


Time To Come Home

by ImaginationTransportation



Category: The 100 (TV), The 100 Series - Kass Morgan
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Daddy Kink, Daddy!Lexa, Emotional Manipulation, F/F, Fine Stud Lexa, G!p Lexa, Homophobia, Implied/Reference Spousal Abuse, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Internal Conflict, Physical Abuse (mentioned), Rape (mentioned), Shameless Smut, Sports, Tattoo Artist Clarke, Transphobia, Verbal Abuse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-03
Updated: 2018-07-27
Packaged: 2018-08-28 19:50:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 30
Words: 104,509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8460754
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImaginationTransportation/pseuds/ImaginationTransportation
Summary: Trying to put the pieces back together of shattered hearts is easier said than done. Years after leaving without reason, it's time for Lexa to return home. Will Clarke forgive her? Why did she leave? It's time to put fear aside and face destiny in hopes of a better future full of love.AU. G!P Lexa.Tumblr - ImaginationTransport





	1. The Unexpected

**Author's Note:**

> I own nothing.
> 
> All mistakes are mine.
> 
> Tumblr - ImaginationTransport
> 
> Make no mistake, Clexa is ALWAYS endgame!

Exploding into the condom she rolled onto her back with feelings of self-deprecation invading all her senses.

"Not going to help me finish?" The blonde beside her moaned out, blue eyes staring into her. It wasn't the right color blonde, not the right shade of blue. It was never right anymore.

Pulling the girl into her arms she snaked her hand down. Slipping her fingers into the other girl, she turned her head before their lips connected. She never kissed these women. She didn't kiss anyone anymore.

After hearing the girl cry out, she removed her fingers and left the bed in search of her clothes. "Stay," a voice cooed to her. She wouldn't because she never did. All her life consisted of these days were bars and random women to fill the void that seemed to grow deeper by the day. With a shake of her head, she left the apartment to head towards her own home. These nights were no longer as fulfilling as they once were. They only added to the hatred she felt for herself.

Walking back to her apartment, her thoughts were filled with memories of the only girl that mattered to her. She ruined it. She ran scared before she realized how in love with the girl she really was. It had been three years since she last saw her and the pain was just as deep if not worse than the day she walked away, breaking their hearts without a goodbye. Maybe it was time to stop running. Time to return. Time to see if she was too late to get the woman who invaded her soul back. Maybe it was time to explain just why she left the way she did.

She knew it would never work. Her friends had probably forgotten her by now. The day she broke contact with everyone, including the love of her life and her family, was the day she lost her shot at being happy. What was the reason? There was no excuse that she could produce that would be acceptable in the eyes of those she cared about. No excuse acceptable to herself.

"Lexa!" Stopping at her door her head whipped around in search of that voice. She would recognize it anywhere but it couldn't be, that was impossible. The voice of the woman she spent her days and nights thinking of. Wishing that it all had been different, that nothing ever changed, that she had never left. It was impossible for her to be found 3000 miles away. Her family never found her and if they did, they never contacted her.

Stepping out from under the tree was the very woman she never thought she'd see again. Sure she had been contemplating returning recently but to be honest, she doubted she had the courage. Walking up to her was the girl with the right color blonde, the right shade of blue. Standing mere inches from her was the perfection that meaningless flings could never compete with.

"Clarke, I.." she what? What could she say? I'm sorry was far too simple and meaningless. It wouldn't be enough.

"How, did you find me?" Nice opening Lexa, try again. "I mean, it's..."

"We need to talk. May I come in?" The words were shaky and slightly cold. Knowing she had no right to be hurt by the other girls tone, Lexa turned and opened the door letting her in. Her home was tidy but bare. It was lifeless for lack of a better word. No pictures, basic furniture, and it looked as if nobody really lived in it.

Grabbing two beers from the fridge, Lexa calmed her breathing and readied herself for the conversation she knew she was about to have. As she walked in the room, she saw Clarke sitting on the couch with her cellphone out. Jealousy surged through her as she thought about who the other girl could be texting. She had no right to be angry. She lost that right when she left. Taking a deep breath, she sat down.

"I have been trying to find you for three years." There was a hint of anger laced with sorrow in the other girls tone that made Lexa's heart heavy. "You left without reason or explanation and I need..." she could see the storm brewing in soulful eyes. She wanted to speak and explain why she left but fear stuck her tongue to the roof of her mouth.

She watched in silence as she was handed Clarke's cellphone. She didn't bother to look down as she watched tears start to fall down beautiful cheeks. "I hoped that maybe you had a reason for leaving. That maybe you would realize your mistake but after three months you still hadn't come back for me. But you know what else hadn't come?" She laughed softly and Lexa was entranced by the sound. Still not comprehending what was happening. "His name is Alexander, and he's two and a half."

Looking down, Lexa finally saw what was on Clarke's phone. A little boy with her green eyes and Clarke's blonde hair smiled into the camera. Suddenly, all the air in her lungs left and she couldn't suck air in fast enough to replace what was gone. Her heart began to race and she choked out words she couldn't quite comprehend. "I have a son?"

" _We_ have a son and he has waited two years and six months to meet you."

"You, named him after me." Words failed her as she began to realize all that she left behind. She didn't just leave behind the love of her life or her family. She left behind her child.

"I did. Stop thinking so hard. You didn't know about him." She knew. She always knew exactly what Lexa was thinking before she realized it herself.

"Why?" Another chuckle slipped from gorgeous lips. She looked up to see deep blue eyes staring back at her.

"You may have walked out on me, but you never abandoned him. The moment I looked into his eyes, I saw you and I knew he deserved to have a part of you even if it was only in name."

This was the girl she fell in love with. Loving, kind, and sweet. Clarke. The girl who was always selfless and thought of others before even herself. The girl who thought enough of her to name their son after his mother who he may never know. Suddenly, Lexa became overwhelmed and with tears running down her face, she wrapped her arms around Clarke.

_It's time to return home._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I cannot promise a regular update schedule but I can promise that I will try and post weekly. Some updates will be faster than others but it really depends on my classes.
> 
> Also, I'm useless when it comes to tags. If you think something needs to be added, please let me know.
> 
> Comments, kudos, subs, whatever are always welcomed. I'll try my best to always respond.


	2. Overdue Conversations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clarke and Lexa have an overdue conversation. Lexa is presented with more than she deserves.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I own nothing.
> 
> All mistakes are mine.
> 
> Tumblr - ImaginationTransport
> 
> Thank you for your support. I'm fairly overwhelmed by the amount of hits, kudos and bookmarks this story has already received.
> 
> FYI - Xander is pronounced Zander

**Clarke**

Anger coursed through her veins as Clarke starred at the papers in her hand. She hadn't expected to feel like this when she got the call she had waited so long for. Sure she knew she would be upset but not this angry. It had been three years of searching. At first for the woman she loved to find out what happened. Then for her best friend, the woman who she needed because she was terrified. Finally, for the mother of her child because he deserved to know her. Admittedly she tried hardest in the first year but not knowing where to start made things a bit difficult. Then life got in the way but she never gave up. She couldn't give up, not on Lexa. The girl was before anything else her best friend and she knew there had to be more to it than the assumptions made by their friends and family.

Standing from her chair to walk out the door, she thought over the last three years. All her old emotions came crashing down on her and she allowed herself to cry over what she lost for the first time since the day Xander was born. Xander was her constant reminder in the beginning of what she lost. But he was very much his own person and gave her joy beyond anything she ever imagined. He deserved more, he deserved to know them both. He was why she was doing this.

As she stepped into the busy city streets, she walked towards the address in her hand. Thoughts raced through her mind as she thought about the last day they spent together. It had been perfect. Shaking her head she cleared her mind. She wouldn't think back to that. This wasn't about her or what she felt. Her anger was not important right now, she was on a clear cut mission. A few of her friends and family told her not to bother but she was determined. She was determined to tell Lexa about their son and then she would leave. What Lexa did with that information was up to her.

Turning down an empty street, her stomach churned. She wasn't the same girl who was left broken hearted. She was stronger now but apparently her nerves didn't get the message. Looking down at the address and back up at the house in front of her, she knew it was time. Steeling herself she knocked on the door and waited. After three tries, she realized the attempt was futile. It wasn't late but it wasn't early either. Assuming Lexa would be home soon, she found a nice spot under a nearby tree to sit. Leaning back and closing her eyes with a heavy sigh, she finally allowed her thoughts to drift.

_"I love you, Happy Anniversary."_

_It was the first time she had said those words out loud. Two months after graduation and a year of being together and she was finally ready. She watched as Lexa's eyes widened. She leaned forward to capture her lips. She knew Lexa may not return the sentiment but the knowledge didn't ease the pain she felt when her feelings weren't reciprocated. Rolling off the bed, she began to collect her clothes as she felt herself become overwhelmed. Strong hands gripped her hips and pulled her back. Lexa's lips dragged along the base of her neck and searched out that sensitive spot in the crook of her neck that always made her weak at the knees._

_“Happy Anniversary,” Lexa murmured into her._

_The night had been too wonderful to dwell on the four words the statement was missing. Falling back into Lexa's arms, Clarke's lips opened as soft lips pressed against hers and a tongue begged for entry. Turning her body to fully face Lexa, Clarke deepened the kiss. Hips rotated as she sunk further into the girl beneath her. Feeling Lexa begin to stiffen, all thoughts were lost as contentment began to settle throughout her body._

_Lexa was always the patient one of the two but she had become better at waiting it out and riding the highs that Lexa would always undoubtably provide. A moan slipped from her mouth as two rough yet delicate fingers slipped inside her core stretching her. It wasn't enough but it satisfied the growing need temporarily. It was never enough to only have Lexa partially. She craved all of her inside and out. A shocked gasp fell from her lips as her back hit the bed. Feeling Lexa on top of her was always a favorite of hers. She always felt safe wrapped in strong arms with the other girls body weight pressing down on her._

_Feeling fingers be replaced with Lexa’s hard shaft her body shuddered. She would never tire of this. Lexa may not say the words but her actions were nothing less than loving. Even when they were rough she was tender and caring. It seemed Lexa was in no mood to hurry tonight and her body shook from the need for more._

_“Look into my eyes,” Lexa breathed into her mouth. Staring up, blue met green as a smile grew on her lips. If this wasn't love, she wasn't sure what was. Her heart leapt as the intensity grew and their hips moved together. Feeling her release build low in her body, she stared up at the beautiful creature above her. She knew one day they would be married, with children, and sharing a beautiful life together. But for now, this was enough._

_She watched in awe at the control Lexa had over her body. She felt it as the other girl played her body like a finely tuned instrument. Hips began to falter as Lexa’s fingers began to dance on her clit. It was the last touch she needed to finally send her over the edge. As she tightened and pulsed around Lexa she felt her stiffen as she finally faltered in her movements. It was one of Clarke's favorite moments. She loved watching as Lexa's hips lost rhythm and sped up uncontrollably. She loved feeling Lexa finally spill into her and the look of pure bliss that crossed Lexa's face. Tonight was no different from the other hundreds of times. Their eyes never lost contact as they both fell completely into each other riding the waves of their shared orgasms._

_Clarke never forgot that night no matter how hard she tried. It felt like the perfect beginning at the time. But the next morning she learned, it was a brutal end._

Footsteps brought her out of her thoughts as she sat up from the tree. Looking down at her watch she noticed she had been sitting there for two hours. She stood abruptly as she noticed the girl her mind never forgot. Lexa stood at her door searching for her keys. Suddenly words escaped her and her body betrayed her as she let out a strangled, “Lexa!”

The other figure turned abruptly searching for her. Wild eyes looked around but never landed on her. She stepped out of the trees shadow and watched as Lexa's mouth opened. The words didn't register but before she could grasp the situation, she found words escaping her lips.

"We need to talk. May I come in?" She winced inwardly at her own tone. Gone was her confidence and she stood shaking slightly at the thought of being denied. Without words between them, Lexa let them into the house. She glanced around and saw no traces of the girl she once knew. Had she just moved here? Why was the place so bare?

She sat on the couch as Lexa walked away. Realizing how late it was, she retrieved her phone and sent a text to her mom letting her know that she had found Lexa. After a few messages were exchanged and she was assured Alexander was doing fine and asleep for the night she heard footsteps behind her.

She quietly watched the way Lexa sat beside her as she took deep breaths with a fearful look. Her eyes roamed the familiar softness with hardened edges and a wild gaze. This was the same girl she knew before, yet she was completely different at the same time. The confidence she once oozed seemed to be hidden deep inside replaced by a restlessness. Stiff and uneasy, Lexa’s head raised slowly. Again, Clarke's words tumbled from her before she could stop herself.

"I have been trying to find you for three years." The anger in her voice shocked her. She never imagined she could be so harsh with Lexa. She always held herself together and prided herself on giving the other girl infinite kindness. She thought back to all that had happened and realized with a jolt that she was allowed the anger she felt. But there was more to it than she cared to evaluate at the moment. There were more emotions buried at the surface.

"You left without reason or explanation and I need..." a brief choking sound escaped her throat. She took a moment and held back emotions as she changed tactics. It was time to be straight forward and get it out there. Pulling up her sons gorgeous face, she handed Lexa her phone. She noticed green eyes trained on her face. Not once did she look down to see what she was handed. She shifted as she grew nervous under the intense gaze that were searching her eyes.

She felt tears beginning to roll down her cheeks. This was not how she meant to handle this situation. She wasn't supposed to cry. "I hoped that maybe you had a reason for leaving. That maybe you would realize your mistake but after three months you still hadn't come back for me. But you know what else hadn't come?" A chuckle slipped out as she thought of the situation she was in. This wasn't about her anymore. This wasn't about Lexa. The only person who mattered was the baby she discovered months after a devastating heartbreak. He was the reason she was here. Any other feelings were unnecessary at the moment.

Lexa's gaze shifted in confusion as the words she had been rehearsing for the last week fell into the heavy atmosphere. "His name is Alexander, and he's two and a half." She had finally said it. There was no going back now. Not that she wouldn't have told her. It was after all why she had flown to New York. Broken from her own thoughts by the sound of Lexa’s voice, she noticed eyes fixed on the image of her precious baby boy.

"I have a son?" A jolt of irritation shot through her like lightening. She had to let that go for now. This wasn't about either of them.

" _We_ have a son and he has waited two years and six months to meet you." _I have waited two years and six months to introduce you to him._ The thought drove a chill down her spine. The thought she tried not to put into the universe out of fear that it wouldn't happen. In her mind she imagines the two playing together, laughter throughout their home, lazy nights, and so much more. No. This wasn't about her. Lexa lost her the moment she walked away. Xander deserved his mother and her full attention.

"You, named him after me." She stopped herself from rolling her eyes at the statement. There was never a question of who her son would be named after. Alexander Woods would always be the son of Alexandria Woods. Granted, it did take some time for her to decide on Woods instead of Griffin. Everyone including Lexa's family scoffed at the thought of him being granted her last name. It wasn't that they didn't want him to share their family name. They were just angry and thinking irrationally. Lexa didn't know she had a son. She didn't walk out on him, she walked out on everyone else, but never on him.

She watched the emotions cross over Lexa's face. She knew the look she saw to be similar thoughts crossing Lexa's mind. She knew exactly what Lexa was thinking. "I did. Stop thinking so hard. You didn't know about him." She couldn't help the briefest of smiles that crossed her face. It didn't matter how upset she was with Lexa for leaving. She still loved the woman who was once her entire universe.

"Why?" Clarke chuckled as she looked at Lexa. Lexa may not deserve kindness in regards to her decisions with Clarke, their friends, or their families. Lexa may not deserve the empathy that filled Clarke in that moment for her finding out this kind of information. But Lexa also didn't deserve to fully blame herself and feel as if she abandoned her child. It was never intentional. She didn't leave his life willingly. If she had, this conversation would be far different and there would be no need to be pleasant.

"You may have walked out on me, but you never abandoned him. The moment I looked into his eyes, I saw you and I knew he deserved to have a part of you even if it was only in name."

Pleasant and cordial is what they needed to be right now. What they would always need to be when it came to little Xander. That was why she was here to tell Lexa about him and give her the choice to be part of his life. So that when he grew older he wouldn't remember a time without both of his mothers. She preferred that they would have some sort of friendship one day but for now they needed to be cordial with each other.

Suddenly she was wrapped into strong arms. For a moment she felt her body tense. She didn't take this action into consideration when preparing for their conversation. She hadn't touched the other girl in three years and suddenly here she was wrapped into her arms. She felt discomfort course it's way through her veins.

“It's time to return home,” Lexa mumbled in her ear. Feeling the other girls breath on her caused a new foreign reaction. Her body betrayed her conflicting emotions and relaxed into the embrace as she allowed herself a moment to feel her building emotions.

There were so many emotions that she couldn't keep up with everything around her. There was one thing niggling at the back of her mind. One question. It wasn't the right time. She came for one purpose and that was reason enough to shove the question back down. She fulfilled her purpose for coming and now it was time to leave before she allowed herself to fall further into Lexa.

She gave herself another moment to feel the old familiar safety. She allowed herself to take in the still familiar scent. She took note of the subtle changes in the other girls smell and realized the smell of alcohol was present and a mix of something else. A moment of jealousy occurred when she noticed the other scent and shoved it down as quickly as it came. There was no place to be jealous that Lexa had been with another woman. She couldn't expect that the other girl would remain celibate in their time apart.

Clarke pulled away swiftly at the uncomfortable feeling that coursed through her body. The feelings she knew she never rid herself of. Lexa would have to do a lot more to earn her trust and adoration back. She was thrown by the thought. That was not what this was about. If Lexa had wanted to be with her she would have never left.

No, she would not go there. She deserved more than falling into the arms of a girl who could never say, “I love you.” She deserved more than to be left with nothing more than a note with the words, _Goodbye, I will return for you._ She would never forget the words and the loss they brought into her life. She felt the anger return to her body as she stood.

Pulling out a notebook, she handed it to Lexa. She looked deep into cloudy eyes, “my address, number, work information and some pictures I've saved over the years.” The finality of it all did not go unnoticed by either girl. “I leave tomorrow.” She looked down at her watch. “Actually, I leave in 5 hours so I should go pack.”

As she turned towards the door, she felt a warm hand grasp her waist. She felt the woman's figure form to hers as she hugged her again. “Thank you, Clarke.” Unspoken words hung thickly in the air. She waited for a moment until she couldn't handle any more. She needed to go before she did anything she would regret.

“I will fly out within the week to visit. May I meet him? I would prefer the others not know I'm home until after I see him but if you want things to go differently, that's fine by me. Whatever you want Clarke, whatever you need.” The weight of the words bared down on her as she mulled them over. If what Lexa had said was true, this would all be happening much faster than she originally anticipated.

“Call or text me first. Don't just stop by. I'll let you know what I decide.” She wasn't ready to make a full commitment. She knew Lexa and Xander would meet that was guaranteed. It was the when, where, and how that she was unsure of. “I won't keep him from you.” It was decided, they would meet when Lexa returned home. “But don't come unless you intend to be a constant part of his life. I'm not saying you need to move back immediately or ever. I'm asking you to not come into his life only to walk away from him.”

It was unfair to say the last part. She knew Lexa's past and how her words would make her feel. The anger was overpowering her and she couldn't find it in her to be cautious and thoughtful before she spoke. Whether she knew it for sure or not, she wouldn't risk her little boys heart. She wouldn't allow the heartbreak of someone coming and leaving. She would always protect him before anyone else.

“I would never..” she knew what the girl wanted to say. She knew deep down inside that she wouldn't leave him. “I know what it's like to be left.” Clarke's body went ridged at Lexa's words.

“So do I!” Her voice raised harshly as venom spewed through her lips without a second thought. She couldn't reign it in and if she were being honest, she didn't want to. She had already accomplished what she came for. She left her son at home and although it was only for a night, it was the furthest she had ever been from him. She missed him deeply. She never wanted him to feel this kind of pain. Nobody deserved the pain of losing a piece of their soul.

“I didn't mean…” the hand on her loosened as Lexa let out a deep breath. “I only meant that I know what it's like for your parents to leave you behind.” As quickly as the anger came, it disappeared. Clarke was really getting sick of this emotional rollercoaster that only Lexa could put her on. Her heart sunk for the other girl but not enough to make her take back her words.

Suddenly she felt the last string snap. Before she knew it, she was turned toward Lexa angry blue boring into emerald green. “You have no idea what I have been through. I'm a 25 year old single mom that went through this all alone while heartbroken. I told you I loved you, we made love, and you left me. I gave you everything and not once did you think about me. I know about your biological parents and I understand how that made you feel but I didn't deserve your selfishness. I never deserved to be left with nothing more than a sentence scribbled on a sticky note. I gave you everything and I have always bent over backwards for you. But that will NOT happen this time. You will NOT be selfish this time. It's not about you and how you feel anymore. Xander is the only person who matters. I will protect him at all costs even if you get hurt in the process.”

She wasn't sure when it happened or how they ended up back at the couch. Lexa pressed hard against the cushions and Clarke towering over her. Clarke couldn't be bothered to care when she saw the flicker of hurt pass through Lexa's eyes. She was done holding back and keeping it all in to protect every one else. She wouldn't stand down this time and let green puppy dog eyes break her resolve. Lexa needed to hear this and know how serious Clarke was.

Straightening herself out, Clarke took a step back. She felt her breathing quicken as she gathered her thoughts. If Lexa thought she was being harsh, that wasn't her problem. She deserved so much more than the small burst of anger the blonde had just released. Even though, it was the angriest the blonde had ever been around her, there was still more bubbling in her stomach. With one last look she turned around.

As she walked to the door she could hear the choked cry from behind her. “I left because I was scared of how much I loved you.” It wasn't enough to make her turn around. It was more than she expected but not enough to go back to the girl behind her.

“Then you should have said it back. I deserved..” she couldn't finish her sentence as she opened the door. Walking into the cold air, she heard Lexa’s quick footsteps. She wouldn't turn around, she didn't want to do this right now. She felt fingertips grasping at her wrist but she wouldn't stop. She needed to leave, this could be dealt with another day. She owed nothing to Lexa anymore.

“You deserved so much more and I always knew that.” Lexa's words were lost in the wind as she felt fingers release her.

Quickening her pace, Clarke walked away. It took twenty minutes but she finally made it back to her hotel room. Falling into bed, she felt her resolve break as the tears flooded her pillow. Her body shook as her emotions overwhelmed her senses. She knew this would happen but she wasn't prepared for it to be so soon.

Arms wrapped around her and and she was pulled against a warm body.

“It's okay, let it all out.”

For the first time she finally let go of everything she felt. She knew she had to be up soon but right now she just needed to be held and cry over her own broken heart.

**Lexa**

She didn't sleep much, she couldn't get Clarke out of her head. Her scent still invaded her senses and her voice had reinvigorated her soul. She had expected to come home to an empty bed and fall asleep to the music she kept on to drown her thoughts. Clarke threw a wrench into those plans with her unexpected visit.

She knew the conversation was overdue but she struggled to keep up. Things started well but then she was thrown a curveball she hadn't seen coming. A son. How had that happened? Obviously, she knew how he came to be but she never thought she would have children like this.

She and Clarke never bothered with protection. Clarke was the only girl she didn't use protection with. Blame it on being young and irresponsible. She wanted kids one day but certainly not at 22, well 25 now. She knew Clarke was on the pill but apparently it wasn't enough. She didn't blame anyone for the pregnancy, she only wished she knew sooner. She wished she was there for the beginning milestones that she’d missed. Finding out, ultra sounds, birthing plans, baby showers, painting the nursery, the chaos of getting to the hospital, the birth, cutting his chord, naming him…the list could go on forever.

Alexander Woods. He was a beautiful boy. She wanted a picture saved on her phone. Knowing Clarke was probably already on the plane she sent a text with a simple request. _Will you please send me a picture or two of Xander?_ She sighed at the nickname Clarke had given him. She hoped it was okay that she used it as well.

She was shocked at how quickly Clarke responded. She looked at the pictures she received. One of Xander on his first birthday, one on his second, and a third of him snuggled into Clarke both with beaming smiles and eyes staring directly into her own. A choked sob fell from her lips as she looked closely at the two. She searched the young boys face who wore her smile, her eyes, and her jaw line. He was her little clone but with Clarke’s beautiful hair.

A knock brought her out of her thoughts as set her phone down. Shuffling down the hall towards her door, she wasn't sure she could handle another unexpected guest. She didn't have friends here and wasn't expecting a delivery. She readied herself knowing that obviously Clarke was not the only one who knew where she was now.

Opening the door, her heart soared at the visitor. She wasn't sure how this meeting would go but if anyone other than Clarke were to show up unannounced she was glad this was who it was. Moving to the side she allowed her visitor to step inside.

“You left Los Angeles for a shit hole.”

She suppressed the shocked smile that threatened to take over her face. Now was not the time to be excited. This conversation was bound to go south fast.

“I did.”

“When will you be returning home?”

Lexa shook her head unsure of how to respond. “I would leave now if I could but first I need to square things away at work.”

She removed herself from the strained silence and grabbed two bottles of water.

When she walked in the room the other figure was hovering by the door. “Get dressed, were going to breakfast.” She knew better than to disagree so she dressed herself at record speed joining her companion before they had time to realize she was gone.

The walk was tense as she thought of what to say. How could she explain herself to the only person who held more faith in her than Clarke? The disgust with herself was back and she groaned at the thought of the conversation that was going to come soon.

“I saw Clarke after she left you. Care to tell me what happened?” Her head shot up at the words. They had been with Clarke? Clarke didn't mention … shaking her head to clear her thoughts, she reached back into last nights events.

She dove into the story of their conversation, as truthfully as she could. She knew this was her only shot to keep her companion from lashing out on her. Only stopping to order, she finished with how things were left. As the words tumbled from her lips she felt as unsure as the moment Clarke left her.

“You're working for an agricultural company now?” It was a rhetorical question, she knew they already knew the answer. Nodding her head she waited patiently as the other person studied her face. “Do you want to move closer to Xander or only come for visits?”

Her heart sunk at the thought of Clarke’s final words. She knew they were tame in comparison to what she deserved. “I would love to move closer but that's entirely dependent upon Clarke.” The truth slipped by without her giving it a second thought. She wouldn't miss any more time with her son as long as she was allowed to be in his life.

“Great. You start in two weeks.” Her forehead scrunched in confusion as she stared at her breakfast mate. “What about Clarke and every one else? I'm not so sure that any one wants me back. I only really care if Clarke wants me around or not.” Lexa's nerves began to show as she spoke.

A laugh rang from across the table and she felt her body loosen in relief. “Clarke would not have come here if she had a problem with you possibly moving back.” The smile given to her gave her nerves a reprieve and the coil in her stomach finally released. “It's time to come home Lexa. Even if we didn't want you there, didn't want you around Xander, didn't want you around Clarke..” the pause made her snap her head up “she would never allow any of us or herself to keep you away.”

For the first time in a long time she felt relief as food was placed in front of her. No words were needed as the two ate in silence. “Where would I live if I took you up on your offer?” The offer was generous and she couldn't deny she wanted to take it.

“Temporarily, with Anya.” Shock coursed through her veins. How would she face her sister? Her sister would surely murder her the moment she saw her. Did Anya know about this plan? What would she say? How would she reconnect with the older girl who always protected her? The person she abandoned, just as their parents had abandoned them...

“It was her idea when everyone discussed possibilities.” Family gatherings. She missed that most. When everyone would get together to discuss anything, everything, and nothing at the same time. Despite her wanting to visit Clarke secretly, it seemed that everybody else had other ideas. “She wants you to come home, too.”

“Mr. Griffin..” her words were cut off by a loud laugh.

“When have you ever called me Mr. Griffin?” He was right. Not even when they first met had she called him anything other than Jake. She allowed herself a small smile at the thought. “It’s a good opportunity Lexa. It would be a move up instead of down or lateral.” As he went over the details of the job, she listened intently.

She really didn't need to be convinced but it was nice to focus on something else at the moment. Something other than the way her life had been turned upside down. Jake always knew when she needed a shift in focus so he continued to talk until he sensed she was ready. He looked at her with a smile across his face.

“I don't deserve it do I?” The fear slipped into her voice before she could pull it back.

He mulled her question over for a minute before he responded. “As the father of the girl who's heart you shattered, no.” Her heart dropped at his words. “As an employer, I've seen your record and your performance. Your awards are how we finally found a place to keep searching for you.” It finally came together, how they had found her. She didn't think that her recent awards were national but apparently she was wrong. “As the man who has watched you grow up and thinks of you as a second daughter, you deserve nothing less. It's time to come home my ‘prodigal daughter.’”

He was right. Jake was always right. In his smile, she saw so much of Clarke. In the tenderness he possessed and the way he talked about her and talked to her after everything, she knew where Clarke’s innate goodness came from. She silently hoped that Xander had inherited that same character trait. She could see the love beaming through his eyes. It wasn't until she thought over his last words that her heart leapt.

She remembered many stories that Jake had told them growing up. His favorite was always the ‘prodigal son’ when he taught them about the Bible. She didn't really understand then but she did now. The father was just happy to have his son home even after the wrong he had done. Jake loved her regardless of her wrongs and in that moment she knew that even if she had no one else by her side, she had Jake. How had she been so blind to the love surrounding her?

“You got through the easiest barrier. The rest may eat you alive.” Jake’s joke made her happiness wash away. Upon returning home she would face plenty of angry individuals that would make Clarke’s anger seem like child's play. “You may want to make sure Xander is around when you first see Abby." Lexa paled as Jake laughed. She was beyond grateful that it was Jake that came with Clarke.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'll be honest. I dread slow burns. However, this story has to be one to a certain degree. It's unrealistic for Lexa to leave and return home to everyone instantly forgiving her and things being back to normal.
> 
> She just happens to have the nice ones in her corner. The others will be up soon but I don't know when. Don't expect much fluff from the others, I personally would be enraged if a friend or family member walked away in this way.
> 
> I wrote most of this waiting for class to start but proof read it about three times so I hope that it is an easy read. Let me know if I missed a spot and I will fix it. I tend to use either too many or not enough commas and often get to and too confused. I'm trying really hard not to type as I do in my normal life but I may slip up since all this is done on my cellphone.
> 
> I have way too much time on my hands tonight so there is a possibility of more soon. Don't grow comfortable in this as it is a rare occurrence.
> 
> Leave comments, kudos, subscribe, whatever you want. But please find a way to let me know if I should continue or stop. Thanks so much for the love.


	3. Coming Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lexa returns home.
> 
> Xander makes his first appearance.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I own nothing.
> 
> All mistakes are mine.
> 
> Tumblr - ImaginationTransport
> 
> I had a **great** day yesterday that included free stuff so you're getting this sooner rather than later.
> 
> Fun fact: The opening paragraph is me every fucking morning. The only difference is, I never roll out of bed until I've dramatically stretched my body in five different ways and cleared my notifications.

**Lexa**

A low growl spilled from her chest as her alarm broke through her dreams. Slamming her fingers on the screen of the phone she groaned knowing she would have to open her eyes to stop the sound. The latest iOS update made it impossible to shut off an alarm unless she was at least half awake. Succumbing to her fate, she opened her eyes finally finding the button to shut the sound off. With a dramatic yawn, Lexa rolled out of bed to start her morning routine.

Every morning was the same. Pee, shower, teeth, get dressed, eat, leave, and finally stop for tea. She was so used to it she could do it with her eyes closed and most mornings she did as she tried to wake up from another alcohol fueled night. It was only when she was showered that she realized what today was. She was leaving for California and would hopefully soon meet her son.

Her son. A smile crept on her face as she thought about the day ahead of her. It had been a week since Jake left, four days since she gathered the courage to call Anya, who responded in a oddly calm manner, two days since she finished her last day at her job, and one day since her parents demanded she show up to a planned family dinner Saturday.

She wasn't thrilled about the mandatory appearance knowing that everyone would be there. She thought back to Jake’s warning and decided it may not be a bad idea to keep Xander close if Clarke allowed it. Clarke, was constantly on her mind despite their minimal communication. She was receptive to Lexa's move and would send occasional videos of Xander but that was all.

Time flew by as Lexa finished her morning routine, returned the keys to her landlord, and packed the last of her stuff. Most of her things had been sent ahead and her house was bare. She thought back to when she first arrived and how lucky she was to get this place but it never truly felt like home. With one last glance over her shoulder, Lexa left for the airport.

She barely paid attention to the taxi ride as anxiety coursed through her. Pulling out enough to pay the driver, tip included, Lexa thanked the man for the ride. She grabbed her things and headed into the airport. There was no running away this time. She needed to face reality head on even if it hurt.

**Clarke**

“This is a terrible idea,” Ravens voice rang through the shop as Clarke finished sketching a clients latest tattoo. If she had been working on someone she would have been angry at the interruption but she wasn't doing much of anything.

With a heavy sigh, she turned towards her best friend. She was tired of this conversation that had been nonstop between just about everyone and herself. She could understand their concern but this wasn't about her or them. This was about Xander. The mantra that played in her head continuously was starting to grind on her nerves just as much as the repetitive topic.

“I'm not having this conversation anymore, Raven. I have a client coming in 30 minutes.” She hoped the brunette would finally ease off and leave. The day was stressful enough as it was knowing that an hour after her shift was over, Lexa would be home. _If she gets on the plane._ The annoying thought pressed down on her as she tried to shake it off.

“Clarke, you can't really think this is a good idea.” Apparently she wasn’t clear enough that she wanted to be left alone. “Why on earth would you allow this to happen? She walked away, leaving you pregnant and alone.”

“She didn't know I was pregnant!” Her voice was angry, she really wanted everybody to stay out of this. She knew the argument was useless, nobody seemed to care that Lexa didn't know. At the end of the day, she still left. This was why only her father knew when she continued looking for Lexa. Her friends and family were overbearing, overprotective, and generally excessively annoying.

She quieted her irritation as she looked Raven in the eyes. The angry girl stared back stubbornly without moving an inch. “Technically, Octavia and you are at fault for this happening.”

“She could stay at a hotel!” Raven shouted with indignation. As true as it was, it wasn't right and Clarke knew that.

“For a few days, like she had originally planned when she was coming for a visit. This isn't just a visit though, she's moving here. She starts work Monday and will be able to look for a place in her spare time. It's not really fair to promise her a place to stay, which is what prompted her to move, and then leave her out to dry. You threw the tantrum that lead to Anya asking me to begin with.” Clarke was tired of her friends and their attitudes. “Unless Xander is around, I doubt we will be near each other much anyway.”

Clarke moved to finish the drawing and prepare for the man who would be here in 15 minutes. She didn't have time to deal with everybody and their opinions when she was on the fence about it all herself. This could go really well, or really bad. She wasn't sure what the outcome would be when Lexa found out that plans had changed last minute.

“Anya never even asked permission..”

“Why should she ask if her sister could stay with her?”

“Her sister who I hate.”

“That's unfortunate considering that technically, Lexa did nothing to _you_ , or _O_ for that matter.” She felt like she was back in high school listening to her friends dictate who she could talk to and who could sit where. She hated it then and hated it more now.

“She broke our best friends heart, of course she did something to us.” It was true, in a messed up way. It was time to grow up and try to work things out though and she couldn't help but wish they would realize it happened to her, not them. They helped her through it and saw her devastation but they didn't feel the gut wrenching pain. “She has a week and then she's out. I'm not letting her anywhere near you alone.”

A relieved sigh was released from her throat. She had hoped one of her friends would give up on the Lexa ban. A week wasn't exactly much time but it was a start. She wasn't truly prepared for Lexa to be living with her even temporarily but she was willing if it came to that. Of course, Lexa could stay with her parents. Her dad had offered the idea originally, but Abby alone with Lexa right now might send the other girl back to New York.

“Thank you,” she murmured as she looked back at Raven.

“When is Anya picking her up?” She was not prepared to answer this question. She thought about the best way to answer as the bell rang above the door. She never thought she'd be so happy to hear the sound as her customer came in grinning and Raven took it as her cue to leave. She was grateful this piece would take her a few hours as she walked up to show her work that she would soon be adding to the young mans arm.

**Lexa**

Lexa stretched as she stood outside LAX and waited for her sister. The flight had been long and exhausting. She stared out the window for five hours, unable to close her eyes. She never really liked flying and the tension in her body from what laid ahead was heightened by the claustrophobic environment as she flew above the clouds.

Occasionally, she would pull out her phone and watch the videos Clarke had sent her over the week. It served as a reminder for why she was doing this and her heart soared when the lady sitting beside her asked if the boy was her son. Nodding enthusiastically, she couldn't help the smile that spread as she answered the affirmative. She hadn't told anyone in New York, this was the first time she told another individual that she had a child.

The woman told her about her grandchildren as she pulled her phone out showing pictures. Before the conversation could switch back to her situation, the plane was landing. She made it safely and would soon be meeting him for the very first time if it all worked out.

She pulled herself from her thoughts when she heard her name being called. Soft eyes stared at her as she swallowed her shock of seeing Clarke standing nearby opening her trunk. As she placed her suitcases inside the compartment, she tried to figure out why Clarke was here.

“Anya is fine, I just thought we should talk before you go to her house.” Letting out a breathe she didn't know she was holding, Lexa smiled as the blonde drove towards the freeway. “I hate this airport,” Lexa laughed knowing that everyone hated the airport. She knew the next words before they slipped from Clarke’s lips. “I **hate** rush hour traffic even more.”

Clarke was patient about many things. Driving was not one of them. Suppressing her giggles, Lexa glanced out the window. The feelings of nostalgia flowed through her as she watched familiar sights go by.

“Thank you for picking me up.” She hadn't meant to be so quiet. It hard not to be when there were so many memories going through her mind. “Where's Xander?” She couldn't help the tinge of sadness that escaped her when she realized he wasn't with Clarke.

Clarke shot her a knowing sideways glance. “At the apartment with Anya. He was fussy, so I let him take a nap with his aunt.” Lexa never thought about Anya being an aunt. She had no doubt Anya was amazing with him. She had always been great with kids. “He always goes down easily for her. I don't know how she does it.”

The drive was was silent as Lexa's eyes raked over Clarke. She was dressed down compared to the girl she once knew. T-Shirt and jeans with minimal make-up. Lexa couldn't help but notice how beautiful the girl still was. Her favorite Clarke was make-up free, wearing her gym shorts and a wife beater. Her favorite Clarke was simple and relaxed with untamed hair, lounging around the house. Exhaustion began to take over Lexa’s body as she fell asleep thinking of the girl to her left. Too soon, she was being pulled from her sleep and looking into beautiful eyes. Her favorite shade danced before her as she stretched herself out as much as she could in the confined space. “I guess it's time to go inside.”

Retrieving her bags, she felt Clarke’s hand on her back. Taking a deep breath she continued forward as Clarke opened the door. Everything around her went silent as she looked in front of her to see Anya's brown eyes staring at her. As Anya walked towards her, she realized Clarke’s hand was still on her rubbing small soothing circles.

A punch landed into her gut and air rushed out of her. She stifled her groan not wanting to be loud as she was pulled into her sisters strong embrace. She didn't realize how much she missed the taller girls presence. She never knew how much she needed her sisters touch until now. “I will kill you later but for now it's good to see you.” The contradicting words raced through her mind and she knew that the conversation ahead would not be easy. She fully expected more punches to be thrown at some point.

She heard a deep voice call out from beside her, “I won't kill you if you give me a hug too.” She turned to see Lincoln smiling at her. Falling into her brothers arms she let out a choked sob. She knew it wasn't going to be easy coming home but she wasn't prepared for how emotional it would be. She wasn't prepared to see Lincoln today but her heart soared knowing he was here.

“We have to go, we have dinner plans with Octavia and Raven.” Anya’s tone was even but she looked scared to leave. As if, Lexa wouldn't be there when she returned. “I'll pick you up in a few hours.” Lexa nodded as Anya walked out of the front door.

“We have plans tomorrow, just the two of us,” Lincoln stated as he gave her one last hug.

“I'm going to start dinner, make yourself comfortable.” Clarke disappeared before she could respond. She took a look around and marveled at how open the floor plan was. In the middle of the room was a large couch with two love seats on each side creating a semi circle in front of a white wall. Searching the room further she found colorful paintings hanging on the walls. Some were professional, some Clarke had done herself. Pictures were placed all over the house. Most had Xander in them and a few had both of their families, friends, or the whole group.

Looking on the last shelf, she saw a picture of herself with her arms wrapped around Clarke. They were laughing together and staring into the camera. She didn't remember taking the picture but it felt so familiar. Pulling out her phone she looked at her background photo and noticed the similarities. It was almost the same pose except Clarke had her arms around Xander.

Filing the information away to ask about later, she found the projector and turned on the screen. Settling on the couch, she flipped through the channels. Realizing it was Thursday Night, she turned on the football game before quickly throwing on her jersey and beanie and jumping back on the couch. She was surprised that she almost forgot about the game.

Lexa wasn't a loud person, unless sports were on. Knowing Xander was sleeping in the house, she barely kept her cool when the Seahawks scored the first touch down. Jumping up she danced around. Hearing a sound, she turned to see a head of blonde hair hiding between the couches. Not wanting to startle Xander, she turned around and sat back down. She barely stifled the urge to jump up again as the extra point field goal attempt was was made.

Suddenly a head of blonde jumped and clapped. She wasn't sure what to do. She wanted to talk to him but it was too soon. Clarke hadn't introduced them yet. She didn't want to overstep any boundaries.

She watched from the corner of her eye as the little boy climbed onto the couch. He was no longer paying her much attention and was focused on the game. She wasn't sure that he had any idea of what was going on but she loved watching his facial expressions. Kapernick was sacked and she clapped her hands and yelled out, “yes!” She didn't mean to yell but they were playing a rival team and it was hard to control her emotions. She felt a little hand slapping her shoulder repeatedly as the little voice, closer to her ear than she was prepared for, exclaimed, “YES!”

She smiled excitedly. He was the cutest 12th man she had ever seen. She thought back to the purchase she made when she found out about him. She knew he would only get to wear it if she were the one who dressed him. Everyone except Lincoln and herself were 49er or Rams fans. Clarke never cared for sports but she still curled her lips in disgust at the thought of her son wearing anything else.

Slowly standing up, she walked over to her bags. Pulling out a mini football, 12th man jersey, and Seahawks beanie, she walked back to the couch. She always wore the same outfit on game day for luck. They only lost when she forgot a piece of the outfit. It was science really, it had been proven over and over again. In fact, it wasn't just any jersey that would work. It had to be this specific one that she could only wash at the end of the season. The last time she washed it during the season, was right before the Super Bowl. She had spilled on it so she washed it. Her heart still wept for how terrible the loss had been as a result.

This was science and her son would need to learn the science behind it. For a win, you had to have a 12th man navy blue jersey with your last name on the back and a lime green beanie. She frowned as the 49ers kicked a field goal. They weren't tied but she was still annoyed that they scored. Xander looked at her with confused eyes. She assumed he was wondering why she didn't cheer.

“The wrong team scored, baby boy.” His eyes lit up at the sound of her voice. “Will you let me change your shirt?” She slowly went to remove the shirt he was wearing, making note of the soccer balls on it. She was pleased with his obvious preferred sports if the soccer ball in the corner of the room and the way he reached for the football were any indication of what he liked. He allowed her to change his shirt and place the beanie on his head.

With his blonde hair covered he truly was her clone. Smiling she placed a kiss on his head and turned back to the game. As the game continued he began to take cues from her cheering at the appropriate times and mimicking her groan when things didn't go their way. By halftime, he had spread himself across her lap as she played with him.

She didn't want to throw the ball in the house but she wanted to play catch for a little bit. “You two can take that in the backyard during halftime if you'd like.” The soft voice startled her and she almost missed when Xander's hands flew up almost hitting her in the eye. “Slow down buddy, you want to go play?”

“Yes, mommy!” He responded charging to the back. Lexa chuckled as she got up to follow. Clarke was playing with the remote as she glanced back. “Come on!” Xander screeched impatiently.

“You better go, the games recording now, you can fast forward through halftime when you get back.” Clarke smiled as she walked back into the kitchen.

Lexa blushed as she thought of all the times Clarke had taken care of things before she realized what was happening. “Thank you,” she murmured to herself. She'd have to remember to tell the girl when she was in hearing distance. A ball hit her in the stomach when she walked outside.

“Play!” The demand was filled with excitement and she was drawn to the little boy again. They ran around the yard playing and laughing. Momentarily, she realized how disgusting their jerseys would be at the end of the season if this is how they spent every halftime. She lit up at the thought, she didn't care how caked with dirt they got if she was able to spend every game day with her son.

**Clarke**

Cooking dinner was always a great way to clear her mind. Tonight was no different as she prepared the lasagna. It actually didn't take long but she found other ways to keep herself busy. She wasn't sure how to start the conversation she planned to have on the drive.

After thirty minutes of being in the kitchen, she heard her son squealing. Running towards the living room, she heard his excited shouts continue and slowed her pace. She debated on entering the room for a moment before she finally decided to make sure the two were okay. She could tell in his tone that he was fine but something in her pushed her further.

She quietly stood in the doorway as Lexa sank back onto the couch. She couldn't see what the other girl was holding but she watched as her son grabbed for one of the items. Taking a picture, she watched as he continued bouncing on the couch and decided to leave the two alone.

Seeing that everything was prepared, she decided to pick up her sketchbook. As time passed she heard the constant stream of noises coming from the two who seemed to be bonding over the game. Lexa's cheers and groans were always followed by Xander making nearly identical noises.

After an hour she made her way back into the living room. She hadn't been prepared to see Xander spread out on Lexa's lap as she played with him. After taking another picture, she noticed Lexa glance toward the backyard as Xander tossed the football into the air.

“You two can take that in the backyard during halftime if you'd like.” She watched as Lexa narrowly avoided Xander hitting her. “Slow down buddy, you want to go play?”

“Yes, mommy!” His energy never ran out and she wondered how long it would be until Lexa exhausted herself trying to keep up. She heard Xander shouting commands as she picked up the remote to record the game.

“You better go, the games recording now, you can fast forward through halftime when you get back.” Smiling she returned to the kitchen. Finally putting the lasagna in the oven, she knew she had made the right decision. Seeing the two of them together was confirmation that every conflicting emotion she was dealing with was worth it.

Xander seemed so happy to have the other girl around. He wasn't old enough to comprehend the magnitude of the situation but he was old enough to recognize her. She showed him pictures and told him stories of Lexa every night. She had pictures around their home and in his room. He knew her by sight but now he finally had the chance to meet her.

Her dad, Anya and her were the only ones who would tell him stories about his other mother. She forbade any one else from talking about Lexa around him when she caught Ravens version of a child appropriate story when he was one. She was sure Lincoln would have great stories but he rarely talked about Lexa. He rarely talked to anyone other than Octavia after Lexa left. She often wondered why he became so silent in her absence.

After setting the table and finishing dinner, she walked to the backyard. Xander was in a dead sprint as Lexa jogged pretending to score the football. She snapped another picture before she called for them. “It's time for dinner,” she watched as they both fell to the ground dramatically. “Now, please.” Xander quickly popped up and ran towards her. Lexa seemed to take a little more time getting up but she thought nothing of it as she turned around.

After helping Xander clean up and sitting him at the table, she finally checked her phone. It had been buzzing for the past hour and she really didn't feel like dealing with anyone.

_WTF CLARKE?!?! **Raven.**_

_Anya just told me you picked up Lexa. I told you she wasn't allowed to be with you alone. **Raven.**_

_Why the hell aren’t you responding? **Raven.**_

_Don't do anything stupid! **Raven.**_

_Better yet, she better not do anything stupid. **Raven.**_

_WHY DIDN’T YOU TELL US SHE WOULD BE HERE SO EARLY? WE WOULD HAVE NEVER GONE OUT TO DINNER! **O.**_

_You can't seriously think this is okay? **O.**_

_Clarke, what are you guys doing over there? **O.**_

_I can cancel dinner, we can be there in 15 minutes. **O.**_

_What's the point of a cellphone if you never use it? **O.**_

_Please, respond to them before they demand we show up at your house. **Anya.**_

_Sorry. **Lincoln.**_

She looked up debating on how to respond. There were more text messages but she didn't want to deal with the set from her mom right now. She watched Lexa take her seat beside Xander as he launched into a story. Taking a picture of the two, she sent out a group text with the picture attached.

_Everything is fine. We’re going to eat and the two of them will continue bonding. Please, calm down and don't show up. For once, stay out of it. **Clarke.**_

She hoped that would be enough and they would leave it alone for now. Her phone buzzed as she walked back to the table.

_YOU MADE HER FAVORITE MEAL? WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU? **Raven.**_

_Seahawks? You never let me buy him a Rams jersey, but she can put that trash on him? She's already brainwashing him! **O.**_

_That's not her favorite meal, it's Xander’s. **Anya.**_

_Excuse me, who are you calling trash? **Lincoln.**_

And suddenly she remembered why she hated group texts. Her phone continued vibrating but she set it aside. She looked up to see Lexa's brows slightly furrowed. There was a hint of something she couldn't place in the other girls eyes but she ignored it.

“No phone,” Xander called for her attention. Her no electronics at the table policy was obviously engrained in him and she grinned with pride.

“You're absolutely right, buddy,” she ruffled his hair. Reaching to cut up his food, she noticed it was already done. She glanced at Lexa who was shyly staring down at her plate. “This is Xander's favorite.” She heard a yell as Xander launched into his toddler mumbles about his love for lasagna.

Lexa beamed at him as she ate from her own plate. “It's definitely in my top three.” Clarke smiled and refocused her attention on her own plate. The dinner was silent unless they were engaging Xander. “Let me clean up,” Lexa offered.

Looking at her watch, Clarke knew that Lexa must be antsy to start the game back. She also noticed it was getting close to Xander's bedtime. Deciding to let him stay up a little later tonight, she shook her head. “No, you two go finish the game. Will you help him wash his hands first, please?”

She watched as Lexa cleared the table and and placed Xander on her hip. “Of course Clarke, thank you. Dinner was perfect.” With another smile, Lexa and Xander walked to the bathroom as Clarke began cleaning.

…

When she was done, she sat back against the counter. From the sounds in the living room, she gathered that the Seahawks had won. She thought about the afternoon and allowed herself to relax. Sending Anya a text, and ignoring everyone else she moved to the bathroom. Accepting that things finally seemed to be repairing themselves, she prepared Xander's bath.

When she was finished, she walked into the living room and found Lexa showing him the end of game ritual. It hadn't gone unnoticed that she had put on the jersey after arriving, that she changed his clothes, or the beanie that sat on top of his head.

She remembered Lexa's routine vividly. She remembered the words Lexa spoke every time she would tease her. _“It's not crazy if it works, Clarke.”_ Clarke had to admit, she hadn't seen it _not_ work. Clarke would sit in her designated spot that was only changed if Lexa decided there they needed to change tactics. Most games Clarke would draw while listening to Lexa's rambles. It never bothered her, she loved those times of carefree Lexa and games playing on the TV.

“These are only for game day, I'll buy you others tomorrow. Now, copy me okay baby boy?” Xander beamed as Lexa pulled off her own beanie and he copied her. She watched as they gently placed their beanies side by side on the table. Lexa then pulled off her jersey and Clarke felt her pulse race as the wife beater caught and rode up rock solid abs. _Damn she’s still mouthwatering._ She refocused on Xander as he copied Lexa's next movement setting down his own jersey and trying, but failing, to properly fold his like she did. Lexa praised his efforts and Clarke hated to interrupt.

“Bath time,” she called to Xander. He raced toward her grumbling that he wanted to play. “We will be done shortly,” she said as she turned away.

Bath time was quick but still left her soaking wet as Xander splashed. He told her all about the game but Clarke could barely keep up as she tried to decipher his words. She fought to calm him down as he bounced around in excitement when she dressed him for bed.

“MAMA!!!!” Xander's yell rang in her ears but she didn't have time to scold him as a panicked Lexa rushed into the room. She tried to hide her laugh as Lexa looked around to make sure the young boy was okay. “Come read to me!” Lexa's eyes widened as she realized the boy wasn't hurt but was calling out for a bedtime story.

Her eyes were confused and slightly dazed as she passed Clarke. The look of alarm Lexa reminded Clarke they never had their talk. She hadn't been able to tell Lexa the young boy knew who she was. Throughout the night, Xander had never referenced her directly and the new revelation threw Lexa for a loop.

“It's okay, I can read to him,” Clarke tried to diffuse the situation quickly.

“No mommy, mama read,” apparently Xander had a different idea.

“What am I reading baby boy?” Lexa seemed to have calmed down as she looked at Xander. Clarke noticed the watery gaze and removed herself from the bed as Xander directed Lexa to his favorite story.

“I love you Xander, goodnight.” Clarke wasn't sure she could handle staying in the room much longer. She bent over to kiss his cheek after he climbed under the covers.”

“I love you mommy,” he responded distractedly. He was fully enamored by Lexa and Clarke wasn't sure she could blame him. She watched as Lexa sat down next to him and began to read.

Removing herself from the situation so she could breathe, Clarke walked to her own room.

_Lexa is reading Xander a bed time story. She should be done in about 20 minutes. Maybe pick her up in about 30? Please, don't bring Raven, I can't handle her tonight. **Clarke.**_

Pulling out a wife beater, sweat pants, and sweater, Clarke headed to her bathroom for a shower. As the hot water fell onto her body, she thought over the day and the long conversation she knew needed to happen. Assuming Lexa would want to return tomorrow to see Xander, she figured the conversation would be able to happen then. It definitely needed to happen before they all met on Saturday. She contemplated hiring a babysitter so Xander wouldn't witness the fallout. It might actually help the mess from getting out of control if Xander was there though.

A deep sigh resonated through her body as she stepped out of the shower and got dressed. She really wasn't sure what the right thing was but she wanted to at least try to get answers before the whole family went on attack. Despite better judgement, she wanted to be able to be strong for Lexa and protect her. That feeling never went away but she knew that wouldn't be possible when she herself was still questioning the brunette.

As she left her room, she peaked in and saw Lexa with the book still open on her lap. Xander was curled into her sleeping and Lexa sat gently stroking his hair. She was looking down at him seemingly in deep thought. Clarke took another picture and moved to leave the room. Her phone buzzing caused Lexa's head to pop up.

_I will be there in ten minutes. Anya._

She felt Lexa approaching her and decided to head to the living room. She just needed to get through ten minutes and then the day would be perfect. Well, as perfect as it could go in this situation.

“He calls me mama.” She couldn't decipher Lexa's tone. It made her uncomfortable. She hoped that Anya would be here quickly if this was about to go south. “Why? How does he know?”

“Did you look around his room at all?” Clarke was buying time. She knew that Lexa's focus had been solely on their son. She watched as Lexa shook her head. “Does it bother you?”

Lexa's eyes shot up at her question. “Of course not,” she could hear the scoff in the other girls voice.

“I always wanted him to know who you were. I always hoped that I would find you and the two of you would meet. I've told him stories since the day he was born about you. Stories from when we were young and how we fell in love. I always omitted the ending but,” she watched the emotions play in green eyes as she gathered the courage to continue. “I placed pictures of you in his room. There are four that I can think of. Obviously, your pictures are still at your parents house, in Anya's, and in Lincoln’s but I made sure some were in our home. He has copies in a book that we went through each night and he always loved the one that I keep here in the living room.”

“You took a similar one with him.” Lexa's eyes showed her amazement and Clarke relaxed under her gaze. “Thank you, Clarke. Thank you for raising our son, telling him of me, today, just…thank you, for everything.”

“When we were at the park, he wanted to take a picture like the one of us. My dad took it and Xander loved it.” Clarke swallowed the lump in her throat, trying and failing to hold back her emotions. “Anya should be here any minute.”

Lexa nodded.

They stared intently at each other.

“It's time, Clarke.” The weight of Lexa's words crushed Clarke’s heart. She suddenly felt completely unprepared for this. The day had went well and Xander had fell in love with his other mother. She didn't want the day to be tainted. Looking at Lexa she placed her fears aside at the resolve she saw. It was now or never.

A soft knock on the door brought Clarke out of her thoughts. Maybe this wouldn't happen after all. It could wait until tomorrow and she would be more prepared.

“Ask Anya to come in please, this involves her, too.” It seemed that Lexa was determined to talk now.

Walking to the door in confusion Clarke wasn't sure if she hoped Raven would be there or not. When she opened it, she breathed out a sigh of relief, apparently she didn't want Raven there because Anya stood before her alone. “Lexa wants to talk.”

Anya nodded and stepped silently into the house. Lexa had moved to the dinning table and waited patiently. Both girls sat opposite of her and waited for her to speak.

“No yelling, Xander is asleep in his room,” Clarke reminded both girls. The room grew tense as the three sat there wondering what came next. After the longest minute of her life, Lexa's head raised and she turned to look directly at Anya.

“Did you know that our biological mother was at our graduation?” Clarke’s face dropped in horror at Lexa's words. Questions raced through her as she tried to control herself and not open her mouth. This part of the story wasn't about her, this part was between the twin girls who were abandoned by their parents.

“I did,” Anya breathed out and suddenly it clicked for Clarke. Suddenly things began to place themselves in the correct order. For three years she thought this was all about Lexa leaving her and suddenly at the look on both girls faces she realized that it was never fully about her. The look of anguish on Lexa's face and regret on Anya’s made Clarke scoot her chair back as she rose to her feet.

She wanted to scream at Anya to leave. She wanted to finish this conversation with Lexa alone. She wanted to fix whatever mistakes her biological family obviously made. But, she couldn't lose her temper now mere moments after she warned the other two to be calm.

“Clarke, it's okay. I already knew the answer.” A shocked gasp fell from Anya's lips as she looked up in fear. Clarke couldn't find it in herself to be worried about Anya. She searched Lexa's eyes as her feet moved her to the other side of the table.

Lexa pulled out the chair as her body gave way to her feelings and she fumbled clumsily into the seat. “I lied to you Clarke. I didn't leave because I loved you. I always told myself that was why. I _was_ scared, I didn't lie about that. It helped but it wasn't the real reason, it was only the catalyst.” Lexa sighed deeply as she looked up with anger in her eyes, “I left because of Anya.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had to end it there for a multitude of reasons. I know some of you probably wanted the conversation to happen this chapter and honestly so did I. The thing is, my mind shifts gears without my permission sometimes.
> 
> Also, This isn't a sports fic, however, I am (obviously) a massive Seahawks fan. Other sports are bound to make an appearance it's in my DNA. I'm adding it to the tags though because for some reason there are people who don't like sports. I will try and keep rivalries to a minimum because I don't intend on offending anyone.
> 
> Sad Fact: I can't find my lime green beanie and we're playing poorly, I'm honestly stressed about this.
> 
> Please comment, it makes me happy. :)


	4. Before I Left

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A flash back of the series of events that lead to Lexa leaving.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I own nothing.
> 
> All mistakes are mine.
> 
> Tumblr - ImaginationTransport
> 
> Despite my missing beanie, my Seahawks won so here's this!
> 
> I was surprised by the amount of comments and varied opinions. Thanks guys.
> 
>  **Warning:** There is a part of this story, in the beginning, where I struggled with pronouns. I tried to word it appropriately but I do apologize if I make a mistake. Please, please, please, let me know if the pronouns are used incorrectly. I am 100% sensitive to this issue as I myself identify as gender-neutral and prefer neutral pronouns. Lexa is intersex (which is already being written in an unrealistic manner) but identifies as female. I understand gender pronouns can be a sensitive subject and do not want anyone to ever feel hurt because I used the wrong one in a situation. That being said, there are two minor characters that will not care. However, I won't go too far into detail in their words because I do not want to trigger anyone. (In my head, their words are about ten times worse, but I understand this is a sensitive issue.)
> 
> As I said in the first chapter I'm terrible with tags so if something needs to be added to them, please, let me know.

**Lexa**

The two seven year old girls walked the familiar path home. It wasn't unusual that they were left at school and had to get home on their own. The first part of the walk, they would walk with Lincoln. He was three years older and lived a block away from them. They had known the young boy their whole lives. Their parents used to be best friends. The kids were unsure why but they knew their parents never spent time together now.

Finally making it home, they crept quietly inside. The house lights were off and the blinds were closed. After searching the house, they realized they were home alone. With a sigh of relief, Lexa pulled out a book she had gotten from the school library. She loved to read, it was a perfect escape from the troubles she faced at home.

Lexa, had grown up being called Alex. At the time, when people looked at her she appeared to be the perfect little boy. She despised the name but learned to keep quiet. Only Anya, Lincoln, and Lincolns parents called her Lexa. It was Lincolns mom, Indra, who picked the name during a tea party. When Lexa was three, she begged her parents to wear the dresses that were bought for Anya. She didn't understand why she wasn't allowed to wear them. She would argue that she was a girl too but quickly learned to keep her mouth shut. The beatings weren't worth fighting over being just like her sister. Lexa loved the times she spent at the Woods household. They let her be herself but never informed her parents what was happening.

Things went back to normal once she stopped fighting back. The house was peaceful, until it wasn't. When the twins were five Anya got sick. Doctors decided to test Lexa's blood to see if she was a match to help but they found something different about her hormones. Lexa didn't fully understand what the doctors were telling her, she didn't understand why her parents were upset that the doctor called her special. She just knew that suddenly things were different and not in a good way.

Her parents always thought they had a son and a daughter. It was their idea of the perfect family. They weren't happy to find out it wasn't as perfect as they once believed. The changes came quickly. The beatings started again if she did something they considered to be too feminine or because they were upset. Lexa took the brunt of everything scared to speak up. Lexa didn't understand what was different about her but she did understand that her life was becoming miserable and her parents never touched Anya.

Hearing her bedroom door slam against the wall, Lexa jumped from her bed. Her dad was suddenly in front of her red faced and panting.

“Why were you using the girls bathroom at school today?” His tone made Lexa flinch as she tried to come up with an explanation. She knew the answer would only anger him further, she went in as a dare from that Murphy kid that was always bothering her. She didn't think any of the teachers saw since she didn't get in trouble.

Feeling herself being raised from the ground, she looked into the eyes of a man she didn't recognize anymore. “James called me when I was driving home to tell me his son saw you go in there. DO YOU KNOW HOW EMBARRASSING IT WAS TO HAVE THAT CONVERSATION?” Lexa shuddered at his tone and struggled to breathe as his first tightened on her throat. She didn't know what to do as she dangled in the air.

“ANSWER ME WHEN I’M SPEAKING TO YOU!” His demanding tone rang through her ears but she couldn't speak, she could barely breathe. She fell to the floor gasping for air as he let go of her. When she finally looked up, she saw her mom standing in the door way. She didn't notice the fist coming down on her, didn't hear the shriek as Anya ran out of the house, didn't feel as the blows continued. Lexa saw and heard nothing and for a brief moment, she wondered if this is what death felt like.

…

Lexa heard the beeping of a machine but kept her eyes closed. She wasn’t sure where she was but could feel pain throughout her body. She recognized voices but couldn't make out who they belonged to.

“She is just a child.”

“He is a disgrace.”

“I won't allow this to continue, the children will stay with Gustus and I.”

“You will not take my children from me!”

“I will and I am.” Lexa recognized that voice and the firmness in it. Indra was here but where was here?

“Take Alex but you're not keeping Anya away from me.” Lexa's breathing sped up as she thought about being separated from Anya. She heard the beeping speed up but couldn't calm down. She wouldn't mind going with Indra and Gustus but she didn't want to go without her sister.

“Gustus is filing paper now for temporary custody. What makes you think you will be able to keep either child after what you allowed?” She felt a hand rub her back. “Breathe Lexa, I am here. Nobody can hurt you.” Lexa felt her body relaxing into the touch. Indra always knew how to calm her when she began to get worked up.

“You wouldn't take my little girl from me.” The statement was quiet but her mother sounded desperate.

“I'm taking both of your little girls from you. Leave, NOW!” Indra’s raised voice caused Lexa's eyes to open wide in fear. She turned in time to see her mothers back as she walked away.

“You're safe now baby girl,” Indra cooed as tears she didn't know were there fell from Lexa’s eyes. “We won't let anyone hurt you ever again.” It was the first time in a while that Lexa finally felt safe. She would worry about everything later, for now she just wanted to stay safe in Indra’s arms that had been carefully wrapped around her.

…

In the next year, Indra and Gustus were granted full custody of the twins. When they were finally able to adopt the girls after having them for two years, the twins were given a choice to change their last names. Lexa asked if she could also change her first name to Alexandria and continue being called Lexa. They agreed to it but Anya wasn't sure if she wanted to be a Woods.

“I don't want to be a Woods but still call you Indra and Gustus,” Anya said. Lexa flourished in the change but knew Anya struggled. Both girls loved being in the new home and the serenity it brought but she knew her sister missed her parents. This was the first time Lexa heard just how much Anya was still struggling. For the first time she understood, it wasn't just missing her parents but feeling like she didn't fit in.

“What do you want to call us?” Gustus was always careful to not be too forceful with them and Lexa was grateful. She watched as a blush crept on Anya's face.

“Mom and dad work for me, they will be your parents as of tomorrow, then we will be the kickass Woods siblings.” Lexa laughed as Lincoln was scolded by Indra for his language. She liked that Lincoln considered himself their big brother. She said nothing as she watched her sister thinking over the suggestion.

“That's entirely up to you, you have been our daughters since the day we found out what was happening.” Lexa flinched at Indra’s words as she thought back to her last hospital stay. She rarely thought back to the incident while awake but it still played out in her dreams.

“I guess we're going to be apart of the Woods clan, Lexa.” Anya got up to hug their parents as Lexa leaned back with a smile. She allowed her body to fully relax as she felt Lincoln wrap his arms around her.

Looking up she saw Indra’s mouth as she silently moved her lips, “I love you baby girl.” Lexa finally felt peace as she enjoyed being with her family.

…

Lexa was finally 12, which meant seventh grade and starting over at a new school. She didn't dislike her elementary school, transitioning from Alex to Lexa was surprisingly easy. The no tolerance for bullying rule at school kept teasing down after Indra and Gustus met with the principal and Lexa's teachers to explain her unique situation. It also helped that Lincoln threatened all the boys in school if they dared to cause trouble for his new sisters. Looking back, Lexa was grateful knowing that if she lived in almost any other area, she may have not been as accepted.

School started in two weeks but today was orientation. Racing down the stairs, she ran into Lincoln who easily swooped her into his arms. “What’s got you so excited?” Lexa looked at him, unamused at his question. Lincoln chuckled setting her down, “Happy Birthday, squid.” Lexa frowned as he ruffled her hair. She couldn't stay irritated for long as he put a plate of pancakes in front of her.

“Thank you, Lincoln. Where's Anya?” Lexa dug into the stack of pancakes as she reached greedily for bacon with her other hand.

“She already ate, she's getting dressed.” Lincoln joined her setting down his own breakfast. “Mom and Dad couldn't get the morning off work. Do you want me to walk with you guys to orientation? We can take the bus after and go to the Grove.” Lexa beamed at his words in excitement. Over time, they remained close but Lincoln was usually busy with football and his friends. She was looking forward to the three of them going shopping together.

Lexa ate silently waiting for Anya to come downstairs. She and Anya talked as they cleaned up breakfast and Lincoln put on his shoes. Walking out the door, Lexa noticed a package on the ground. Before she could look closer, Anya set it in the house and they continued towards their middle school.

The walk was filled with anticipation for the afternoons activities. Lexa was mildly irritated she couldn't buy dresses anymore. Puberty made it almost impossible to find a dress that would appropriately hide her when she became overly excited. Some days she wanted to get rid of her penis but her parents preferred she waited until she was older, promising to pay for the surgery if she still wanted it as an adult.

Walking into school, she was thankful Lincoln was with them and could show them around. The school was overwhelming in size compared to the elementary school. As they continued on their journey, Lexa turned a corner running into another body.

Looking up, she saw eyes the shade of the ocean. “I'm so sorry,” she rushed out awkwardly. She watched as the smile crossed over the girls face. “I'm Lexa,” She really wanted to know this girls name. She had friends but this girl felt different.

“Clarke, I'm new to the city.” Clarke. The name twirled around her head as she felt a blush rise in her cheeks. She watched as Clarke introduced herself to Anya and Lincoln. When she heard Clarke agree to Lincolns offer to show the girl around the campus too, she felt her heart speed up.

As the tour continued, they talked about Clarke. Lexa found herself mesmerized by the other girl as they continued. She hated when she found herself at the front of the school again with their schedules put away in their backpacks. A blonde woman approached them from the gate as they continued talking.

“Hi,” the woman spoke to all of them. “Are you ready Clarke?”

Lexa watched as Clarke removed a piece of paper and pen from her backpack.

“This is my number, maybe we can hang out before school starts.” Clarke offered the paper to Lexa. “It was good to meet you..all of you.” Clarke smiled as Lexa took the paper.

“It's our birthday today, Anya and mine, we’re going to the Grove but maybe you can come to dinner tonight.” Lexa almost scoffed at the word vomit that fell from her mouth. She elbowed Anya when she heard the soft giggle fall from her mouth.

“Happy birthday, call me and I'll ask. Happy birthday, to you too Anya.” Clarke smiled one last time before walking away. Lexa stood staring for a moment at the other girl.

Not allowing herself to think more about what happened, Lexa and her siblings continued on their day. After lunch at the farmers market and an afternoon of shopping, the trio called for a ride home. While Indra drove home, Lexa found herself thinking about Clarke again.

“We made a friend today, can she come to dinner?” Lexa blurted out when they pulled in the driveway.

“Sure baby girl,” Indra smiled at her.

“Anya,” Gustus called out. “A package came for you.”

Lexa looked confused as Anya walked to the kitchen table. “Thanks,” Anya mumbled. Everyone stood around the table as Anya opened the box.

Lexa watched Anya's eyes light up as she pulled out a black dress with matching pumps. Lexa's eyes shifted to the card as Anya began to open it.

“Happy Birthday to our only child. We miss and love you more than words.” Anya continued as Lexa's heart sank. “Here's our contact information if you want us to take you to dinner. Love Always, Mom and Dad.”

Lexa sat down as the words rang through her head. A sudden growl released from Indra’s throat as tears stung Lexa’s cheek. They hadn't heard from their biological parents in four and a half years and suddenly they were sending gifts to their _only_ child. Lexa's mind raced as Anya put everything away and moved towards her.

“I won't contact them sis, they aren't coming back.” Lexa choked back a sob as Anya wrapped her arms around her. In that moment, she felt that she would never truly be safe from the people who hurt her and walked away without a fight.

…

“Mmmm...babe, we need to get my parents house,” Clarke stated as her body responded to Lexa's hands. Lexa continued her course as she slid her lips from Clarke’s mouth down her jaw. A low groan erupted from Clarke’s chest as she finally gathered the strength to remove herself from Lexa. “I promise after dinner, you can do whatever you want to me.”

Lexa grinned as she placed one last kiss on Clarke’s lips. “I'll meet you there.” Lexa walked away after Clarke drove off. She stopped to look up at the school before she drove away one last time.

She couldn't believe how far she had come. Her core group of friends finally graduated from top tier schools. They were at a happy places in their lives and Lexa finally had Clarke. It took years to figure things out but 10 months ago they finally decided to be together.

Lexa would miss school but was looking forward to her future. Turning back towards her car, Lexa’s eyes landed on familiar green. Looking over the woman in front of her, she felt anger surge through her.

“Aren't you going to say hello to your mother?” The mocking voice sent rage into her veins. Straightening to her full body length, Lexa continued to stare in silence. “I see you've decided to continue living this filthy lifestyle.”

“What do you want Karen?” Lexa's voice was emotionless despite the anxiety building in her core. “Why are you here?”

“I came to see my daughter graduate.” Karen took a step closer as she raised her hand. Threading her fingers into Lexa's hair, she pulled down forcefully. Lexa kept her teeth clenched firmly refusing to show her discomfort. “You'd look much better if you cut this dreadful mess off your head and wore a nice suit.” Lexa struggled to look down at the emerald green dress she knew would need to be peeled off later. Clarke surprised her with it this morning as a graduation present. Lexa was dying to get back to Clarke and away from the woman who left her 15 years ago.

“I'm surprised Anya didn't tell you I was coming. She gave me the dates when she came to your fathers funeral last month.” Fury blazed through her body at Karen's words as she untangled herself from the woman's grip.

Shifting her body closer to the smaller woman, Lexa's strong voice was laced with venom, “I'm glad he's dead, if only you died with …” the hand struck her across the face before she finished her sentence.

Tasting blood, she barely heard the other woman's angry words, “you will not talk about your father that way or to your mother in that tone of voice!”

As the woman raised her hand again, Lexa caught her by the wrist twisting it back down uncomfortably. “He is **_NOT_** my father! **_YOU ARE NOT MY MOTHER!_** Do **_NOT_** come near me again.” Lexa forcefully pushed the other woman to the side and maneuvered herself to continue to her car.

A hand grabbed her shoulder spinning her around. “You think you're better than everyone else. Are you so much better than us that you deny that we are your parents?”

“Giving birth doesn't make you a parent.” Lexa needed to get out of here before she lost control of all the pent up emotions, she wouldn't cry in front of this woman. “My _parents_ are the people who loved and cared for me. The two people who raised me, fed me, clothed me, put me through school, and never once asked for me to be anyone other than myself!”

“They never loved you, they pitied you.” Lexa stared into dull green, waiting in silence. She tried to remind herself that it wasn't true, that they loved her. “Every year we sent Anya a birthday gift, for the first four years they were returned. Finally on your twelfth birthday she called us. Not even your twin cared about you, she told us everything when we talked. She kept calling we wrote letters to each other, she refused to let go of us because of you. The only reason she wasn't with us was because of the trouble you caused. You think people love you, you think you're special Alex, you're nothing more than a boy playing dress up and refusing to grow up!”

Lexa stood stunned staring at Karen. She watched as the smile grew on her face. “I'm the only one that cares, come home with me. I'll pay for your surgery to remove those breasts and you can run the family business. It's just me now that your father is gone. He always wanted his son to follow in his footsteps.”

Lexa scoffed at the woman's words. “My name is not Alex and I am not a --“

“Not this again Alex, when will you grow out of this childish phase?” Karen interrupted her with impatience oozing from every syllable.

“I won't go with you, I'm happier without you in my life.” The hand gripped tighter on her shoulder.

“Do you really think that blonde loves you? She will grow sick of you just like the rest of us. Even Anya is tired of you, she was more than willing to ask for a position in the company. She was willing to leave behind her little brother and stop worrying about how emotional he may become over how she lives her life. That girl will be done with you and soon enough, you'll be left alone. Nobody will ever love a freak and the sooner you accept that, the better your life will be!”

Shrugging off the hand on her shoulder, she spoke one last sentence to the woman. “Karen, **never** come near me again.” Unable to control her temper she punched a nearby wall as she walked away.

“You are your fathers son, temper and all.” The words stopped her dead in her tracks. She needed to keep moving, being here would only make things worse for her. “Anya starts next week unless you change your mind. I’ll be waiting for your call.” Lexa watched as a hand slipped a piece of paper into her hand. With a shake of her head she continued to her car.

Sliding into the drivers seat, Lexa felt the tears streaming down her face. She sat back for what seemed like hours staring at the school in confusion. Hearing a beep, she looked at her phone.

_Babe, are you okay? Everyone is waiting on you. **Clarke.**_

With a heavy sigh, Lexa stared in front of her contemplating her reply. She wouldn't worry Clarke with this, not tonight. All of her friends were enjoying themselves. Anya could be dealt with another day.

_I'm fine, just got distracted. I'm leaving campus now. **Lexa.**_

After reapplying her makeup, Lexa pulled out of the parking space and headed to the Griffin house.

“Hey Siri, text Lincoln.”

“What do you want to say to Lincoln?”

“Sneak out without anyone noticing and call me ASAP exclamation mark”

“Your message is: Sneak out without anyone noticing and call me ASAP! Ready to send it?”

“Yes.”

“Ok, I'll send it.”

At a red light, Lexa remembered to reconnect her Bluetooth. Navigating easily through the streets as she waited for her brothers phone call. After five minutes of driving, her phone rang.

“Hey, Lincoln.”

“What's wrong?”

“What makes you think something is wrong?”

“You sound like shit and you're late to your graduation party.” She could hear the smirk in his voice.

“Karen showed up, Titus is dead.”

“Oh.”

“Yep. Anya knew.” Hearing a gasp from the other end of the phone, she told the shortest version of the conversation.

“That's…that's a lot.” Lexa chuckled at him. “What do you need from me?”

“A hug when I pull up in a minute before I see anyone and not to tell anyone else.”

“I can do better than just that, I don't work tomorrow. Beach day, you and me.” Lexa smiled as she pulled up to the house watching as Lincoln hung up and walked towards her car.

Stepping out of the car she barely had time to get her balance before she was wrapped into a bear hug and lifted from the ground. These hugs were her favorite from her. For the first few months when she first moved in with the Woods family, he would wrap her tightly (without hurting her) in his arms if she even thought about frowning. He always seemed to know when she needed him.

“Lincoln, stop hogging Lexa it's time to eat,” Clarke’s voice rang from the front door.

“Lets go, your girl’s impatient.” Lincoln chuckled as he guided her to the house.

Lexa plastered on a smile as she was greeted by everyone. Clarke snuck her away to kiss her deeply. As they pulled apart Clarke gazed deeply into her eyes. _She will grow sick of you just like the rest of us._ Lexa shook off the words as she pressed her forehead against Clarke’s.

“Want to talk about it?” Clarke was always so sweet, so patient, she wouldn't really leave would she?

“No, I just want to be here with you.” Lexa snaked her hands up Clarke’s arms.

“When you're ready, I'm here, I'll always be here to listen. I’m still your best friend, I ..” Lexa's eyes scanned Clarke’s eyes as Clarke took a deep breath. She didn't want to break right now so she closed her eyes. “I will always be you're best friend.” Lexa took a steadying breath and kissed Clarke one last time. Linking hands the two girls returned to the party.

…

“She said she loves me last night and we made love. It was perfect, it was everything I've ever wanted and more.” Lexa was laying on her back staring at the ceiling.

“So why are you in bed with me? That's great right?” After a few moments of silence, Lincoln turned his head to look at Lexa.

“Why did Anya tell me she hasn't heard from Karen since the birthday gift when we were 12?” Lexa had asked Anya during a family dinner if she knew how to contact their biological parents claiming she needed medical information for her annual checkup. She watched Anya's face strain as she denied having any contact with Karen and not mentioning the death of their biological father. Lexa was only able to control herself because Lincoln had moved her hand into his when he noticed her tense.

“Maybe because you asked in front of everyone,” Lincoln chuckled.

“She hasn't told anyone where she's working has she? Just that she has a job?” Lexa could feel herself spiraling. Her mind hadn't stopped racing in the last two months, constantly replaying the words Karen spoke.

“No.”

“I can't do this anymore,” Lexa jumped from the bed. “She's right, everything she said was right.”

“No she wasn't Lexa. Look, maybe you need more help than just me. You know I'm always here and I love you.” Those words again _I love you._ “Maybe you need therapy or to talk to Anya or to talk to our parents or to talk to Clarke! You can't run away Lexa, we love you, we really do.”

 _She will grow sick of you just like the rest of us. Even Anya is tired of you._ The words were a never ending loop in her head. Lexa walked out of the door without glancing back. Everyone would move on just fine if she weren't here.

“LEXA DON’T DO THIS!” Lincoln yelled as she started her car and drove away.

Her mind was racing, she couldn't get hurt again. She couldn't bare to have someone she loved walk away from her. It would be easier to leave and be alone for the rest of her life with memories of good times.

She called Anya.

“What?”

“Hey, can you talk?”

“Can it wait?”

“I just want to talk to you, it's about our biological parents.”

“I already told you Lexa, I don’t know anything.”

“Ya but --“

“But nothing Lexa, get over it. There’s nothing to talk about.” The call was disconnected, Anya had hung up on her.

 _Even Anya is tired of you._ The mantra screamed at her.

Tears pooled in her eyes and she refused to let them fall. With a sudden burst of anger, Lexa threw her phone out of the car window.

 _You are your fathers son, temper and all_. Suddenly getting on the freeway, Lexa's decision was made. This was best for her, this was best for everyone, this was best for Clarke. Clarke deserved much more than she could ever give.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Like, comment, subscribe … wait, this isn't YouTube. Do something, to feed my soul!
> 
>  **Americans:** In my head you're all over 18 so let me step on my pedestal for a moment, if you're eligible please vote today! Don't comment who you're voting, discussing measures, candidates, or anything else because none of that is my business.


	5. Putting It All Out There

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clarke and Lexa finish their talk after Lexa gives Clarke a surprise.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I own nothing.
> 
> All mistakes are mine.
> 
> Tumblr - ImaginationTransport
> 
> You are all so fucking **AMAZING!** Honestly, yesterday was was just a lot to deal with and our conversations in the comment section kept me going. Thank you.

**Clarke**

Clarke sat staring at the table as Lexa finished her story. Filled to the brim with emotions, she wasn't sure how to handle everything she had just heard. It was too much, this was so much more than she had expected. So many questions were running through her mind as she dropped her head into her hands.

“Lexa,” at the sound of Anya's voice, Clarke’s head shot up.

“Get out,” Clarke grit her teeth as anger poured out of her. Anya and Lexa stood up abruptly. Clarke’s hand shot up grabbing Lexa by the wrist. Lexa looked down with confused eyes. “You're not going anywhere with _her._ Leave my house, Anya.”

Clarke rose to her feet letting go of Lexa before she walked into the kitchen. Drinking cold water, she leaned against the counter. She needed to settle her emotions and think this through logically. Clarke ignored Lexa as she stood in front of her.

“Why did you send Anya home, Clarke?” Lexa's tentative voice was accompanied by her strong hands rubbing Clarke’s biceps. Clarke continued to look at the ceiling in deep thought. She was angry with the whole situation, she wasn't sure what to do next. “How can you forgive her?”

Clarke felt Lexa’s arms wrap around her. With a heavy sigh she allowed her body to relax into the embrace. “If I don't find a way to listen to Anya and eventually forgive her, I can't expect you to listen and eventually forgive me.” Lexa's words were soft as Clarke tried to figure out what happened next. “She's my twin sister, Clarke.” The words hung deeply between them as Clarke pulled back. Staring deep into Lexa's eyes, Clarke took a deep breath as she tried making a new plan.

“Its late, you can sleep in the guest room.” Clarke removed herself from Lexa's embrace and walked towards the bedrooms. “Come on.” Showing Lexa where her room was located and where the bathroom was, Clarke turned on the lights of the spare bedroom.

“Clarke, I can get an uber to a hotel.” Clarke chuckled at Lexa. Memories of the last time they tried to find a room in the middle of the night swirled through her head.

“It's fine, you know how hard that is here.” Clarke walked out of the door before Lexa could respond.

Entering her bedroom, Clarke fell onto her bed with a deep sigh. So many feelings, so many thoughts. It was just too much to handle right now. Impulsively, she kicked Anya out without thinking about where Lexa would stay. Now she was stuck with the other girl two doors down without completely finishing their talk. This would be a long weekend.

**Lexa**

Something felt different this morning. Laying in a quiet bed, Lexa willed her eyes to stay closed. She felt too disoriented to move. Feeling something poking her nose, Lexa rolled over. A giggle sounded from behind her causing her eyes to finally open. Yesterday's events crashed down on her as a body crawled onto her side. Turning her head, a smile broke across her face instantly when she saw Xander crawling on her.

“Good morning, baby boy.” As she spoke, she tickled Xander's sides before bringing him into her chest cuddling with him. This was an amazing way to wake up and she didn't want to let go. “How did you sleep?”

“Good. It's breakfast time, mama!” Lexa smiled at the energy the little boy exuded. Rolling off the bed and throwing him over her shoulder, Lexa charged towards the dinning room. Lexa noticed Clarke was already sitting down eating. Xander grinned proudly at Clarke, “Mommy, I got her up!”

Lexa chuckled as she placed pancakes, eggs, and bacon on a plate for Xander. She cut the pancakes up before looking at Clarke. “Is he allergic to anything?”

“No.” Clarke’s response was quiet and Lexa felt herself get nervous. Retrieving Nutella from her bag, Lexa spread a little on Xander's pancakes. She watched as Xander took a tentative bite.

“Is it good,” Lexa asked as she made a plate for herself. Looking up, she caught Xander nodding as he enthusiastically dug in for more. Laughing, Lexa began to eat her own food. “Can I have Lincolns number? I was supposed to spend the day with him.”

“He’ll be here in an hour.” Lexa looked at Clarke in surprise. She wasn't sure when Clarke spoke to Lincoln. Before she could ask, Xander reminded them of his presence.

“I want to go!” Xander was currently bouncing in his seat. Lexa was beginning to wonder where all of his excess energy came from.

“You can see them when they come back.” Lexa’s head snapped up at Clarkes words. She waited but Clarke never continued. Instead she stood up and walked to a closet. Bringing back towels, Clarke finally spoke, “you can use the shower, we’ll talk later.”

With a nod of her head, Lexa cleared the table. After cleaning up the kitchen, Lexa finally stepped under the hot shower head. As she washed off yesterday's grime, Lexa's mind wandered to the talk that was to come later. She knew she had to deal with Anya eventually but first she wanted to finish clearing the air with Clarke. Last night the conversation ended abruptly but she wanted to be sure that they had everything in the open.

Turning her thoughts to Xander, Lexa smiled. He was an amazing kid with Clarkes kindness. She couldn't wait to get to know him better and make new memories. She wanted to watch him as he grew into a strong person. With thoughts of Xander twirling through her head, Lexa finally relaxed and finished getting ready.

**Clarke**

Opening the door, Clarke looked down to see her porch covered in red and white roses. Looking up, she noticed Lincoln walking up the steps both arms carrying two more vases.

“Don't ask me, I told her this was crazy,” he mumbled as he walked by her into the house. Clarke began to move the vases off the porch as Lexa passed her with both arms full. After too many trips and and a kitchen full of vases, Clarke began to wonder what the hell was happening.

She heard Lincoln talking to Xander in the living room and struggled to count the amount of vases. It looked like each one contained 36 roses but she couldn't be certain. She turned to see Lexa walking up to her with a bouquet of a dozen roses and hiding something behind her back.

Taking the flowers she looked at a smirking Lexa. She tried to figure out what was going on but she was at a loss. _Leave it to Lexa to find a truck full of roses on a Friday afternoon._ Clarke was lost in thought as she put the bouquet in water.

“It may seem excessive but you deserve much more than this.” Clarke could hear the shakiness in the other girls voice. “An apology of sorts in hopes that we can finish our talk and rebuild our relationship.” Clarkes eyes widened, she wasn't ready for that yet. “I mean as coparents, friends, best friends maybe…”

Clarke remained silent but relaxed hearing Lexa wasn’t trying to ask her on a date. She heard Lexa clear her throat before continuing. “Clarke, I know we have a lot to talk about. Eventually, I’d like to rebuild our trust. I don't expect anything to change overnight but….well this is a start.” Clarke watched as Lexa brought three more roses from behind her back. They were rainbow, they were her favorites. “All of these roses including these three, represent every day I was gone. The three rainbow ones represent Xander, you, and me making new memories.”

Clarke felt tears slide down her cheeks as she looked into earnest green eyes. In them she saw hope, love, sincerity, and so much more. For the first time since they met 13 years ago, Clarke saw Lexa willing to be completely open with her. “I'll be right back.”

Clarke walked into the living room after wiping her tears. “Lincoln, will you please take Xander and go buy a couple of pizzas for dinner?”

“Sure, lets go buddy.” Clarke watched as Lincoln hoisted Xander over his shoulder and barreled towards the front door. With a chuckle, she shook her head and walked back to her bedroom. Setting the three rainbow roses on her bedside table, Clarke took a deep breath.

When she walked back to the kitchen, she found Lexa rearranging things to make everything fit. She watched as Lexa’s brows creased deeply at her inability to complete her mission.

“Eventually, I will spread them throughout the house but for now come sit down. Let's get this all out.” She watched as Lexa set a vase down on the ground and walked to the table.

“I didn't think about space, I'm sorry if it's too much.” Clarke laughed at Lexa as she sat across from her.

“It's the thought that counts, I'll figure it out later.” Clarke watched Lexa relax as she spoke. “I understand what made you leave Lexa, really I do. What I don't understand is that you never came to me and told me any of this. I would have helped you or maybe I would have gone wth you. I'm not sure what I would have done but I didn't deserve for you to leave and never contact me.”

Clarke watched as as Lexa looked at her timidly. “I…Clarke when I left that note, I had every intention of returning. I didn't go to Lincolns to say goodbye. I wanted to talk to him about you.”

“Why wouldn't you just talk to me instead? Why didn't you stay in bed with me? Why couldn't you come back to me instead of leaving if that wasn't your intention? You _hurt_ me Lexa!” Clarke’s voice was rising as she spoke.

“When you told me you loved me, it struck something in me Clarke. It wasn't the same as when we were young and saying it. I realize now how in love with you I was and that it terrified me.”

“So you ran to Lincoln,” Clarke scoffed.

“I ran to Lincoln, my brother who is the only person in this world that knows more than you.”

“You claim you loved me but you never said it back.” Tears began to form as Clarke stared at Lexa. “Do you know how that feels to tell someone you love them and they say nothing back?”

“No. I wasn't thinking--“

“No Lexa, you were only thinking about yourself and how you felt but never how I felt.”

“Would it hurt less if I said it back? Would that have changed things for you? Would you be more or less angry? Tell me Clarke, please tell me because if I'm being honest, I can't promise that I wouldn't have still left.”

Clarke sat rigid in her seat with tears flowing freely. Unsure how to respond, Clarke waited. Lexa finally continued.

“I didn't fully accept my love for you until after I left but by then I thought it was too late. I never left you because I didn't want to be with you. I was just so fucked up and felt like I was going to hurt you physically. I could feel the anger boiling and I threw my phone and I just thought, ‘I have to get out of here’ so I left. I could hear her words that I'm just like him and I couldn't stand it anymore. What if I stayed? What if it took over and I hit you? That's not even the worst of it, honestly you had little to do with me leaving Clarke. You know what's happened to me, you know how close I felt to Anya. I felt so alone and I ran from it. I drove across the country, used my savings, found a place to live and started over.”

Clarke opened her mouth to speak but Lexa continued over her. “It was still there in the back of my head. Hearing their voices and everything they told me, I was still completely overwhelmed. I found a job but I was a zombie, I only went to work and came home. After a month, I blew up on a coworker. Instead of firing me, they demanded I see a therapist. I couldn't afford to lose my job so I went.”

Clarke sat with unfocused eyes processing everything Lexa had said. Just when she was going to speak, Lexa spoke again.

“I called you after the first session. It was about a month and a half after I left. A guy answered and said you were busy so I called Lincoln. Octavia answered so and I hung up immediately.”

Clarke thought back to who may have answered her phone. The memory so long ago she wasn't sure she would figure it out. A smile stretched across her face as she looked at Lexa. “So you're why I was almost fired before I started my first tattoo.”

“Tattoo?”

“Yes, if it's the day I'm thinking of, it was my first day and my phone went off as I was about to start my first piece. The guy who answered was my boss and he has a strict cellphones on vibrate policy. But I think he just hated my Spice Girls ringtone.”

“Nobody listens to Spice Girls, Clarke.” Clarke laughed at Lexa remembering all the times she complained about Clarkes choice of music.

“I don't anymore, the shop has expanded my horizons.” She missed these easy conversations between them. “How did therapy go?”

Clarke watched Lexa tense before she replied. “I was healing, I was doing well. I finally got to a place of acceptance and it felt great. I tried calling you again after about a year and a half of being away but your number had been changed.”

“That was probably some time after Xander's phase of putting _every **single** thing_ in the toilet.” Clarke laughed at the memory. It wasn't funny then but she appreciated it now.

“I kept going to therapy and work was great. Everything was falling into place for once. I was planning on coming home and trying to see you after I finished my research paper. Even if you didn't love me anymore I needed to tell you how I felt. Everything changed when I stopped going six months ago.”

“Why did you stop?” Clarke was confused by the look on Lexa’s face.

“Karen showed up on my doorstep.” Clarke’s heart dropped at the girl's words. “She pushed her way in claiming she had news for me. I’m not sure how she found me but looking back and knowing what I know now, her timing sucked.”

“Hindsight is 20/20.”

“So they say.”

It was quiet between them for a few minutes. Finally, Clarke decided to ask Lexa, “what did she bring you?”

Clarke watched as Lexa walked out of the room. While contemplating if she should follow, Lexa returned just as quickly with a package.

“Lots and lots of pictures.” Clarke let out a gasp and looked at what Lexa handed her.

“These are doctored,” Clarke stated simply.

“What does that mean?”

“You never knew much about photography,” Clarke laughed.

“That was your thing.”

“Almost every one of these pictures is missing Xander. Look at this one, this is the same one I sent you of Xander and me except I'm behind some guy. Whoever did this was really good, it makes sense you…” Clarke faded off as she looked up at Lexa.

“She told me she was right, that I was easily forgotten. She told me you were happy now with this guy. She gave me a name and number to see for myself but the pictures were more than enough. You looked so happy in every picture and that was all I ever wanted for you.”

Clarke sat down the pictures trying to figure out what to make of the new revelations. “What happened after that?

“Same shit, different day.” Clarke looked at Lexa's sad eyes. “After she left I slowly stopped meeting with the therapist. I was fully immersed in my work but after I went to bars and drank until closing. About three months ago, a girl approached me.”

“I don't need to know the rest.” Clarke fixed her eyes on the table stubbornly.

“Okay Clarke, I'll leave out that part but you should know I haven't dated anyone. Three months after that, when I returned home, there you were.”

“There I was,” Clarke breathed out. There was nothing left between the two of them. Everything was out in the open. “I haven’t been with anyone since you. After Xander was born, I went on a few dates here and there but nothing came of them and honestly, I didn’t really care. I was perfectly fine with Xander, family, and friends.”

Clarke looked back up at Lexa as the front door opened. She watched as Lexa, with a small smile, collected the pictures and threw them in the trash. “No point in keeping those now, thank you for listening to me.” As Lexa finished speaking, Xander crashed into her legs.

Clarke sat silently as everyone spoke around her, she was trying to figure everything out and decide if she could truly forgive Lexa for what she had done. Clarke watched as Lexa helped Xander with dinner, before handing her a plate of pizza, before finally making a plate for herself. In that moment, Clarke realized that no matter what happened in the past she finally got what she wanted for Xander and she could be content with that for now. She'd figure out the rest in the future, for now she was happy.

**Lexa**

The night had gone better than she thought it would after she talked to Clarke. Now she was thankfully headed to Lincolns house to stay the night. She worried about interacting with Octavia but she was too tired to care and it was better than staying at her parents house. She wasn't ready to face the disappointed faces she knew they would give.

“Hopefully someone will call soon about the places we looked at this morning.” Lincolns voice brought her back to the present. “Having your own space will be better than shuffling from place to place.”

“I'm more worried about getting a car. I sold mine the moment I got to New York.” Lexa hated depending on other people to take her places and she started work in a couple of days.

“We can do that tomorrow. We could have gone today but you decided to buy out every flower shop in the Los Angeles area.” Lexa chuckled at Lincoln as he pulled into the driveway. “Ready?”

 _No._ “Yep,” Lexa contradicted her inner voice.

Lincoln grabbed her bags from the trunk before they walked inside. After showing her around and guiding her to her bedroom, he laid down next to her.

“I missed you, Lexa.” Lexa stared at the ceiling remembering the day she left. “I wish you called or emailed.”

“I don't even remember my old email address. I never checked it but I did call you once but when O answered, I hung up.” She heard Lincoln chuckle beside her. “I missed you too, Lincoln.”

“I looked out for them as much as I could but I felt so guilty not telling anyone why you left. Promise me you won't do that again.” His voice had a sorrow tone to it that tugged at Lexa's heart.

“Promise.” The two laid in silence until Lexa felt herself drifting off to sleep.

Lexa woke up to the sound of a door. Hearing whispers, she rolled over to look at the time. Why was she awake at 2 am? She probably hadn't slept an hour before she was woken up.

“I told you she couldn't stay here, Lincoln.” Lexa sat up in shock. She knew Octavia might fight with her but didn't realize she would be causing problems between them.

“She's my sister, I brought her home after we were done.” Lincolns voice was strong and steady leaving little to no room for debate.

“She's supposed to be at Anya and Ravens,” Octavia said.

“Have you spoken to Raven at all today? Something happened, Lexa isn't staying there now, she'll be here a few days. She's waiting for callbacks on a few apartments now, end of story.”

“End of story? There's a lot more to tell. I haven't heard from Clarke or Raven all day. What did she do this time? I don't--“

“I can get an uber I don't want you two fighting because I'm here.” Lexa intervened as she finally reached the hallway.

“No, go back to bed Lexa. Octavia, Lexa did nothing, Anya did. If Clarke or Lexa want to tell you what happened they will but for once let it go.” Lexa stood still at Lincolns words worrying over what was going to happen next.

Moments passed as Lexa felt Octavia's eyes roaming her face. She felt antsy under her scrutiny but refused to move. “We will talk in the morning, Lexa. I'm going to bed.”

Lexa found herself dreading the next day as she fell back into bed. Before she could fall asleep her phone went off.

_Thank you for telling me everything and thank you for coming back. I was a bit distracted earlier but thank you for the roses too. **Clarke.**_

Lexa smiled as she replied.

_You're welcome, I'm happy to be back. Why are you awake? **Lexa.**_

_Xander had a nightmare and I couldn't fall asleep after he finally calmed down. Now I'm just laying here staring into the darkness texting you. How did it go with O? **Clarke.**_

_Kiss him for me. It could have been worse but you should sleep. Tomorrow's dinner will be excruciatingly long at best. **Lexa.**_

_I am NOT looking forward to it. Can't we skip it? **Clarke.**_

_That didn't work out well for us last time Clarke. You know how my mother is. **Lexa.**_

_Fine but you owe me! I'll let you know when you can pay up. I'll see you tomorrow. Goodnight. **Clarke.**_

_I'll be waiting. Goodnight. **Lexa.**_

Lexa drifted off to sleep trying to figure out what the next day would bring.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Everything is finally out in the open between Clarke and Lexa. A tentative friendship has begun.
> 
> I did the math, Lexa gave Clarke 1,095 roses. That's a lot of fucking money! But she still has work to do.
> 
> Totally made a Tumblr. Find me there under ImaginationTransport. I'm still trying to figure Tumblr out but it will be great to see you there!


	6. Secrets

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cuddles and Loving Moments followed by intense anger and punches being stopped.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I own nothing.
> 
> All mistakes are mine.
> 
> Tumblr - ImaginationTransport
> 
> Keep being great, I love interacting with all of you!
> 
> If you want to talk in private or ask questions on my Tumblr check me out @ImaginationTransport
> 
> Side note on Karen: I was talking to a friend and realized I never described Karen. In my head I picture Karen from Will and Grace, voice and all. Its just a nastier version of her, it wasn't intentional at all to be her. But who doesn't love Karen in Will and Grace? Once I named their mom Karen it just happened.
> 
> My friend on this version of Karen: “Shes way more evil too. Like W&G Karen is a bitch but that's because she's cranky, drunk or high, and usually just needs to get laid. Your character is like, super cold and deserves to swallow spoonfuls of cinnamon.”

**Lexa**

Being able to run on the beach with the waves hitting her feet at a steady rhythm gave her peace she hadn't known before. It was a chance to clear her mind before the chaotic day that laid ahead. Lexa was dreading the dinner and to be honest she was hoping Octavia would be gone before she got back to the house.

The music that pounded in her ears suddenly stopped as her ring tone went off. With a disgruntled grunt, Lexa stopped to answer the call.

“Hello.”

“Good Morning,” Clarke’s voice rang in her ear causing her irritation to slip away.

“To what do I owe the pleasure of a call at 6 in the morning?”

“It's 7 and I was hoping you would keep Xander for the day. I know it's last minute and I usually have Saturdays off but a client called and is willing to pay double.” Lexa hadn't realized how long she had been running up and down the shoreline so she started walking towards Lincolns house.

“Of course I’ll keep him. Lincoln and I were going to go car shopping though. Do you have an extra seat for him?”

“Lincoln has one in his car, I'll buy you a spare.”

“Don't worry about it, I can get one at Target before we head to the dealership.”

“Don't get one like Lincoln and I have, he's getting too big so it will be a waste of money. I can send you a picture of the one I'm buying for my car or I can just buy one and bring it with me to dinner.”

“Just send the picture, I'll buy one for both of us.” She heard the sigh on the other end of the phone.

“Lexa?”

“I'm here.”

“Thank you.”

“You don't have to thank me, never thank me for helping with Xander.” Lexa wanted to prove to Clarke she wasn't alone in taking care of Xander anymore. She missed the first two and a half years but she wouldn't miss anymore time with the little boy.

“I'll drop him off in an hour.”

“I'll see you both soon.” Lexa hung up the phone and picked up her pace as she jogged back to the house.

Finally reaching Lincolns twenty minutes later, Lexa took a shower before heading to the kitchen to eat breakfast. When she walked in she noticed Octavia at the stove cooking. Unsure of what to say, Lexa turned to leave the room.

“Clarke called while you were in the shower and said she didn't feed Xander yet. She asked if I'd make him breakfast, there's enough for you too.” As Octavia spoke, Lexa turned back towards her. Lexa continued staring at Octavia as she turned off the burners of the stove. Before she could speak, Octavia started talking again. “I'm sorry for last night Lexa. I didn't mean for you to overhear Lincoln and I but either way, I'm sorry for how I acted.” Lexa nodded in response as Lincoln entered the kitchen.

The next twenty minutes were spent with the three of them setting up breakfast. When the doorbell rang, Lexa began to prepare Xander's breakfast plate.

“Thanks for cooking for him, I didn't have time,” she heard Clarke behind her.

She wasn't able to hear the rest of the conversation when a head of blonde appeared jumping into her lap. Smiling broadly at her with dimpled cheeks sat her son.

“Mommy said we’re getting a car today.” Lexa wouldn't ever stop being amazed at how many things excited the little boy. She hoped his positive attitude and spirit never faded.

“We are getting a truck, I already know exactly what I want.” Lexa sat Xander in his seat as she put his plate in front of him.

“Why am I not surprised? Just make sure there's a backseat this time.” Clarke spoke from beside Lexa.

“You ever complained about the lack of backseat before,” Lexa challenged.

“We didn't have a toddler before did we?” Clarke arched her eyebrow smugly.

“Don’t you have to get to work,” Lexa responded unwilling to admit defeat.

“In 30 minutes, but first…”Clarke didn't finish her sentence as she leaned over Lexa grabbing her fork. Lexa watched as Clarke began eating her food.

“Of course you can have some Clarke, why did you bother asking,” Lexa laughed.

Cheeks stuffed with food, Clarke looked at Octavia who sat on the other side of the table. “You make the best eggs, O.”

“No talking with your mouth full, mommy,” Xander called out.

Lexa laughed as Clarke huffed. Lexa stopped laughing when Clarke stole both pieces of bacon from her plate. Feeling a hand on hers, Lexa turned to see Xander handing her a piece of bacon from his plate.

“Thank you, baby boy.” She leaned over and kissed his cheek before shoving the bacon in her mouth knowing Clarke wouldn't hesitate to eat it as well. Looking down at her plate she noticed she had only been left with a piece of toast. “Did you even taste anything before you swallowed?”

Clarke put up her index finger before pulling out her cellphone. Lexa felt her phone buzz and pulled out her phone.

She was distracted by Clarke saying goodbye to everyone before she read the message. Taking a bite of toast, she opened her message.

_You never complained before about how quickly I swallowed. **Clarke.**_

Lexa choked on her food as Clarke leaned beside her. “You should be more careful when you eat _Lexa,_ ” Clarke whispered in her ear before walking away. She hadn't heard that voice in years and she could feel the familiar tightening in her stomach.

“We should get going soon Lexa,” Lincoln said before setting more eggs on her plate. The rest of breakfast was spent listening as Xander discussed the pros and cons of different colors on her future truck.

…

Seven hours, a new 2016 fully stocked black Toyota Tundra, two car seats, a full Target haul, and a trip to the park later, Lexa laid with Xander on her parents guest room bed. She was grateful Xander had exhausted himself at the park because she was sure she had never been so tired.

The day with Xander had been great but dealing with salespeople for a full day drained her quickly. She hated when people tried to sell her things she didn't want, especially when she came knowing exactly what she wanted.

She heard a door open and turned to see Clarke. Lifting Xander onto her chest, Lexa scooted over and pat the spot beside her.

She watched Clarke shut the door silently and take off her shoes before sliding into the bed beside her. They laid silently and Lexa began to doze off before she heard Clarke’s voice, “Would you let me give you a tattoo?”

Lexa thought on it for a bit before she turned her head, “that depends on what you want to put on me.”

She watched the mischief in Clarke’s eyes. “I fucked up and all I got was this stupid tattoo.” Lexa shook her head. “No, okay, how about 1,092 red and white roses spread all over your body and 3 rainbow ones crawling up your neck?” Lexa shook her head again. “I once tattooed a butterfly on some dudes dick, I could give you something similar.” Lexa's face scrunched in disgust as she gave a hard shake of her head.

“You're killing me Smalls!” Lexa and Clarke said simultaneously as they laughed together.

“Please tell me Xander has seen Sandlot?”

“Too many times to count.”

Clarke continued with a slew of silly ideas before finally suggesting, “Property of Clarke, right here,” Clarke said as she pointed to Lexa's heart.

“Isn't putting someone's name on you bad luck for the relationship?” Lexa smiled.

Clarke chuckled as they continued laying side by side with their heads facing each other. “I actually have an awesome drawing I did while you were watching the game with Xander. I was thinking it would look perfect on your chest.”

Lexa closed her eyes thinking back to when she first met Xander. It didn't seem possible that she could fall in love so hard so fast but as soon as she saw him hiding between the couches she knew that she would die for him. “That sounds perfect, Clarke.”

“You don't even know what it is, yet?”

“I trust you.”

Lexa felt as Clarke curled into her chest wrapping her arms around Xander. “He's our second chance, Lex.” The words were so quiet, Lexa almost missed them.

Heart soaring in her chest, Lexa snuck her arm around Clarke’s back pulling her closer. As Clarke lifted her head, Lexa looked deep into her eyes. She saw the darkened eyes getting closer to her own. Before she had a chance to breathe soft lips were pressed gently against hers.

The kiss was sweet and slow as Lexa felt Clarke sliding up her body. Relaxing under the other girls touch, Lexa felt a tongue begging for permission. Allowing Clarke entrance, Lexa let out a deep breath and inhaled Clarke’s scent. Finally feeling Clarke in this way again set Lexa's heart free of the fear that had been rooted there.

After what felt like ages, she felt Clarke pull away before settling herself in the crook of her neck. Another kiss was pressed to her chest as Clarke breathed out, “it may not be today, it may not be tomorrow, it may be a year from now but I hope you will be willing when I'm ready to be with you again.”

Lexa laid there for a few moments listening to the breathing of Clarke begin to even out. She felt Xander as he shifted on her moving closer to Clarke. “I never want this moment to end. This is all I want our son and us laying together. I promise I'll never leave again. I love and adore Xander, I will always protect him. I love you so much and I'll do whatever it takes to earn your heart again.”

Lexa felt Clarke wrapping their hands together before they both drifted off to sleep.

**Clarke**

“Mommy, I have to pee.” Clarke shot up out of bed hoping she didn't wake Lexa as she quickly picked up Xander to get him to the bathroom. He was completely potty trained but Clarke had forgotten to warn Lexa he would still need a pull up when sleeping. When they finished in the bathroom, Clarke sent Xander to play in the living room.

Looking at the time she noticed it was 5:30. Walking back in the room, and closing the door, Clarke laid back down cuddling into Lexa.

“I can hear everyone talking, it's probably close to dinner time,” Lexa yawned.

“I know but I just need a minute before we deal with everyone.” Clarke knew she had nothing to worry about but she wasn't ready for the firing squad she was sure Lexa would soon be facing.

She felt Lexa stroking her hair as she laid on her thinking. She didn't expect these emotions to come back. She knew she loved Lexa in general but these intense feelings rushed back faster than she had anticipated. The kiss had caught her off guard but she didn't regret a second of it. She was honest when she told Lexa it might not be soon but that she would be ready for a relationship again. Lexa's words stunned her, she had never heard such passion in the dark haired girl.

“They are going to barge in here soon,” Lexa said as she rolled onto her side bringing their faces inches apart. Clarke knew she was right but just couldn't bring herself to leave the comfort of the other girls arms. Clarke looked over Lexa's face more relaxed than she had seen it since she visited New York.

A knock sounded on the door and Clarke felt Lexa unwrapping her arms from around her waist. Clarke caught her hands and brought them back around her. She felt Lexa stiffen when the door was opened.

“Dinner will be ready in five minutes, come join us,” Clarke heard the stern voice of her mother. She now knew why Lexa's body had gone rigid. When she heard the door close again, Clarke shifted her hands to run them across Lexa's face.

Pulling the other girl closer, she placed kisses all over her face until she felt Lexa relax. Pressing one last kiss to Lexa's lips, Clarke pulled away and sat up. “I won't let the vultures eat you,” she chuckled. “We should go.”

Clarke put on her shoes as Lexa sat up beside her and began to do the same. Standing up, Clarke let herself out of the room giving Lexa time to collect herself. Walking into the dinning room she greeted everyone before sitting down.

“Good nap?” Indra asked as she sat a bowl of seafood gumbo in front of her. Clarke smiled excitedly as she looked at all the fixings around her. She loved when Indra cooked her famous creole dinners. She wasn't sure how Anya, Lincoln, and Lexa stayed so fit eating like this growing up.

“It was perfect,” Clarke heard from behind her. She watched as Lexa walked into the room hugging Indra before they began speaking in hushed tones.

“Mama, sit between me and Mommy,” Xander yelled gaining everyone's attention. Clarke caught the grimace on her mothers face but chose to ignore it. When Lexa sat down, Clarke squeezed her leg before digging into her food.

“You're not going to have any gumbo, baby boy?” Lexa asked as she helped herself to the collard greens.

Xander scrunched up his face at the question as he shook his head no.

“Have you ever tried it?” Lexa asked.

Clarke held back her chuckle as Xander shook his head again and ate from his plate of Mac n cheese and hot dogs.

“That's a shame because it's delicious maybe even better than your mommy’s lasagna.” As Lexa took a bite from her bowl she let out a deep moan. “Delicious, just needs some hot sauce,” she said with a wink to Xander.

Clarke watched the curious expression on Xander's face as he payed close attention to Lexa's movements. When Lexa offered a bite he looked tentatively at the spoon.

“ _My_ grandson doesn't have to eat anything if he doesn't want to!” Clarke closed her eyes and dropped her hand to Lexa's leg as she heard her mom shout from across the table. She had been so focused on the interaction and a bit shocked Lexa almost had Xander trying a new food that she forgot everyone else was at the table.

“He's _her son_ and if she wants him to try something new she has every right!” Clarke’s neck almost snapped as her eyes shot open and she turned towards Raven. She did not see that coming. Raven sat with a challenging look on her face staring directly at Abby.

“You know I always said try everything twice cooked two different ways before you decide you don't like something,” Gustus interjected. Clarke turned her head back to Xander just in time to see him wrapping his lips around the spoon. When Xander smiled up and asked for more, Gustus spoke again. “Nobody dislikes Indra’s gumbo.”

Clarke nodded in agreement as she began eating her own food.

“Is it wrong that I'm most excited for the left overs?” Lexa whispered in her ear.

“No, but they almost always go to my house and it's way to much for just me to eat. But from the looks of it I'll have help from Xander now so you may need to grab some while you can.” As Clarke replied she watched Xander enthusiastically finishing Lexa’s bowl.

“Between the two of you I'm going to have to start hiding my food.” Lexa quipped.

“Or just eat faster,” Indra responded setting another bowl in front of Lexa.

The rest of dinner was relatively tense as Lexa mainly spoke with Xander. Raven kept conversations with O and Lincoln. Indra, Gustus, and Jake spoke amongst themselves. Clarke observed her surroundings but mainly focused on Xander after he crawled into Lexa's lap and tried everything on her plate deserting his own. She noticed Abby and Anya ate in silence but ignored them as much as she could.

Her phone buzzed in her pocket.

_Indra warned everyone that there would be no fighting or raised voices while Xander was around. **O.**_

Clarke laughed out loud, that explained a lot.

**Lexa**

Dinner was better than expected once the initial blowup was over. Spending it with Xander kept her mind off the death glares sent her way. Sitting in the kitchen eating quietly, since Xander practically ate all her food, Lexa felt someone else move into the room.

“I didn't know Lexa, she never told me.” Lexa turned to face Raven after setting her bowl on the counter.

“That makes two of us,” Lexa responded.

They stood staring at each other both trying and failing to come up with another sentence.

“We've been fighting since she told me what happened,” Raven sighed. “There's so much more than what you know. I think you need to sit down and talk to her. Maybe not, I don't really know anymore.”

Lexa studied Ravens face but her expression was unreadable. “I fully expected you to hit me like Anya did when she first saw me.”

“She hit you?” Ravens anger filtered through her tone making Lexa take a step back. “She promised…look, I'm sorry that she hit you.”

“She promised what?” Lexa watched Raven curiously.

“Nothing, I'll deal with that later.” Ravens sentence hung in the air. “I hear you're looking for a place.” Lexa continued to watch as Ravens eyes were downcast toward the floor. She wasn't sure if Raven was trying to make conversation or stalling before she said what she really wanted to say.

“You know how Karen said you were just like _him_?” Lexa nodded. “You're nothing like either of them and I'm sorry that I didn't want to give you a chance to explain.”

Lexa watched Raven walk out of the kitchen while thinking of her words. “Raven,” she called just before Raven was too far away. “Has she ever hit you?”

Lexa walked to Raven and laid her hand gently on the other girls shoulder. “Answer me truthfully,” Lexa stated softly when she felt Raven flinch. When Raven didn't respond Lexa moved her hand slowly to the side bringing the collar of Ravens shirt with it.

Lexa shot pass Raven into the living room where everyone was laughing at Xander. She grabbed his jacket and put it on him. “Hey baby boy, I think it's time for you to get home. It's been a long day, hasn't it?”

“Are we leaving now?” Xander asked fully intent on Lexa coming too.

“You, mommy, and Raven are. I will come by later and if you're asleep, I'll be there in the morning.”

“Promise?”

“I promise.”

“Don't make promises you won't keep,” Abby mumbled but Lexa caught it. She struggled to stay in control as she shot daggers in Abby's direction. She noticed Anya stand up from her seat.

“Sit down, Anya!” Lexa commanded barely keeping her anger at bay.

Picking up Xander and grabbing Clarke by the hand, she walked back to where she left Raven. Raven was standing with her back against the wall and tears running down her face.

“Clarke, please take Raven to pick up enough clothing and anything she needs for a few days. Then take her to the police station and have her file for a restraining order against Anya. Make sure she shows _ALL_ her bruises and has them take pictures. Also, be sure that she gives a full account of dates and incidents anything she can remember to the police. Then go back to your house. Please be quick, I'll explain when I get to there later. Raven tell them _everything_ , leave nothing out.” She saw the shock and confusion on Clarke’s face as she nodded and took Xander. Once the three were out of the house and driving down the street Lexa finally turned back to the living room.

“How long, Anya?” Jaw squared and determination in her voice, Lexa stared directly into Anya's brown eyes.

“What are you talking about?” Anya responded as she stood up.

“Who do you think you are to suddenly barge in here making demands--“ Abby began before Lexa cut her off never taking her eyes off Anya.

“This has nothing to do with you! If you have a problem with me fine, but we will deal with it later. I don't care about that right now, this has nothing to do with you so stop talking!” Lexa was livid and had to take a breath to keep herself in control.

“What's going on?” Indra shouted.

“How long have you been doing this, Anya?” Lexa asked again ignoring the questioning eyes staring at her.

“It's none of your concern,” Anya's blasé attitude made Lexa's skin crawl.

“How can I be sure it hasn't been in front of Xander or to anyone else? Have you been so glued to Karen's side for so long now that you've become everything that _they_ are?” Lexa stepped to the side to avoid a fist being thrown in her direction.

“Anya, what is she talking about?” Gustus yelled as Lexa dodged another punch being thrown at her.

Lincoln wrapped his arms around Anya before she could try and swing again.

“I think we should leave,” Jake stood but Abby stayed seated watching the interaction between the twin girls.

“YOU COST ME EVERYTHING AND NOW YOU TAKE THE WOMAN I LOVE? THE ONE PERSON WHO STILL LOVES ME MORE THAN THEY LOVE YOU?” Anya's angry shout caused everyone to stare quietly and confused.

“You cannot claim to love someone if you've been beating on them.” Lexa's voice didn't raise but it was strong and shot straight to the gut of everyone around them.

“They loved me until I ran out for help for _you_. They gave me the world and doted on me. I was happy despite how often you caused problems. I tried to help you but you wouldn't change, you couldn't just be normal and make them happy. All you had to do was stay Alex?”

“All I had to do? I would have been miserable! It doesn't matter--“

“I WAS HAPPY!”

“You think we didn't love you, that we didn't fight for you, that we didn't give you enough?” Gustus said quietly. “We gave you girls as much attention as we could when we brought you here all we wanted was for you to have happy and normal childhoods. What did we do to make you so angry?”

“You loved her more!” Anya was seething as Lincoln easily held on to her flailing body. “You would have never adopted me if not for her.”

“We fought for you, we put everything we had on the line for you, Anya to protect you!” Indra shouted.

“Protect me from what? They never harmed me!” Anya's response sounded broken but Lexa couldn't find the resolve to care.

“They would have turned to you next, Anya. You deserved better,” Jake’s soft voice was sad and unsteady.

“We always treated you both the same, we never favored one over the other--“ Indra was quickly cut off by Anya as she spoke over her.

“She's your precious _baby girl_ and I was just the part of the package you got stuck with.”

“I never called her baby girl because I loved her more. I only wanted her to know she was always accepted in whatever gender she saw herself as.” Lexa could see the hurt in Indra’s eyes as she spoke.

“Then why did you keep the first few birthday gifts from me? You did it to protect her.”

“I did it to protect you so you wouldn't be manipulated. You only got the one because we thought it was a gift we had purchased.”

“You kept my real parents away from me!”

“You are no longer a child, Anya. Listen to yourself. Why would we allow you contact with people who would possibly damage you?” Gustus finally spoke up as Lexa listened closely. She would say her peace in time but she wanted this to go as long as possible to give Clarke and Raven time. “We may have not been perfect but we were very much your parents. Now you stand here acting like a petulant child because we didn't want you to be broken down. Look at yourself, all of this anger is exactly why we wanted to keep you from them. How long have you have been in contact with them?”

“Titus is dead, Karen told me when she showed up at our graduation. How did she know how to find me, Anya?” Lexa finally intervened.

“I don't know how she found you only that it was always you she wanted back. They paid my college tuition making sure I'd get a degree in business to take over the company. But two months after I started working there, she fired me and said she didn't need me anymore because it was obvious you weren't going to come back. Why would she want you and not me? What makes you so special, Lexa?”

“The day I called before I left, that's when she fired you isn't it?” Lexa watched Anya nod her head and thought of all of the events that lead to this moment. “She didn't want _me_ , she wanted Alex and he doesn't exist!” Lexa was seething. “I didn't want anything to do with them!”

“My whole life I was told how special, loved, great, and perfect I was. I was the perfect daughter to them and still it wasn't enough for them. She said at the funeral that she had to find you. She mentioned Clarke but I wasn't paying close attention. I don't care why she wants you, I want to know why she doesn't want me!”

“Because Lexa can bear her another male heir to the empire.” Octavia's soft voice shook Lexa from her thoughts.

“Stay away from Raven, stay away from me, stay away from Clarke, and most importantly STAY AWAY FROM MY SON!” Lexa yelled as she stormed out of the house.

Racing to Clarke’s house, she called Clarke.

“Hey we're just about to finish at the station.”

“Stay inside until I get there.”

“What's going on?”

“Just stay in the station, I'll explain when I get there. Have you thrown out the trash since I threw the package with the photos away?”

“It's in the dumpster beside the house.”

“I'll see you soon.”

Lexa pulled into the driveway 15 minutes later and headed to the side of the house. Searching through garbage was not something she wanted to do again but when she found the photos still clean inside the now dirty envelope she breathed a sigh of relief.

Heading to the police station, Lexa tried to pull on a brave face. Ignoring her instincts to keep driving and runaway but this time further, she proceeded towards the local precinct.

Finally parking and rushing inside, she met with Clarke and Raven. Xander was happily spinning in a chair at an officers desk and Lexa was happy for his distraction.

“Hey so long story short, we need a restraining order on Karen.”

“Why would you need a restraining order on a dead woman?” Raven asked.

Lexa’s eyes shot quickly at Raven. “What?”

“Ya, she died like a month ago. Car accident I think, I don't know. I found out when Anya came home the night you arrived.” Lexa sat down in the chair confused and trying to figure out what was happening.

“Did you get the restraining order?” Lexa asked.

“Yes but it's only temporarily until the court hearing,” Raven said.

“That's standard,” Lexa responded trying to understand what was going on.

“Oh, when I was at the house I found some mail forwarded from your old place.” Lexa took the mail from Raven and scanned through them.

Seeing a big envelope, Lexa opened it. She scanned the pages as she tried to figure out what it was.

“Raven how long has she been hitting you? Please be honest,” Lexa spoke still looking over paperwork.

“Well it started around the same time you left but she stopped when I left her for a few months.” Raven spoke slowly.

“Why didn't you tell anyone?” Clarke asked.

“It was embarrassing but she didn't do it again until maybe 6-7 months ago and I just didn't know what to do. Then a month ago it just got to the point where I was too terrified to do anything about it.” Lexa growled at Ravens response still staring at the papers in her hand.

“Lexa, can we go home and talk there?” Clarke asked frustrated with only half knowing what was happening.

“No, because I think we're going to need that restraining order on Anya instead. This paperwork states Xander is soul owner of every single thing Karen had after Titus died. It's iron clad and it says Clarke and I, under my legal name so it can't be contested, are joint guardians until he's 18.” Lexa looked up at Xander happily playing with an officers handcuffs and felt her heart drop not knowing what it was she was supposed to do next.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I fully expect angry comments. A few of you are going to be **sooooooo** mad at me. That's okay, I'll deal with it when I wake up cause I'm going to bed now.
> 
> BTW – I typically really like Anya but my brain just wanted her to be something I personally haven't seen her as before.
> 
> Happy Veterans Day Weekend Americans! (I think that's today..I dunno man it's like 5:35 in the morning and I haven't slept yet.)


	7. Propositions and Requests

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The aftermath of the family dinner followed by Clexa.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I own nothing.
> 
> All mistakes are mine.
> 
> Tumblr – ImaginationTransport
> 
> You’re all so awesome to interact with. I love chatting with people, if you haven't noticed. There's a time jump in this chapter and its listed with the main character name of the section.
> 
> I realized I never mentioned what month or year we are in. It’s August 2016 before the time jump, I'll give more info if you request it.
> 
> American Football fans, the games are preseason games.

**Clarke**

“This bed was the best purchase you ever made,” Lexa said beside her.

“Why?” Clarke responded with a chuckle.

“It's a California queen and I'm still halfway off the edge,” Lexa groaned in response. Clarke turned her head searching the rest of the bed.

“Apparently, Xander likes to sleep sideways, how does such a small body take so much room?” Raven spoke quietly as Clarke noticed her sons current sleeping position.

Raven was laying on her back against the side of the bed with Xander's head on her chest. Xander at some point turned his body so that he took up most of the space with his feet pushing into Clarke’s stomach. Clarke was laying half on the bed and half on Lexa who was in a precarious position close to falling off her side of the bed.

Carefully maneuvering Xander, Clarke scooted off Lexa pulling her before she could hit the floor. “You get used to it,” Clarke said patting Lexa's thigh. The situation wasn't ideal but Clarke was happy the four of them were cuddled up together. The events of the night before and the conversation after the police station still weighed heavily on her mind.

Looking at Raven, Clarke settled into Lexa as she tried to figure out the next step. She felt Lexa moving beside her but ignored her as she laid there in deep thought.

“Why are we up so early?” Raven groaned as she turned to face Clarke. “Lexa, turn off your phone the sun is barely up.”

“Lincoln texted,” Lexa responded. “He says that after I left my mom kicked everybody out excluding him and Anya. I guess someone showed up two hours later serving Anya the restraining order paperwork and she blew up again. Lincoln has been up all night making sure she doesn't do anything stupid and trying to get to the bottom of what she's been hiding. My mom texted asking why the restraining order included Clarke and Xander, also.”

“Wait, you didn't place one for yourself?” Clarke said.

“There's no point, it would just be broken when I meet with her--“

“You are not meeting with her!” Clarke interrupted angrily.

“Mommy, too loud,” Xander mumbled.

Clarke watched as Raven pulled Xander into her arms and walked out of the room. She turned to face Lexa searching her face for explanation of what she had just heard. Seeing determination on Lexa's features, Clarke scoffed as she moved to get out of bed.

Lexa's wrapped Clarke in her arms laying her back down. Raven joined them with a questioning look as she laid her body and cuddled into Clarke’s front.

“Xander is asleep in his bed,” Raven mumbled against Clarke.

“Thank you,” Clarke laid between both women trying to keep herself calm. “What if she hurts you, Lexa?” She felt annoyed at the smallness in her voice.

“She won't hurt me, I have something she wants and I'll ask Lincoln to go with me.” Clarke shivered as she she felt Lexa's breath hitting the back of her neck. She hadn't noticed how close the other girl was before and felt herself relaxing into the feel of Lexa's hand running up and down her side.

“I still don't want you going, call her if you really have to speak with her.” Clarke wouldn't let the soft touches of the other girl persuade her.

“If I have it my way, it will be the last time I see her for a while.” Lexa chuckled as she pressed a kiss to the back of Clarke’s neck. Clarke could feel the smirk as Lexa knowingly hit all of her weak spots. “It will only be for an hour. If it makes you more comfortable I'll wait until my parents get home from church to go over there.”

Clarke felt Lexa's teeth as the other girl bit gently on her ear. Clarke’s hips involuntarily ground back into Lexa as the girl spoke breathlessly into her ear, “I promise I'll be back before you realize I left.” Clarke felt the rush of endorphins as she tried and failed to control her over heating body. She could feel herself caving as Lexa used every dirty trick to gain her compliance.

“I'm still here not that it matters. And Lexa should just get it over with. While she's there, we can go pack up some more of my stuff before figuring out where I'm going to keep it.” Raven groaned into Clarke’s chest.

Clarke sighed as she remembered her friend and realized Raven could hear her rapid heartbeat. She smacked Lexa's hand away from her hip when she heard the chuckle behind her.

“I forgot how fun it is when you two are getting along and ganging up on me,” she pouted.

The three girls fell back asleep hoping that the day wouldn't turn into a nightmare.

**Lexa**

Once Xander woke up, everyone was up. The morning had gone quickly once they ate breakfast. Raven watched the Rams game as Lexa played soccer in the backyard with Xander. When Lexa noticed the time, she wandered into the house with Xander following closely. Making sure Xander understood to have the opposite reaction to Raven during the game, Lexa set off in search of Clarke.

Finding her at the dinning room table, Lexa snuck up behind her. “Is that my future chest piece?” Lexa admired the vivid colors that popped from the page but couldn't see the design once Clarke flipped the drawing before she could look at it in detail.

“Yes, it's a surprise,” Clarke leaned back into her seat. Lexa chuckled when she heard Raven boo and Xander scream in excitement. “Did you teach him to root against the Rams?”

“Maybe,” Lexa moved Clarke’s head to the side so their eyes could connect. “Obviously, he can't cheer for the Rams.”

“We live in LA,” Clarke laughed as she leaned forward giving into Lexa's silent request.

“So what, they left and only came back this year, doesn't mean we jump onto the bandwagon.” Lexa looked into Clarke’s mischievous eyes and let out a groan.

“Are you a bandwagon fan, Lexa? Do you only like the Seahawks because they won the Super Bowl?” Lexa left herself wide open for the mocking questions.

“Anyone who was a bandwagon fan would be gone now after the last Super Bowl we were in and then Lynch getting hurt and now he's retired. Only true Seahawk fans remain and that includes Xander and myself so by extension you're a fan too.” Lexa had squatted beside Clarke during her impromptu rant and was now looking up into Clarke’s eyes. “I saw the jersey in your closet when I borrowed a shirt, admit it Clarke, you love the Seahawks.”

“That’s your jersey, Lex” Clarke’s smile was mesmerizing. “It's the one you had signed by Hassle _something_ I was going to sell it and forgot.”

“You would _never_ ,” Lexa gasped. She knew Clarke was playing her but she couldn't help but feel offended.

“Leave again and I will,” Lexa frowned at Clarke’s words but gently kissed her anyway.

“Your jerseys will be here in a few days. I forgot to tell you I ordered them. I promised Xander I'd get him a couple to wear on non game days but I got you a Griffin one to wear as well. I also bought you a new beanie.”

“Mighty presumptuous of you to assume I'll be spending game days with you. Besides, I still have my old ones in my drawers.”

“The old jersey says Woods,” silence was heavy between the two of them as Lexa's words bounced between them. Clearing her throat, Lexa stood up helping Clarke out of her seat for a proper hug. “I'll be back soon, everyone is waiting at my parents house.”

Lexa felt Clarke tense in her arms. “Please be safe and leave at the first sign of trouble.” Clarke’s grip tightened around Lexa's neck showing no signs of letting go.

“I'll be back soon,” Lexa detached herself from Clarke leaning over to give a gentle kiss. “I'll always come back for you.” The double meaning was not lost on either as they heard the sounds of Xander and Raven in the other room.

**Anya**

She woke up to her mother standing over her. Her mother? Was she her mother or was she just Indra? She was so confused as to what the people in her life meant anymore. She was exhausted by everything coming out and angry with the situation she was in.

She settled on fury as she thought over the past 24 hours. Her world had collapsed around her and now she wasn't sure what happened next. She had been genuinely surprised to find out that Karen showed up in New York with pictures. It shouldn't have surprised her that the woman would go looking for Lexa.

“Lexa is waiting downstairs,” Indra’s voice rang above her. “Lunch is ready when you decide to join us.” There was something different about the woman's voice and Anya wasn't sure what to make of it.

Rolling out of bed, Anya slowly stood up and followed Indra. When she sat down beside Gustus, she turned her head down quietly looking at her food.

“Anya,” Lexa's penetrated the silence and caused Anya to look up. “Why didn't you tell me Karen died?”

Looking back down, Anya ate her food in silence. After a few minutes she felt the familiar anger settling in her core. Determined, she looked back up, “why would it matter to you?”

She couldn't stand the pitying look on Lexa's face, couldn't stand how easy this was for her. Lexa always had it easy. She threw her life away and still got it back when she returned. Life was always perfect for Lexa and she couldn't stand looking at her. Looking back at her food she tried to block out everyone around her.

“Is the company what you want?” Lexa's words caused Anya to shoot up from her seat.

“WHAT I WANTED WAS FOR THEM TO LOVE ME!” Anya shouted as Gustus put his hand on her to guide her back to her chair. “Why are you here Lexa? Go back to your perfect life.”

Anya heard Lexa scoff before she continued. “If you think my life is perfect, you don't know me at all Anya. I never did anything to deserve you treating me this way,” Anya opened her mouth to interrupt but Lexa continued speaking. “Here's some information on a mental health facility, I'll pay for it if you go. The company is under my control Anya and if that is some thing you want, you are going to have to earn it. Prove to everyone you're not as far gone as we think. I'll give you the company if you go away and get help.”

Anya's eyes rolled as she sat back and stared angrily at the papers in front of her. “I’m not going to Florida to make you happy so that I can get what is rightfully mine, _Alex_.” The shot was low and Anya couldn't find it in herself to care.

She watched as Lexa calmly finished her food before standing. With one last look in each other's eyes, Lexa spoke with finality in her tone, “you go or you get nothing and stay alone and miserable for the rest of your life. It's up to you, I don't care either way.”

Anya shot from her seat trying to get to Lexa but Lincoln quickly wrapped her in his arms. She yelled profanities as she tried to get out of Lincolns grip and watched as Lexa walked out the door never turning back.

It felt like hours but it was only twenty minutes before Anya finally relaxed in Lincolns grip.

“What happens next is up to you. I love you so much more than you understand and I will visit if you decide to go, I will not let you do this alone. But I won't stand by your side if you decide to continue the path you're on.” Indra’s words gripped Anya's heart as she felt her feet moving forward.

Returning to her childhood bedroom, Anya slammed the door. Picking up an old trophy, she threw it across the room before continuing on her rampage destroying everything in sight. When she was done, she sat in the middle of the mess as she tried to figure out what her next step would be.

**Lexa – _Two Months Later_**

Balling her fist into blonde hair, Lexa sunk deeper into Clarke as she felt wetness dripping down her thighs. She pulled her fist up bringing Clarke’s back to her front. A loud groan penetrated the room as Lexa's fingers tugged at darkened nipples.

“Fuck baby, harder,” Clarke screamed sneaking a hand down to play with her clit. Lexa removed her hand from Clarke’s hair to smack Clarke’s hand away. As her hips picked up the pace she felt a tightening sensation in her core. Pinching Clarke’s clit and biting down on her neck, Lexa slammed into Clarke.

“LEXA!” Lexa's eyes popped open and she tried to control her breathing. Sitting up slowly, she removed Clarke from her arms. “Good dream?”

Lexa felt her cock twitch at the sound of Clarke’s voice. With a grunt, she fell back against her pillow willing herself to calm down. She felt Clarke’s fingers stroking her abs as she laid her head back on her chest.

“Lexa, what were you dreaming about?” Clarke’s teasing voice and roaming hands were not helping her situation. Looking down at the tented sheets, Lexa shot Clarke a frustrated look.

“What time is it? I cant be late for my meeting.” Lexa was determined to ignore Clarke.

Clarke laughed at Lexa as she rolled her body on top of Lexa. As Clarke’s clothed pussy came into contact with Lexa’s hard-on she hissed. “It's only 5, you have time.” Clarke’s lips moved across Lexa's chest and up her neck. As she drug her tongue across Lexa's jawline, Clarke ground her hips hard into Lexa.

“Fuck, Clarke you've got to stop, its starting to hurt.” Lexa whispered before Clarke kissed her deeply. Feeling Clarke’s tongue in her mouth and her damp center pressed against her, Lexa felt her resolve slipping away.

Moving her hands down Clarke’s back and slipping her hand into barely there underwear, Lexa grabbed Clarke’s ass pulling her closer. At the filthy groan Clarke let out, Lexa bit down on Clarke’s neck tasting the light sheen of sweat on the other girls body.

“Fuck, Lexa!” Clarke shook in Lexa's arms as Lexa ran two fingers up and down her dripping core.

“Are you sure, Clarke?” Lexa asked when she pulled back to look into the darkened eyes of the girl above her.

Instead of responding, Clarke removed her shirt. Lexa became mesmerized at Clarke’s beautiful breast that were displayed in front of her.

Gently, she laid Clarke on her back as she ignored her own arousal and wrapped her lips around one nipple while bringing a hand up to play with the other. Clarke bucked her hips to get more contact with Lexa's fingers that circled her clit lightly.

“Tell me what you want Clarke, I'll give you whatever you need.” Lexa switched nipples and bit gently when she heard Clarke’s breath quicken.

“I want to feel you inside me,” Lexa looked up at Clarke again as she put pressure on Clarke’s clit.

“I don't have a condom,” Lexa replied as she slipped two fingers into Clarke.

“Fuck,” Clarke exclaimed hips rising as Lexa used her body to keep Clarke against the bed. Clarke whimpered as Lexa sped her fingers up and bit down on her nipple.

Clarke was dripping and Lexa wanted to taste her. Repositioning her body so she could move easily, Lexa began her descent as she nipped and licked every inch of Clarke’s stomach. Removing her fingers and spreading Clarke’s legs wide, Lexa blew onto Clarke’s clit.

“You're beautiful,” Lexa breathed as she lowered her mouth for a taste. Immediately, her taste buds were assaulted with a tangy sweetness that was uniquely Clarke. Feeling a hand resting on the back of her head, Lexa swirled her tongue around Clarke’s nub before entering her hole.

The gasp from above made Lexa's dick protest in agony at not being able to join in. Legs clamped around Lexa's head as she added her fingers hitting Clarke’s g-spot with every thrust.

Working her way back up Clarke’s body, Lexa searched for Clarke’s lips. The kiss shared was deeper and full of more passion than they had since reconnecting and Lexa felt her hips buck causing the head of her dick that was poking out her boxers to hit the tip of Clarke’s clit.

“Shit,” Clarke whispered holding back her screams. Lexa felt Clarke shaking violently in her arms.

“Let go, Clarke, I’m right here.” Lexa sped up her pace as she slipped a third finger in Clarke trying to get her to tip her over the edge. She felt Clarke’s hand slip inside her boxers wrapping around her dick. Lexa shuddered as Clarke stroked her from head to base.

“Fuck, you feel so good,” Clarke breathed out. Lexa felt pressure increase as Clarke kept up the pace. Fingers almost faltering caused Lexa to change tactics. With a hard thrust and her thumb pressing on Clarke’s clit, Lexa bit down on Clarke’s earlobe. The response was a loud melodic groan in her ear as Clarke’s release covered her fingers and her body shuddered from the waves of orgasm.

Hearing Clarke cum almost sent Lexa into her own release but she held back as she helped ease Clarke back down from her high. Gently, she removed her fingers bringing them to Clarke’s mouth. A pair of darkened eyes stared deeply into each other as Clarke greedily sucked on Lexa's fingers with a moan.

Rolling on to her side, Lexa pulled Clarke into her. After Clarke’s breathing returned to normal, she kissed her temple. “I love you,” Lexa sighed as the other girl ran her nails up and down her spine.

When she felt Clarke begin to fall back asleep, Lexa extracted herself from Clarke and headed to the bathroom. After bringing herself to an embarrassingly quick release, Lexa cleaned herself up and brought out a wet wash cloth. Cleaning Clarke gently, Lexa threw the cloth in the laundry hamper before laying back down next to Clarke.

“I'm sorry Lexa, I don't know what came over me.” Clarke’s voice startled Lexa slightly as she had been about to fall back asleep.

“I'm not sorry it happened unless you regret it.” Lexa replied in an even tone. Her mind was racing in worry that Clarke regretted the moment they shared.

“I don't regret it,” Clarke’s tone was soft but truthful. “It happened sooner than I wanted but I don't regret it. I was overwhelmed with your moans and how you were touching me in your sleep and I couldn't hold back anymore.”

Lexa thought over Clarke’s words before responding. “Maybe we shouldn't sleep in the same bed when I come over for movie nights. If I remember correctly, that's how we started years ago, too.”

Clarke laughed at her, “now that happened sooner than it should have.” Lexa remembered their first time together when they were 14 both fumbling and trying to figure out what to do next. “Why did we wait so long to date back then?”

“Fear that we would destroy our friendship and then a series of failed relationships on both our sides,” Lexa replied.

“I need more time to fully trust you before we have a relationship,” Clarke sighed kissing Lexa's cheek. “It wouldn't be fair to go into this without it. I wasn't really fair to you just now.”

“How were you unfair?”

“I let you make me cum and never reciprocated.” Lexa couldn't help but laugh at Clarke.

“If we would have had a condom I'm positive you wouldn't be thinking the same way.”

“You have to get tested again, don't you?” Clarke sighed deeply into Lexa as they broached the unspoken topic.

“Yes, in 4 months just to be safe.”

“That will keep us from getting out of control too quickly, I hate condoms.”

“You'll have to get on birth control eventually unless you want another Xander running around,” Lexa chuckled.

“If we ever have another you're on night duty, Xander screamed for hours on end without reason when he was little.”

“If we ever have another, I will gladly stay up with them every night and then some.” Lexa kissed Clarke again careful to not let things get out of control. “Hopefully, my apartment is fixed this week, I'd love to keep Xander overnight again.”

“Of course.”

“I have another request,” Lexa grinned. “I bought tickets to a soccer match next weekend. Can I take Xander with me?”

“Actually, can you keep him all weekend? There's a tattoo expo I'd like to go to. If you keep him, I can get Raven and O to go with me and we can have a much needed girls weekend.”

“Ya, if the apartment isn't done, I can keep him here if you'd like.”

“Perfect.”

“Perfect. I have one final request.” Clarke groaned unsure of what came next. “Will you put that tattoo on my chest before you leave?”

“I'm free tonight.”

**Clarke**

“Clarke, it’s gorgeous,” Lexa gasped looking at the the picture in her hand. Clarke had drawn an intricate design of the solar system with the stars shining brightly. She watched Lexa's eyes as they took in the vibrant colors and detail. “How long will this take you?”

“More time than we have tonight but if you come back tomorrow, we should be able to finish.” As she spoke, Clarke closed the privacy curtains and began removing Lexa's shirt. Lexa rose a smug eyebrow at her actions. “I can't tattoo your chest with your clothes in the way.”

Lexa said nothing as she removed her bra and waited for further instruction. Clarke gathered everything she needed and wet Lexa's chest before applying the stencil. After she was sure it was perfect and Lexa agreed, Clarke guided Lexa to lay down. As Clarke laid out her materials and prepared the tattoo gun, she felt Lexa's eyes watching her movements.

“Just relax,” Clarke said as she began. Lexa said nothing and if Clarke didn't know better, she would think she wasn't breathing. “You okay?”

“Just thinking, it would be cool to have a tattoo representing Xander,” Lexa spoke.

“We just started and you're already thinking about the next one?” Clarke chuckled.

“I was just looking at the butterfly on your shoulder and thought maybe I could get a Seahawk. It would be perfect remembering my first day with Xander.”

“And your favorite team,” Clarke chuckled as she dipped the needle in ink. “I have a few ideas but let's worry about this one first.” She watched Lexa's blush deepen as she continued. “I'm going to get all of the outlines done today so I don't have to worry about reapplying the stencil tomorrow if I don't have to. The background will be mostly freehand either way.”

Lexa nodded and the two continued to talk about their day and Lexa's job. Lexa grew quiet after a while before turning back to Clarke. “Indra and Anya left for Florida today.”

Clarke stopped what she was doing to look at Lexa. Replaying the conversation they had about Lexa's proposition.

“How do you feel about that?” Clarke asked before she continued her work.

“I don't know. What am I supposed to feel? The minute I left my parents house, I felt broken. It was like our connection that was always there was gone. I sometimes wonder if it was ever really there. I mean there are twins who are so close they die within minutes of each other but with us, was there ever a real bond?”

Clarke stopped again to give Lexa her full attention. “I don't know Lex, I honestly don't know but if she goes there and they figure out everything that is going on with her and she decides to change for the better, maybe you should talk to her. I'm not saying have a relationship with her but at least get the answers to the questions you have. At least she went and that's a start.”

Clarke started working again once she saw Lexa nod her head. “I don't want her anywhere near Xander, you, or anyone else I care about ever again.” Lexa spoke with fierce determination.

“I don't want that either but she's still your parents child so they will probably stay in contact with her.”

“As long as they don't bring her around us I don't care.”

“You know they won't.”

“They won't.”

“Is Xander with Raven or Octavia?”

“Octavia, Raven still barely talks to me and I get uncomfortable.”

“Raven isn't talking much to anyone, I was thinking it may help if you two sat down and talked finally.”

“Maybe.”

“That reminds me, you still need to talk to my mother.” Clarke felt Lexa tense beneath her. “Relax or it will hurt more.”

“I haven't even had a proper conversation with my own parents because of the Anya situation, can't I avoid Abby for a few more months?”

“You've had two months already, if it makes it easier Xander and I will come along. We can have a--“

“Don't say family dinner Clarke, the last one was awful.”

Clarke chuckled. “Fine a family lunch.”

Lexa groaned and laid back silently as she waited for Clarke to finish the new addition to her skin.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Everything has been so dramatic and big, I decided to leave the chapter on an easier note this time.
> 
> I just looked at the statistics and there are over 300 kudos, over 200 subscriptions, over 40 bookmarks, and over 100 comments (after subtracting my replies to each of you). This blows my mind. I honestly started this just for me and wasn't sure how it would be received. Obviously, the numbers could be higher but I'm so grateful to those of you who are on this journey with me. Personally, I think these numbers are amazing and even if it's just us for the rest of the ride, I'm overwhelmingly happy with the results.
> 
> Comment below, let's chat. I don't bite… _hard_.


	8. Quality Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clexa Times.  
> Lexa/Xander Feels.  
> Lexa/Lincoln Conversation.  
> Fluffy Material.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I own nothing.
> 
> All mistakes are mine.
> 
> Tumblr – ImaginationTransport
> 
> I won't lie, I did nothing today and it was glorious. Shot out to NewbieCommander for making me turn off my game and focus on my goal of finishing this tonight.
> 
> I promised myself I would post every night until game night (which is tomorrow night). This is fulfilling that promise. It’s short mostly because I have a chapter planned in my head that can’t be completed until probably Monday or later. I doubt I’ll have much time to work on this story next week so I hope these quick daily updates will hold you over for a little bit.
> 
> Thank you for your continued support and overall amazingness!

**Clarke**

Repositioning herself so she was hovering over Lexa, Clarke slowly stroked Lexa's semi-hard cock. The other girl was still asleep and subconsciously rolling her hips. Biting down on Lexa's neck, Clarke swiped her thumb across the head of Lexa's penis.

“Clarke, what…” Lexa let out a moan as Clarke interrupted her with a kiss and removed her hand. Reaching into her own underwear, Clarke collected her wetness before tasting herself.

“Fuck,” Lexa gasped removing Clarke’s clothing and then her own. “Not that I'm complaining, but what's with these early morning wake up calls? It's 3am.”

“You were invading my dreams, I'm just making them my reality.” Clarke raked her nails down Lexa's abs. “It's a shame this is still healing,” she said pressing a barely there kiss to Lexa's chest. “I want to do _Bad Things_ to you.”

Clarke felt the shudder run through Lexa's body as she ground her wet slit up and down Lexa's shaft. While reaching for a condom, Clarke felt Lexa's mouth wrap around her nipple. “I guess you'll have to settle for me taking care of you then won't you?”

Suddenly on her back, Clarke looked down as Lexa switched nipples and pulled her hands above her head. Wrapping Clarke’s hands around the bed post, Lexa returned her mouth to Clarke’s. “Don't let go until I tell you.” Clarke raised her eyebrow unsure if Lexa meant the bed or her orgasm. “Orgasm as much as you want but do not let go of the bed or I stop.”

The commanding tone of Lexa's voice accompanied by her hands stroking her fully erect cock made Clarke’s breath hitch. Clarke paid close attention to Lexa's movements but became distracted when their eyes met. She watched as eyes darkened and slowly approached her own.

The kiss was long and deep, full of unspoken emotions that had been hidden just beneath the surface. Clarke had to tighten her grip as she felt Lexa filling her slowly. Almost releasing her hands to leave scratches down Lexa's spine, Clarke bit down hard on her bottom lip. “Fuuuuuuuck,” Clarke tried to push her hips up for more contact but strong hands held her down.

“Easy Clarke, I don't want to hurt you.” Lexa peppered kisses across Clarke’s neck pulling back slightly before pushing herself deeper. Hips stilled and a sloppy kiss was shared once Lexa bottomed out. Clarke allowed her lower body to relax into the feeling but her upper body remained tense trying her best not to let go before Lexa allowed her to.

“Lex,” Clarke shouted as Lexa pulled back and slammed back into her. The pace was slow and unpredictable as Lexa played with her body. “I need to touch you.”

“Not yet, let me take care of you.” Lexa went back to leaving bites across Clarke’s chest as both fingers pulled her hardened nipples. As Lexa began picking up a steady pace, Clarke felt herself stomach tighten with a familiar sensation.

Lexa let her hands slide down Clarke’s sides. One gripped her hip and the other searched for her clit. Her fingers played with Clarke’s clit pinching and pulling slightly. Lexa shifted slightly and hit Clarke’s spot. Once, twice, three times as she bit down on Clarke’s neck and pressed a thumb hard on the swollen nub.

The orgasm rushed through Clarke as she screamed, “Lexaaaaaa!” Clarke didn't realize how much she missed this feeling. Her body craved the attention Lexa willingly gave her.

“Let go Clarke,” Lexa said as she maneuvered Clarke onto her stomach and pulled her to her knees. Clarke spread her legs wide still feeling the remnants of her orgasm. “Hold on tight.” Clarke repositioned her hands on the bed post pulling her body up.

Feeling Lexa’s fingers scratching her scalp and her cock pumping deep inside her, Clarke felt her second orgasm quickly approaching. Unable to speak, Clarke could only let moans escape her lips.

Lexa's hand wrapped around her hair and as she felt the tug with a twist of her nipple, Clarke found herself falling over the edge again. Lexa's brutal pace slowed as the hand that was once on her nipple snuck down to circle her clit once again.

“One more time baby, let it all go for me.” Lexa's voice in her ear made Clarke’s hands drop to the bed. Feeling Lexa remove her cock from her drenched core, Clarke groaned in complaint. Suddenly filled with Lexa's tongue Clarke’s chest fell to the bed as her hips raised up. When fingers took over, Lexa spoke again.

“You're still so tight Clarke, your cunts perfect.” A kiss was placed at the base of her spine as Clarke struggled to breathe properly. “Do you want a taste,” Clarke nodded eagerly. She felt Lexa's teeth graze her clit before she spoke again, “you let go before I said you could. I don't know if I want to share now.”

Clarke groaned struggling to not push her hips into Lexa. Lexa continued her assault on Clarke’s pussy. “You were so good earlier though,” Lexa spoke as she removed her fingers and tongue from Clarke. Clarke opened her mouth to protest but Lexa used it to her advantage.

Lexa pushed her fingers into Clarke’s mouth as she slid cock deep and hard into Clarke’s pussy. An unadulterated moan came up from Clarke’s chest. Tasting herself on Lexa's fingers that were fucking her mouth and feeling Lexa take her from behind, Clarke finally let go of the orgasm. Her scream was muffled by Lexa's hand and the pillow she had sunk her face into.

Clarke felt Lexa's hips slam hard into her and heard Lexa moan as she came right after her. After a few moments, Lexa removed her hand from Clarke’s mouth and ran her hands up and down Clarke’s spine trying to calm her down. As Clarke relaxed her body into the bed beneath her, Lexa removed her now softened cock and took the condom off.

Clarke felt Lexa leave the bed and attempted to stay awake. When she felt Lexa return and begin to clean her up, her body shuddered as a small orgasm hit her.

“Sorry, love,” Lexa said quietly.

“No you're not,” Clarke chuckled when Lexa laid in the bed next to her. Feeling Lexa pull the covers back over them, Clarke moved so she was laying half on top of the other girl. Clarke pressed a soft kiss on Lexa's lips, moaning as she tasted herself on the girl beneath her. When they pulled back, Clarke stared into green eyes with a smile. “I haven't heard you call me that in a while.”

Lexa blushed as she kissed Clarke’s forehead. “Sorry--“

“Don't be,” Clarke cut her off. They laid in silence as Clarke thought about the unspoken feelings that were now burning to escape. She thought about how different things were this time and felt herself less afraid than she had been before. Looking back at Lexa, she waited until their eyes reconnected. “Lexa,” she said with a smile.

“Yes, Clarke.”

“I love you,” Clarke barely finished speaking when Lexa pulled her body fully on top of her and kissed her deeply. The kiss was languid and Clarke felt all of Lexa's emotions in it.

“I love you too,” Lexa said before returning her lips to Clarke’s. Clarke set her knees on either side of Lexa and ground down forgetting their jobs as they made love a second and third time before falling asleep.

…

Clarke felt around for Lexa as she woke up. Her eyes popped open when she realized she was alone. A momentary fear rushed through her before her ears registered the sound of the shower turning off

Dragging herself out of bed, Clarke walked to the bathroom. “Good Morning,” she grumbled as she turned the shower back on.

“Good Morning, Love.” Lexa kissed Clarke before finishing her morning routine as Clarke stepped in the shower.

“I was going to wake you up when I finished. The apartment manager called and said everything is finally done. I figured I'd take Xander to breakfast and then day care before work since I won't be staying here tonight.” Lexa's voice was tentative and hopeful still sounding as if she was waiting for permission.

“Okay, but can you come after work anyway? I need to take care of some last minute preparations for this weekend.” Clarke turned off the shower and got out. Her eyes roamed Lexa who was wearing tight black pants and a white button down.

“Ya, I'll plan on picking him up too. Maybe we will go to Lincolns for a bit and watch the baseball game.” Lexa turned to face Clarke. “It's impolite to stare, love.” Clarke wasn't sure if she loved or hated the cocky grin on Lexa's face.

Deciding it didn't matter, she pulled Lexa in for a kiss careful not to get her clothing wet. “Go get Xander ready, I'll come say goodbye when I'm done.”

**Lexa**

_I don’t know if I’ll make it home before Xander’s bed time. Will you FaceTime me before you put him down? **Clarke.**_

_Yeah. I am in front of the day care center now. Do you want us to bring you dinner before we head to Lincolns? **Lexa.**_

_No, thanks. Raven brought food for us. She’s going to help me go over my portfolios and put together a checklist. I’ll text you in a bit, I love you. **Clarke.**_

_Okay, I love you, too, have fun. **Lexa.**_

After retrieving Xander, Lexa began the drive to Lincoln’s house.

“Mama, I stay with you?” Xander asked from the backseat.

“We’re going to go watch the baseball game and play with Uncle Lincoln. After that I’ll take you home but we may have to call Mommy tonight because she’s working.” Lexa smiled in the review mirror at her son. She loved every second she got to spend with him and answered every one of his questions patiently.

Their drive didn’t take long as the car was filled with music and Xander singing loudly with the radio. Carrying him to the house, she let Xander ring the doorbell as they waited.

“Little buddy,” Lincoln said giving Xander a high-five, “O is waiting in the kitchen. She needs a helper for dessert.”

Lexa set Xander down and watched as he ran into the kitchen.

“We’ll be in the garage, I’ll come get him when we’re done.” Lincoln called out as he led Lexa to where they were heading. “How have you been?”

Lexa stared curiously at Lincoln before she answered, “I’m fine, things are going well. Better than I thought they would be.” The smile crossed Lexa’s face before she could stop it.

Sitting on the couch, Lincoln pat the seat next to him. As Lexa sat down, she turned to face him, back rigid from nervousness. “So, what are you going to do with the company?”

Lexa relaxed her position sinking into the cushions and staring at the ceiling. “I don’t care about that shit. To be honest, I can’t wait until Anya is back, she can take over. I’ll keep 20% of the shares to put Xander through college but she can have the rest and do what she wants.”

Lincoln sighed, “I don’t think she should take over. I think it may make things worse for her.”

“I already made a deal with her, I can’t go back on that now.”

“I know but what if I take over, you don’t even know the people running it right now. They could be destroying it. May as well have someone you trust working there.”

“You want to run the company?” Lexa asked curious as to what was going on.

“I love my job, but private security doesn’t work anymore.” Lexa stared at him waiting for him to continue. “Octavia is pregnant and I want something safer to do. I think running the company would be much better and if you decide to keep it, you have someone safe that you trust to keep an eye on it. The income for you to put away is steady, you never really need to come around if you hire me.”

Lexa smiled at her brother as she contemplated his words. “You’ve really thought this through haven’t you?”

“Yes, I went back to night school to take some classes, too.” Lincoln smiled back at the girl beside her.

“You’re a quick study, you can start Monday after I go over finances and figure out what I can afford to pay you.” The two sat in silence for a few minutes. “Lincoln, you’re going to be a dad!” Lexa jumped up and onto Lincoln hugging him tightly.

They remained that way for a couple of minutes before a voice cleared behind them. Looking up, Lexa saw Octavia holding a crying Xander. Quickly, Lexa rushed to his side to check over him. “What’s wrong, baby boy?” Lexa asked trying and failing to find cuts and bruises.

“He heard you yelling and thought you were watching the game without him,” Octavia chuckled.

Relaxing, Lexa pulled Xander into her arms before she spoke to him. “I can’t watch a game without my boy can I?” Lexa asked as she brushed the hair from Xander’s eyes. Xander shook his head before curling into Lexa’s chest. “You’re not going to keep helping O bake? I bet she enjoyed having you with her.” Xander shook his head again.

Lexa looked at Octavia who shrugged and turned to leave. “Congratulations, O,” Lexa said after stopping the other girl with a hand on her shoulder. Octavia turned back with tears in her eyes startling Lexa with a tight hug.

“Thank you, we haven’t told anyone yet.” Octavia cried into Lexa as Lexa tried to figure out why the other girl was crying.

Having no idea what to do next, she wrapped her free arm around her and rubbed her back hoping she would calm down soon. “Well I’m honored to know first, your secrets safe with me,” she said as Octavia shifted away from her and walked back to the house.

“Mama, game time!” Xander popped his head up and squirmed to be set on the floor. While he was preoccupied and talking to Lincoln, Lexa ran back to her truck to retrieve two hats. When she returned wearing hers, she placed one backwards on Xander’s head before sitting next to him. “Red, cheer. Blue, boooooooo.” Xander said excitedly as he crawled into his mama’s lap to watch the game.

“Lincoln, congratulations, you’re going to be an awesome dad.” Lexa said as they waited for the game to start.

“If my kid adores me as much as yours adores you, I’ll consider myself blessed,” Lincoln said as the first pitch was thrown. Lexa’s heart soared with happiness as she sat back contentedly with the two of her favorite boys.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feed the beast and chat with me.


	9. Fun Times

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When Mommy’s Away, We Will Play.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I own nothing.
> 
> All mistakes are mine.
> 
> Tumblr – ImaginationTransport
> 
> Yesterday was **GREAT**! Seahawks beat the Patriots and USWNT won the game I attended. As a gift from me to you in celebration you get this.

**Lexa**

“What do you want to be for Halloween?” Lexa asked as she plated breakfast.

“You!” Xander yelled from his seat.

“You can be me any day, why don't you dress up like a superhero, or be a pirate.” Lexa was trying and failing to come up with ideas.

She set the food in front of Xander with a laugh when she saw the scowl on his face.

“I be you mama,” Xander said with finality in his tone.

The two sat together deciding on what to do for the day. Lexa let Xander throw out ideas, but had other things in mind. When they finished breakfast and the kitchen was clean, Lexa helped Xander get dressed.

“What's your favorite animal?” Lexa said while trying to teach Xander to tie his shoes.

“Tigers, they grrrrrrrr,” Xander growled as he jumped onto Lexa.

Chuckling and spinning Xander towards the door, Lexa grabbed her keys to head out.

“Here mama,” Xander said as he grabbed their hats off the wall. Lexa smiled and thanked him excited to spend the day together.

Once Xander was safely in his seat and Lexa was ready to leave, she turned on her truck and pulled out her phone. While setting up her GPS, her phone buzzed and a text came in from Clarke.

_Missed you guys last night, can we FaceTime before Xander goes to bed? **Clarke.**_

_I’ll think about it ;) **Lexa.**_

_For now Xander and I are headed out, I'll send pics. Don't get carried away in Sin City. **Lexa.**_

_Gonna punish me if I do? **Clarke.**_

Lexa thought about the question for a moment. They weren't technically together so she didn't have the right to be upset if Clarke did something. Xander made his presence known and Lexa decided it was time to end the conversation.

_I should punish you for asking. **Lexa.**_

_Our son is ready to leave now, I'll text later. **Lexa.**_

_Fuck me, daddy! **Clarke.**_

_Ugh, tease me and leave me. Give him lots of hugs and kisses. The event starts in an hour so I may be too busy to respond right away. **Clarke.**_

Lexa chuckled placing her phone down and turning to a smiling Xander.

“Off to the zoo, baby boy.”

“THE ZOO,” Xander yelled as they backed out of the parking spot and headed out for the day.

…

The day was long and enjoyable. The two ran from animal to animal taking pictures of everything they saw. Lexa’s favorite was a picture someone took of her holding Xander up so he could feed a giraffe. She spoiled the little boy in the gift shop and they ate their weight in junk food.

It was now eight and she had just put him in bed after FaceTiming Clarke. Knowing the other girl would be busy for a bit longer, Lexa pulled out her notepad and began to write.

Since coming home, Lexa found writing to be a cathartic release. In her free time, she worked on her autobiography. Focusing on her writing, Lexa didn't realize how quickly time was slipping by. Her phone buzzed beside her pulling her from her thoughts.

Seeing what time it was, she decided to call Clarke before heading to bed.

“Did I wake you?” Clarke answered her phone sounding as tired as Lexa felt.

“No, just getting ready for bed, tomorrow is going to be amazing.” Lexa changed her clothes before setting everything out for the next day.

"I bet Xander is going to love it. I’m sad I'll miss it. Actually, I won't be home until Monday.”

“I'm sure we will be fine one more night without you. Will you be back by dinner?” Lexa was curious about what was keeping Clarke an extra night but decided not to ask questions.

“I don't know. I'm meeting with someone Monday morning about opening a second shop off the strip.”

“That's great, is he an investor?” Lexa felt herself excited over the news.

“Can I tell you more tomorrow, I'm getting sleepy.”

“Nobody sleeps in Vegas Clarke, unless they are blackout drunk.”

Clarke’s laugh was music to Lexa's ears. She loved teasing her until the melody of the other girl's laughter rang through her.

“Well I need to if I want to function tomorrow and you need to because Xander doesn't care if you're tired, he's going to force you to get up.”

“So I've learned,” silence settled comfortably between them as Lexa laid out her bed.

“I love you, Clarke. Keep safe and sleep well.”

“I love you too, Lexa.”

Lexa disconnected the call and placed her phone on the charger before falling asleep. That night, instead of nightmares of the past, she dreamt of her son, Clarke, and all that their future held.

...

Lexa chased Xander around the park. The little boy was sprinting while Lexa jogged comfortably. She was trying to wear him down so he would take an early nap. Xander disappeared behind a building so Lexa sped up her pace not wanting him out of her sight too long.

Lexa rounded the building and felt herself instantly enraged as a man held her son in his arms.

“Get the fuck away from my son!” Lexa said seething as she pulled her son from the man. Securing Xander on her left hip she turned him out of harms way and stood to her full length fists ready if anything happened.

“Your son?” The guy laughed as Lexa grew more irritated. “That's not _your_ son. In fact, I don't even know who _you_ are.”

“Mama,” Xander said patting Lexa's cheek. Lexa didn't remove her eyes from the figure beside them, “yes, baby boy.”

“Mommy’s friend.”

"Ya, his _mother’s_ friend,” Lexa hated the cocky grin on his face and felt herself growing more angry. His tone didn't help her patience as she tried to figure out what to do next. Fortunately, Lincoln walked up before either of them could speak.

“Finally, Lexa I've been trying to find you since nine.” Lincoln turned his head noticing the man in front of her. “ _Finn._ ” Lincoln growled. Lexa raised a curious eyebrow as the other guy finally walked away.

“Now that he's gone, I have news!” Lincoln grinned taking Xander from Lexa. Lexa waited patiently as Lincoln handed Xander a lollipop. “Everything was cleared and all the paperwork has been processed, I'm officially the President of Polis Enterprises.”

“That's great Lincoln,” Lexa searched his face wondering why he was looking for her when this could have been discussed on the phone.

Lincoln laughed as they began to walk to the parking lot. “I also found a jersey for Xander to wear tonight.” Lincoln opened his trunk and pulled out a brand new Krieger USWNT jersey.

“YES! This is perfect, thank you! I couldn't find one anywhere.”

“You don't look hard enough because you hate shopping,” Lincoln shrugged. Lexa smiled gratefully at Lincoln.

“True but thank you so much. How much do I owe you?” Lexa reached for Xander and turned to put him in her truck which was parked next to Lincoln’s.

“Consider it a thank you for taking a chance on me with this job.” Lincoln smiled as he high-fived Xander. “Have fun tonight buddy.”

Lexa hugged Lincoln and made her way to the drivers seat. On the drive home, Xander's eyes began to drop and Lexa was thankful he would nap before they left. Left to the silence of her thoughts, Lexa found herself contemplating one issue.

_Who the fuck is Finn?_

…

Considering how easy it had been to park, the stadium was packed full of people. Lexa carried Xander through the crowd as he pointed out the different things he saw. They wore matching jerseys, thanks to Lincoln, and headed into the gift shop. It was crowded inside so Lexa refused to let Xander walk around on his own.

Lexa found a hoodie with the team logo for Xander and a beanie before she found matching items for herself. Xander continued talking to her as they waited in line and she finally let him down so he could pet a service dog.

“He looks just like you,” the woman said as she picked Xander back up to continue moving.

“Thank you,” Lexa responded politely before walking to the register.

“Mama, I want a puppy.” Xander said turning his body to look back at the animal behind him. Lexa paid for everything hoping Xander would forget about it but soon found she wasn't that lucky. They were halfway to their seats before he tried again. “Mama, can I have a puppy.”

He came out guns blazing with an adorable pout and Clarke’s facial expression. She badly wanted to say yes but knew she'd get in trouble if she didn't run it by Clarke first. “Let's find our seats and call mommy, lets see what she says first.”

Satisfied with the answer, Xander continued looking around pointing out the players warming up on the field. When they found their seats, Xander decided he'd rather sit on Lexa and climbed into her lap. The seats were close to the field and Lexa felt herself get excited.

Checking the time, she saw that she had a few minutes and pulled out her phone.

_Xander wants to talk to you, got a minute? **Lexa.**_

Her phone rang a minute later and Xander almost dropped it in his excitement. Answering the video call, Lexa quickly flipped the screen to show the field.

"Wow, great seats. I can't wait for the pictures!” Clarke said just after Lexa put an ear bud in her ear. She put the other in Xander's ear so he could hear the conversation too.

“I'll take as many as I can when I remember,” Lexa said, flipping the camera back to face them.

Xander's smile lit up as he practically shouted, “Can we get a puppy?”

Lexa chuckled at the bewildered look on Clarke's face. “Is it going to live with mama?” Clarke asked.

“No pets allowed at my place so this is between the two of you.” Lexa held back another laugh at Clarke's dramatic sigh. “He met a black lab tonight and fell in love.”

Lexa sat back and listened to Xander tell Clarke all about the dog before looking up at the clock. They still had five minutes before the anthem so she let the two talk. She didn't have much say right now, she was too excited to spend the next two hours just her and Xander.

“We saw your friend at the park then Lincoln came.” Lexa tuned back into the conversation realizing Xander must have been telling Clarke about their day. She hadn't wanted to bring it up until Clarke came home but that seemed to no longer be an option.

“What friend?” Clarke asked and got a shrug from Xander.

“Lincoln called him Finn,” Lexa said softly.

She watched Clarke's lips curl in disgust before whispering, “he's not _my_ friend.” Lexa's eyebrow rose as she stared into sky blue eyes. “I'll tell you about him when little ears aren't around.”

Lexa smiled in acknowledgement and looked back at the clock. “Sorry Clarke, we have to get going. Say bye to mommy, baby boy.”

“Bye mommy,” Xander waved in front of the camera.

“Bye little man, I love you.” Clarke blew a kiss at the screen eyes moving to Lexa before she threw in a wink.

“Love you,” Xander replied with a kiss of his own. Lexa put her phone away as the announcer began his pregame spiel.

…

“GOOOOOOAAAAAAAAAAAAAAALLLLLLLLL” the announcer screamed as the girl's on the field hugged each other.

“GOAL JUST AFTER THE 90th MINUTE BY SAMANTHA…” the announcer paused as the crowd screamed their response.

“MEWIS!”

“SAMANTHA”

"MEWIS!"

“SAMANTHA”

“MEWIS!”

The players started playing again and the US quickly gained possession of the ball.

“THANK YOU!”

“YOU’RE WELCOME!!!”

Xander giggled when the announcer was done. After the first goal was scored, Xander was confused. He caught on quickly though and joined in. Lexa would whisper the correct last name so he could scream with the crowd full of excitement.

Lexa couldn't help but watch her son as he jumped in her lap yelling “kick.” Before she knew it the game was over and she held him on her shoulders as everyone stood shouting and clapping.

Grabbing their things, Lexa walked him down to see the players as they walked around the field. When the players finally got to where they were standing Xander was yelling hello and waving from her arms as she held tightly so he wouldn't fall.

“Mama, they waved!” Xander said excitedly as she walked with him back up the steps.

“They did! Did you have a good time?” Lexa asked. Xander nodded enthusiastically as he went into a full toddler rant about everything they did. Laughing, Lexa continued walking to the car.

“Hot dogs!” Xander pointed at the men in the parking lot.

After ordering two street dogs, Lexa had to put Xander on the ground. When they walked the last 100 feet to their car, Xander was jumping around asking questions too quickly for Lexa to understand. Setting the hot dogs in the bed of the truck, Lexa let down the back and sat Xander on it.

At first bite, Lexa let out a moan. Xander giggled before biting into his own. When his moan matched her own, Lexa chuckled. Lexa had to finish Xander's, which wasn't exactly a hardship, before she threw out their trash and settled him in his car seat.

The drive home started with a talkative Xander as they discussed his new plans for Halloween. Dropping his plan to be his mama, Xander was adamant he be a soccer player and Lexa dress up as one also. She noticed him yawning and slowly disengaged from the conversation allowing the young boy to fall asleep.

**Clarke**

Waking up was difficult, she didn't know how people survived on four hours a night because she felt like a zombie. Hearing a knock on the door, she realized why she was awake.

Clarke walked to the door and opened it to see a bellboy with a floral arrangement. After handing them to her, he smiled and walked away before she could think to tip him or say thank you.

Clarke stood in stunned silence for a moment inhaling the beautiful scent of fresh flowers. Closing the door, Clarke walked into the kitchen to set the flowers down and read the note.

“Wow, who sent you those,” Octavia asked as she stumbled into the room.

“I'll tell you in a minute.” Clarke replied opening the small envelope.

_”I've fallen quite hard over you  
I've seen the waters that make your eyes shine, now I'm shining too.”_

Clarke smiled at the old song lyrics to "Falling in Love at a Coffee Shop" by Landon Pigg. Lexa would play it for her whenever they spent the night together. The memories swirled in her mind as she drifted off thinking of all the times they danced together to the lyrics about falling in love despite the fact that they weren't together.

_These are just because I miss you. I hope you have a great meeting. Xander and I will be waiting for you at your house. I love you, Lexa._

Clarke felt a tear running down her cheek as she reread the card in her hand.

“Must be some note,” Raven said joining the two girls in the kitchen and starting the coffee pot.

“Just Lexa being Lexa,” Clarke sighed turning to her friends. She looked at Octavia and noticed her watery eyes. “Why are you crying? You don't even know what the note says.”

“They're just so beautiful.” Raven and Clarke shared a look of confusion at Octavia's words.

“What's going on O?” Raven asked bluntly.

“I'm just emotional, it's just…” Octavia trailed off and Raven turned to grab three mugs. “No coffee for me, thanks though.”

Clarke's jaw dropped as the pieces clicked. “O?” Clarke watched as Octavia looked everywhere but her. The sudden emotions, not drinking alcohol even though she wasn't working this weekend, not having any coffee, and her general odd behavior suddenly made sense.

“O, are you pregnant?” Clarke asked. Raven turned to face Octavia with a shocked curiosity crossing her face.

“I was going to wait until we all got together with our families to tell you guys,” Ravens screech and jumping in the air distracted the other two girls in the room.

“You're going to be a mom! Another baby! How far along are you?” Raven began as Clarke stood back with a smile.

“Well I'm only three and a half months, we waited because we wanted to make sure we were out of the danger zone before we told anyone. Lincoln only told Lexa to ask about the job.” Clarke's eyes snapped from Octavia's stomach.

“Lexa knows?” A frown crossed Clarke's face.

“Yes, I asked her not to tell anyone. Don't be upset Clarke, she wasn't lying.”

Clarke stood silently, “I'm not upset, congratulations O!”

Clarke stood and stared as Raven and Octavia continued talking. She wasn't mad at all she was just concerned. She hadn't even thought about it until Octavia mentioned Lexa knowing about the baby.

Thinking back to Wednesday morning, she searched her brain for what happened. She remembered in vivid detail the first time they made love, there was a condom. She couldn't forget that memory. But then there were I love you's and emotions and …

“Fuck,” Clarke said out loud. Octavia and Raven stopped their conversation to look at Clarke.

Clarke mustered up the biggest smile she could give and looked Octavia in the eyes. “You're going to have a baby and we can't even party in celebration here in Sin City.” Clarke smiled as the girls laughed and she hugged them both at the same time.

She was happy for Octavia, ecstatic even. But she couldn't help the fear that coursed through her as she realized she was to late to take Plan B.

“I have to go shower for my meeting.” Clarke said as she walked back to her bathroom.

Showering and getting ready was done subconsciously as Clarke thought about her situation. She had no doubts that Lexa would love and care for another child but they weren’t in a relationship. They hadn't even been on a date yet.. She wasn't sure if she was ready for this to even be a possibility, it was way too soon.

Heading into the kitchen to eat before she left, Clarke looked at the flowers sitting on the counter. Sipping her coffee, she reread the note. The gesture was sweet and full of love that Lexa hadn't been as good at expressing the first time they were together.

After eating, Clarke let the other two girls know she was leaving and to be ready when she got back. The walk to the coffee shop was quick but Clarke’s thoughts were filled with Lexa trying to figure out what to do if she was actually pregnant this soon. But more than that she tried to figure out the most important part of their relationship. Did she trust Lexa, yet?

She'd have to talk to Lexa later, right now she had to crush this meeting. With a smile on her face, Clarke entered the coffee turning to the man who may be the key to her future.

“It's good to see you again Mr. Kane,” Clarke said shaking his hand.

The man laughed as he pulled out her seat, “please, call me Marcus. Can I get you anything before we start?”

“I'll be fine for now, should we begin?” Clarke pulled out her materials as Marcus began speaking. Soon thoughts of everything else faded away.

…

Finally opening the door to her home, Clarke set her bags by the door before heading to Xander's room. Opening the door and not seeing him, Clarke shut the door in confusion. Looking at her watch and seeing it was just after ten at night, she walked to her room.

Pushing the cracked door open wide enough to slip in, she found her loves sleeping soundly. Lexa lay on her back with her glasses still on and a book across her stomach. Xander slept with his head on her lap curled into a ball. Clarke smiled at the sight before walking to the bed and cradling Xander into her arms.

She felt a hand wrap around her wrist and turned to see sleepy emerald eyes adjusting. A small smile crept slowly on the other girls face and her hand fell off of Clarke.

“Hi, love,” she mumbled softly.

Clarke bent over to press a kiss on the girl who was still trying to wake up.

“I'll be back in a minute,” she said as she straightened out to take Xander to his bed.

She gently tucked the little boy in and went to collect her bags. Noticing everything had been moved Clarke smiled with a shake of her head. Returning to her room she noticed Lexa unpacking for her.

“I can do that in the morning, Lex.”

"But you won't. Go get ready for bed, I'll take care of this.” Lexa kissed Clarke on the forehead while handing her the toiletries she was holding.

Heading to the bathroom, Clarke thought about everything from this morning and the conversation with Marcus. Hearing Lexa move to the bathroom, Clarke finished up what she was doing.

Strong arms wrapped around her stomach as Lexa cuddled into her. “Do you need anything before I go?” Clarke scoffed at the other girls words.

“I thought you were staying the night?” Clarke said gripping the forearms of the other girl.

“I didn't want to assume, but I do have work clothes with me.” Lexa kissed her temple.

“Stay, I want to talk to you.” Clarke felt Lexa nod against her before she unwrapped her arms to move to the toilet.

Changing into a big t-shirt, Clarke finished her nightly routine and laid down.

“I'll be right back, I'm going to check all the locks again,” Lexa said leaving the room.

Clarke settled herself into the comfort of her sheets just as Lexa reentered the room. Feeling the other girl stretch out under the covers beside her, Clarke rolled over and found her favorite spot half on top of Lexa.

“You must be tired, are you sure you want to talk tonight?” Lexa asked as her fingers danced along Clarke's spine.

“I made Raven drive so I'm not too tired,” Clarke’s yawn betrayed her words and she could feel Lexa's laugh through her chest. “So the meeting went well.”

“Tell me about it,” she could hear the interest in Lexa's voice.

“Well, this has actually been in the works for a few months. He already has four artists setup to work and they are _really_ good. I only have to be there four times a year and he'd run the shop. All the records will be digital so I can keep track daily. He doesn't want to invest he wants a shop he can run without owning it. He's older and I know him through my mom so I know he's serious about this. He found everything I would need though and that's what took me so long. We spent the day going over permits and looking at the venue. I had to show proof of my license and everything else. But I decided to take the chance, my shop here is going great and it's in the perfect location, it has so much potential. Most of the artists have steady clientele already so word should spread quickly. It's right off the strip and honestly if tourists show up there like the one here, I will need to hire more people. I have to go back in two weeks, I was hoping you'd keep Xander.”

“That sounds great, fast though.”

“I know I just had a lot to think about. I know you help and you have a steady income, but I'm used to doing this all on my own. I have to make sure that I have more than enough for Xander and I and any other kids that may come in the future.”

Clarke felt Lexa kiss the top of her head. “Well, Xander is set. But you're right any other kids do need security whenever they come along. I have more than enough, don't feel like you're alone in this.”

Clarke removed herself from Lexa and looked into her eyes. “The other day when I woke up and you weren't in bed, I was scared you left again. It didn't last long but the dread was there. Then earlier today, you sent those gorgeous flowers with that note and I thought about it. Now it feels like you're here to stay and things are different this time.”

“I'm sorry, love. I'm not going anywhere and I'm not only here for Xander. I plan on staying for you, too.” Lexa leaned down to kiss Clarke on the lips. It was gentle but lasted until Clarke felt the tension melt from her body. “I'll be here as long as you allow.”

Clarke nodded and put her head back on Lexa's chest thinking about what she wanted to say next.

“Octavia told us she was pregnant.” Clarke could feel Lexa laugh and found herself chuckling with her.

“I'm sorry, I couldn't tell you.”

“I know but it made me think,” Clarke moved her body so she was on top of Lexa. She needed to look into her eyes. “We didn't use a condom the other day.”

She saw the confusion in the other girls eyes. “Yes we did.” Lexa still looked confused and Clarke could see her searching her memories. “Oh.”

Clarke could see the emerald eyes clear with understanding. “It's too late to take the morning after pill.” Clarke said continuing to watch in amazement at all the expressions Lexa made. She watched as Lexa's face morphed into confusion again.

“Would you want to do that?” It was Clarke's turn to think.

“I'm not sure, I don't have the option so I really don't know.” Lexa's fingers began their trail on Clarke's back again.

“Well, I guess we will find out in a few weeks if I’ll be on night duty in nine months.” Clarke couldn't help the full belly laugh that exploded from her at Lexa's words.

Clarke felt herself relax into Lexa at the combination of her words and touch. “We didn't talk much today, how was the game?”

“Amazing.”

They talked for the next hour about the time that Lexa spent with Xander. Clarke told her about what the three girls did when they weren't at the expo. But towards the end of the conversation, the two just laid together content with the silence and being enveloped in each other.

“Lexa?” Clarke opened her eyes and put her lips on Lexa's. “Take me on a date.”

Lexa smiled at the command and kissed Clarke passionately. “I'll see if Lincoln can babysit and set it up.” Clarke smiled and kissed her favorite brunette as they rolled onto their sides. The kiss lasted until they grew tired. As it faded, they both fell into a deep slumber.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So technically, I should be writing my rough draft essay. BUUUUUUUUUT, I wanted to get this done before I get busy. I don't see me having time to write before Thursday at the earliest I guess I'll see you then.
> 
>  **Fun/Sad Fact:** The only goal I didn't record at last nights game was the Mewis goal. I blame the 5 minute wave that distracted me.
> 
> For those of you who don't know what a street dog is, it's hot dogs wrapped in bacon covered in grilled onions, peppers, mayo, and mustard. You can get them after pretty much any event in the LA area from the street vendors that stand outside. (I don't think they have a license but cops don't ever say anything to them or the elote man) They are soooooooo good and soooooooooo unhealthy. So obviously, I got two.
> 
>  
> 
> **Thanks for your continued support. Comment away, send questions on Tumblr, have conversations on Tumblr, do what pleases you. If I'm awake, and not taking a test in class, I'll respond.**


	10. Date Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lexa and Abby have a tense conversation before Clexa’s date.
> 
> Who the fuck is Finn?
> 
> Lexa gets an unexpected call.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I own nothing.
> 
> All mistakes are mine.
> 
> Tumblr – ImaginationTransport
> 
>  **Fair warning** , I don't know women's fashion or any type of fashion. I live my life in a mix of beach shorts, cargo shorts, and graphic tees. Occasionally I throw on jeans or slacks and a button down but my style is lacking unless someone else is dressing me. Sure, when I put in effort I look fucking good but I can't tell you shit about what I'm wearing. I can dress you and you'll look fantastic but I can't describe what you're wearing past the color. Point is, I’ll give you basics and you can play with it in your imagination. I'd say sorry but I've spent the last hour trying to figure this shit out and google and Siri are both tired of me asking questions.

**Lexa**

“It's the Mickey Mouse Club house, come inside, it's fun inside.” Xander sang jumping in front of the TV when Lexa walked in the house Friday evening.

Lexa smiled and walked up behind him. Realizing he hadn't noticed her, she picked him up and swung him around tossing him gently to the couch.

"Watch with me!" Xander demanded with a laugh and smile.

Lexa flopped down next to him and sighed dramatically. She loved her son more than she had ever loved anyone but she was tired of the show that was currently playing. Xander was obsessed with Mickey Mouse Clubhouse and she somehow always joined him during the same episode.

“When did you get here?” Lexa smiled when Clarke approached her.

“A couple of minutes ago, Xander wanted me to watch with him."

“Xander, I'm going to borrow mama for a minute. We’ll be right back.” Xander nodded at Clarke, eyes never leaving the TV.

Lexa followed Clarke to the kitchen thankful for the momentary distraction.

“He either needs a new obsession or to choose a different episode because this is the 20th time this week.” Lexa said as Clarke pulled her closer.

“Have fun trying to get him to change it,” Clarke chuckled placing a kiss on Lexa's lips. It started off sweet and innocent but roaming hands set their bodies on fire. Clarke's deep moan made Lexa take a step back and breathe.

“You look stunning,” Lexa said while her eyes roamed Clarke's figure. Clarke wore a blue dress the same shade as her eyes. Lexa's tore her eyes from the barely contained cleavage to look at her watch. “I need to change.”

With a sweet kiss, Lexa returned to the living room stopping to kiss Xander on the cheek and grab her bag. While changing her clothes, Lexa thought about how far she and Clarke had come over the last two and a half months. Even in her wildest dreams, she didn't think that things would go this well. She had imagined screaming and crying but not this. Not the love that was pouring out of the other girl. Feeling arms wrap around her waist, Lexa turned her head.

“We should get going if we're going to make the reservations.” Clarke's breath against her lips made Lexa’s lips curl into a smile. Nodding her head, she turned to leave but not without another kiss from the soft lips her body craved. Lexa hoped she would make it through the night without caving into her bodies desires.

…

Walking into the familiar house was nerve wracking. She hadn't seen or spoken to Abby since she yelled at her when fighting with Anya two months ago.

“There's my favorite grandson,” Jake grabbed Xander throwing him over his shoulder with a laugh.

“Thank you for watching him tonight.” Clarke spoke as Lexa quietly stood to the side. Lincoln was working late so Clarke asked her parents to keep Xander for them.

"Any time, we love having him.” Abby stood quietly in the entry way as she spoke to Clarke. Turning to Lexa she spoke again, “may I have a minute?” She turned to the kitchen leaving Lexa standing wide eyed staring at her back.

“Go ahead, we have time. I'll be in the living room.” Clarke kissed Lexa on the cheek and smiled before walking away.

Lexa stood for a moment trying to compose herself for what was to come. She wasn't sure how this would go and she was a bit disappointed this had to happen now. The excitement of finally having a date with Clarke was now gone and replaced by the dread of talking with Abby.

Finally moving her feet, Lexa moved into the kitchen finding Abby cooking dinner. She stood up straight placing herself close to the exit in case things got out of hand. “Abby.” Her tone was even and the fear she felt was missing.

“Clarke made it clear that she would continue this…relationship despite what I think.” Abby continued cooking, as she spoke. “I'm sorry that things with Anya went the way they did. It's an unfortunate situation you were in. I would never wish that on you or anyone else.”

Lexa continued staring trying to figure out where Abby was going with her words. She wouldn't speak until Abby finished.

“I saw it when you were younger, the way you two looked at each other. I hated it, I didn’t want Clarke to be with you.”

“Because I’m a girl,” Lexa’s words slipped before she could stop them.

“Partly, but also because of your situation.”

Lexa stood in stunned silence, she never knew Abby had a problem with her being different.

“I don't care that you're different, I just didn’t want my daughter dealing with the scrutiny of others when trying to explain things like Xander not having a father but a second mother. I still don't want her to have to deal with all of that, the world is cruel and I don't want her or my grandson to be impacted negatively.”

Lexa was at a loss. “You're a doctor, you know these things happen. It's rare but it happens.”

“But in most cases, the person chooses to live as a man or have surgery and live fully as a woman and nobody ever finds out. There is no scrutiny, no judgement.” Abby said finally looking at Lexa. “All of that aside, you left and shattered my daughters heart.” Lexa stared back with matching intensity as she took deep breaths attempting to keep herself calm.

Abby looked back down before continuing, “I tried to get her to date again, introducing her to men who would provide her and Xander with a normal life. She deserves that, a normal uncomplicated life.”

"I intend on providing her with just that. Just because it's not your small minded opinion of normal doesn't make it less than what she deserves.” Lexa’s voice was angry and strained as she attempted to stay quiet so she wouldn't alert Xander to the tension.

“Your being different, well that's the least of my concerns. My problem is who you are and that you've left before. I don't trust that you won't leave again and this time you won't just be leaving behind my daughter but my grandson and that would destroy them both.”

“I would never leave him,” Lexa scoffed. “Despite what you choose to believe, I love _my son_.”

“You don't know how to love, you've already proven that before.” Abby’s voice had risen as she looked into Lexa's fiery eyes. “She would have been better off if she chose to stick with Finn instead of running off to New York to find you.”

Lexa’s heart tugged in her chest. Ignoring Abby's other words, she focused on the name. She had forgotten about the shaggy haired boy who she met at the park.

“That's enough. We’re leaving now.” Clarke spoke with an authoritative tone as she wrapped her arm around Lexa's waist and guided her out of the kitchen.

**Clarke**

Hearing only the last part of the conversation, Clarke asked Lexa to tell her everything. When the girl finished, she placed her hand on Lexa's leg and repositioned her body so she could look at the girl as she drove.

“I never dated him despite my mothers insistence. Finn was a persistent douchebag that my mother brought to a family dinner in an attempt to get me to date someone she deemed appropriate. He showed up everywhere for about 6 months before Lincoln stepped in.”

“Is that why Xander said he was your friend.”

"Yes, unfortunately my mom kept inviting him over and he never refused. He crossed the line when he tried to kiss me after I repeatedly turned down his advances.” Lexa’s head turned and blazing eyes shot into Clarke. “Eyes on the road or pull over.” Clarke continued in a soothing tone, “Lincoln kicked him out the house and told him not to return. I guess my dad put a stop to it after that. I haven't seen him since.”

“How long ago was that?” Lexa questioned, eyes set on the road.

Clarke leaned over and placed a kiss on her cheek. She secretly loved it when Lexa was even a little jealous. “It was the same night my dad told me he found where you were. So about a month before I had the time off to come see you.”

Lexa was silent and Clarke felt the tension fall away as she continued to stroke the girl's leg. For the rest of the drive they talked about their week and Xander.

"I've never been here,” Clarke said excitement pouring from her as they pulled up to Villa Blanca.

"I was hoping you hadn’t. Let's go see what the fuss is about.” Lexa smiled exiting the car and rushing to the other side to open the door for Clarke. Clarke took her hand and stepped out of the car before she was guided into the beautiful restaurant.

“Reservation for Woods,” Lexa politely spoke with the hostess as Clarke took in her surroundings. She walked next to Lexa as they were escorted to a private corner table.

“This is amazing,” she said looking at the set up once Lexa sat down after pulling out her chair. Taking a good look at her companion, she noticed her eyes matched the button down shirt she was wearing. “Stunning,” she mumbled as her eyes met the magnetic emerald green ones in front of her.

Before they could continue talking, the waitress came by to take their drink orders.

“Wine, love?” Lexa asked.

“Just water, please.”

“Water for me as well. Can we please have the Ahi Tuna Tartare to start?”

The waitress left them alone to read over the menu. They sat in a momentary silence deciding what they wanted to eat.

“I'm stuck between two items,” Clarke said quietly.

Lexa smiled and sat her menu down. “What would you like? I'll get one and we will share.”

“Vongole e Cozze or Spicy Lobster & Tiger Prawns.” Clarke spoke tentatively unsure if Lexa was in the mood for seafood.

“Sounds great,” Lexa spoke as she reached for Clarke's menu.

The waitress returned with their waters and Lexa gave their order. The two girls continued their conversation as they ate. Clarke was sure she hadn't laughed this much in a while. When Lexa handed the waitress her credit card to pay the bill, Clarke tried to protest.

“I'll always take care of you Clarke,” Lexa spoke softly reaching over and placing her hand on Clarke's cheek. Clarke leaned over the table for a kiss almost knocking their waters over. Unfazed by her clumsiness, Lexa kissed her back hard.

"Take me home,” Clarke practically moaned into Lexa.

“We have to get Xander first,” Lexa said with a chuckle.

“No, he's staying the night with my parents.” Clarke noticed Lexa's eyes darken just before the waitress returned.

“Expecting more than a goodnight kiss?” Lexa asked putting her card away and signing the check after adding a tip.

“Expecting to be kept up far too late to deal with an energetic toddler in the morning,” Clarke challenged standing up.

Lexa rose from her seat grabbing Clarke by the waist. She guided her back to the car quickly in anticipation of the night ahead.

...

Her back slammed against the door as a strong arm lifted her up. Wrapping her legs around Lexa, she felt herself begin to fall over the edge. Lexa's strong fingers had been pounding into her for the last five minutes and they had only just made it to the bedroom.

"BABY,” Lexa silenced her with a hard demanding kiss. Clarke huffed in disappointment feeling empty when Lexa's fingers left her body. She was so close, she was so ready to come completely undone.

“I'm not your baby tonight Clarke,” she shivered at the commanding tone and the pop of the k in her name.

“Yes, daddy.” Clarke felt her legs being placed back on the floor. She knew she was in for a long night but she didn't know she was going to have a taste of her favorite side of Lexa.

She discovered it when they were 18 and a jealous Lexa, who had always been gentle, slammed into her when she called her daddy. They had never tried anything like it before and the growing hunger in the other girls eyes soaked Clarke instantly.

“My good girl,” Lexa said removing the last of her clothes and then her own. Clarke stared at Lexa's fully hard cock and reached out to touch it. Lexa grabbed her hand and moved it away. “Sit on the bed first.”

Without protest, Clarke did as she was told. She could see Lexa walking towards her stroking herself. Precum oozed from the top and Clarke licked her lips in anticipation.

Lexa rubbed the tip of her cock across both Clarke's hard nipples. “You look so beautiful sitting there, you're so good waiting for me.” Clarke wasn’t sure how much longer she could wait. Lexa ran her cock across Clarke's lips. “Open wide.”

The instant Lexa hit the back of her throat, Clarke moaned. She was grateful for her nonexistent gag reflex because she loved feeling Lexa this way. The hand in her hair told her this would be anything but slow and she could feel the wetness between her thighs increase as her mouth was fucked hard.

Bringing a hand to Lexa's balls, Clarke gripped them feeling their heaviness. She could feel the falter in Lexa's pace and knew she was close. She massaged them gently hoping Lexa would let her swallow her load.

“Not yet,” Lexa said removing her cock as Clarke groaned. Clarke opened her mouth to protest but it was lost in her throat as she felt Lexa grab her legs pulling her to the edge of the bed. Lexa lowered her back to the bed and slid inside her easily.

The stretch felt too good to ignore and her hands flew around Lexa letting her nails drag down the spine of the girl above her. Lexa's teeth clamped around her nipple as her hips began to rock quickly. Clarke knew she wouldn't last long with all the sensations going through her.

Lexa moved her lips up to her neck, biting and sucking allowing herself to lose control. It was hard, it was dirty, and Clarke loved every second of it. The feeling of Lexa marking her and fingers pulling harshly at her nipples sent her over the edge as Lexa hit her spot one last time.

Lexa slowed her pace to allow her to ride out the orgasm. But before she was finished cumming, Lexa put her legs on her shoulders and set a pace faster than before. Their eyes connected and she could see the need for release in the other girl.

“Cum for me daddy,” she moaned out. Clarke felt a thumb on her clit and cried out as Lexa spilled deep inside of her with a deep moan. Feeling Lexa's cum filling her, set her off again as her walls clamped down on the twitching dick buried deep inside her.

Once they had calmed down, Lexa removed herself from Clarke causing the girl to groan at the loss. She felt Lexa reposition her on the bed and lips sliding across her skin before a tongue wrapped around her clit.

 _This is going to be a good night_ Clarke thought as her thoughts drifted to the feeling of Lexa between her legs.

**Lexa**

“Answer your phone,” Clarke grumbled beside her.

Silencing her phone, Lexa turned into Clarke, kissing her neck. The phone rang again and Lexa growled rolling over to answer.

“Yes,” she grunted into the phone. Lexa was aggravated at being woken up at such an early hour.

“Please, don't hang up.” Lexa shot up and looked at her phone in confusion.

“Anya?” Lexa could feel Clarke stiffen beside her.

“I know you have no reason to listen but mom can't help me.”

“Help you?” Lexa scoffed laying back and tucking herself into Clarke. She placed the phone on speaker and sat it on the other girls stomach.

“Yes, I need you to look into A.L.I.E at Polis, see if it's some kind of program.”

“Why? Why should I help you Anya?”

“The doctors couldn't figure out why their medications weren't working to calm me down so they sent me for a CT. They found something so they took more scans before they decided to do exploratory surgery. They had to tie me down but they managed to sedate me enough to do it and found something in the back of my neck that was wrapped around my spine.” Anya was speaking quickly and Lexa listened intently while Clarke ran her fingers through her hair.

“They don't know what it is but when they showed it to me I recognized the Polis logo and it had the letters A.L.I.E. on it. They said I can keep it so I gave it to mom to give you when she goes home.” Lexa remained silent listening to her twin speak for the first time in over two months. “She's leaving tomorrow, I think. I'm not sure, what's going on right now. I feel calmer but…”

Anya trailed off and the line remained silent for a minute. “How's Raven? Is she okay? I know she doesn't want to hear from me, I don't…will you just make sure she's okay? Please?”

Lexa could hear the desperation in the other girls voice and felt her resolve weaken. “I'll look into A.L.I.E., if you promise to keep with the program you're in and do what they ask. You have to be completely truthful with them,” _even if you aren't with me_. The second half of the sentence went unspoken as she heard the other girl sigh.

“Thank you, Lexi.” The childhood nickname struck Lexa in the heart as she hung up the phone tossing it on the night stand.

Clarke continued rubbing her head while she thought about Anya's words. Her body was exhausted but her mind continued racing trying to figure out what everything meant.

“Can you pick up Xander alone? I think I need to get Lincoln and head to Polis Enterprises.”

She felt the kiss on her head before Clarke responded. “Will you talk about it when you're done? Not just if you find anything but about how you're feeling now after the call.”

"I just feel confused. If my mom has evidence, then I know it's not a lie. I need to talk to her and if I can, Anya's doctors. I have so many questions and right now, I have no answers. I don't know what to feel but she…”

“Sounded the same as the girl I met on your 12th birthday.” Clarke finished her sentence as Lexa looked up. They shared a sweet kiss before Clarke pulled back. “You should call Lincoln, I haven’t had a full day off with just Xander and I in a while.”

“Shit, I told him we would get the soccer costumes for Halloween.” Lexa sat up and reached for her phone.

“I need one too, I'll take him after I go to my parents. I need to talk to my mom without you there anyway. Handle your family business, we will be here when you're done.” Clarke wrapped her arms around Lexa and rested her chin on her shoulder. “Everything will be fine.”

_I'll be there in thirty minutes, we need to go to Polis. I'll explain when I get there. **Lexa.**_

“Shower with me first?” Lexa asked standing up.

“Of course,” Clarke picked up Lexa's phone and handed it to her when it rang.

_I'll be ready. **Lincoln.**_

Noticing Clarke had already walked into the bathroom, Lexa sat the phone back down with a deep sigh. This wasn’t how she expected the day to go. She would need to stop at Starbucks because a large coffee was in order if she was going to stay awake after only 3 hours of sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Plans changed with school and I caught a break this weekend instead of next. Hope you enjoyed this.
> 
>  
> 
> **Feed the Beast**


	11. Fights, Admissions, and Searching for A.L.I.E.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clarke vs Abby.  
> Lexa remembers something.  
> Raven shows up.  
> Xander remains adorable.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I own nothing.
> 
> All mistakes are mine.
> 
> Tumblr – ImaginationTransport

**Clarke**

"You had absolutely no right to talk to her that way,” Clarke was fuming standing in the living room staring at her mother. “I'm not a child, I'm more than capable of taking care of myself.”

“You're still my child,” Abby fought back.

“I'm twenty five years old and it's no longer your place to act like you have a say in who I choose to be with.”

"You may be twenty five but you aren't acting like it galavanting around with Lexa all day.”

“Please, explain how allowing my child to see his mother daily is me galavanting around. I don't understand what your problem is, she has done nothing to _you_.”

“You may not understand now but you will when Xander is older and has his first heartbreak.”

“Except that isn't the real problem is it?” Clarke stared defiantly at her mother. She had come for a peaceful conversation but somewhere five minutes in, the argument escalated. Hearing the raised voices, Jake rushed Xander out of the house saying to meet them at the park. “You said it last night, that you wanted me to have a _normal_ life, that's your problem. Her breaking my heart is just an excuse so you don't have to say that you don't like me being with anyone that isn't completely male.”

“Please Clarke, I don't care that she's different.”

“As long as she's only my friend, you've never liked any girl I dated. When you have tried to force me to date it's always been a guy. You've never accepted who I am and I'm sick of it. You won't keep treating her like this and I won't let Xander around you if it continues.”

“You would choose _her_ over your own mother?”

“I will choose what's best for myself and my son because face it mom, I'm not going to end up with a man like you want!” Clarke was shouting now face red with anger.

Silence hung between the two as both contemplated her words. Clarke was momentarily stunned at her admission but didn't let it show on her face. She wouldn't give her mother the satisfaction of knowing she was even slightly unsure.

Abby scoffed and rolled her eyes, “she left you alone to deal with a pregnancy, she doesn't deserve your time.”

“She left,” Clarke was beyond sick and tired of this discussion. “She _never knew I was pregnant_ , I will _NOT_ continue having this conversation. Figure your shit out because this has nothing to do with her leaving. She and I have had many discussions about it and I know for a _fact_ she's here to stay. She won't do that to me again and more importantly, she would _never_ hurt _her son_.”

Clarke turned to leave before turning back to her mom, “if you can't apologize for your behavior and the way you degraded her or accept who I am, don't bother coming around my family again.”

“Clarke, she can't be trusted,” Abby said softly. “I know it's hard to hear but it's the truth.”

“I trust her with my life and more than that, I trust her with Xander's.” The finality in Clarke's tone left no room for argument. Turning back to the door she walked out of the house ignoring the tears of frustration that rolled down her cheeks.

**Lexa**

_Find anything yet? **Clarke.**_

_Nothing and Lincoln just left to get lunch. How's your morning been? **Lexa.**_

_Just stormed out of my parents house after blowing up on my mom. I'm sitting at the park about to get Xander from my dad. **Clarke.**_

_I'm sorry, love. I hope it wasn't because of me. **Lexa.**_

_Maybe you should try sitting down with your dad there. He can mediate the conversation. **Lexa.**_

_There's nothing left to be said until she pulls her head out of her ass. Xander won't be going there for a while. It doesn't really have to do with you, it all comes down to her still not accepting my sexuality and she just won't admit it. She uses you as an excuse and I don't want to be around it and I'm definitely not letting Xander be around it. **Clarke.**_

Lexa sighed staring at her phone, she really didn't want there to be a blowout between the two women. But when Clarke set her mind on something she wouldn't budge for anyone, except Xander.

_What do you need from me, love? **Lexa.**_

_It's movie night, stay after and give me a back massage? **Clarke.**_

_I'll be there. I should keep searching, kiss Xander for me. Tell him I'm sorry I couldn't take him shopping. **Lexa.**_

_I can't wait. I will, I love you. **Clarke.**_

_I love you, more than any girl in the world. **Lexa.**_

_Only girls? ;) **Clarke.**_

_Sorry, love. Xander beats you by a hair. **Lexa.**_

_It's his eyes. :) I'll see you in a bit. **Clarke.**_

Lexa chuckled setting her phone down and getting back to work. They had been at this for the last four hours and she was 100% over it.

She stood scanning the files in the piles of boxes spread around the office but nothing stood out.

“Eat and then you can continue,” Lincoln said handing her food.

“That was fast,” she said sitting down on the couch. 

Lincoln shrugged and walked to the desk. “Do you think we should call it a day soon?”

“I can drive you home if you need, I don't want to take off yet. There's still too many files to go through.”

“It'll go faster if I stay. Have you checked the databases in the Karen's old computer yet?”

Lincoln ate his food as he spoke casually but Lexa had stopped eating and was now staring at him.

“Karen's computer, where is it?” Lexa asked.

“It's this one, this is her old office.” He stood up when Lexa pushed at his arm to move. “I haven't used it yet because IT still hasn't figured out how to get into it.”

Lexa sat at the keyboard staring at the screen. “When I was a kid she always said the same thing to me and it stuck. ‘Always use a password with symbols, numbers, and letters lower case and capitalized.’ I remember seeing something in one of the files that I found at her house. It looked like gibberish so I ignored it but the numbers and symbols said twins above it so I took a picture.”

Lexa pulled out her phone and scrolled through the pictures. Finally finding what she was looking for, she set her phone down typing out random letters, numbers, and symbols. Pressing enter she waited.

“It worked,” Lincoln said in surprise.

“Can you grab my backpack, please?” Lexa was searching random files and folders trying to figure out what was necessary and what wasn't. “Thank you.”

Pulling out her hard drive she plugged it into the system. Deciding to take everything she could, she selected the files to transfer over.

“Lincoln, don't tell anyone about this. Nobody needs to know we are in but ask IT quietly to stop trying to access it. I don't want anyone deleting anything or to have access except you and I. I need to figure out what's going on before we say anything.” Lincoln nodded and sat on the couch to finish his food. Lexa sat beside him digging back into her own lunch.

“What next?” Lincoln questioned.

“That's going to take a while so for now, we wait. Maybe take a nap because I'm exhausted. Tonight I'll start searching through everything when I'm sure nobody will be watching me.”

“I swept the place for bugs and recording devices my first day. I found so many, I routinely do it three times a week.” Lincoln was smiling and Lexa leaned into his shoulder. “Don't worry, I swept the office before we started while you were in the bathroom.”

“You'll never stop thinking like a body guard, will you?”

"It's better to be safe than sorry,” Lincoln laughed. The two finished eating and sat back for the next hour waiting for the files to transfer onto the external hard drive.

"When you drop me off, take a nap on my couch while I make a copy for myself. It'll go faster if we search together. I want to know what the hell was in my little sister, I want to see if this is what caused…” Lincoln trailed off when he noticed Lexa was asleep on his shoulder.

**Clarke**

Walking into the house carrying a sleeping toddler and shopping bags was no easy feat but the blonde was used to the routine. Shopping bags were removed from her hands before the toddler was pulled from her body. She wasn't used to this part, yet.

“Go sit down, I'm making hot chocolate.” Clarke watched as Lexa took Xander to his room. Too exhausted to stand any longer, Clarke sat on the couch. She heard Lexa moving around the room and disappear into the kitchen but was too comfortable to move.

“Here, love.” Lexa said pushing a mug into her hands.

“You're awfully awake considering you woke up at the same time as me,” Clarke said taking a sip.

“Slept for two hours on Lincolns couch at the office. Also, I have a hard drive full of information to sort so I may or may not be fully loaded on coffee.”

“And all I get is hot chocolate without a kiss hello?” Clarke smiled as firm lips pressed into hers. A persistent tongue made its way into her mouth and she sighed in contentment. She could come home to this every day.

“All you had to do was ask, love.” Lexa pulled away and went back to sipping from her own mug. “You're only getting hot chocolate because I know you want a nap.”

“I do but first tell me what you've found,” Clarke sat their mugs down and crawled into Lexa's lap curling herself so that her face could rest in Lexa's neck. Feeling Lexa's hands roam her thighs made her breath hitch slightly.

“So far, nothing. I did find a hidden folder but I'll look into it after dinner. What do you want to eat tonight?” Clarke felt little hands push on her legs and maneuvered herself so her son could climb up.

“Hey buddy, what are you doing up?” Clarke stroked his hair as he settled on her stomach. 

"Mama’s home,” he grumbled. Clarke could feel Lexa chuckle under her.

The three laid on the couch in silence for a few minutes until Clarke's stomach grumbled. Xander giggled patting it before he looked up at his mom.

“How do you feel about pizza tonight?” Lexa asked reaching down to tickle Xander's sides.

“Pizza!” Xander jumped up and crawled closer to Lexa stepping on Clarke. Before Clarke could respond, the doorbell rang.

Extracting herself from the chaos of bodies flailing around as Lexa continued to tickle Xander, Clarke straightened out and walked to the door.

Opening it, she saw Raven standing with her hands buried in her pockets. “Come in, I was just about to send those two for dinner.” Clarke said pointing behind her.

Raven nodded and stepped into the house. Clarke watched as Xander crashed into Ravens legs hugging her tightly.

“You came to play?” Xander asked through smiles.

“I'm always here to play with you buddy,” Raven said ruffling his hair.

“I'm going to take him to pick up dinner.” Lexa walked up to Clarke kissing her on the temple. “Come on baby boy, you can play after.”

Xander rushed after Lexa out of the house leaving the two women standing in the entryway.

“Want something to drink?” Clarke walked past Raven motioning for the other girl to follow her.

“No thanks,” Raven sat at the kitchen table.

“How have you been? I haven't heard from you lately.” Clarke sat across from Raven with a glass of water.

"I've been working at the shop but now I have nothing left to do, I ran out of work.” Raven sat looking down at the table. “I didn’t know what to do so I came here.”

“You're always welcome here Raven.” Silence filled the space between them as Clarke waited for Raven to speak.

“I just miss her and it sounds so stupid but I do.”

“It's not stupid, I understand.”

“It's not like when Lexa left though, she was hurting me for a long time. I shouldn't miss her.”

"But you love her anyway and saw past it."

“I always thought it was stupid to stay if someone hit you,” Raven scoffed. “Then I stayed and I hid it so you guys wouldn't be mad at her…or at me.”

Clarke sat in silence trying to figure out how to respond but Raven continued talking.

“She was always so loving and one day it all changed and I just kept hoping she'd go back to the person she was.”

“When did the change happen?”

“It started the day Lexa left. When I left the first time she begged me to come back and promised she'd change. She did but she wasn't the same girl. Her mood swings were awful and she yelled a lot but instead of hitting me she would hit the walls or throw objects. Then after Xander's last birthday, she just lost control completely and I felt trapped. I didn't know what to do. She convinced me nobody else would love me and I believed her.”

“Did something happen at the party?”

“She said some girl was hitting on me and I allowed it. I don't really know who she was referring to because I was completely wrapped up in Xander the whole time. He kept challenging me to games even though I let him win them.” Raven smiled softly. “I don't know who the girl was that she described but she was persistent. It was like she became another person and then insisted that I was still seeing the woman after.”

“There were only family members at the party and some of Xander's daycare friends. Maybe she saw you speaking to another mom?”

“I don't know. I never figured it out.”

“You should talk to Lexa, she may be able to help you better than I can.”

“It's hard to talk to Lexa, it makes me miss her.”

Silence enveloped them again while Clarke thought about the days events. She wasn't sure if she should tell Raven about the phone call or what Anya told them.

“Mommy, Raven, pizza!” Xander charged into the room making the decision for her. The conversation would have to wait, hopefully by then Lexa would have more information.

Standing up, Clarke picked up Xander to help him clean up. In the corner of her eye, she saw Lexa approach Raven and wrap her in her arms.

**Lexa**

Nervously walking to Raven, Lexa could see the tears as they fell faster than the other girl could wipe them. Pulling the girl to her feet she did the only thing she could think of and wrapped her in her arms.

The two hadn't had much conversation in the last few months and it felt slightly awkward but Lexa refused to let go until the other girl calmed down. Slowly, she positioned herself to lift Raven into her arms and carry her into the guest bedroom so Xander wouldn't catch on that something was wrong.

Settling her onto the bed, Lexa went to sit beside her but the girl held tightly not allowing her to move. Resigning herself to her fate, Lexa awkwardly laid down and allowed Raven to curl into her chest. She soothingly rubbed the girls back hoping it would calm her down.

Ten minutes later, Raven finally calmed enough to speak. “Why does it hurt so much? Why do I miss her?”

Lexa sighed and repositioned herself so that she could sit with her back against the headboard with Ravens head in her lap. “I don't know, Raven. It's okay to feel that way though. I miss her, too. It's confusing and it hurts. I keep busy so I don't think about it as often but it's still there, when I'm alone in my apartment, the pain is still there.”

“If I'm not working I’m in our bed crying. I love her so much and I don't know how to get over her. I don't know how to forgive her and every day I want to go see her and just ask why, why she did this.” Raven took a deep breath, “I was so hard on Clarke when you left but I think I was just angry. The first time she hit me was right before you called. I was next to her when she answered the phone. After you left it got worse. I was so mad at you for leaving and I blamed you for everything that was happening and at the same time I watched Clarke break down. I didn't tell her what was happening though, I didn't tell anyone I just kept it to myself.”

Lexa shifted uncomfortably at the words she was hearing. “What made you finally decide to leave?”

“The perfect opportunity came up, Xander was born and I told Anya I was done.” Raven shivered under Lexa’s hand at the name. “I told everyone I was staying with Clarke to help with him but I told her we were done and I wasn't coming back. I stayed with Clarke for three months before she convinced me she had changed and wouldn't do it again. It was easy for people to believe the façade, she sent me flowers once a week and came to check on me under the guise of checking on Clarke and Xander...I saw her with Xander, she was always so good to him and it made me think she really had changed.”

“I'm so sorry, Raven.”

Lexa listens to Raven tell her the story of when Anya started the abuse again.

"Do you know who the girl was?” Lexa asked.

"I have never seen who she described in any of the pictures. She never gave me a name so I have absolutely no idea.”

"She called me this morning," Lexa felt Raven tense and pulled her closer. "I'm still trying to figure it all out but the doctors found something in her wrapped around her spine. I don't know what it is or how it affected her but I'm going to figure it out. Just don't tell anyone yet, I need to find out what's going on but you deserve to know.”

Raven nodded and the two girls laid back in silence until Lexa felt Ravens breathing even out. Gently unwrapping herself, Lexa quietly snuck out of the room, closing the door behind her.

Finding her two favorite blondes on the couch, she bent over and kissed Xander on the cheek.

“I hope you saved some for me,” she said as she looked over at Clarke.

“Wait here, I'll get you a few slices. We were just going to start Peter Pan.”

Lexa wrapped her arms around Clarke as they met at the end of the couch. “We will talk about it later, she's asleep for now.” Clarke nodded and kissed Lexa gently before heading to the kitchen.

“Baby boy, make room!” Lexa exclaimed as she jumped into the seat beside him.

Xander excitedly crawled into her lap and they talked about Halloween and Trick or Treating.

“Let mama eat sweetie, it's movie time.” Clarke set Lexa's food on the table and pulled Xander off her lap.

The movie started and Lexa allowed herself to relax and stop worrying about the drama that surrounded them. This was all that mattered to her right now. Spending time with her favorite blondes was all that was important.

...

Two weeks later, Lexa was chasing an overly excited Xander from house to house Halloween night. They were dressed head to toe as soccer players. Lexa regretted completing the outfit with cleats as she tried to keep up with the little boy.

Finally making it home, she found Clarke passing out candy to neighborhood kids. She licked her lips as she appraised Clarke who decided to dress up as Cinderella. The outfit looked perfect and Lexa couldn't stop herself from wondering what she'd look like in a wedding dress.

Shaking the thoughts from her head, she helped Xander get ready for bed. Once they finished his night time routine, Lexa finally got Xander in bed around 9:30. It was a little more difficult since he was amp’d up so she ended up reading two stories before he finally fell asleep.

Dramatically laying down on the couch, Lexa heard Clarke locking up the house. A body laid on top of her and she wrapped her arms around the other girl pulling her close.

“You changed your clothes,” Lexa said with a pout.

Clarke chuckled and kissed her on the lips. Lexa tried to deepen it but Clarke pulled away.

“You're leaving soon, don't start anything you can't finish.” Clarke said nipping at Lexa's collarbone.

“I'd stay but I still need to finish my research paper.” Lexa pulled Clarke into her inhaling the scent of the girl above her.

“You should get going then before you fall asleep on my couch.”

“In a bit, I just want some time with you first.” Lexa kissed Clarke as she grabbed her by the hips pulling their hips together.

Clarke let out a moan and tried to sit up. Lexa chuckled beneath her holding her firmly.

“Tease,” Clarke said as the two continued to kiss.

When they finally pulled apart, Lexa looked into soulful blue eyes. “I need to go if I want the weekend off.”

“I know, I just hate when you leave.”

“Me too love, me too.” The two girls laid in silence sharing occasional kisses.

Lexa's phone buzzed in her pocket.

_I think I found the A.L.I.E. program, you need to see this. **Lincoln.**_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was extremely personal and hard to write. I hope in your comments today you can try and be kind. Not that you usually aren't, I actually enjoy reading your thoughts. Don't let this deter you from commenting, I'm just a little sensitive and drained from lack of sleep.
> 
>  
> 
> **Feed the Beast**


	12. The Sunshine State

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lexa reveals what they have found out about A.L.I.E.
> 
> Lexa and Xander celebrate together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I own nothing.
> 
> All mistakes are mine.
> 
> Tumblr – ImaginationTransport
> 
> This is shorter than most but I realized I left you on a cliff with A.L.I.E. and I have a ton of school stuff to do. I won't be in town next weekend so I wanted to ease some of the stress and write this before my life gets hectic. I hope you enjoy it.

**Lexa**

Lexa watched Xander bounce up and down in the seat beside her. His little face was pressed against the window looking at the view as the plane raced down the runway. It was a welcome distraction from her thoughts to see the pure joy on her sons face.

She was nervous about heading to Florida but right now other things were on her mind. To her surprise, Clarke was more than willing to let Lexa take the young boy with her. She knew Clarke would be more than capable of taking care of him without her but she wasn't ready to spend a day without him if she didn't have to. Besides, she would be able to take the little guy to Disney World and Universal Studios which was the reason she would be gone for a week instead of two days.

Looking to her left, she saw Raven with her eyes closed and head tilted back. Raven decided to join under the guise of taking care of Xander when Lexa was with Anya. Lexa suspected that she had ulterior motives even if she never voiced them but was grateful she was joining her since Clarke couldn't leave town at the moment like she originally wanted.

It had been two weeks since Lincolns phone call and she was finally ready to face the issue head on. After making plans to visit Anya and explain the program, which wasn’t nearly as much information as they wanted, Lexa planned a few days of activity for her and Xander alone and a few days that included Raven.

“Mama, clouds!” Xander was hitting Lexa's forearm in excitement as he pointed out the window.

“Ya baby boy, but we need to use our inside voices.” Lexa cringed at how loud he was and hoped other passengers wouldn't be to upset. Clarke told her he had never been on a plane and made sure to include a variety of things to hold his attention on the five hour journey in his backpack but it didn't look like he would need them any time soon. The young boy was enamored by everything he saw and the new experience.

“I forgot how much I hate flying,” Raven mumbled beside her. Lexa smiled at the other girl and turned her attention to her.

“I usually sleep but I don't see that happening this trip. You should try it, it makes everything go by faster.” Lexa said hoping to ease Ravens stress.

The other girl nodded and slipped headphones into her ears.

“Mama, movie please.” Xander said after fifteen minutes.

Lexa set him up to watch Aladdin but twenty minutes into the movie, the energy drained from her son and he fell asleep curled into himself with his head against the wall of the plane.

Lexa pulled out her phone connecting to wifi to iMessage Clarke.

_Not even an hour into the flight and both are sound asleep. **Lexa.**_

_Better than having to entertain them for the next four hours. **Clarke.**_

_I don't mind entertaining Xander, Raven is more difficult since most things she loves are illegal on a plane. **Lexa.**_

_Most things she loves are illegal period. How's Xander? **Clarke.**_

_I think all of his excitement finally wore off because he's currently dead asleep. **Lexa.**_

Lexa snapped a picture of the little boy and sent it to Clarke.

_He's so cute. I'm going to miss him. I've never been away from him for a week. **Clarke.**_

_Really? Then I'm surprised you let him come. Thank you, it means the world to me. **Lexa.**_

_Of course I let him go with you. I'm just sad I couldn't come too. I want to see Harry Potter World! **Clarke.**_

_I'm sure he will be fine with us coming back again in the future. **Lexa.**_

_Oh I'm sure he will be. Trust me and use the backpack I packed, I know you hate the idea of leashing him but he's going to run you ragged if you don't. **Clarke.**_

_Kids should not be out on leashes, they are not animals. **Lexa.**_

_For once, just do what I'm telling you. You'll thank me later. **Clarke.**_

Lexa huffed staring at her son. She would never want to lose him, the idea terrified her. She knew Clarke was right with the new environment and overexcited toddler wanting to run around but she felt so guilty at the thought.

_Fine but you're paying for therapy if he develops a complex because of it. **Lexa.**_

The two continued texting until Clarke had to get to work. Setting her phone down and realizing she had nothing better to do, Lexa closed her eyes and allowed herself to drift into a deep sleep.

**Anya**

“You have a visitor Woods,” a voice came from the door. Anya set her book aside and stood up to head to the visiting area. Thoughts swirled in her head trying to figure out who would be here. Her mom left last week and she hadn't heard from anyone else.

It was lonely in here but after everything she had done, she deserved it. Since the minor surgery, removing the chip from her neck, she had calmed down considerably. Without the aggressiveness and anger constantly bearing down on her, she had been able to think about everything. Two people stood at the forefront of her mind but she knew neither of them would be here.

She desperately wanted to call and apologize. Beg and plead for their forgiveness but she was too scared to face them. She could feel her twin for the first time in years but brushed it aside. She broke their bond without batting an eye and she wasn't even sure why.

She hated her biological parents when she was younger. She felt that hate return over the last week. It made no sense that suddenly around her 12th birthday, things changed. None of this made sense to her, she had to figure out why this change happened and how to fix it before she could ever face anyone.

Turning a corner and looking up, her eyes fell onto her twin. Her eyes widened and she felt the nervousness build in her body. It was too soon, how could she face her after the awful things she said and did without explanation? Walking within reach of her sister, Anya felt the need to wrap her arms around the other girl. She wanted to fall into her arms and let out everything she was feeling, but she had lost that right years ago.

“Lexa, what are you doing here?” She saw a soft smile appear on Lexa's face before as she spoke.

“Lets sit, I have some information you might be interested in.” Anya nodded and guided them to an open table.

The pair sat across from each other as Anya waited. She was trying to be patient and not let out everything she was holding in. Emotions tugged at her chest and her eyes begged and pleaded for Lexa to speak.

“How are you feeling?” Anya felt taken aback by Lexa's question. After all she had done, her sister still worried for her. She didn't deserve this, she didn't deserve the care and concern her sister gave freely.

“I'm…I’m okay. The doctors can't figure anything out but therapy is helping.” Lexa nodded at her and she kept going. “I don't know what to say other than I'm sorry. I don't know how to explain any of this but I am so sorry Lexa, for everything.”

"I didn't want to talk about this over the phone so I thought I would come and see you. I may be able to help with the confusion. But first,” Lexa pulled a box from her bag. “Sorry it isn't wrapped, they needed to check it before I gave it to you.”

Anya studied the box before opening it. Finding a stack of books, Anya looked up with a smile. “Happy Adoption Day, Lexi. Thank you for this. I'm afraid I have nothing to give to you, I didn't even realize it was today until now.”

“Happy Adoption Day, Anya. It's fine, I didn't expect anything.” Lexa smiled, “seeing you looking better is enough this year.”

Anya felt tears falling as she wrapped her hand around some of her favorite novels. The gift had been thoughtful and unexpected. Under the book were loose cards she couldn't wait to read and a picture drawn by Xander. This was more than she could ever ask for this year.

“Clarke helped Xander draw your card before I came. Everyone wishes you a Happy Adoption Day, we all care about you despite recent events.” Lexa dug through her bag as she spoke and Anya waited patiently.

“Lincoln found something two weeks ago but further research suggests that you have not been truly in control for longer than we thought.” Anya's eyes widened in confusion at Lexa's comment. “I'm here to explain as best I can what I think is going on.”

Anya nodded her head and silently stared at her twin. Her gift now pushed to the side forgotten in hopes that she would hear answers.

“When you were sick when we were young, they never figured out what was wrong but somehow my blood donation helped you. Only that's not the full story according to files from Karen's hard drive. Records show that they tried an experimental implant in you but it doesn't say what the reason was.” Lexa paused waiting for Anya to show she was listening. Anya nodded again waiting for her to keep going.

“We have no idea if you were actually sick or if it was a result of the surgery. I can't remember any of it, can you?”

“No,” Anya was confused but determined to figure out what Lexa was talking about. “Was that implant the chip the doctors found?”

“Yes, I apparently had one as well but it was a different version. They took mine out last week and when we compared the two we noticed yours said 2.0.” Lexa looked down at her files and Anya waited. “They used different things in each of them but from what this says, they both were supposed to be used to control our behaviors and preferably our minds.”

Anya let out a gasp, “why would they experiment with mind control?”

“I don't know, we haven't gotten that far in it. We just know that it didn't work on me and it may have worked too well on you. There's so much data to go through but it shows that it's been transmitting data to and from Karen over the years. I don't fully understand this yet but it shows that when you hit puberty, they were able to have better control over you. There's just a lot to go through. See this encryption? There's a hidden message in here that I need to figure out.” Lexa pointed at the paper and Anya read over it.

“It says, ‘call your parents,’ I don't understand.” Anya looked at the papers she removed from Lexa's hands. “Are these copies? Can I keep these?”

“They are but I don't know Anya, I haven't told anyone outside of our family about this discovery.” Anya could read the uncertainty in Lexa's eyes.

“But I can translate them,” Anya was shuffling through papers before she landed on the last one. “This is the date Karen died.”

“How do you know?” Lexa asked leaning over Anya curiously. Anya hadn't noticed Lexa move behind her but felt comfortable with their closeness.

“I identified her body. Lexa, I can help, please let me figure this out.” Anya asked quietly pleading with her eyes.

“Let me think about it, just give me some time. I don't know how to trust you anymore and this is sensitive information.” Anya felt her heart break slightly at the sadness in her twins eyes.

Deciding on taking the risk, she stood up and hugged the other girl. She felt her tense but when she was about to let go, the other girl relaxed and hugged her back.

“Thank you for coming to see me. I hope the rest of your day is amazing.” Anya spoke as she stepped out of the embrace and turned to sit back down.

The two continued talking as Anya reviewed the papers while she could. It wasn't the best news to hear but it did bring relief to know that she wasn't fully a monster.

A few hours later, another visitor showed up. Anya expected to see her sister or maybe Lincoln but who she saw made her heart race.

“Raven,” the words slipped through her lips before she could stop them. She stood unmoving and unsure of what was going to happen next.

“Happy Adoption Day Anya,” Raven choked out. “I wasn't sure if I would come but I couldn't miss your special day if there was even the slightest chance that you're still you.”

Anya cautiously wrapped her arms around the other girl who was now dissolving into tears.

“I don't forgive you but I'm so happy to see you,” Raven spoke through tears burying her face into the crook of Anya's neck.

“I know Rave, I'm so sorry my love. I'm so sorry that I have hurt you.” Anya held Raven close to her chest grateful she was here and regretful for all the damage she had caused.

**Lexa**

Lexa was stressed, she didn't expect Raven to go visit Anya today. For now she couldn't focus on that, she needed to focus on Xander and the plans she had with him.

They were getting ready to leave but were interrupted by Clarke's FaceTime call. Lexa sat with Xander on her lap as he held the phone and chatted happily with his other mother.

“What are you guys doing tonight?” Clarke asked causing Xander to look up at Lexa.

“We are going to downtown Disney and getting dinner before the fireworks.” Lexa spoke putting on the best smile she could for the two blondes. Catching her phone as it slipped from Xander's hands when he jumped up in excitement, Lexa decided it would be best to end the call.

“Happy Adoption Day baby, I think your son is ready to go meet Mickey.” Clarke’s laugh was music to Lexa's ears. The combination of her two loves made her stress fall away. “I love you both!”

“I love you mommy,” Xander said popping his head in front of the camera. “Lets go mama!” He pulled at her hand trying to get her to move.

“I love you Clarke, we will talk later.” Lexa blew a kiss to the camera before ending the call.

Standing up she clapped her hands together, “let's go eat baby boy!”

She was excited now, she had her son with her on her special day. That's what mattered right now.

Walking out of their room, Lexa carried Xander with his backpack on him and the long leash attached to her wrist. This felt silly but if Clarke insisted it may be for the best to just listen and not argue.

Xander didn't seem to mind once she set him down to walk to the restaurant. He charged ahead and huffed mildly when he got caught because she was taking her time.

“Come on mama,” Xander was jumping in front of her.

“You don't even know where we're going,” Lexa laughed at the little boy. He shrugged and continued charging forward. “This way,” she attempted to get him to switch directions but he was clearly on a mission.

Seeing his eyes set on the lego store, Lexa grabbed him to hoist him onto her hip. “After we eat, baby boy.”

The two made their way into the restaurant and were sat down immediately. Lexa helped Xander color and they talked about what he wanted to do the next day.

Dinner came and they finished with enough time for the lego store before the fireworks began.

“Lets go to the store before the fireworks.” Lexa said as they walked outside. He immediately raced in its direction and Lexa silently thanked Clarke for the backpack he was wearing.

After buying age appropriate lego sets (and a few for when he was older) Lexa and Xander set themselves up to wait for the fireworks.

“Mama look!” Xander pointed at the sky excitedly as the firework show began.

Kissing him lightly on the head, Lexa sat back watching the sky above them. It was beautiful, the only thing missing was Clarke. She couldn't wait until she could bring her here and the three could experience this together but for now this was perfect. Just her and her son staring at the sky as he let out noises of pure joy.

She missed Clarke but she wouldn't trade these first memories of bonding with her son for anything. This was the best adoption day she had ever had and she was beyond grateful for the way it went.

"Happy Adoption Day, Mama!" Xander yelled up at her as he crawled into her lap.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Feed the Beast**


	13. Under The Fireworks

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> More Lexa and Xander.
> 
> Some Clexa Smut.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I own nothing.
> 
> All mistakes are mine.
> 
> Tumblr – ImaginationTransport
> 
> I felt fluffy and had an hour free so here you go.

**Lexa**

Lexa had a new found respect for Clarke. Not that she didn't have the upmost respect before, but now she felt it on a completely different level. The last four days chasing Xander around alone made her completely exhausted. It was well worth it but she wondered how Clarke managed the last two and a half years alone.

Currently, she was laying next to her son waiting for Raven to return. Xander was curled into a ball sound asleep before they went back to the Disney World. This would be their last day at the theme park before they conquered Universal over the next couple of days.

She visited Anya this morning, after deciding to let her try and work out the files, and was ready to put that drama aside and play with her son. Temptation filled her with the urge to wake the young boy so they could start their afternoon, but she knew by now that was a horrible idea. Waking the boy would just lead to crankiness later so she closed her eyes in attempt to fall asleep with him.

Five minutes later, she heard the door open. Not bothering to open her eyes, she remained still hoping Raven would quietly lay down and wait for them.

Feeling the bed dip next to her, she spread out her arm assuming Raven needed comfort like she did the last time she visited Anya.

Her eyes shot open when she felt a body lay on top of her and a kiss on her lips. Seeing blonde hair covering her eyes, Lexa smiled into the kiss and pulled the girl closer. She didn't take the time to register Clarke being here as she allowed the scent of the other woman to invade her senses. Feeling Clarke pull back, Lexa let out a whimper unhappy that they stopped.

"Easy, your son is asleep next to you,” Clarke spoke grinding down slightly. Noticing the tightness in the confines of her boxers, Lexa blushed slightly.

With deep calming breaths, Lexa smiled up at Clarke. “What are you doing here? Why didn't you tell me?”

“I rearranged my schedule and wanted to surprise you.” Clarke kissed Lexa again this time gently trying to keep things from spiraling out of control. “Raven picked me up and dropped me off before she went to see Anya. I'll be here the rest of the week.”

Lexa smiled holding Clarke close to her chest. She could feel Xander stirring beside her and waited patiently for the boy to wake up.

“Mommy,” Xander said excitedly crawling closer and trying to get to his mother.

“Hi,” Clarke responded rolling off Lexa and pulling the boy into her arms. “I missed you so much.”

“I missed you! You go tonight?” Xander asked eyes lighting up. Lexa watched with a smile on her face. She loved seeing the two snuggled up together.

“Not tonight, Disney World is just for you and mama this time.” Xander pouted at Clarke's words, and she tickled his sides. “I came for Harry Potter!”

Lexa chuckled because of course Clarke came for Harry Potter. She ran her fingers through the woman's hair and kissed her temple.

“Just us tonight, baby boy.” Lexa smiled at Xander, “are you ready to go?”

Xander nodded happily and stood on the bed. “Time for Mickey!” Lexa laughed before looking at the time.

“We should go then, shoes and bathroom first.” Lexa sat up to put her shoes on and felt Clarke wrap her arms around her.

“I'll get him ready,” a kiss was pressed to her cheek before the other two disappeared into the bathroom.

After they were ready, Lexa kissed Clarke goodbye and waited for Xander to finish saying goodbye. She rolled her eyes when Clarke handed her the the strap to put around her wrist, but was secretly grateful for the backpack Xander wore when they were in crowds.

Taking the now familiar path to the theme park, Lexa kept up a steady pace making sure not to hold the impatient boy back.

“Mickey is signing autographs soon, do you want to meet him?” Lexa asked when they entered the park.

“Yes!” Xander was jumping in front of her and she took the opportunity to pick him up so they could get to the right area quickly. Xander had a habit of going where he wanted and they would miss Mickey if she let him roam around this time.

When they got to the staging area, Lexa set Xander down and waited patiently. The little boy waited impatiently, firing questions at Lexa about Mickey Mouse.

“How much longer Mama?” Xander asked bouncing on his heels.

Before Lexa could answer she saw the character walking up to the group of children and parents. “Look,” she pointed with a smile. She had to hold tightly onto Xander to keep him from racing to Mickey. “We need to wait our turn.”

“Mama, he's here!” Xander couldn't stop jumping around and made it difficult for Lexa to keep ahold of him.

It was finally their turn and Lexa had her camera out just in time to record Xander wrapping his arms around Mickey. She recorded their interaction as Xander shoved his autograph book she purchased him into the huge hands of the mouse. She was able to settle him down enough for a few pictures of them all together and a couple of just Xander and Mickey.

“Bye Mickey, I have to go now!” Xander yelled waving behind him as he raced back to his mother.

“Mama, mama, I met Mickey Mouse!” Xander was exhilarated and Lexa could feel the joy pouring out of him.

“You did, now you've met all of your favorites!” Lexa made sure that they were able to make meet and greets for all of Xander's favorite Disney characters saving Mickey for last. “Lead the way baby boy, we can go on anything you want.”

Lexa found herself having to lightly jog to keep up as Xander raced from ride to ride. By the end of the day, she was ready to fall into bed as she carried Xander back to the room listening to him talk about everything they did.

Entering the room, her eyes landed on Clarke spread on the couch with a sketch pad in her hand.

"The fireworks are about to start, we thought we'd watch them with you from the balcony.” Lexa set Xander down removing his backpack as she spoke to Clarke.

Clarke stood from the couch and picked up the chattering toddler and walked to the balcony. “Sounds like you had a great day with mama.”

“And Mickey,” Xander added.

Lexa and Clarke laughed as they all sat down on the balcony. Lexa laid back on the lounge with Clarke snuggled into one side and Xander laying on her stomach.

The three waited quietly for the fireworks to begin. When the first one shot into the sky, she heard twin gasps fall from Xander and Clarke's lips. She turned her head to the beautiful woman and one thought crossed her mind.

“I'd like to try again, Clarke.” Lexa watched Clarke's eyes shift to hers. “Will you be my girlfriend again?”

Lexa watched the smile spread across the blue eyed blondes face. A soft kiss was pressed to her lips before a whisper was barely heard, “what took you so long to ask me?”

Lexa smiled kissing the woman listening to the sound of fireworks being drowned out by the passion she felt.

"Mama, Mommy, look up!” Xander said slapping their legs.

The girls returned their attention to the sky, fingers lacing together and their free arms wrapped around Xander.

Her special day may have been the best adoption day she'd had to date, but this was the best day she'd ever had. It was the perfect afternoon with her son followed by coming back to the love of her life to watch the fireworks as a family.

“I love you both more than you know,” Lexa whispered into Clarke's ear as the show ended and Xander clapped excitedly.

**Clarke**

Feeling the sting on her ass, Clarke moaned loudly. She was a needy mess and her arms shook with the need to collapse onto the bed. She sat on her hands and knees on top of the bed taking the punishment in pleasure.

She knew she was playing with fire on the plane ride home. She spent the last hour of their flight flirting with the stewardess loving the jealous glares Lexa sent when she wasn't focusing on Xander. She wanted to feel the aggression and wanted the other girl to use her body.

Since they became intimate again, Lexa skirted around the dynamics that they both knew they enjoyed. She hadn't had her body fully taken in far too long and she shivered in anticipation of what was to come.

Feeling the hard smack land on her again, Clarke gasped out unable to hold in the pleasure she was feeling.

“You have been very naughty today, haven't you Clarke?” The click of the k off Lexa's tongue made Clarke buck her hips back hoping for some contact to relieve the building pressure. “On your back.”

The commanding tone made Clarke flip onto her back quickly and spread her legs wide hoping for more. “Please Daddy,” Clarke moaned feeling Lexa's fingers around her throat.

“You don't get what you want tonight, tonight is what I want.” Lexa shifted her hips and slipped fully into Clarke causing the air to rush from Clarke's lungs. This was exactly what she wanted, the full loss of control and to be used. She wanted to see the other girl fall apart without regard for if she came with her.

Clarke wasn't worried about her own pleasure; she knew she would get it either way. What Clarke wanted tonight was for Lexa to finally relax after dealing with a cranky toddler and a four hour plane delay.

“Yes!” Clarke screamed as Lexa's teeth nipped at her nipple. Clarke was starting to lose the ability to form coherent thoughts as Lexa pounded into her.

She could feel Lexa's hips falter and knew she was close. “Take me, take all of me,” Clarke said as their eyes connected.

Lexa came with a grunt as she slammed her hips down hard. Feeling Lexa's hand tighten in her hair and her hard cock pulse against her walls made Clarke orgasm under her.

Lexa fell onto Clarke burying her head into her neck. Clarke rubbed her hands up and down the girls back as their breathing began to slow down.

"Feel better baby?” Clarke asked breaking the silence a few minutes later. She felt the girl nod into her neck and continued to rub her back.

Clarke let out a moan as Lexa removed herself from her. The sudden emptiness made her whimper as she watched Lexa remove the condom and throw it away.

“I’m sorry, I got a little carried away love.” Lexa's lips were on hers before she fully finished the sentence and Clarke smiled. Feeling the other woman's tongue enter her mouth and hands gliding up and down her sides, Clarke melted into the pillows beneath her.

“You could have been rougher,” Clarke smirked when their lips parted. “I won't break.”

Lexa's lips found her nipple and teeth sunk into her hard. “Be careful what you ask for,” Lexa said as she continued her descent down Clarke's body.

Clarke was more than ready for what came next and excitement bubbled inside of her knowing she would be sore tomorrow.

…

Clarke woke up feeling stiff and sore. It was delicious and she was content to stay in bed for the rest of the morning. She felt the cold sheets beside her and groaned at the fact that she would have to get out of bed soon.

Looking at the clock, she was surprised to see it was noon. The fact that she hadn't slept this late in years did not go unnoticed, and she was grateful Lexa was looking after Xander which gave her the chance to sleep in.

Grabbing her phone she decided to waste time before getting up. Going through her text messages, she ignored her mother and clicked on Lexa's name.

_I love you. We are at the park, I couldn't keep him quiet at the house for much longer. **Lexa.**_

The message was time stamped at nine am. Clarke assumed they would be home soon and got herself up to get ready for the day and make lunch.

After her morning routine and a shower, Clarke walked into kitchen to make lunch. She saw flowers sitting on the counter and opened the card next to them.

_To the woman of my dreams who always knows what I need before I do. Thank you for giving me another chance, thank you for being so amazing. It's now 11:30am and you're still asleep. When you finish reading this, go back to relaxing. Xander and I will be at my place until tomorrow. Don't worry about anything. There's food for lunch and dinner from your favorite restaurant in the fridge. I love you, we will talk soon. **Lexa.**_

Clarke felt herself getting emotional but held back the tears as she pulled out her phone.

_I love you, baby. Thank you so much. You don't have to stay gone all day, I'm awake now. **Clarke.**_

Clarke ate her lunch as she waited for Lexa to respond. Instead of a text, Lexa responded with a picture of Xander with his jersey on standing in front of the TV. Clarke laughed before walking to her room.

Pulling out her old jersey and beanie, she removed all her clothing and put them on. Once she got the right angle, she sent the picture to Lexa knowing the effect her slightly bruised asscheeks under the Woods jersey would have. Her phone went off before she had the chance to put her pants back on.

_Change of plans, we’ll be there after the game. **Lexa.**_

Clarke laughed before turning on the projector in her living room to watch the game while she drew in her sketchbook.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just so you know there will be a time jump next chapter. I love Holidays as much as the next person but for now, Christmas won't be added. I'm sorry for that. If you want a one shot of Thanksgiving, Christmas, and/or New Years feel free to ask and I will work on that. You can reach me here or Tumblr.
> 
> It's a Holiday week and my last month of school so I can't promise consistent updates until I'm done. I will do my best to get one out by next week but I'm about to be fully immersed in school and family. I wanted to wrap up the reconnection of Clarke and Lexa as well as the introduction of Lexa and Xander. I'm planning on a full explanation of A.L.I.E. and how Anya is affected in my next chapter so please be patient.
> 
> Happy Thanksgiving to the Americans. Enjoy your families and don't fight.
> 
> Eat, Drink, and Be Merry.
> 
>  
> 
> **Feed the Beast**


	14. What is A.L.I.E.?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> TIME JUMP  
> A look into A.L.I.E.  
> Clexa Smut  
> Raven moves in  
> Xander is adorable  
> Baby or nah?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I own nothing.
> 
> All mistakes are mine.
> 
> Tumblr – ImaginationTransport
> 
> Wow, it's been a few days. I haven't forgotten you, but I have been busy. I drove all over California in search of food and fun. I'd apologize but I needed this break from school and life. Now it's back to the grind, and I'm here with a new chapter. I hope you enjoy it.
> 
> As I said last chapter, there will be a time jump. If you want one shots of the missed holidays message me, and I'll include a couple.
> 
> Side note: I came home to over 700 kudos, you guys are fucking awesome. Thank you!
> 
> Finally, I promised a certain someone I'd keep the smut in this despite initially wanting to take it out. _You know who you are, get that smug look off your face. I gave you more like you asked for!_

**Lexa**

**_Mind control experimentation. Who the fuck tried to control the minds of their infant children?_** _Lexa’s mind was racing as she tried to decipher the papers in front of her._

_In the time that Anya wasn't participating in different types of therapy, she deciphered thousands of encryptions for Lexa. Lexa returned to Florida for two days two weeks after her initial visit with a complete copy of all the files that she found. Anya was able to translate every single one of them. Lexa had all the information she needed sitting in front of her, and was overwhelmed by the severity of the situation._

_**A.L.I.E. an acronym for Alexander/Anya Light Implant Experiment.** _ _Light, Lexa scoffed at their last names given at birth and continued reading. **This program is designed to control the behaviors and minds of the twins and prepare them to take over the company in the future. Control will be given to Karen Light and transferred to Titus Light in the event of her death. If both biological parents are deceased, the program is to be transferred to the person who takes control of the company until the twins are old enough to take over themselves. If the twins are of age, they will then find out about the experiment but it is expected by this time, they will have their own children and complete further testing on them as well. Once testing is successful, the program is to be shopped out to the military for programming of future soldiers as part of our weapons program.**_

_**Weapons program?** _ _Lexa was going to have to have Lincoln look into what was going on in the company besides electronic manufacturing. There was obviously hidden parts of the company that she was unaware of and she needed to be sure that nothing was illegal or immoral. Well, more immoral than this A.L.I.E. shit._

_At birth, Anya and she had been implanted with an experimental chip. They were different versions but they were supposed to do the same thing. They were supposed to be used to control the twins. So they would behave and do as commanded by the person who had access to the A.L.I.E. program._

_The data for Lexa’s chip was virtually nonexistent. All communications attempted to transmit to it failed and the commands were followed by a red error message. The last page of the notes on Lexa's chip read **PROJECT TERMINATED DUE TO CHIP FAILURE.**_ _The date on the last page was Lexa's third birthday._

_Anya's file had more information in it and from the looks of it the chip was 100% successful. Commands sent to the baby to keep her from crying were a success and as Anya aged, commands on how to act around others succeeded as well. It made sense when matching dates to the aggressive behavior Anya displayed but what didn't make sense is the reason behind it. Lexa was at a loss trying to figure out why her parents wanted full control over the two of them. The experiment on their own kids or future grandchildren and not someone else made no sense to her._

_For days, Lexa read over the files seeing commands for what Anya was to do. Follow Lexa, call Karen and report, and sneak out were common during the time of their preteen and teen years. However, commands seemed to become more aggressive and controlling during their adult years._

_Lexa scanned over the words that were currently haunting her, **control Raven by any means and gain Clarke’s loyalty.**_ _The date for this particular message was the same day she left, and she couldn't figure out what to make of it. With this particular command also came a release of chemicals from the chip. She had to find out more and talk to Lincoln before she discussed this with Clarke or Raven._

_The only thing she was sure of was that Xander was chip-free. She made sure to check that when she had her own body scanned, so what was the reason for Clarke being mentioned?_

_Her phone rang beside her._

_“Hello?” Lexa spoke into the speaker dropping her head to the desk._

_“Are you coming for dinner? Xander is way too excited to count down the New Year.” Clarke chuckled causing Lexa to smile._

_“I'll be there soon, love.” Lexa began to clean up her mess but stopped when she heard Xander screaming into the phone._

_“Come on mama!” Lexa laughed loudly before agreeing to hurry up and ended the call._

_Looking down at her mess to finish cleaning up, she saw words that made her shudder._

_**TRANSMISSION TERMINATED DUE TO CHIP MALFUNCTION** _ _the date was the same as when Anya had her surgery. Maybe, there was hope for Anya after all._

_**February, 2017**_

**Lexa**

Lexa laid on the bed exhausted from moving Raven into Clarke's home. What she thought would be an easy day of the group moving boxes turned into her moving boxes while Clarke directed her. With Lincoln out of town, Raven keeping Xander busy, and Octavia staying home 7 and a half months pregnant, she was the only one working.

“Thank you for helping today,” Lexa rolled her eyes at Clarke and looked up at the ceiling. She heard Clarke chuckle and lay on the bed next to her.

“I was busy directing you,” Clarke said snuggling into her. Lexa couldn't resist the woman and wrapped her arms around her.

“And playing on your phone,” Lexa smiled kissing pouty lips.

“I was finishing up the arrangements for Xander's birthday party. I was sending emails not _playing_ on my phone.”

“Did you at least get everything done?”

“Yes, but we can worry about that tomorrow. Tonight you're taking me out on a date.” Clarke's eyes were shining as Lexa looked at her. No matter how tired she was she wouldn't be able to say no to a date with Clarke.

Their Valentines Day was spent with Xander. Both women took the Tuesday off to take him to Sea World since it was his birthday. They originally wanted to celebrate the next night but Clarke had to work late. Time slipped away from them and it was now Saturday night.

“Where exactly am I planning on taking you, love?” Lexa sat up and stretched waiting for a reply.

“Well today we’re celebrating Valentines Day, and having been a couple officially for three months.” Clarke was crawling up her body and her generous cleavage was drawing Lexa's attention.

“I guess I can clean up and take you somewhere nice,” Lexa joked pulling Clarke's lips to hers.

The two fell into a deep kiss and Lexa could feel her excitement press painfully into the confines of her pants.

“The doors still open,” Clarke moaned as Lexa gripped her hips.

“Don't care,” Lexa responded pushing and pulling the girl above her trying to get some friction where she needed it most.

“Xander is home, baby. We've gotta stop.” Lexa groaned at Clarke's words and fell back onto the bed.

She tried to calm herself but it was nearly impossible with the other girl still on top of her, sitting in the perfect position for her to slip inside.

“I need to go shower and take care of this,” Lexa pointed down to her bulge hoping Clarke would move off of her. She didn't, instead Clarke ground her hips down hard. “Stop teasing love, or we will end up scarring our son.”

Clarke chuckled moving off Lexa before pulling her up. They shuffled into the bathroom and Lexa turned on the shower before getting undressed. Feeling Clarke's bare body mold to her back, Lexa turned around.

They kissed hard as Lexa backed into the water. Her back hit the wall as Clarke's mouth descended down her body.

"Let me help you with that," Clarke said as her hand stroked Lexa and her teeth attached to her nipple.

Lexa couldn't think as the pressure slowly built inside her. It had been a week since they last made love, both too busy at work to make time for one another. They were overdue and Lexa wasn't going to be selfish, she wanted, no needed, Clarke to come undone too.

Grabbing ahold of Clarke, Lexa turned them around and positioned Clarke against the wall. When she lifted Clarke up, she felt the girl's legs wrap around her waist.

“You have to be quiet love,” Lexa said with a kiss. She felt Clarke nod and used the kiss as a distraction as she slid deep into Clarke. Clarke's jaw dropped and Lexa slipped her tongue inside the girl's mouth before pulling out halfway.

She kept the pace deliberately slow not wanting the moment to end. Feeling Clarke's hand on her jaw, she shifted her eyes up to look at the other woman.

“Fuck me hard, make me cum,” Clarke demanded with darkened eyes. Lexa continued her slow pace feeling Clarke pulse around her.

“NOW!” Clarke's command shot through Lexa and her hips quickly obeyed until they both fell apart with silent screams.

**Clarke**

“I want Mama!” Xander screamed fighting off Clarke as she tried to put him in his pajamas.

“She's getting dressed, she’ll be in here when she's done. I need to finish getting you ready for bed if you want a bedtime story.” Clarke was beyond frustrated, she still needed to get ready for her night out and Xander was not making things easy.

The toddler escaped her grasp and charged for the bedroom door. Clarke turned around and watched as Lexa picked Xander up and pulled him to her chest. Clarke forgot what was going on for a moment as she looked at her gorgeous girlfriend in slacks and a button up.

“What are you supposed to be doing, baby boy?” Lexa asked with a tone leaving no room for games.

“I want you, mama.” Clarke watched the half dressed toddler pout up at Lexa. The pout was enough to make Clarke cave for whatever he wanted.

“I'm right here, but you do what your mommy asked you to do or you won't get a bedtime story. What mommy says goes, we always follow her directions, good boys don't misbehave. Are you a good boy?” Clarke felt herself melt at the authoritative voice laced with unconditional love.

Xander nodded and Lexa set him on the floor. She stood in the doorway watching as Xander moved slowly back to where Clarke sat.

“Sorry mommy,” Xander pouted reaching up to hug her.

Clarke melted into the embrace and kissed his forehead. “Let's finish getting you ready. Tomorrow's your birthday party!”

Clarke could never stay upset with him long. She always felt herself cave, and was thankful Lexa had grown to be a strong backbone. Lexa learned quickly to say no when she needed to and keep Xander in line when he decided to act out, which was rare.

Knowing how exhausted Xander was, she quickly sped up the process of getting him ready for bed before tucking him in.

“I love you Xander,” she cooed pressing a kiss to his head.

“Love you, mommy.” Clarke walked to her room to finish getting ready for the night.

“Can we talk for a second?” Raven said from her bedroom door.

Clarke nodded and entered her guest room which was temporarily Ravens bedroom.

“I just wanted to thank you for letting me stay here for a while.” Raven began and Clarke smiled waiting for her to continue. “I haven't talked to Anya much but she will be back tomorrow and I just wanted to make sure she had a home to go to.”

“I know Raven, you're welcomed here as long as you need.” Clarke stopped Raven from rambling and hugged her tightly. “Thanks, for watching Xander tonight.”

Clarke felt Raven laugh and relaxed. It had been a while since Raven laughed with anyone other than Xander.

"That boy can make anyone smile on the worst of days, you should be proud.” Raven spoke softly as the two girls clung to each other. “Lincoln looked into everything and everything Anya interpreted checked out.”

“I know, how do you feel about it?” Clarke asked cautiously.

“How does Lexa feel about it?”

“I imagine the same as you do, we haven't had time to talk about it. Maybe you two should talk before you see Anya.”

“Yea, maybe we should. But for now, you have a date to get ready for.” Clarke watched as Raven built her walls back around herself pushing Clarke out again.

“Call if..”

“I know, we will be fine,” Raven interrupted with a smile. Clarke smiled back and turned to leave the room. “I’ll talk to Lexa on Monday. Don't worry about me so much, I'm feeling better now that I'm here with you.”

Clarke turned around and hugged Raven tightly before leaving to finish getting ready.

**Lexa**

Last night was perfect, and left her exhausted in the best ways. Today was the party and Lexa was at the grill with Lincoln, who arrived this morning, making hot dogs and burgers for the group of children running around.

She watched Clarke chasing Xander around the pool before jumping in with him. The backyard was active and everyone seemed to be having a good time.

“I can't believe he's three,” Lincoln stated softly beside her.

“I can't believe he's mine,” Lexa smiled loving the scene in front of her.

“Get used to it, that kid won't let you out of his sight.” Proving Lincoln right, Lexa watched as the little boy waved at her.

It was a beautiful day and the weather was warm. They hadn't originally planned a pool party but the bouncy castle was forgotten once the sun came out. She was grateful to live in Southern California again when she read the forecast in NYC earlier that morning. Her son was loving the warm weather and his friends swam, some in floaties, around the shallow end with him talking excitedly.

“Anya asked me to pick something up for him but I wanted to make sure it was okay with you before I set it out.” Lincoln said beside her.

“I'm fine with it but check with Clarke,” she returned her attention to the grill.

“Check with me about what?” She felt Clarke’s wet body wrap around her and smiled. She wanted to be irritated that the dripping girl soaked the back of her shirt, but she couldn't find it in her to care.

“Anya asked Lincoln to give Xander a gift.” She kissed Clarke on the cheek and pulled everything off the grill before putting on steak and chicken for the adults.

“Have you decided to try and fix your relationship with her?” Clarke was calm and it relaxed Lexa as she thought about how she felt.

“All the proof says she wasn't in control, there's even proof of her being put through military exercises. I want to talk to her more and rebuild our relationship but I don't want her around Xander for now.” Clarke nodded on her shoulder before she spoke again. “I'm fine with her giving him a gift but I don't want her here until I know she's safe. I can't keep Raven away but I can keep you two away.”

Clarke chuckled in her ear before responding, “you can keep me away from her?”

Lexa growled at Clarke’s teasing. She knew she was being overprotective but she wouldn't let Clarke or Xander anywhere near Anya for a while. Clarke so far was agreeable but seemed to feel the need to test her.

“You know I won't budge on your safety Clarke,” Lexa felt Clarke shutter at the way she popped the k in her name.

“Mama, mama, come play!” Xander yelled running up to the three adults.

Lexa handed her utensils to Lincoln to finish grilling the food. She picked up a soaking wet Xander and walked back to the pool.

“Remember when it was all about me, Lincoln? What happened to when they focused on me and me alone?” Clarke whined behind her. Lincoln chuckled and Lexa continued walking as her son talked about how much fun he was having.

Later in the evening when everyone was gone, Lexa laid on the couch with Clarke glued to her front. Raven sat beside them eating leftovers as they watched a movie.

“So she's back?” Raven asked suddenly.

“She's back, she's at your house now.” Lexa said quietly. “Lincoln dropped her off before he came here.”

Lexa waited for Raven to respond but the other girl said nothing. They continued watching the movie in a heavy silence.

“She's going to be so pissed that I slept with Wick.” Raven spoke with tension lacing her voice.

“You weren't together, you're still not together, she can't get mad.” Clarke spoke shifting herself on Lexa.

Lexa suppressed the groan as Clarke's center ground into hers. Now was not the appropriate time to have those thoughts. She caught the look in Clarke's eyes and knew that she had been caught.

“Just because she shouldn't, doesn't mean she won't,” Raven interrupted their staring contest.

“I'll be with you whenever you see her until we know for sure she's no longer a danger.” Lexa said looking at Raven.

“I don't need a babysitter,” Raven scoffed.

“No, but you're my friend and I will protect you anyway.” Lexa responded leaving no room for argument.

The two girls locked eyes and Lexa could see the confusion and fear in the other girl. “I won't let her hurt you and I'll be with you when you tell her.” Lexa added softly.

“Okay,” Raven spoke before standing up with her food.

“Okay,” Lexa said watching Raven retreat to her room.

“She's going to text her, you know?” Clarke started kissing Lexa hard.

“I can't control how much they talk or don't talk,” Lexa sighed into the kiss.

“Neither can I, unfortunately. But, what if I text her?” Clarke was toying with her again. She knew Clarke was fine waiting for the okay to talk to Anya again.

Lexa growled lifting herself off the couch as Clarke wrapped her legs around her waist.

“Why are you pushing my buttons so hard today?” Lexa asked adjusting her arms to hold Clarke more securely. She noticed the other girl had gained a few pounds, but chalked it up to them settling into their relationship. “Are you asking for a punishment?”

“Begging,” Clarke moaned against her lips as she slammed her into the door shutting it behind them.

**Clarke**

She was bound to the bed and gagged with a bandana. She felt Lexa’s strong grasp in her hair but couldn't see her due to the blindfold over her eyes. Excitement ran through her body and she was more than pleased that her plan worked.

All day she went against Lexa and it finally was paying off. She could feel her pussy dripping as Lexa bit down on her nipple and toyed with her clit. The sensations shot through her body and she tried to move her hips but was trapped against the bed.

Groaning, she felt as Lexa continued to manipulate her sensitive nipples. She must be close to her period because the sensitivity was borderline unbearable.

 _Fuck._ She suddenly thought, thinking back to her last period. They started using condoms again after the last pregnancy scare and then she got back on birth control after Lexa’s last tests came back that she was clean. But when the hell was her last period.

“What's wrong, love?” Lexa asked, removing the bandana so she could speak.

“When was my last period?” Clarke asked suddenly.

“You're thinking about that now? I don't know I assumed this last week because…” Lexa trailed off. “Love, you're on the pill but when was your last period?”

“I don't know,” Clarke said in alarm.

Lexa rushed to untie Clarke and pulled her into her arms. Clarke whined at their failed night. Her body argued it needed the hard release, but her mind couldn't stop thinking.

“Before I got sick in December,” Clarke started, “when the Doctor put me on antibiotics.”

Clarke sunk deeper into the pillows irritated with herself. This was not how she intended to spend her night, worrying about a pregnancy. Her mom warned her about this for years when she was younger, how could she forget now that she was older.

“I can go get a couple tests to ease your mind if you want,” Lexa's offer calmed Clarke's heart rate down.

“We just got our relationship back on track, and we already have a son,” Clarke grumbled rolling into Lexa's waiting open arms.

“Honestly, I was a little disappointed you weren't pregnant last time.” Lexa spoke quietly into her ear.

“Isn't it all a bit too soon, are we even ready? I mean one day, when we live together, and are married, but now?” Clarke couldn't help but voice her concerns. She didn't want to feel the fear, but having Xander was terrifying.

“It's soon, but so was Xander. The only difference is this time, I'm here. We can find a bigger house that will fit all of us, future kids, and Raven if you want. I've been wanting to talk about moving in with you anyway. I am almost never home, I'm paying rent for an apartment I only use to work out of. I have more than enough to buy us a house and your shops have taken off, you have enough of your own money.” Lexa's words soothed Clarke because she was right, this was different than with Xander. This time she wasn't alone, and she was financially stable, and in a stable healthy relationship with the woman she loved.

“Go get the tests, please.” Clarke said kissing Lexa.

“It'll be good practice for late night cravings, and night duty in the future,” Lexa chuckled fully rolling out of bed.

Clarke pulled the girl back towards her and ran her tongue down hard abs.

“How are you still so hard after this conversation?” Clarke chuckled running her hands over Lexa's hard shaft.

She felt Lexa's fingers run across her folds before she felt wet fingers enter her mouth.

“How are you still so wet?” Lexa countered as Clarke sucked hard on her fingers.

“Touché.” Clarke bent over and let her mouth envelope Lexa's cock.

“Fuck, love, you're not helping and I have an errand to run.” Lexa moaned hand gripping hard into Clarke's hair.

“Fuck me first,” Clarke moved herself onto her hands and knees presenting her pussy spread open for Lexa.

“Fuck,” Lexa moaned sliding hard into Clarke.

Clarke's head dropped at the feeling of Lexa deep inside of her. She let out a moan and shifted her hips back pulling more of Lexa into her. Lexa rolled her hips slowly at first and tugged onto her nipples.

“Harder, baby, please!” Clarke shuttered feeling Lexa hitting her spot but it was too gentle for the mood she was still in.

“Don't want to hurt you…if you're pregnant,” Lexa gasped.

“Fuck me hard and fast, I'll be fine.” Clarke demanded slamming hips back into Lexa.

Lexa's fingers gathered her juices and spread it around her anal hole. Clarke’s head melted into the bed as she felt Lexa slip a finger inside of her and her cock bury deeper inside of her.

Adding another finger and using her other hand to circle her clit, Lexa slammed harder and set a faster pace. Being fucked in both holes at a brutal pace while her clit was being stimulated set Clarke into a mind blowing orgasm.

No longer able to hold herself up, Clarke fell forward but was caught in Lexa's arm as she continued to fuck her. Minutes passed before Clarke felt herself cumming again and Lexa release a load deep into her with a loud moan in her ear.

Clarke felt her eyes roll into the back of her head as Lexa pulled out of her and picked her up. She was gently placed into bed before Lexa walked into the bathroom to grab a washcloth. She dozed in and out of sleep as Lexa cleaned her up.

Time passed and she was vaguely aware of the fact that Lexa was not in bed with her.

“Wake up, love.” Lexa gently stroked her hair out of her eyes.

Clarke opened her eyes and saw the girl leaning on the bed with eyes full of love.

“You just need to pee on these, and you can sleep.”

Clarke sat up quickly remembering the conversation not long ago. She couldn't tell if she was excited or panicked at the thought but she knew she needed to know and she needed to know now.

Grabbing the bag, Clarke left Lexa sitting on the bed and headed into the bathroom.

The tests in her hands were the same as she took when she checked to see if she was pregnant with Xander. The only difference was the person waiting to see the results with her. Instead of an anxious Raven and Octavia, a calm Lexa sat on the other side of the door. And instead of fear gripping her broken heart, contentment settled into her restored heart.

Everything this time felt different. As she washed her hands after she was done, the time didn't feel suffocating. Opening the door to a smiling Lexa waiting for her, she found herself excited at the prospect.

“I haven't looked yet, I thought I'd let you.” Clarke said as she bent over to kiss Lexa.

The kiss deepened but didn't go too far as Clarke could feel the anxiety escaping Lexa.

“Come with me,” Lexa stood up and held Clarke's hand as they walked to the bathroom.

Clarke watched as Lexa stood in front of the tests staring down. Seconds past and Clarke stared at Lexa's unreadable expression.

Lexa finally looked up, eyes glistening with tears. A small smile crossed her face as she pulled Clarke into a deep passionate kiss.

Clarke felt her still naked body being picked up and moved into the bedroom. She still wasn't sure what the tests said but this felt too good to stop.

Lexa laid her gently on the bed and Clarke watched as she removed her own clothes. Lexa laid between her legs and set her mouth onto Clarke sucking her clit into her mouth.

All thoughts were lost as Lexa slowly brought Clarke to orgasm using only her lips and tongue massaging every part of her. Lexa crawled up her body and kissed her passionately. Clarke felt so much love that she felt like she would pass out from its intensity.

Finally, Lexa pulled back and looked her in the eyes. “We’re having a baby.”

Clarke smiled pulling Lexa into her. This is what it was supposed to feel like, this was the joy she was supposed to feel when finding out she was pregnant.

Clarke felt herself erupt into happy laughter as Lexa kissed her entire face. She allowed Lexa to continue to worship her as she settled onto her final emotion of the night... **Overwhelming Love.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You were all so completely split, and I think I found a way to satisfy all of us. The majority of the people wanting there to be no baby was because of its timing so I hope that with the time jump and more of a stable commitment those fears are eased.
> 
> However, this isn't why I did the time jump. The time jump had to happen to give Anya and Lexa time to figure out A.L.I.E. There are still questions to be answered but I hope I did justice to satisfy the majority of what you needed to know.
> 
>  
> 
> **Feed the Beast**


	15. Smut with Feelings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> All smut with a little plot leading to the next chapter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I own nothing.
> 
> All mistakes are mine.
> 
> Tumblr – ImaginationTransport
> 
> This entire chapter is dedicated to the little shit that deserves punishment for distracting me during my favorite class today.

**Clarke**

_Tied to the bed with Lexa tugging at her hair, Clarke felt teeth dragging down her neck. She was currently bound, blindfolded, and gagged. She couldn't move no matter how hard she tried; she was completely at Lexa's mercy._

_The game had been going on for over two hours now and Clarke felt desperate for her release. Lexa tugged at the chain attached to her nipples and Clarke felt liquid gushing from her pussy._

_Clarke’s muffled moan echoed through the room when Lexa circled her clit with a finger while biting down hard on her neck. Lexa was hitting every spot except where she wanted her the most and Clarke wasn't sure she could resist cumming much longer._

_Clarke felt the gag being removed from her mouth and screamed out as fingers entered her._

_“Daddy, please, I can't take anymore.” Lexa's slow pace was maddening and Clarke needed just a little more to hit her peak. She just needed Lexa to hit that one spot and she would finally succumb to the pleasure her body craved._

_She groaned out her dissatisfaction as fingers were removed from her. Clarke couldn't catch a break and she was starting to regret teasing Lexa through text messages all day long. Fingers were forced into her mouth and she sucked hard at the juices being offered to her._

_“I warned you but you continued to misbehave. You distracted me when I should have been focusing, Clarke. You don't deserve to be rewarded.”_

_Clarke whined as Lexa climbed up her body, and removed her fingers. She felt Lexa's fingers open her mouth wide and shivered in anticipation at what was to come._

_“Be a good girl,” Lexa said before sliding her cock down Clarke's throat. Clarke moaned excitedly feeling Lexa pushing in and out of her at a brutal pace._

_Clarke swallowed hard when Lexa slammed against the back of her throat. She she could feel the twitch of Lexa's cock and moaned in anticipation. She felt Lexa's hips falter and heard the moans from above her. Feeling hands tugging at her, Clarke couldn't help the mini orgasm that coursed through her body._

_Lexa instantly pulled out of her mouth and Clarke groaned out her frustration. “Noooooooo,” Clarke was a desperate mess. “Please, Daddy, don't stop.”_

_"You came,” Lexa's voice was hard as she released Clarke from her restraints and removed the blindfold._

_Clarke watched Lexa walk away from the bed and shut her eyes in disappointment. She couldn't help the mini orgasm she had, but it wasn't enough and she needed more. The hours of build up left Clarke a needy mess, and she was craving more._

_“On your knees, grip the headboard,” Lexa's hard tone made Clarke flip over quickly and get into position. “What colors do you use?”_

_“Red for stop, yellow for a break, and green to keep going,” Clarke moaned feeling her body shake with need. Clarke felt leather rubbing her ass and tightened her grip on the headboard._

_“Count,” Lexa said bringing the leather whip down on Clarke's left asscheek._

_“One,” Clarke moaned as a second hit came down on her right cheek. “Two, Three,” Clarke continued counting until she was babbling incoherently over the number ten. Another smack was placed against her clit and Clarke slipped falling into pillows feeling her body twitching._

_"Color?” Lexa asked massaging reddened cheeks._

_“Green,” Clarke squeaked, attempting to grab the headboard again._

_Clarke felt Lexa enter her roughly from behind and her hands dropped again. She couldn't hold herself up anymore as Lexa set a hard, fast pace._

_Hands groped her hair and pulled her up to her knees. Their bodies molded together as Lexa bit down on Clarke's neck and pulled at the nipple clamps hard enough to send Clarke's body into overdrive. Clarke wasn't sure how much longer she could hold her release off as Lexa thrusted into her._

_A tongue pressed hard onto her clit, and wait a tongue?_

Eyes popped open and Clarke looked down to see Lexa's hair spread across her stomach. Feeling Lexa's lips sucking hard on her clit made her hips buck up. An orgasm rushed hard without warning causing Clarke to yell out.

Clarke felt Lexa rush up to her lips, and a hard kiss was pressed to her lips silencing her scream. The kiss was deepened as she tasted herself on the other girl.

"Good dream?” Lexa asked breaking the kiss.

“Amazing memory,” Clarke responded pulling Lexa down onto her. “Remember the day I teased you during class?”

“Mmmmm, that was a good night.” Lexa's lips were on her neck and teeth nipped at her skin.

Clarke could feel Lexa's hard cock teasing her pussy and bucked up trying to get more of her.

“Daddy, I need you,” Clarke moaned.

Lexa slammed into Clarke without warning causing Clarke's eyes to roll back. Her pussy sucked greedily on Lexa's cock not wanting to lose the pressure she felt against her g-spot.

“Easy, love, just relax.” Lexa bit down on her sensitive nipples making Clarke moan. Her hips picked up speed and Clarke wrapped her legs around Lexa's waist pulling her deeper.

Clarke felt like she was flying as Lexa lifted her off the bed and hit her spot repeatedly. The pressure was building deliciously in her lower belly as Lexa's strong grip held her tightly and quickened her motions.

“Let go, love,” Lexa moaned biting down on a sensitive nipple. Stars blurred her vision as Clarke felt her orgasm rip through her body and Lexa release deep inside of her. She could feel the tension release as blackness took over and she succumbed to the tiredness her body felt.

**Lexa**

Lexa started breakfast after she completed her morning workout routine and showered. Her body felt relaxed and she wanted to do something special for Clarke since she was waking her up early.

As she finished cooking, she heard tiny footsteps behind her and smiled. Small arms wrapped around her thigh and Lexa bent over to pick up her son.

“Good morning, baby boy,” Lexa said quietly brushing hair from the little boys eyes.

“Morning,” Lexa chuckled softly at the tiredness in his voice. When it came to waking up in the morning, Xander was exactly like Clarke. It took a while for them to get up unlike Lexa who woke up instantly and started her day without a problem.

Settling Xander on her hip, Lexa continued setting up the tray to take to Clarke.

“Coffee” a grumble came from behind her. Lexa turned to see Raven shuffling into the kitchen and handed her a mug. “Thanks.”

Lexa passed Xander to the girl before picking up the tray with both hands. “I'll be back,” she said kissing the boy on the forehead. “There's enough for the two of you, I already ate.”

Lexa turned at Ravens grunt and left the two grumps alone in the kitchen. Entering Clarke's bedroom, Lexa sat the tray on the nightstand.

“It’s time to get up, love.” Lexa rubbed Clarke's back and scattered kisses around her face. She could feel the girl beneath her smile as she wrapped her hand in her shirt and pulled Lexa into her.

“No, don't wanna,” Lexa chuckled at the childlike behavior of Clarke. Lexa felt the other girl's lips attach to her own as she was pulled down hard.

“Careful, I don't want to hurt you,” Lexa said against Clarke’s lips trying to hold herself up.

Clarke chuckled into her mouth deepening the kiss. Lexa had to force herself out of Clarke's needy grip.

“Breakfast in bed, you can be lazy after you eat.” Lexa sat up on the bed to grab Clarke's food but was distracted by the hand stroking her. “Clarke,” Lexa whined trying to control her hormones.

Clarke was in a mood and Lexa was finding it hard to escape her advances. She was not prepared for the attack Clarke launched on her when a hand groped her and teeth nibbled on her ear.

“I need you, Lex,” Clarke's moan shot shivers down her spine and Lexa could feel her resolve crumbling.

Clarke climbed into her lap, driving the days plans from her mind. Hips ground down hard causing Lexa's member to twitch seeking the heat she felt radiating from the body above her.

"Mama, come play!” Xander yelled banging on the door. Clarke groaned and dropped her head to Lexa's neck.

“Ask Raven to get you dressed,” Lexa called out moving Clarke off of her lap. “Eat, we have a lot to do today.”

Lexa stood up trying to compose herself and watched Clarke flop dramatically on her back.

“Eat and get dressed, we have a long day ahead of us.” Lexa quickly escaped the bedroom in search of her son grateful that her slight bugle was unnoticeable.

“Your son refused to wear anything else,” Raven grunted as they ran into each other in the hallway.

Lexa peaked into Xander's bedroom and saw him in a soccer jersey and black jeans identical to her current outfit.

“Mama, I need a beanie and shoes like yours,” Xander pouted at her.

Lexa chuckled and dug matching shoes out of his closet before helping him put them on. She found the matching beanie and put it on his head.

“All set?” She asked smiling.

Xander nodded and grabbed her hand heading to the living room. The two watched TV while they waited on Clarke to finish getting ready.

During an intense game of connect four, which Lexa let Xander win most of the time, Clarke finally appeared.

"I thought I could be lazy today,” Clarke groaned kissing Xander on the head.

“Sleep is for the dead, mommy,” Xander jumped up.

“Who taught you that?” Clarke's brow rose in confusion.

“Mama said it last week,” Xander shrugged.

Lexa laughed and placed a sloppy kiss on Clarke's lips. “House hunting time, loves.”

“Did you have to dress him just like you?” Clarke asked rolling her eyes and turning to the door.

“I didn't, he dressed himself,” Lexa defended following with Xander on her hip.

“Sure stud, the next one better be a mini me or I'll be severely outnumbered.” Clarke said with a kiss before walking out the door.

Lexa stared at the blonde in front of her. A mini Clarke sounded wonderful, she couldn't wait.

"Let’s go, mama!” Xander shouted in her ear breaking her trance. She was going to go deaf with him always yelling. It was worth it to hear him with all of his joy at anything they did.

…

Twelve hours later, Lexa lay reading on Clarke's bed. The day had gone well and they found a beautiful ten bedroom three story house with a pool, basketball court, a garden, two huge lawns (in the front and back), two offices, five car garage (that would fit all trucks if needed), a room above the garage that Clarke wanted to convert into an art studio, a movie theater, game room, “man cave,” and a gym. The house was massive to say the least, and Lexa was waiting impatiently for their offer to be accepted.

Lexa wasn't sure who was more excited for their potential future home, Clarke or Xander. The two ran from room to room pointing out things they loved and things they wanted to change. When Xander discovered the intercom system, he played with it until it was almost time to leave.

Lexa was content in her position but her book slid from her hands. Looking up she saw Clarke's darkened eyes and her book being placed on the table beside her.

“What's gotten into you?” Lexa asked with a chuckle as Clarke ground into her.

“Hopefully you,” Clarke snarked back sneaking her hands into Lexa's shirt pulling it off.

Lexa allowed Clarke to undress her as her eyes stared at the breasts that bounced with Clarke's movements. Taking hard nipples between her lips, she bit down gently unable to resist the temptation any longer.

“Fuck, that feels good,” Clarke moaned sliding her wet pussy lips up and down Lexa's shaft.

“What do you need, love?” Lexa wanted to fully sate Clarke's urges.

"I want everything,” Clarke said slipping herself down onto Lexa's fully erect penis. “Make love to me, I need you so bad.”

Lexa shifted her hips up to meet Clarke's as her mouth toyed with the nipple in her mouth. They continued slowly building up their pleasure and Lexa allowed her hands to roam Clarke's body.

Clarke sat up using Lexa's abs to lean against as she shifted her hips faster. Lexa could feel nails biting into her stomach and the sting felt too good to ignore.

Their orgasms washed over them as Clarke fell onto Lexa giving into the feeling of Lexa filling her. Lexa gently maneuvered the girl to her side so she wouldn't hurt her and kissed her deeply. The last twenty four hours had been perfect and this was the best way to end the day. She had the love of her life in her arms, her son sleeping soundly in his room, and a baby that would be joining them before the end of the year.

Lexa listened to Clarke's breathing even out and allowed herself to fall asleep with her. As she fell asleep, she felt the feeling of overwhelming love and happiness bubbling in her chest.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is not what I originally planned but this is what you got. Sorry, not sorry. Hoping to focus on Anya in the next chapter, I was just wound a bit tight before writing this one.
> 
> Thanks for all of your continued support and comments!
> 
>  
> 
> **Feed the Beast**


	16. The Ultrasound

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clarke and Lexa see the doctor which leads to a series of unexpected events.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I own nothing.
> 
> All mistakes are mine.
> 
> Tumblr – ImaginationTransport
> 
> I have had a rough week, and I'm sorry I haven't been able to write. This is just a quick update, and reminder that I'm still here. I hate keeping you guys waiting, but I am packed with school work, and have been having some personal issues. Please forgive me. Things will ease up soon, and I'll jump back into my inconsistently constant schedule.
> 
> Forgive the mistakes, I honestly didn't edit this chapter. If anything is glaringly obvious let me know and I'll fix it.

**Lexa**

Lexa was sore as hell this morning, and the run did nothing to improve her exhaustion. Clarke's hormones over the last three weeks kept her busy and she wasn't sure how she was going to make it at this rate.

Pouring herself an unusually large coffee, Lexa leaned over the papers sprawled in front of her. She starred at the words trying to make sense of the mess that seemed to never end.

Over the last few weeks, Lexa spent three evenings a week having dinner with Anya trying to reconnect. The last time she was there, Anya had exploded in frustration. She wasn't violent, her voice just raised as she yelled out her irritation at not understanding anything. Lexa had been grateful Raven missed dinner because when Anya dissolved into frustrated tears, she finally felt like she had her sister back. It was a special moment the two girls needed, and they spent the rest of the night in each other's arms as their bond began to restore, and Lexa felt her heart healing.

Lexa understood Anya's frustration at not understanding anything, she could feel it herself when trying to figure out what Karen wanted with Clarke. Her eyes scanned the new information that Lincoln provided her with as she drank from her mug.

“Find anything?” Clarke's sultry voice pulled her from her thoughts.

“Nothing that makes sense,” Lexa responded repositioning herself so the other girl could sit in her lap.

“You're up too early, you're exhausted.” Clarke cuddled into her body wrapping her arms tightly around Lexa's neck.

“Who's fault is that?” Lexa chuckled kissing Clarke gently.

“I won't apologize for needing you, last time was hell.”

“How'd you deal with it?”

“When I wasn't crying, I was masturbating.” Lexa smiled softly at the girls words.

“I'm sorry, love,” Lexa kissed Clarke again. The kiss intensified, and Lexa barely managed to pull away for air. “What are you doing out of bed?”

“I missed you,” Clarke smiled kissing Lexa again. “Also, the realtor called and we got the house.”

Lexa smiled as the girl's words sunk in. “We got the house?” Excitement coursed through her as she set Clarke on the table in front of her. Clarke nodded as Lexa's hands ran up and down her thighs, kissing her hard.

“Not in the kitchen,” Raven grumbled interrupting them.

“We weren't doing anything, just a mini celebration laced with promises for later.” Clarke smiled kissing Lexa firmly.

They heard the familiar shuffling of tiny feet as Xander walked into the kitchen. Lexa felt arms wrap around her thigh and bent over to pick the little boy.

“Good thing I interrupted or he would be scarred,” Raven chuckled snagging Lexa's coffee.

Lexa would have smacked Ravens hand if she would have been anyone else. Over the last few months, the two girls had become more sisters than friends, and although the action wasn't to inflict pain, she knew it may trigger the girl. She could see the mischievous glint in the other girls eyes and knew that Raven was taking advantage, but couldn't find it in her to care.

“We have an appointment today, my dad is going to pick up Xander in two hours.” Clarke said sliding off the table.

“Surfing lessons?” Xander asked from his spot in Lexa's neck. Lexa laughed at the groan that emanated from Clarke.

"Not today, baby boy,” Lexa kissed his forehead and set him down so she could clean up her mess. “I think you're going to the aquarium today.”

Xander nodded his head and attached himself to Lexa's leg clearly unhappy at being set down. Lexa rushed to clean up and put away the paper work so she could pick him back up. This was her favorite part of the day; much like Clarke, Xander would snuggle into her for 30 minutes every morning as he attempted to wake up.

Picking the young boy back up, Lexa watched Clarke and Raven cook breakfast.

“What kind of appointment do you have?” Raven asked Clarke.

“Just a check up,” Lexa watched Clarke avoiding Ravens eyes.

“With the noises I constantly hear coming from your room, you should also get a pregnancy test.” Raven spoke pouring juice into four glasses. With her back turned, she missed the shared grin between Lexa and Clarke.

“Lets worry about my niece that Octavia will be pushing out first,” Lexa said. “Baby boy, you're getting a baby cousin soon. Are you excited?”

Xander nodded and launched into everything he wanted to do with the baby. Lexa laughed, happily avoiding Ravens comment for now.

**Clarke**

The office was cosy and Clarke felt content. Lexa sat beside her holding her hand as they waited for the doctor to enter the room.

“I'm so excited, do you think we will hear the heartbeat today?” Lexa grinned up at her.

“Maybe, I was a little further along when I went to the doctor for the first time with Xander.” Clarke bent over and kissed Lexa before a pout could be formed on her girlfriends lips. She knew how much Lexa hated not being there for Xander, but this time would be different and this was the baby she wanted to focus on.

A knock sounded on the door, and both girls called out for the doctor to enter. A tall redhead entered with a bright smile. Doctor Montgomery was the best in her field and delivered Xander. Clarke was excited to see her and the two caught up briefly before getting back to her current pregnancy.

“Sorry babe, this is Doctor Montgomery. Doctor Montgomery, this is my girlfriend Lexa.” Clarke watched the two shake hands and kissed Lexa's cheek excited at what they were about to do.

“Nice to finally meet you Lexa, I’m glad you're back! Please, call me Addison even though this one refuses.” Addison pointed at Clarke with a smile.

The three women continued to catch up as Clarke laid back and Addison set up her tools. Clarke enjoyed listening to the list of questions Lexa rattled off at the doctor.

“Are you sure sex won't hurt it?” Lexa asked.

“I'm positive, you two can continue as long as it's comfortable for Clarke.” Addison said with a laugh. “This will be cold,” she added squirting gel onto Clarke’s stomach.

Clarke felt Lexa place a kiss to her cheek and smiled at the other girl. She could feel pressure on her belly and turned towards the doctor.

“This is your baby,” Addison smiled turning the screen for the girls to see

“Wow, it’s smaller than I thought,” Lexa said voice laced with happiness.

“Well Clarke’s only about 14 weeks pregnant so it still has time to grow. Lets check the heart beat,” Addison smiled pressing buttons on the machine.

Clarke watched Lexa's excitement grow, and couldn't hold in her laughter. Lexa kissed her hard as the sounds of a strong heartbeat sounded through the room. Clarke looked at Addison in confusion.

“Why does it sound different this time? New machines?” Clarke was confused it sounded like there was an echo. She held Lexa’s hand tightly to her chest rubbing a soothing thumb over her knuckles. She could see worry seeping into the other girls forehead.

“Nothing's new but let me look around.” Addison began to move around Clarke stomach before stopping suddenly. “Well it looks like this one was hiding.”

“I'm sorry, what?” Lexa asked still worried.

“Congratulations, it looks like you're having twins!” Addison said and Clarke felt Lexa's hand let go of hers.

She turned her head to see Lexa sitting back in the chair with a happy smile across her face. Lexa leaned over to kiss Clarke softly.

“We’re having twins,” Lexa's joy spilled through her tone. Clarke had never felt this amount of love and happiness in her life. This was going to be the perfect pregnancy to complete her perfect family.

“I'm so glad we're doing this together,” Clarke spoke as she sat up to get changed. She noticed Addison had left the room, and bent over to kiss Lexa one more time.

“I'm so fucking happy Clarke,” Lexa beamed at her. “Two healthy boys coming soon.”

“Umm, no.” Clarke rolled her eyes. “I better get at least one girl. I need someone to play with when you're all watching sports.”

“Hey, just because we have boys doesn't mean they all have to love sports. Who's to say our little girl isn't a future SeaGal?”

“You'd let your daughter wear those skimpy outfits? Especially on rainy days?”

Clarke laughed at the sudden frown that crossed Lexa's face.

“You're right, she can be a soccer player.” Clarke groaned at Lexa's words and finished changing. Before she could respond, Lexa's phone rang.

“I’m at the hospital now, I'll be there in a minute.” Clarke heard Lexa say before hanging up the call. “Octavia's in labor, they want us to be there.”

The two girls rushed out of the room to find Addison, Clarke was excited for the baby but first she needed copies of the ultra sound of the two little ones growing in her stomach.

**Lexa**

The day had gone so well, and now Lexa stood terrified to drop the baby nestled in her arms. She had never held a baby before and the fear of breaking her niece was cared her.

“Relax, babe, she'll be fine.” Clarke’s voice calmed Lexa's tense nerves, and she relaxed holding the new addition to their family.

“She looks just like you O,” Lexa sighed pressing a kiss on the babies forehead. Lexa gently rocked the little girl in her arms finally feeling comfortable. Her mind wandered to the two little ones growing inside of Clarke and she smiled.

“See, you're a natural.” Lincoln smiled, taking the baby from Lexa. Lexa frowned wanting more time with her new niece.

“You have to share her,” Clarke laughed kissing her cheek. “Will I ever get to hold our little ones if I'm not breast feeding?”

Lexa's eyes widened at Clarke's slip of the tongue. The room was suddenly silent as everyone turned to stare at them. Rubbing Clarke's back, Lexa shut her eyes preparing for the questions that would soon be thrown her way.

“I was just joking about the pregnancy test,” Raven broke the silence.

"You're pregnant?” Indra asked.

“Totally thought you were just gaining weight.” Octavia added.

“Little ones? Plural?” Gustus asked.

"I thought you were on the pill,” Raven said confused.

“Congratulations,” Lincoln said with a soft smile.

“We weren't going to say anything until next month.” Lexa finally spoke up. “We had our first ultra sound today.”

“Twins,” a soft voice rang from the doorway.

Lexa felt Clarke stiffen beside her.

"Congratulations Octavia and Lincoln.” Anya said with a nod of her head setting a gift on the table next to the bed. “Congratulations to the two of you as well. I didn't think everyone would still be here and wanted to leave this for my niece.”

Lexa watched Anya's head drop after she finished talking. She could see the discomfort in her sisters face, this was the first time the whole group had been together since she returned. It was the first time she had seen Octavia and Clarke.

“It's my fault, I didn't expect the delivery to last as long as it did. I thought everyone would be gone by now.” Lincoln spoke softly as he hugged her.

“Do you want to hold her?” Octavia asked with a small smile.

The tension in the room melted eased as Anya walked over to the baby who was nestled on her mother's chest.

“Meet your niece, Brittany Woods,” Octavia said transferring the baby to Anya.

Lexa felt Clarke relax in her arms and watched the smile cross Anya's face.

“Thank you,” Anya spoke softly. “She's beautiful.”

The group remained in the room for the next hour talking quietly. Clarke and Anya spoke softly towards the end catching up on what they had missed over the last few months. Watching Anya interact with everyone gave Lexa a sense of peace, and finally she felt like her family could be repaired.

As everyone said their goodbyes, Lexa wrapped Anya in her arms tightly. Clarke followed behind her mimicking her actions.

“Dinner soon, the four of us okay. I'll get a sitter for Xander and cook.” Clarke spoke when she let go of the taller girl.

“I’d like that Clarke, just text me and make sure I'm not at a group therapy session.” Anya responded with a genuine smile.

Lexa took Clarke's hand and they exited the room.

“That went better than I expected,” Clarke said. “She seems so much different, she seems happier.”

“She is doing much better now. Thank you, love.”

“For what?”

“For including her in dinner plans.”

Clarke bent over to kiss Lexa before she spoke again. “I want to get to know her again before she sees Xander, but I am ready to try.”

“You set the pace, I’m glad we're finally making progress.” Lexa opened the car door and helped Clarke into her seat.

“I'm ready for bed, it's been a long day.” Lexa said once she slid into the drivers seat.

"Your days not over yet,” Clarke husked biting on her ear.

Lexa shivered at the thought and melted into the girl beside her. She suddenly felt energy bursting through her veins and started the truck so they could return home quickly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TWINS!!! Yep, that just happened.


	17. Moving Day Part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clexa Smut  
> Mother Son Bonding  
> Moving Time

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I own nothing.
> 
> All mistakes are mine.
> 
> Tumblr – ImaginationTransport
> 
> Wow, 850+ kudos. You guys are making me blush. Thank you for your continued support!
> 
> Seahawks won, here's your gift!

**Lexa**

Having Clarke grinding on her, and dancing for her was always amazing, but this was glorious. The extra weight suited Clarke, and the beautiful glow radiating from her skin turned Lexa on beyond belief. She wanted to grab on to the other girl and bring her down into her lap, but she knew the rules. The no touching rule was currently the only thing she hated in this world.

“Lexa,” Clarke husked in her ear, her hips dropping so she could glide her wet pussy lips across Lexa's growing shaft. Lexa couldn't speak, or think past the wetness that was covering her. She was entranced by the way the girl moved above her.

"I want you in my mouth,” Clarke said biting down on Lexa's neck. Her hips ground down hard, and her hot mouth made Lexa's eyes roll back. Grabbing hard on the chair, Lexa lifted her hips meeting Clarke's thrust hard. “Fuck,” Clarke gasped against her skin.

The two girls were lost in each other and Lexa wasn't sure she would last if they continued this way. She felt Clarke's body sliding down hers and hot lips gliding down her chest. Teeth joined on the descent leaving marks across her chest, and down her abs making Lexa groan. She needed Clarke badly and was desperate to touch her.

As if reading her mind, Clarke pulled Lexa's hands into her hair as she dropped to her knees. Lexa guided Clarke's head where she needed her most. The feeling of Clarke's hands rubbing her abs, and her tongue on the head of her cock set Lexa's body on fire.

Warm lips wrapped around her, and she could feel her cock being enveloped in the wet heat of Clarke's mouth. Grabbing tighter onto Clarke's hair, Lexa pushed herself deeper into the other girl's mouth. She moaned loudly when her shaft hit the back Clarke's throat. She pushed a little deeper feeling Clarke swallow around her, and pulled out before roughly pushing in again.

She could feel the vibrations as Clarke moaned out her pleasure. This was heavenly, and Lexa couldn't get enough. Her hands gripped tightly at the feeling of Clarke's hand tugging at her balls. Lexa was trying, and failing not to lose control. She knew it was what Clarke wanted, but she wanted to be gentle today. Clarke clearly had other ideas as he worked Lexa's cock with a filthy disregard for anything gentle.

Lexa groaned when her cock slipped from Clarke's mouth. Hands replaced lips, and her cock was worked with the grace only learned by years of experience. Lexa felt her balls tighten as she thought back to the first time Clarke had done this.

“I want you to cum in my mouth before you fuck me,” Clarke spoke before returning her mouth to the task at hand. Clarke didn't slow her pace and Lexa could feel her orgasm approaching.

Lexa tried to hold back, but Clarke refused to give her a break to catch her breath. Finally giving in to her lovers wants, Lexa came with a dirty groan. She felt spurt after spurt hit the back of Clarke's throat as Clarke swallowed her load. She kept cumming, and watched Clarke’s cheeks puff from the overwhelming amount.

Finally finishing, Lexa's head dropped back in satisfaction. Feeling hot lips on her own, Lexa slid her tongue against the girl's mouth begging for entrance. When access was granted, she tasted herself and fell deeper into the kiss.

Lifting Clarke in her arms, she laid her down on the bed hovering above her. The kiss was intense and Lexa could feel herself hardening again. Pulling back, she watched Clarke's dark eyes as they landed on her chest piece.

“I want to do a back piece on you next,” Clarke said leaning up to kiss her again.

“You should finish my sleeve before you start my back,” Lexa laughed pulling away. She kissed the pout off Clarke's lips before starting her way down the girl's body.

Stopping to leave her mark just under Clarke's left breast, Lexa used her fingers to tug on hardened nipples. She could feel the girl beneath her lifting up her hips and moved her hands to settle her.

Continuing her descent, Lexa placed gentle kisses along Clarke's stomach, and used her fingers to toy with Clarke's wet slit. The sounds emanating from Clarke above her made Lexa quicken her slow pace.

Finally reaching her destination, Lexa replaced her fingers with her tongue taking a long hard swipe. The first taste was always her favorite, and it made Lexa want to drive her tongue deep into Clarke for days on end.

Lexa sucked Clarke's hard clit into her mouth and let out a moan. The wetness enveloped her senses and she couldn't get enough of the taste. Clarke was always a sweet nectar, but with the pregnancy, her taste had changed. Lexa couldn't get enough of the new taste and slowly dragged her tongue down lapping up more of her juices.

“Lexa, please,” Clarke gasped out as Lexa's teeth clamped onto her clit. Lexa loved impatient Clarke too much to speed up, so she took her time. Allowing two fingers to play around Clarke's entrance, Lexa finally slipped inside when hips desperately bucked into her. Her cock twitched jealously at not being involved and Lexa ground down onto the bed to relieve the pressure.

Finding the soft spongy spot deep inside Clarke, Lexa began to tease it with two fingers before adding a third. Massaging her spot, and sucking hard on the girls clit, Lexa felt Clarke trembling under her. Lexa built Clarke up slowly, loving the way the body beneath her shook.

Soft sighs and moans filled the air around them as Lexa continued her slow torture. Lexa knew exactly what to do to get Clarke to fall off the edge. Hitting her spot hard as she bit down did the trick as Clarke became a moaning mess and juices flowed freely from her.

Removing her fingers, Lexa used her tongue to clean up the mess. Lexa felt Clarke sucking on her fingers and thrust her tongue into the blonde. The sudden intrusion sent Clarke into another orgasm, and Lexa sucked greedily at the wetness hitting her tongue.

When she was pleased with her work, Lexa made her way back to Clarke's mouth. She stopped briefly to kiss the girl's stomach, but quickly fell into the beautiful lips that she loved.

Lexa's angry erection hit Clarke's clit causing her to shift her hips down.

“Fuck me hard,” Clarke moaned into her lips. The huskiness of the girls voice turned Lexa on and she slammed her hips down hard. Feeling Clarke's wetness against her was driving her crazy; she needed and wanted more.

Feeling Clarke roll her over, and reposition herself to take Lexa while riding her made Lexa shiver in anticipation.

“I’m not done with you yet, stud.” Clarke's wink made Lexa fall back onto the pillows. Lexa was in for a long night, and she couldn't be more happy about it.

**Clarke**

Work was boring, it was a long day of nothing when she could be at home sleeping off last nights exhaustion. Usually, she had an overflow of clients but with everyone partying for St. Patrick's day, the crowd wouldn't appear until after she went home. Her coworkers would have to deal with the obviously drunk patrons filling the shop to the brim tonight.

Clarke was finishing the shops inventory when the bell chimed from the front door. Turning around, she was met with beautiful sets of emerald eyes sparkling in her direction. Lexa set Xander down on the floor, and he ran to Clarke wrapping his arms around her neck when she crouched down to greet him.

“Mama said we could visit!” Xander was bouncing on his heels in front of her.

“I'm glad you came, I've missed you.” Clarke allowed her eyes to look up at her girlfriend who now stood beside them. Lexa was holding a bag and the smell reached her nose. “Cinnabons!”

Clarke greedily snatched at the bag as Lexa and Xander laughed at her excitement. “Babe, this is better than…” Clarke cut herself off realizing Xander was beside her. She watched Lexa raise a brow with a smug smile on her face.

“I'll be sure to remember that tonight,” Lexa snarked at her. Clarke ignored the comment as she dug into her treat.

The three sat at Clarke's station as Xander told the everyone about his day.

“Mama took me to the aquarium to see the penguins, they were playing.” Xander rambled on while he drew on spare paper. He was oblivious to the looks that were being thrown over the top of his head. “Can we go to Sea World soon, I want to see the dolphins!”

“Soon,” Clarke ruffled his hair. “I'm almost done here, do you want to go out to eat?”

“No, too many people. I was thinking you could take him home, and I'll go pick something up.” Lexa replied with a kiss to her temple.

"I want a tattoo!” Xander interrupted the pair full of excitement.

Clarke pulled out her stash of temporary tattoos for Xander to choose from. “This one,” he pointed to a solar system picture, and tried to pull off his shirt.

“Slow down, baby boy.” Lexa gently helped Xander pull off his shirt and guided him to lay down.

“Mommy, do mine like Mama’s,” he clapped his hands happily waiting for Clarke to place the tattoo on his chest.

Clarke took her time applying the tattoo after cutting the planets to spread across his chest. She listened to her two loves talking beside her as she worked. Finally finishing, she smiled at her little boy.

"Looks good," Lexa said kissing Xander's head. Clarke placed Xander on the floor and began to clean up. Her shift was officially over, and Clarke was excited to head home.

“Cool! Mama, look!” Xander stood in front of the mirror pointing at his chest.

“Wow, that's better than mine!” Lexa chuckled when Xander posed for her. He was just like his mama, and flexed in the mirror like she taught him until Clarke’s area was clean.

“Let’s go home, Xander,” Clarke spoke interrupting the flexing contest between mother and son. “I want dumplings, babe.”

“On it, I'll meet you two at the house.” Lexa kissed both blondes on the cheek, and headed out of the shop.

“Come on,” Clarke said to Xander grabbing his hand and her stuff.

Once they arrived home, Clarke had Xander clean up his room, and began laundry. The laundry piled up quickly these days now that Lexa was spending each night in her home.

Lexa changed enough for two people, three on the weekends. Xander, who copied everything Lexa did, was wearing nearly as many outfits. Separating gym clothes, work outfits, and regular clothes, Clarke vowed to make Lexa do laundry from now on.

Setting the first load in the washer, Clarke sat back against the machine. She was exhausted, and the babies in her stomach were clearly hungry again.

Making her way to Xander, she found him sitting at his desk.

“What are you doing? You can come play with me if you're done.” Clarke sat on her sons bed and watched him draw.

“I was waiting for you, mama said I have to be really good and protect you now.” Xander sat his crayons down, and moved to sit next to Clarke on the bed.

“Protect me from what?” Clarke was amused by the thought of Lexa having a serious conversation with Xander about protecting her.

“She said I need to be really good, and make sure you don't get hurt because you're pegnent.”

“Do you know what it means for me to be pregnant?”

Xander shook his head and looked up at Clarke with eyes identical to the ones she fell in love with.

“It means I'm having a baby in few months.”

“A baby brother for me!?” Xander jumped up on the bed and hugged her tightly.

“Actually, two babies for all of us to play with.” Lexa's smooth voice rang from the doorway. Clarke looked up to see the gorgeous brunette walking towards her. “We have to make sure to keep mommy calm, and safe so the babies stay healthy.”

“Wow,” Xander said eye's full of amazement. He bent over and kissed Clarke's stomach. “We're going to have so much fun together.”

Clarke's heart soared at the sight. Lexa bent to place a kiss on Clarke's stomach. The action caused Xander and her to start a competition to see who could give the babies the most kisses.

“Okay, mommy’s hungry now.” Clarke spoke pushing the pair away from her gently. “Lets eat!”

Clarke stood up before she felt a final kiss being placed on her stomach by Xander.

"I win," he said running out of the room.

Clarke and Lexa laughed before Lexa placed a kiss on Clarke's lips. “I get to kiss the babies far more than he does, so I'll let him think he won _this time_.”

Clarke rolled her eyes at the competitive spirit of Lexa, and walked to the kitchen.

**Lexa**

Lexa was grateful that her mother decided to take Xander on a trip for the weekend. The pair were in Santa Barbara, which meant she had another set of hands to move furniture. All hands were on deck to help today, only Clarke and Octavia were excused.

Anya and she were currently moving Clarke's bed into the new house, Raven was moving boxes into the kitchen, Jake and Gustus were moving couches into the new living room, and Lincoln was setting up Xander's bedroom.

Clarke and Octavia were shopping for new furniture to furnish the rest of the house. Lexa only wanted a say in her gym, the yard, and movie theater; the rest didn't matter. She was perfectly fine with the two girls making all of the decisions without her.

With a grunt, Lexa shifted the bed into position. The master bedroom was finally fully furnished and Lexa felt exhausted. The two girls laid side by side on the mattress, both knowing they would need to get up before they were caught.

“Thank you for helping,” Lexa spoke turning her head to Anya.

"You're welcome,” Anya replied. “I need to start exercising again because this took all of my energy.”

“Was it the physical exercise, or because you kept running into walls whenever Raven was nearby?” Lexa teased.

“Hush, that was a coincidence, and you kept shoving me into them.” Anya laughed, “she does look good today though.”

“Do you still love her?” Lexa asked rolling onto her side.

“I don't know that I will ever stop loving her,” Anya replied softly. “I want to ask her on a date, but we haven't been alone since I've been back.”

"That's my fault, you should talk to her before you leave.”

“I don't know that she will ever forgive me, but I'll spend the rest of my life making this up to her.”

The two girls laid in silence for a few more minutes.

“Let’s get up and make the bed before we start helping with the rest of the furniture in the house.” Lexa said suddenly wanting to get moving before she fell asleep.

They finished in the bedroom quickly before walking back downstairs to finish unpacking the moving truck.

Lexa watched Anya walk into the kitchen to help Raven, and decided to help Lincoln. Grabbing the bookshelf and heading back up the stairs, Lexa entered Xander's room.

“I shouldn't have ran this morning,” she grunted repositioning the bookshelf.

Lincoln laughed and continued putting together the new toddler race car bed.

“Where's Anya,” he asked.

“Helping Raven, I figured it was time to give them space.” Lexa responded placing books onto the shelf.

“I figured out why Karen wanted Anya to gain Clarke's loyalty. I found a journal, it's at my house; I figured you'd want to read it alone.”

“What did it say?”

“Originally, Karen wanted to use Clarke to find you and to draw you back home. But her mission changed once she found out Clarke was pregnant. She was obsessed with finding out all that she could about Clarke's pregnancy. Once Clarke had Xander, and she found out he was a boy, she wanted Anya to convince Clarke to let her meet Xander.”

“Was that all?”

“No, she needed to get close enough to get the chip inside him. She was planning to groom him to become a ‘proper’ head of the company.”

Lexa stopped what she was doing and looked at Lincoln. “He doesn't have a chip in him, we did a full body scan.”

“Clarke and Anya were close while you were gone, but somehow, Karen didn't realize just how close. She never sent a command for Anya to bring Xander to her or talk to Clarke. She's wrote about what her plans were.”

“So she wanted to use my son in her sick and twisted game?”

“It seems that way yes, but that's as far as I got before the baby woke up.”

“Can I pick it up later? I want to figure this out sooner rather than later.”

“When we're done here, we can stop before we go to your old apartment.”

“Lincoln, what else is she hiding?”

“I have no idea, I just know that it's buried deep.” Lincoln said pulling Lexa into a hug. “We will figure it out, I promise.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not a fan of Monday's so make me happy and **Feed the Beast**


	18. Moving Day Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clarke and Octavia talk.  
> A look into Karen's Journals.  
> Clexa times.  
> Xander returns home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I own nothing.
> 
> All mistakes are mine.
> 
> Tumblr – ImaginationTransport
> 
> I'm busy, like really busy. I'm sorry, but according to my countdown on my phone I only have 5 days 13 hours and some odd minutes left until I'm done for the semester.

**Clarke**

April showers bring May flowers was a myth in Southern California. Clarke sat in sunglasses on the patio waiting for her food. She could feel the sweat collecting on her back, and she was miserable from the current heat wave.

It was the 8th of April, and she was only 17 weeks pregnant. How the hell would she get through the summer months if she was overheating now?

“Have you two talked about marriage?” Clarke choked on her water when she registered Octavia's question. “I take that as a no.”

“I haven't even thought about it since college. So no, we haven't talked about it. Have you and Lincoln?” Clarke let the sassy attempt to get the attention off of her situation slip from her lips.

“Of course we have, but don't change the subject.” Octavia was persistent, and Clarke was ill prepared for the attack.

“Why does it matter?” Clarke asked.

“You're moving in together, you're already pregnant again with not one but two babies, and your relationship is much more stable this time around. It seems like the next step would be marriage. You're not like the rest of us, you have _always_ wanted to get married.”

Clarke sat back contemplating her friends words. She watched Octavia calmly finish feeding the baby in her arms, and smiled knowing she would be doing the same in a few months.

“I'll ask her about it after the babies are here. By then we will have a more established commitment.”

Octavia laughed loudly, “have you not seen the house she just purchased. It screams commitment, and more permanence than she's ever displayed before. You and I both know Lexa never wanted a house, or to set roots down in one place. Yet here she is ensuring security for her family, and setting roots down left and right. She bought a minivan for the safety of the babies last week. Are you hearing me? Lexa bought a _minivan_.”

“I'm right in front of you, I can hear you just fine. She just wants to make sure the babies are always safe. I told her we were fine with what we have, but you know how protective she is.”

“That's not the only reason, and you know it.” Clarke rolled her eyes at the statement. “Look she wants a real family with you, and I'm sure that includes marriage. You'll have to talk to her about it if you want it too. We both know the pace of your relationship is dictated by you.”

“It's too soon for that,” Clarke protested.

“Nobody is saying to get married tomorrow. It's good to talk about it so she knows where you stand. She will never ask if she's not absolutely sure it's what you want. We both know you'll be ready within a year.”

“We won't have time with the babies.”

“Please all you have is time, engagements can last for years. It's just a reassurance to her that you're just as committed as she is.”

“Did she say something?” Clarke was worried, it really did feel too soon to talk about marriage.

“No, but Lincoln and I only waited this long because he wanted Lexa at our wedding. We were talking about how ready we both were especially now that Brittany is here, and it got me thinking. I have never known two people more in love than you and Lexa. I was against you giving her a second chance, but now…” Octavia trailed off setting the sleeping baby into her car seat. She sat back, but never continued speaking.

“Now what?” Clarke asked unable to hold herself back. She needed to know where Octavia was going with this.

“I have watched her dote on you and Xander as if the sun shines out your asses since she came back in August.”

“Charming,” Clarke interrupted rolling her eyes.

“She's not the same girl that left you. She's not even the same girl we grew up with. She loves you with a passion that I've never seen before, and I have no doubts that she won't ever leave. So why the hell not plan a future with the mother of your children? She's done so much reassuring that she won't leave again, and that she loves you. Maybe it's time to reassure her that you truly forgive her.”

Clarke sat stunned at Octavia's words. She never thought about the fact that she hadn't really done any work in the relationship before. Sure she nurtured Xander and Lexa’s relationship, but Lexa did all the work for their relationship with each other. Octavia was right, Lexa doted on her and Xander. She did everything (including laundry for the last three weeks) except the cooking, and Clarke never stopped to ask if Lexa felt as secure as she now did.

The waitress sat their plates in front of them before walking off. Octavia dug in, but Clarke stared down at her phone. Twin emerald eyes looked at her with bright smiles, she loved those eyes more than anything in this world.

_I love you. **Clarke.**_

Clarke started eating, grateful that Octavia was silent for now. She knew she showed her love sexually, but she didn't do it verbally or with her actions nearly as much as Lexa. She couldn't even blame her busy schedule for her behavior. Since Lexa’s return, her schedule had calmed significantly. It was actually Lexa who was always busy running between work, their family, and the Anya/Karen situation.

_I love you, too. Are you enjoying yourself? **Lexa.**_

_I'm just missing you right now. **Clarke.**_

_I miss you, too. I hope you're having fun with O and our niece. We're heading to Lincoln’s right now to pick something up, and then we will start moving my apartment. **Lexa.**_

_I'm having fun. Make sure you eat, babe. We're at the bistro, but then we have a few more places to go. Since Xander will still be with your mom, would you like to spend tomorrow with me? Just the two of us. **Clarke.**_

_I can make plans for us or we can stay home. Either way my attention is all yours for as long as you want it. **Lexa.**_

The words stung Clarke's heart. She was happy Lexa wanted to give her time and attention but the “as long as you want it” bothered her. She needed to make sure Lexa knew that she always wanted it.

_Forever sounds nice. **Clarke.**_

Clarke hit send before she could change her response.

_I'll make the plans, you're mine until Xander gets back. **Clarke.**_

_Forever sounds perfect. **Lexa.**_

_I'll kick everyone out as soon as we are done. I can't wait for us to spend some time alone. **Lexa.**_

Forever did sound perfect.

_I love you, Clarke. Text me when you're on your way home. **Lexa.**_

_I love you, baby. **Clarke.**_

Setting her phone down, Clarke began eating. She avoided looking up at the smug smile on Octavia's face for the rest of the meal.

**Lexa**

_I have to get Clarke to find Alex, and bring him back. The board has stopped funding to the A.L.I.E. program because he's gone. I don't know why since it's working on Anya, and never worked on him. Anya can get through to Clarke. Anya is the only one who can._

Lexa stared at the chaotic paragraph in disbelief. The writing was messy, and hard to decipher. It would take weeks to go through the journals in the boxes in front of her.

After setting the journal back in its spot, Lexa opened a journal marked with a later date.

_She gave birth to a boy, he could be the key to everything. Tomorrow I will plead with the board to re-fund A.L.I.E. since Anya hasn't responded to my phone calls. I can argue that Anya will be of use to getting A.L.I.E. 3.0 into Xander. He will be of great use to see if we have perfected A.L.I.E. to give us full control over the individual without sending encrypted messages, and by using verbal commands. If we can do this, we can shop it to the highest bidder for military use. First things first, I have to get the funding._

Lexa angrily picked up the second to last journal.

_I finally found, Alex. His life has become meaningless. I need to go see him, and convince him to come back to me. We won't need his offspring if he is here. We can replace the chip as we originally planned. He's still strong and built like a soldier. We wouldn't have to wait as long to sell the program if we have him. I have to convince him that Clarke has moved on with a man. Hopefully then, he will stop this charade, and become the man he was born to be. Clarke may be the key to getting him back here. That useless girl seems to hold more power than she deserves._

“Take a break, you have plenty of time to read these. You don't want to be angry when we get to the apartment.” Lincoln pulled the journal from her hand and put it away.

“I've never been so thankful someone was dead before,” Lexa spoke through gritted teeth.

“I know what you mean, but at least she never got her hands on Xander.” Lincoln wrapped his arms around Lexa, and she felt herself relax into him.

Her mind was racing at the thought of anyone touching her son. She leaned all of her body weight into Lincoln, trusting he would hold her up. Lexa felt exhausted from the weight of everything she had been doing over the last few months.

"Tomorrow you get to relax with Clarke, so let's put this aside until Monday.” Lincoln’s voice was gentle and Lexa smiled at the thought of Clarke and her spending the day together tomorrow. She could do this and when everything was over, her growing family would finally catch a break and spend a happy life together.

“Let’s put this in your truck and finish helping the others. The sooner we are done, the sooner it's just Clarke and I.” Lexa hugged Lincoln tightly before she released him, and started moving boxes out of the house.

…

Her stomach growled as she settled into the new recliner, and turned on the TV. It was just after 9pm, and Lexa was exhausted. Every muscle ached, and she didn't want to look at the boxes stacked in almost every room that still needed to be unpacked.

The new house was perfectly set up for now, and Xander's room was finished. Monday through Thursday, delivery men would thankfully be setting up more furniture, but Clarke could deal with that.

Lexa laid the seat back, and closed her eyes sinking into the seat ignoring the TV completely. Just as she began to doze, she felt lips placing kisses on her cheeks. A smile tugged at her lips as she reached out in search of Clarke's warm body. Lexa finally opened her eyes when Clarke escaped her grasp.

“Come back,” she whined in exhaustion.

“Come eat,” Clarke chuckled walking away.

Lexa sat up and dragged herself into the dining room. Her eyes widened, and her breath hitched at the sight in front of her when she entered the room. Clarke had set up a beautiful candlelight dinner for two with a dozen rainbow roses in the middle of the table.

"Clarke,” Lexa choked out. She was at a loss for words, and the beautiful scene left her emotional. Tears formed in her eyes as she looked into blue eyes that held adoration and love.

"I thought you could use a nice meal after a long day.” Clarke kissed her gently before moving to sit on the opposite side of the table.

“It's beautiful, love. Thank you so much,” Lexa sat down. Her mouth watered at the steak and potatoes on her plate. “What did I do to deserve this?”

“Just being you is more than enough,” Lexa blushed at Clarke's words.

Lexa had already filled Clarke in on Karen's journals so they were able to have a lighthearted conversation while they ate. Lexa allowed herself to relax, and enjoy the company of the other girl. Before she knew it, dinner was over and Clarke was telling her to stay put while she cleaned up.

When Clarke was finished, she pulled Lexa towards their bedroom.

“Wait here, I'm going to run the bath.” Clarke kissed her softly, before walking to the master bathroom.

When Clarke returned, she slowly undressed Lexa. With kisses being placed on her neck and nails scratching at her abs, Lexa was in heaven. She wasn't sure what she did to deserve the special treatment, but she was loving every second of it.

Once both girls were completely naked, Clarke pulled Lexa into the bathroom. Lexa climbed into the bathtub, careful not to knock over the candles surrounding them. She helped situate Clarke in front of her and wrapped her arms around the other girl.

“Thank you for doing all of this,” Lexa sighed in contentment.

“You're welcome, I wanted to take care of you after the day you had.” Clarke laid back and snuggled into Lexa. “I'm sorry I couldn't help more.”

“I wouldn't have let you if you tried. Besides, you did all the shopping, and you know how much I hate shopping.” Lexa kissed Clarke's neck and rubbed her stomach.

“I love you, we should sleep soon. I have plans for tomorrow,” Clarke said kissing Lexa softly.

Lexa sighed into the kiss as her body relaxed, and she gave all of the passion inside of her to the girl in her arms.

**Clarke**

Clarke laid down on top of Lexa and peppered kisses up her jawline.

“Wake up, baby.” Lexa groaned beneath her and wrapped Clarke into her arms pulling her down.

Clarke settled into the crook of her neck, and briefly forgot why she was in the room. Her fingers danced across Lexa's bicep as she laid into the body beneath her.

“I brought you food,” Clarke sighed.

“You're spoiling me,” Lexa said, placing Clarke next to her and sitting up. “Why are you up so early?”

Clarke pulled the tray from the night stand, and placed it on Lexa's lap. Sitting on the bed beside her, she grabbed her plate and began to eat.

“It's ten am, you slept in for once,” Clarke said. “I thought I'd make you breakfast, and after we could have some tea and watch a movie.”

Lexa smiled, and kissed Clarke before she spoke. “Do I get to pick the film?”

“Today's all about you, it's whatever you want.” Lexa beamed at Clarke's words and the two continued to eat in silence.

The two girls watched the first film cuddled up, enjoying each other's company. Clarke pampered Lexa with a pedicure and manicure during the second film. The third film was forgotten as the two made love christening the new couch in the family room. The day was a success and Clarke was sure that it was the break Lexa needed.

“Did you have a good day?” Clarke asked curling into Lexa's side.

“The best, it was nice to be alone with you,” Lexa kissed Clarke's temple.

“But?”

“Why do you assume there's a but?”

Clarke stared at Lexa with a raised eyebrow.

“I miss Xander now and mom kept him an extra night,” Lexa pouted and Clarke chuckled.

“He will be home tomorrow, but this is the longest you've ever been away from him.” Clarke drew shapes on Lexa's abs as she spoke.

“When I called him yesterday, he barely wanted to talk to me,” Lexa continued pouting.

“That's because your mom was about to teach him to surf --“

“I missed his first surfing lesson!” Lexa interrupted upset.

“You're the one who gave her permission to teach him. I'm sure you will be teaching him tricks that will worry me soon.” Clarke was laughing at Lexa's dramatic tone.

“I can't wait,” Lexa sighed as the two girls laid curled into each other. “He was excited to talk today though, and told me all about his adventures.”

“He loves you,” Clarke sighed.

“I love him, these babies, and you more than anything Clarke.”

“We all love you, too.” Clarke lay thinking about her conversation with Octavia. It wouldn't hurt to tell Lexa, would it?

“I never told you about my conversation with Octavia yesterday,” Clarke blurted out. _Smooth Clarke, very smooth._ Lexa hummed beside her and rubbed up and down her arm.

“She asked if we've discussed marriage,” Clarke said deciding to just leave it all on the table.

“Well, I just assumed you would think it was too soon to talk about it.” Lexa smiled softly at her.

“At first I did, but she had some interesting points.” Clarke huffed at her inability to get out coherent thoughts. Lexa continued to soothe her, allowing her to relax into the touch. “I thought about it, and I feel more secure this time than I did last time. You've grown up, you've changed, and you give me everything I could ever want and more.”

Lexa hummed in acknowledgement and waited for Clarke to continue.

“I didn't realize until her and I talked, that I haven't really said the words you may need to hear. I’m not making much sense,” Clarke huffed. “I completely forgive you for leaving. I understand why you left, and I'm so happy that you're back now. I want nothing more than to spend my life with you. So one day, I think, no I know for a fact that I'd like to marry you.”

Lexa's quiet demeanor made Clarke shift uncomfortably. She laid all of her cards on the table, and handed full control over to Lexa.

“Wow, Clarke.” Lexa stopped to kiss her softly. “Thank you for saying that. I didn't realize how much I needed your forgiveness until you gave it freely. But, I don’t want to marry you right now. I don't want to rush into a marriage because we are having more kids. I do want to eventually get engaged, plan a wedding, plan our honeymoon, get married, go on our honeymoon, have more kids, and spend our lives and after together. So while I won't be asking you to marry me now, I promise you that one day I will.”

Clarke smiled at Lexa before their lips brushed together. There was no longer a need for the marriage conversation. They had plenty of time for that. Right now they just needed to be a family; and with the pregnancy and moving, that's exactly what they were. They were a family of three, soon to be five, and they were happy, healthy, and more in love than ever before.

“Wait, more kids?” Clarke asked.

Lexa's laugh filled the air and Clarke couldn't help but join in.

“Ten, minimum,” Lexa said.

“There better be at least one that favors me or we're adopting until I have a kid on my side,” Clarke huffed.

“I want to adopt no matter what,” Lexa sighed.

“Let's get through these two before you plan on knocking me up again stud.” They both laughed before sharing a longing kiss filled with promises of their future.

**Lexa**

“I caught a wave, and grandma said I was a natural.” Xander hadn't stopped talking since he stepped through the door, and Lexa wouldn't have it any other way.

She was currently listening to him tell stories about surfing, as Clarke helped him bathe.

“Mommy, can we go tomorrow?” Xander produced his best pout.

“No, tomorrow you have school. Mama and I will take you during the summer.” Clarke tamed his hair as best as she could. “You need a haircut kiddo.”

“Noooooooo,” Xander said screwing up his face.

“Yep, it’s getting too long,” Lexa added with a smile pulling him from the tub into a towel. She left the bathroom to head into Xander's bedroom.

“Mama, your hairs long.” Xander tried to reason with her.

“Yes, but I keep mine out of my eyes,” Lexa laughed.

“I will too, I want it long.” Xander's look reminded her of Clarke's stubbornness and Lexa smiled nodding.

“How long?” She asked, drying him off.

“I don't know, just long.” Lexa couldn't stop laughing at her son. She saw past him to Clarke when she joined them.

“Fine, we won't cut it. But when you're playing, I'm pulling it back,” Clarke said. “You run around too much to have hair constantly in your eyes.”

Lexa and Clarke finished their practiced bedtime routine with Xander before heading to their own room.

“He's growing too fast,” Clarke whined hugging Lexa. “I don't like it!”

Lexa chuckled and pulled Clarke closer. “Don't worry, it's just hair.”

“It's not about the hair, I don't care how he wants it. It's just, our baby isn't a baby anymore. He's already stopped letting me dress him, he likes to work out with you, he wants to play sports as soon as possible, he paints pictures that I couldn't at that age, he is already writing the alphabet and his numbers, he's just growing too quickly. Next thing I know he will be in kindergarten, then middle school, then high school, then dating, driving --“

“Slow down Clarke, he's only three. Let's get him through preschool before you send him off to college.” Lexa interrupted Clarke's rant and kissed her hard. “These two will be here begging for your attention soon.”

“I know, but they won't stay little.” Clarke whined burying her head into Lexa's neck.

“By the time they are Xander's age hopefully we will have the next one.” Lexa laughed when Clarke's head popped up.

“I'm not giving birth to ten kids!”

“Birth five, adopt at least five.”

"If we have one every 3 years, we will be 47 with our tenth baby!”

“Then have them closer together, and eat healthier.” Lexa kissed Clarke hard before unwrapping herself and heading to the dresser.

“You're going to be the death of me, I know it!” Clarke called out as she walked to the bathroom.

Lexa smiled, she had always wanted this. A beautiful home to fill with a big family and the woman she loved.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright guys, send me your baby names! This should be fun since I've given zero clues to gender. I'm excited to see what you come up with. Send them on any of my platforms and I'll consider them :)
> 
>  
> 
> **Feed the Beast**


	19. Explanations and Baseball Games

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ranya Talk.  
> Lexa/Xander Times.  
> Clexa Times/Accidental Smut.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I own nothing.
> 
> All mistakes are mine.
> 
> Tumblr – ImaginationTransport
> 
> You guys are seriously the best. Thank you so much for all the comments and suggestions. I'm overwhelmed by the response that this story has had. I can't believe there are over 900 kudos, 300 comments, and 100 bookmarks. You make me smile so hard it's ridiculous!
> 
> I just realized by reading some comments that I haven't really explained Lexa’s income. I guess I should do that for you.
> 
>  **Warning:** I know nothing about science so if it sounds unrealistic use your imagination because that's what I'm running on!

**Raven**

When she originally asked Clarke if she could rent her house instead of moving with the family of three, she didn't think about the fact that she would be alone for the first time in months. The silence was deafening, and the dark was too bright. She couldn't stop her mind from racing as she laid in bed.

It had been comforting having people she loved right down the hall. She knew at any point, she would have someone to talk to. She knew Lexa wouldn't let anything harm her, and the security was something she didn't know she needed; until now. Now, she needed Clarke and Lexa more than ever. She needed someone to talk to about the situation she found herself in.

Raven felt conflicted, she loved Anya with everything in her. She wanted things to work out between them, but she didn't know how to give her the chance. She hadn't thought of her insecurities and fears when Anya asked her on a date. Instead she easily agreed, and decided she would join Anya in her old apartment for dinner tomorrow night. She was terrified to be alone in a room with Anya in a house full of people, how would she survive a date with the beautiful blonde?

“Fuck,” Raven growled rolling over to turn on the light. Picking up her phone, she sent out a text to the one person that wouldn't leave her mind.

_Are you up? **Raven.**_

Raven waited impatiently for the response, and thought about what she would say to get out of the date.

_Yes. Are you okay? **Anya.**_

_I don't know. I'm scared for tomorrow. **Raven.**_

_Would it be easier if we went out to dinner instead of being alone here? We can meet at that Italian restaurant you like. **Anya.**_

Raven thought about the question. Being in public would help a lot. Her fear wasn't in talking to Anya, only that she would get physical, and the public space would naturally stop that from happening.

_We can reschedule when you feel more comfortable if you'd like. **Anya.**_

Raven sighed deeply at Anya's willingness to cancel their plans. Anya was never patient before, and the thought of changing plans would annoy her. Anya's patience with Raven and handing her control of the pace of their relationship showed the change in Anya more than the actual words spoken.

_Italian sounds good. We should try and spend time together. I'm just not ready to go to the apartment alone right now. **Raven.**_

_I'll call in the morning and make reservations for 7. If you change your mind, let me know. I won't be upset. **Anya.**_

_I'll meet you there at 7. Thank you for understanding. Goodnight. **Raven.**_

_Goodnight, Raven. **Anya.**_

Raven sat her phone down, and turned out the lights before she laid back down. Finally feeling some relief from her current burdens, she slowly drifted off to sleep.

…

She sat in the chair that Anya pulled out for her. Her nerves were back, but the soft look in Anya's eyes calmed her a little.

“Thank you for joining me,” Anya said softly. Raven noted the difference in Anya over the last few months. The once aggressive girl had become almost docile and quiet. “How was your day?”

“Well, I didn't go into the shop so that sucked. But, I did a guest lecture at UCLA and that's always fun.” Raven smiled thinking about her day.

“Which topic was it this time?”

“Quantum Mechanics, the head of the department offered me a job again. I don't think I'll take it though.”

“You love that stuff, why wouldn't you take it?”

“I wouldn’t have time at the shop anymore. I don't know that it would be worth it.” Raven had spent an hour going over the pros and cons with Clarke after the offer. The pros outweighed the cons with one exception, Raven loved working at her shop and wouldn't have time if she took the job.

“You should follow what makes you happy. You can keep doing lectures on the side and work at the shop full time.” Raven hid her shock. Anya used to always push her towards what was practical instead of what made her the happiest.

“Actually, NASA contacted me about a side project. I may be too busy to lecture for the next couple of years.”

“You were always a genius, of course they contacted you. What is the project?”

“That I can't discuss, but it sounds like a lot of fun.” Raven grinned, she really would enjoy working on a faster space shuttle that would enable scientists to physically explore Mars.

"Judging by your shit eating grin, it will be great.” Anya smiled at her before the waitress approached their table.

The girls ordered their food, both sticking to their normal order, and drinks before falling into light conversation. Raven noticed Anya chose soda over her usual beer but said nothing about it. Now that she thought about it, she hadn't seen Anya drink anything alcoholic since returning home. Stunned Raven found herself lost in thought.

“Are you okay?” Anya interrupted her thought process.

"Ya, just thinking, sorry.” Raven subconsciously glanced at her wine glass and back at Anya.

“I don't drink anymore,” Anya always knew what she was thinking without her saying anything.

“Is there a reason?” It didn't really matter since neither girl drank often but Raven was curious.

“Well, it can react badly with the medication the doctors have me on so it's better if I don't.”

“Medication?” Raven was confused.

“It's nothing major just a light one for manic depression.” Raven was shocked at Anya's words. “I thought Lexa told you, I guess I should have said something earlier.”

“No, she didn't. What exactly is manic depression?”

“Well, after they took out the chip, I had horrible mood swings and started having panic attacks. It didn't matter if I was jumping out of my skin in a good mood or so depressed I couldn't leave my bed, I was always anxious. I was in what they considered a state of mania more often than not so the doctors classified me as manic depressive which is basically just bipolar disorder. Lexa wanted to do research and figure out if it's a result of the chips hormones or if I already had it but I asked her to let it go. I honestly don't care what caused it, I just want to manage it and be happy.”

Anya gave Raven a moment to digest the information before she spoke again. “I'm sorry, I'm still researching it. I was a little overwhelmed with the diagnosis. The medication is a mood stabilizer that also helps anxiety. I've felt much better since I started them so I have no complaints.”

“Well, the good news is you're feeling better,” Raven smiled gently. “Does therapy help?”

“Yes, I don't go as much as before and that's weird. But now that I'm not going four times a week for hours at a time I can look for a job and stop living off my trust fund.”

“You're not going to take Lexa's offer of being the head of Polis Enterprises anymore?” Raven asked in shock. Polis Enterprises once meant everything to Anya.

"I don't want anything to do with the company. I may go back to school and study something other than business. I have more than enough money to sustain me through it. When Lexa cleaned out Titus and Karen's house, she found the paper work from the death of Titus’s parents.”

“She told me you had a trust fund, but I didn't ask for details.”

“Well, lawyers have figured it out, and Karen had no legal right to hand over the company to Xander. Technically, it has been Lexa and my company since our 18th birthday. It's in Lexa's birth name but the lawyers were able to fix the issue without any problems.”

“Wait, Lexa never said you guys own the company.”

“I think she wanted me to tell you first.”

“That makes sense.”

“Anyway, Lexa goes there while they try and sort through all the shit Karen did, but she doesn't really want it either. We’re both fine with Lincoln heading the company, and once we make changes to the board, we will each give a portion of our shares to him. For now we have to pay him out of the company budget.”

“So you both get paid just because you're owners?”

“Yep,” Anya popped her p.

The waitress showed up with their food before leaving them alone to talk.

“We have been lied to all of our lives. We thought Titus and Karen started the company but it was his parents. I don't remember them, they died when we were one. But, in their will they left us trust funds and the company to run. Titus and Karen were only supposed to be in charge until we were 18. I'm still not exactly sure how they hid so much from us and got away with it. Lexa actually has more shares than me, but we think that's because she was born as Alex. She offered to give me some so we have an even split, but she's building a soccer team and needs the money more than I do.”

“This shit just keeps getting deeper and deeper doesn't it?” Raven sighed, “how is Lexa handling all of this so well?”

“She has Clarke to lean on. It also helps that she's always been able to function on less sleep than the rest of us,” Anya chuckled.

Raven smiled, it surprised her how easy the conversation was.

“How do you handle it?” Raven asked timidly.

“By focusing on myself and giving up control to Lexa and Lincoln. I've spent years feeling the need to control everything and everyone, and I'm exhausted from it. I'm just going to work on myself, and work on righting my wrongs.” Anya stared at Raven.

“Don't give up,” Raven stated. “I like this version of you.”

Anya smiled brightly at Ravens words. Raven sat back and felt herself give into the smile tugging at her lips. Maybe just maybe she could do this and they could rebuild their relationship while they both rediscovered the real Anya that had been buried long ago.

**Lexa**

“GO ANGELS!!!!” Xander yelled jumping in his seat.

Lexa was holding on tightly to his waist in fear that the little boy would fall over and hurt himself.

It was late April and Clarke decided to have a spa day with Raven and Octavia. She had been stressed out with the move, and filing taxes for two businesses in two states. Lexa decided it was a perfect time to take Xander to see the Angels game since they hadn't spent much time together in the last few weeks.

“Mama Pool house,” Xander pointed while slapping Lexa on the shoulder.

“He's up to bat, show him your support baby boy,” Lexa smiled.

“GO POOL HOUSE!” Xander screamed and clapped.

Pujols stepped up to the plate with the bases fully loaded. It was the bottom of the ninth, with two outs, and a base hit would tie the game.

“STRIKE,” the umpire called out.

The crowd voiced their disappointment as the pitcher readied himself for the next pitch.

“BALL,” the umpire called out. The game continued until the count was full.

“Mama, he needs to hit it now,” Xander cried out.

Lexa grinned with pride at how quickly Xander picked up the game. She pulled him into her arms and they stood with the crowd before the pitcher threw another pitch.

The crack of the ball meeting the bat rang loudly through the stadium. Lexa watched as the ball soared through the air heading towards the yellow post that would determine if it was a foul or grand slam.

“HOME RUN,” Xander screamed as the crowd roared in approval as the ball narrowly avoided the pole and flew over the fence.

Xander cheered in Lexa's arms with a smile spread across his face.

“5-2 we won, baby boy!” Lexa cheered bouncing the excited boy in her arms. She smiled as he wrapped his arms around her neck and hugged her.

“We won!”

“How are we going to celebrate?”

“Ice cream!”

Lexa knew he was already hyper enough, but decided he deserved a special treat anyway.

After Lexa gathered up their things, she followed the crowd holding Xander on her hip. She saddened slightly noticing he was growing quickly and it wouldn't be long before she could no longer carry him everywhere.

“He's my new favorite player,” Xander said.

“Oh ya, then why are you wearing a Trout jersey?” Lexa laughed.

“Because he's _our_ favorite.” Xander's distinction between the two types of favorites made Lexa shake her head. “Pool house won the game, so he's my favorite.”

Lexa wasn't sure what was cuter, his serious expression or the continued butchering of the baseball players name.

“Pujols is good isn't he?” Xander nodded at her question. “I guess we will just have to buy more jerseys.”

Lexa couldn't help herself despite knowing Clarke would kill her for the growing collection of jerseys and hats.

“YES! I can wear it to school!” Xander clapped excitedly as Lexa opened the truck door.

“I have to buy them first,” Lexa sat Xander in his seat. “Do you need help?”

“No mama, see?” Xander buckled himself in and Lexa stopped herself from pouting at another sign he was growing too quickly.

Climbing into the drivers seat, Lexa smiled back at Xander. “Ice Cream time!”

“ICE CREAM TIME!” Xander shouted back.

…

“He's growing too fast, make him slow down.” Lexa was whining and she didn't have it in her to care. The day was amazing, but allowed her to see how much her son had changed since meeting him 8 months ago.

“You've got to be kidding me right now, not even two weeks ago you were giving me a hard time for being upset about the same thing and now you're whining about it?” Clarke said not bothering to take her eyes off the book she was reading.

“But you've had three years to prepare for this. In 8 months he suddenly doesn't need my help for anything!” Lexa dramatically flopped herself onto the bed.

Clarke lifted her eyes from her book and stared at Lexa in disbelief. “He hasn't needed help for a while, you're just only noticing it now.”

“What no, he always asks me for help,” Lexa scoffed.

“Sorry babe, he's been playing you.” Clarke pat her shoulder and laughed at her.

“What do you mean, he's never been able to put on his seatbelt!”

“He's been doing it since he was 2 ½. Sorry to burst your bubble.”

"What?"

“He wanted your full attention before, now he just wants to impress you.”

Lexa groaned in disbelief. She knew she spoiled him too much, but sometimes she just wanted to make up for lost time.

"Next he's not even going to want to hang out with me.” Lexa was pouting from her spot on the bed with her head in Clarke lap.

Clarke sat her book on the nightstand, and ran a hand through Lexa's hair.

“He will always follow you around. It doesn't matter how old he gets, that won't change.” Clarke’s voice was soothing and Lexa relaxed into her touch. “He's just at a stage now where he wants to be independent, and he wants to make you proud. You have to let him.”

“I don't want to,” Lexa said stubbornly.

“And you say I'm stubborn,” Clarke laughed. She bent over to kiss Lexa hard on the mouth.

Lexa felt a greedy tongue begging for entrance and accepted it. As the kiss deepened, thoughts of Xander disappeared.

"It's been a while since you payed me any attention,” Lexa knew Clarke was playing her.

"I payed you plenty of attention around 3am, love.” Lexa grinned flipping over and crawling up Clarke’s body pushing her gently down into the bed.

“Like I said, it's been a while.” Clarke lifted her hips into Lexa.

Lexa became aware of her growing hardness as Clarke’s covered core ground into her.

“You're insatiable,” Lexa growled pressing a hard kiss onto Clarke's lips.

Tugging at Clarke's clothes, Lexa undressed her sloppily too excited to take her time. Pregnancy made Clarke glow in a way that Lexa didn't know was possible. Her stomach popped out cutely, and Lexa loved it.

After bending down to place kisses on Clarke's belly, Lexa decided to shift herself down further to her favorite spot.

The first swipe of her tongue made Clarke moan loudly. Lexa's taste buds were assaulted with the rich and bold flavor that came with the change of Clarke's hormones. Lexa loved the change of the sweet nectar that dripped from Clarke.

“Baby,” Clarke was unable to finish her sentence as Lexa's lips wrapped around her clit.

Lexa roughly slid two fingers into Clarke knowing Clarke was more than wet enough to handle it. The loud gasp above her egged her on as she pulled her fingers out, and slammed back into the girl beneath her.

Clarke had always been responsive in bed, but the ease in which Lexa worked her up now was unmatched. She had never felt the girl on the brink of orgasm this quickly in the past. The thought made Lexa’s cock twitch begging for attention.

Clarke's back arched as Lexa's free hand tugged harshly at swollen nipples. Nibbling at at the clit in her mouth, Lexa hit Clarke's spot repeatedly. When Lexa moaned at the taste, Clarke came hard from the vibrations.

Lexa eased her fingers out of Clarke gently knowing she was sensitive. She sucked the other girls juices from her fingers before undressing herself.

Rejoining Clarke and positioning herself on top of her carefully without putting her weight fully on her, Lexa kissed Clarke. The girl beneath her moaned tasting herself on Lexa's lips. The two kissed for a few moments before Clarke's hips began to buck up into Lexa.

Feeling Clarke's pussy lips wet her cock made Lexa pull out of the kiss breathlessly.

“Fuck, Clarke!” Lexa was painfully hard and reached down to run her cock through wet folds.

Feeling herself covered in Clarke’s essence, Lexa adjusted herself so she could slide inside of her. Slowly entering Clarke, Lexa moaned when she finally felt herself fully enveloped by the other girls heat.

“Hold on,” Lexa growled placing Clarke's legs around her hips.

She felt Clarke's arms wrap around her neck and kissed her before moving her hips.

Lexa pulled herself back, before reentering Clarke hard. She felt arms tighten around her with each thrust and quickened her pace. Whimpers and moans against her lips encouraged her to hit Clarke's spot repeatedly.

Arms fell from her body and she watched Clarke grip the blanket beneath them. Lexa's mouth trailed kisses down Clarke's body leaving marks on her neck. Stopping at a hardened nipple, Lexa bit down gently allowing her tongue to circle it.

Dragging her fingers down Clarke's body, Lexa's fingers found and circled her clit. With a few more strokes and well timed thrusts, Lexa felt Clarke’s walls tighten around her.

Feeling the flood from Clarke's orgasm caused Lexa to lose control. It's sooner than she would have liked but the sensation of her orgasm made her body shudder hard.

Lexa and Clarke shared a needy kiss with each other moaning into each other's mouths.

"I love you,” Lexa hears Clarke whisper.

“I love you, too.” It's an understatement for all the things Lexa feels for Clarke. Love doesn't even begin to explain the depth of the emotions that Lexa feels towards Clarke. “Always,” she adds pulling the girl beneath her for another kiss.

The two continue laying exchanging kisses and words of love before they finally drifted off into a deep sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Anya gave a very simplistic overview of what manic depression is because it can be overwhelming when first learning about the disease. There's so much information thrown at you, and you don't always know how to tell others exactly what is going on.
> 
>  
> 
> **Feed the Beast**


	20. Happy Birthday, Clarke!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Family Breakfast.  
> Clexa Smut.  
> The Morning After.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I own nothing.
> 
> All mistakes are mine.
> 
> Tumblr – ImaginationTransport
> 
> This is just a quick update I wrote to get my mind off of finals. I hope everyone is done for the year and catching up on sleep. I have my last final in a few hours and then I'm hibernating for a bit. I'll be writing more and longer chapters soon!
> 
> To all of you who gave me kudos, **THANK YOU!** I woke up to 1k and was flabbergasted. I hope you enjoy this chapter, it's dedicated to you guys.

**Clarke**

Clarke groaned out her refusal to open her eyes and join the land of the living when she felt the jolt of tiny hands shaking her body.

“Happy Birthday, Mommy!” Xander climbed on the bed beside her and kissed her stomach before he curled into her chest.

“Thank you,” Clarke cooed wrapping her arms around the boy next to her. “I thought I got to sleep in today.”

“Mama said you've slept in enough,” Xander giggled. “it's breakfast time.”

It wasn't her actual birthday, that was Thursday but today they were celebrating it. Clarke finally opened her eyes and looked at the time. Noticing it was after ten, Clarke decided she would need to finally get out of bed despite the late night before.

“Did you let mama cook?” Clarke asked the boy in her arms.

“No, Grandma made breakfast.” Xander untangled himself from Clarke and slid off the bed.

“It would be rude to poison you on your birthday, love.” Lexa's amused voice came from behind her.

Clarke tried to sit up but struggled slightly due to the additional weight that she was still unused to. She felt Lexa pull her up gently and kiss her softly.

“Getting around was so much easier with Xander until the last month,” Clarke groaned.

“Well you were 22 and only carrying one baby back then, love.” Clarke groaned at Lexa's words as she stood from the bed and walked to the bathroom. “You're 21 weeks along and carrying twins, you can't expect to still be able to jump out of bed.”

“Maybe not jump but I feel like a whale, these kids of yours are growing too fast.”

“Addison says they are growing at the appropriate speed, it's only different because there's two of them.” Clarke rolled her eyes at Lexa. She wanted to be grumpy because she was still exhausted but she knew the other girl was right.

Clarke walked into the bathroom to start her morning routine. Smiling at herself as she brushed her teeth, she thought back over the past month. She really couldn't complain with how life was going for her. Things were good at home and work, the move was finished without any drama, and her friends and family were constantly doting on her. Lexa, more than anyone, made sure she was always taken care of and Xander had been an angel as always.

Just like all of her birthdays since Xander was born, Indra showed up to make her favorite breakfast. Usually, she would take Xander for the day to shop for a gift but this year Lexa had probably taken care of everything already. Clarke finished her routine wondering what the day would bring. This year may have started similar to the last three but with the addition of Lexa, her pregnancy, and the absence of her mother, Clarke was curious what the day held.

Walking downstairs and into the kitchen, Clarke let out a gasp. The smell was heavenly and her mouth instantly watered. Indra stood before her plating grits, eggs, sausage, bacon, home fried potatoes, and pancakes.

“Happy Birthday Clarke,” Indra said. Feeling herself being pulled into a hug, Clarke allowed herself to fall into the embrace of Indra’s strong arms.

“Don't hog her, I haven't seen her since the move,” Gustus’s voice called out from behind her. Indra released Clarke before she was pulled into a full embrace by Gustus. “Happy Birthday, Clarke. Come on, we have a big day ahead of us.”

Clarke followed Gustus to the dinning room.

“Happy Birthday,” everyone yelled from their various positions around the table.

Instantly, she was overcome with emotions as she looked around the room. The table was beautifully set with various flower arrangements, her group of friends and family were sitting at the table smiling at her, and Lexa with beautiful smile stood with Xander waiting for her to approach her seat.

“This is gorgeous, thank you guys.” Clarke was holding back tears as she walked around the room hugging everyone. She placed extra kisses on the now 7 week old baby before she finally walked up to Lexa and Xander.

“Mama, pull out her seat,” Xander tried to whisper.

Lexa smiled pulling the chair out and helping Clarke sit down. Clarke pulled Lexa down for a kiss before she surveyed the rest of the room. She was speechless at the work that had been put in for her special day.

“Happy Birthday love,” Lexa whispered in her ear before placing a kiss to her temple.

Indra came into the room with dishes in both hands. Lincoln got up to help his mother as Clarke turned to face Lexa.

“All of this for me?” She asked dumbly.

Lexa chuckled before she answered. “This is only the breakfast portion. We still have gifts, the pool, Lincolns barbecuing, and tonight I have something special for you.”

Tears fell from Clarke's eyes faster than Lexa's thumbs could wipe them away.

“Don't cry, mommy! Today's going to be great!” Xander spoke from the seat beside her.

Clarke laughed and dried her eyes as Indra piled her plate full of food. She felt a buzz coming from her pocket and reached for her phone.

_Happy Birthday again, I have a gift for you when you and Lexa are free again. **Anya.**_

“Raven, over the last month have you noticed a change in A-N-Y-A?” Clarke asked finding a way to avoid Xander hearing the name.

"A significant one, it's been great getting to know the real her.” Raven said as she stopped loading her plate to look at Clarke. “Why?”

“I was thinking of inviting her over,” Clarke shrugged. “She just texted me happy birthday again and said she had a gift for me.”

“Well, from what I've seen she's no threat anymore if that's your concern. I don't think she's unsafe to be around Xander with our supervision.” Lexa was whispering in her ear and despite the serious topic, Clarke felt herself shiver.

"It's your birthday celebration, invite whoever you want,” Jake encouraged stopping his conversation with Xander.

_I don't know what your plans are today but if you come over now, we will save you breakfast. **Clarke.**_

_I've seen how you eat when you're pregnant, I’ll have to hurry. **Anya.**_

Clarke laughed loudly at the response before telling everyone Anya was on her way over. She appreciated this side of Anya, she hadn't seen it before and she felt herself growing hopeful as she started to eat. _Today will be a great day._

**Lexa**

Lexa was nervous and unsure of the plan that she had in mind. This could land her in Clarke's good graces or she could end up sleeping on a guest bed tonight.

“This isn't as sexy as when you usually blindfold me,” Clarke teased.

“Patience, we’re almost there,” Lexa spoke guiding Clarke into the bedroom.

Lexa removed the blindfold and waited for Clarke's reaction. After the first minute of Clarke standing there saying nothing, Lexa began to fidget. After the second minute, Lexa finally opened her mouth to speak.

“I wanted everything to be ready for when the babies get here. We don't know their gender yet so I went with a neutral theme. I did all the research and got the best cribs, changing tables, rocking chairs, non toxic pain--“

“It's beautiful Lexa,” Clarke interrupted her rant.

Lexa let out a breath; pleased with the response. Lexa wrapped her arms around Clarke as they took at the jungle themed room around them.

“Who painted this mural? It's amazing!” Clarke spoke with awe in her voice.

“I asked Niylah to help me out, she worked on it when you were at work,” Lexa responded quietly.

“Now you see why I hired her,” Clarke kissed her. “I can't believe you did all of this, how did you find the time?”

“I worked from home this week to be here when Niylah arrived, Lincoln came by yesterday when the delivery was made and helped me put everything together.”

“Is that why Octavia asked me to join her and Brittany for dinner?”

“Yes, we needed you and Xander out of the way. I finished the room this morning while you were asleep. I didn't get to help with Xander so I thought it would be nice for you not to have to worry this time.” Lexa could feel Clarke's smile against her lips.

“You know what's missing?” Clarke asked.

Lexa scrunched her nose in confusion as she went over her mental checklist. She couldn't think of anything that she left out and was confused.

"Clothes," Clarke chuckled turning in her arms.

“I would never deprive you of that but I may or may not have a few items for them.”

"Did you already get them Seahawks jerseys?”

“They are expected at beginning of the season, they needed them” Lexa defended herself.

Clarke laughed loudly and walked to the mural to get a closer look.

“What if they don't like sports?” Clarke asked.

“You don't like sports and you wear your jersey.” Clarke raised an eyebrow at her response. “They are still too young to say no but when they are they won't be forced into anything they don't want.”

“I have a feeling they will wear it for the same reason I do even if they are doing something else on game day.”

“And what is the reason,” Lexa walked behind Clarke kissing her neck and wrapping her arms around her stomach. Lexa couldn't help herself, she loved to rub Clarke's belly whenever she could.

“Because I love you,” Clarke responded lifting her head to kiss Lexa.

The two girls stood in silence, lips firmly attached to the others. The kiss intensified and Lexa pulled herself away.

She pulled Clarke with her as she backed out of the room and walked into their own. Slowly Lexa undressed Clarke and herself before laying the other girl gently on the bed. Over the last two weeks, Lexa had become less dominant and more catering to Clarke's needs.

She never knew that she could be so soft and gentle but as she moved Clarke onto her side, she found herself wanting to be slower than ever before. The two had made love over the years but never as softly as over the last two weeks.

Clarke's soft breaths washed over her as she kissed around her face denying what Clarke wanted. Finally caving into the other girls pouting, she kissed her hard on the lips.

Lexa's fingers danced around Clarke's clit working her up. Clarke's mouth dropped open as she let out a moan giving Lexa the opportunity to trail her lips down her neck towards hardened nipples.

As Lexa sucked on a sensitive nipple, she slipped two fingers into of Clarke. With long strokes, she prolonged the orgasm with her lips switching between Clarke's nipples and her other hands fingers circling Clarke's clit softly.

“Please, Lexa more,” Clarke moaned above her.

With a well placed thrust hitting Clarke's spot and her teeth biting down gently, Clarke finally came undone. Lexa moved her lips back up to Clarke's and kissed her.

When she didn't feel lips responding, Lexa moved back to look at Clarke. She noticed the soft and relaxed look on Clarke's face and chuckled to herself. Extracting herself from the sleeping girl, Lexa went to clean herself up and retrieve a wash to clean Clarke.

When she finished her task, Lexa climbed into her position behind Clarke.

“I love you,” Lexa whispered into Clarke's ear. “All of you,” Lexa added kissing her hand and placing it on Clarke's stomach.

With the warmth of the body in her arms, Lexa drifted off into an easy sleep.

**Clarke**

Clarke woke up and stretched her arms out feeling for Lexa. A pout crossed her face when she felt cold sheets under her fingers. Stretching her body, Clarke reached for her phone too lazy to get up and search for her girlfriend.

Noticing an unread text, Clarke opened her inbox.

_Happy belated Birthday, I hope we can talk soon. I love you. **Mom.**_

The text was dated yesterday afternoon and Clarke was happy she hadn't seen it until now. Feeling irritation seeping into her bones, Clarke forced herself to roll gracelessly from bed and walked into the bathroom.

After a hot shower and her morning routine, Clarke set out to find her small family. Seeing that it was only 7, Clarke checked Xander's room first. When she noticed he wasn't in there, she decided to check the kitchen. Coming up empty again, Clarke walked around the house until finally deciding to head to the gym.

Walking into the gym she heard dramatic grunting from Xander. As she approached, she noticed Lexa and Xander in a push up contest.

“What are you two up to?” Clarke laughed when she noticed a red faced Xander struggling to keep up.

“I'm beating Mama!” Xander proclaimed loudly when Lexa stood up.

Lexa rolled her eyes and walked towards Clarke. Clarke stopped Lexa's approach with a hand to the chest.

“I just showered and you're all sweaty,” Clarke said.

Lexa shrugged and walked back to Xander picking him up. "Sunday work outs done, baby boy. Mommy’s up so let's go get clean.”

"Nooooooo, you only let me do this on weekends,” Xander protested. Clarke laughed as she watched Lexa carry the boy out of the room.

Shaking her head at her sons antics, Clarke walked to the kitchen to start breakfast. She decided on making eggs, bacon, and waffles while the two were bathing. Clarke cooked and weighed her options on how to deal with her mothers message.

“Thank you,” seemed like too little; “sure let's meet,” seemed like too much. She wasn't sure she was ready to see her mom again but maybe a phone call was necessary.

"Penny for your thoughts?” Lexa said jumping on the island when Clarke was finished making breakfast.

“My mom texted me yesterday,” Clarke looked into soft green eyes. “I only read it this morning but she wants to talk to me.”

Lexa nodded and the two stood quietly staring at each other.

“What do you want to do?” Lexa asked.

“I don't know, I'm still angry with her for everything.” Clarke grabbed Xander's breakfast plate and went into the dining room.

“Finally, I'm starving!” Xander said patting his stomach dramatically.

“You are your mother's son,” Clarke laughed.

Clarke sat next to Xander and watched him eat. It wasn't much longer before Lexa brought their breakfast plates in and joined the two blondes.

The three ate silently and Clarke could feel the anxiousness in Lexa.

“Say whatever you have to say please,” Clarke finally spoke.

She watched as Lexa shifted uncomfortably in her seat. Finally green eyes looked into her own as the brunette responded.

“You should call her, maybe she's changed.” Lexa's voice was determined but Clarke could see the nervousness in her eyes. “You have been so great with giving Anya a chance, I don’t see any reason not to do the same with your mom.”

Clarke sighed and shook her head. She knew it was true but it didn't make it easier. Clarke was feeling hurt by her mother and wasn't sure if she was ready. The situation was different, her mother didn't accept the woman she loved and by extension her family which included her son. Clarke wasn't okay with that, she didn't want Xander or the twins around someone who felt that way.

“I'll call her later,” Clarke decided. She sat back in her chair with her hands on her belly.

“Do you have work today?” Lexa changed the subject. Clarke was grateful for the change and smiled.

“At noon, I need to do all that I can before I get too big to work on people. After this week I'm going to focus on the paperwork side of things so I'll be working from home more often.”

“That's good,” Lexa kissed her cheek.

“Mommy, can we draw before you leave?” Xander joined in the conversation.

“Of course, what are we drawing?”

“It's a surprise for the babies room,” Xander grinned.

“Go get everything ready while I clean up,” Clarke said running her hands through his hair.

Xander took off in a run and Clarke stood from the table.

“Obviously he didn't burn off enough calories in your morning workout session,” Clarke giggled picking up her plate.

A soft hand grabbed her wrist making her set the dishes back down.

“We were interrupted before the jump ropes, that usually depletes his energy. I'll clean up, go relax with him.” Lexa kissed Clarke before piling plates and walking into the kitchen.

Clarke sat back in her seat in contentment. Her mother could wait, right now she wanted to spend the morning with her son.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You are all so amazing.
> 
>  
> 
> **Feed the Beast**


	21. Aden and Ontari

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Meet Aden and Ontari.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I own nothing.
> 
> All mistakes are mine.
> 
> Tumblr – ImaginationTransport
> 
> I just got home from a nice three day getaway at the beach. I wrote this while I was laying in bed thinking of how I wanted to continue the story. I was going to add a lot of fluff and stuff but I think this is a good stand alone set up chapter to the next phase of this story.
> 
> I've had this plan set in mind since before I decided to impregnate Clarke. Someone told me to write what I want and to stop trying to please everyone so here's this.

**Lexa**

Lexa searched around the house yelling out for her son and his best friend.

“Baby boy,” Lexa looked in the little boys bedroom. “Aden, where are you?”

Hearing giggling from the closet, Lexa walked further into the room.

“I guess I'll have to eat ice cream alone,” Lexa sat on the bed and sighed dramatically.

“No, no, I want ice cream!” Aden said as he popped out of the closet.

“Do you? But what about Xander? I guess we will have it without him.” Lexa went to tickle the young boys sides and stomach but stopped abruptly when he screamed.

“Aden, what's wrong?” Lexa asked holding the boy close as he began to cry silently. “Did I hurt you?”

Lexa was confused, she had played with the young blonde boy many times and he had never reacted this way.

“No,” the little boy mumbled into her chest. He gripped tighter and yelled when she grabbed his sides to pull him closer.

She looked down into brown eyes that were filled with tears.

“Why are you crying, Aden?” Lexa asked gently trying to understand what had upset the boy.

“My tummy hurts,” Aden said sadly.

“Well I don't know about you, but when my stomach hurts kisses help,” Lexa lifted the boys shirt but was abruptly stopped when tiny hands grabbed her own.

The motion was too late. Lexa’s eyes widened in horror and she pulled the young boys shirt completely off. Dark purple bruises and cuts were across his back and abdomen. His stomach was swelling and cigarette burns littered his chest.

"Aden, who did this to you?” Lexa asked as calmly as she could.

The three year old shook his head refusing to answer the question. Tears continued to stream down his face as his head hung and he stared at the ground. Lexa pulled his shirt back on and picked him up careful not to aggravate his injuries.

Picking up her phone, she called Clarke.

“Hello?”

“Can you come home?”

“I can't, my last client is coming in to finally finish his tattoo.”

“I need to take Aden to the ER, I think he may have internal bleeding.”

"What?"

“He's in my arms right now I'll text you when I get to the hospital. Do you know anyone who can keep Xander? Everyone I can think of is out today.”

“Call my dad, tell him it's an emergency. Don't forget to call his dad and tell him there was an accident.”

“This was no accident and I'm pretty sure _he_ did this,” Lexa’s voice was laced with venom.

Lexa could hear Clarke gasp sharply.

“Ask for Doctor Arizona Robbins, she's the best. I'll call ahead and let her know you're coming.” Lexa could hear the hardness in Clarke’s tone.

“Thanks, I love you.”

“I love you, too.”

After hanging up, Lexa called Jake who agreed without questions to watch Xander.

“Baby boy, come out now. Play times over and Pop Pop is coming over.” Lexa called out over the intercom throughout the house.

Settling a now calm Aden in front of the TV to watch cartoons. Lexa turned in time to see Xander sneaking out of the hallway closet but pretended not to notice.

“Where were you hiding?” Lexa asked ruffling his hair.

“Where you'll never find me.” Xander's eyes were mischievous and he ran to sit with his friend.

The two boys talked about the TV show as Lexa waited for Jake.

_I'll take pictures when we get to the hospital, your dad is on his way. **Lexa.**_

_I already called and they are waiting for you. Keep me updated and if you're still there when I'm finished I'll meet you. **Clarke.**_

_I didn't want to say much with Aden right there but I'm pretty sure this was Carl’s doing. It doesn't look like it's the first time. I'm so angry right now Clarke, I'm only holding it together so I don't scare him more than he already is. I just got him to stop crying ten minutes ago! **Lexa.**_

_Just focus on him, you can be angry later. He needs love and affection right now. **Clarke.**_

The doorbell rang and Lexa let Jake in. She quietly informed him what was happening and he agreed to keep Xander as long as she needed.

The two walked into the living room and Lexa said her goodbyes before picking Aden up.

She buckled him into the car seat in her truck before she climbed into the drivers seat.

_Your dad is at the house, we’re leaving now. I'll text you soon, love. **Lexa.**_

“We’re going to go meet a nice doctor and see if we can make your stomach stop hurting.” Lexa smiled at the quiet boy in the backseat.

He nodded his head but didn't speak. Lexa could see the fear in his eyes.

“Maybe when we're done we will finally get ice cream. How does that sound?”

The boy perked up at the mention of ice cream and shot Lexa a smile.

…

“Dr. Robbins, I’m Lexa Woods, Xander's other mother. Clarke said she called to let you know I was bringing his friend to see you.” Lexa said greeting the doctor.

“She told me your concerns, but please call me Arizona.” The woman had a gorgeous smile but her blonde hair and blue eyes were no match for her girlfriends. “What's your name?”

Lexa held the little boy as he kept his head down refusing to answer. His tiny hands clung to Lexa’s shirt and he burrowed himself further into her.

“It's okay, I'm not going to leave you.” She kissed his forehead softly. “This is Aden Emerson, he's Xander's best friend. Aren't you little buddy?”

Aden nodded his head and Lexa sat on the observation table sitting him in her lap.

“Let's take off your shirt and show her what's bothering you.” Lexa gently removed the boys shirt and faced him towards the doctor. “It's okay, I'm right here.”

Arizona smiled and began to check Aden gently.

“I'm going to need to do an X-ray and make sure that he's not bleeding internally,” Arizona said suddenly. “We can talk when the nurses take him. I'll be right back.”

“Lexa, I'm scared,” Aden said.

“When I was a little older than you, I had to stay in the hospital for similar reasons,” Lexa spoke gently. “The doctors won't let anyone hurt you and I will be by your side waiting for you.”

“But my dad will be mad we came, he said I couldn't tell anyone.” Aden was crying again and Lexa had to keep herself calm. She could feel her muscles tensing and reminded herself she needed to be strong.

“Anytime anyone hurts you, even if it's your dad, you should tell an adult you trust. You don't have to tell me everything right now Aden, but I hope you trust me enough to come to me about anything.” Lexa was heart broken for the little boy but refused to let the tears she could feel in her eyes fall.

“This is Dr. Karev, he's going to take you to get an X-ray, Aden,” Arizona smiled. “He's the best, I bet if you're good he will give you one of the treats he sneaks to my daughter when he thinks I'm not looking.”

Karev scoffed at her words but smiled at Aden. He picked him up and put him in the wheelchair.

“She doesn't know how many treats I really give Sophia,” Karev said conspiratorially as he wheeled Aden out of the room.

“I had to call child protective services, they should be here soon. His injuries are major and it looks as if this has been happening for a while. I’m glad you caught it when you did, I suspect I may need to do surgery on him,” Arizona said solemnly.

Both adults had let their happy masks down now that they were alone.

“I will call my mother, she's a lawyer. I will make sure he stays with me even if only temporarily while he heals.”

“I don't mean to overstep, but you may want to double check with Clarke. I know she's 22 weeks pregnant with twins and you still have a three year old at home,” Arizona said tentatively.

“She will understand, she knows my past and why this is important to me.” Lexa’s words effectively ended the conversation.

Arizona excused herself from the room and Lexa busied herself on the phone trying to contact Indra.

Just as she was hanging up, Karev wheeled an excited Aden back into the room.

"Lexa, they took pictures of my insides.” Aden was bouncing around as Karev hoisted him on the exam table.

“How many treats did Dr. Karev give you?” Lexa laughed wrapping her arms around the boy so he wouldn't fall off the table.

“There's no proof that I gave him anything,” Karev left with a sly smirk on his face.

Lexa entertained Aden with games as they waited for the results. Ten minutes later, Arizona rushed into the room with a team of doctors and a gurney.

“Aden, we have to take you into surgery now but there's nothing to be scared of. I'm the best in the field, I'll take great care of you!” Arizona spoke with a strained voice and worried eyes but Aden didn't seem to notice.

Lexa was pulled to the side as the team helped Aden get ready for his surgery.

“The bleeding is worse than I initially thought. I have to open him up immediately, we don't have time to wait. I'll have an intern keep you updated regularly. Did you talk to your mother?”

“No, she didn't answer but I know she can help.”

“He will have to be admitted into the hospital tonight so make sure she files the paperwork first thing in the morning.” Arizona said before putting a smile back on her face and turning to Aden. “Are you ready?”

Lexa ran her fingers through his hair and kissed his forehead. “I'll be right here when you wake up, there’s no need to worry.”

Lexa watched as the team rushed down the hall and she sat down in the waiting room to wait.

_He has bad internal bleeding, they just rushed him into emergency surgery. **Lexa.**_

Lexa didn't expect a response knowing that Clarke was working. She found her mother's number and pressed the call button.

“Hey baby girl,” her mother's voice was softer than normal.

“Hi mom, I need your help.”

“I know, I already spoke to Clarke.” Lexa smiled at the thoughtfulness of her girlfriend. “I spoke with a friend of mine who agreed to sign the paperwork today. I'll be at the hospital with it as soon as I can. Child Protective Services should be at the Emerson house now picking up his sibling.”

Lexa's breath caught in her throat. In her haste to make sure Aden was okay, she had forgotten his five year old sister, Ontari.

“Clarke asked that she be taken to the hospital and placed in your care temporarily.” Lexa relaxed and was once again amazed at how much Clarke handled things without knowing the full details of Aden’s injuries. “You need to be strong for them, they are going to be as scared as you were. Make sure that you have a doctor look over the little girl when she arrives. I have to go, call me if you need anything. I will see you soon, I love you.”

“I love you too,” Lexa hung up the phone and stared at it in shock.

The easy carefree day with the boys that she planned had dramatically turned into a day at the hospital. Sitting back, Lexa waited patiently for Ontari to arrive and Aden’s surgery to be over.

…

“Hey babe, I'm sorry it took so long.” Clarke kissed Lexa careful to not wake the sleeping girl in her arms.

“Don't apologize, you didn't miss much. Aden’s surgery should be over soon and Ontari has been sleeping since she arrived. I want Arizona to check her out after she's done with Aden.” Lexa moved the little girl gently avoiding her arm. “We have a lot to talk about when we get everyone home.”

“Yea, but for now let's just make sure these two are okay. My dad took Xander to the zoo after you left so I'm sure he's fine.”

“We face timed when he fed the giraffes, he's excited but upset Aden couldn't go.”

“We can take them all when Aden feels better,” Lexa felt herself melting at Clarke’s stunning smile.

“Hi Clarke,” Arizona’s voice rang out from in front of Lexa. “Aden is doing great, he's in recovery now. He should be awake soon if one of you want to go wait with him. I can explain everything while we wait.”

“Actually, we need you to do a full check over his sister if you have time. I'm worried her arm is broken.” Lexa spoke as she stood up next to the two blonde women.

"Of course, do one of you want to sit with Aden and I'll take the other with me to check on this little one?” Arizona smiled as she gently rubbed Ontari’s back trying to wake her up.

Ontari yawned and tried to stretch out in Lexa's arms but cried out when she moved her arm.

“Hi, I'm Dr. Robbins.” Arizona said while brushing dark locks out of the little girl's hair.

“You're Sofia’s mommy,” Ontari said sleepily.

"I am, you’re in her kindergarten class aren't you?” Ontari nodded her response. “Great, maybe when we’re done I can bring her up to play with you for a little bit.”

Ontari’s eyes lit up and she smiled for the first time since arriving.

“Hey Ontari, why don't you come with Dr. Robbins and me while Lexa goes and hangs out with Aden.” Clarke's voice was gentle as she kissed the little girl's forehead.

Lexa set Ontari on the ground and watched as the little girl laced her hand with Clarke’s.

“I'll have an intern take you to Aden,” Arizona smiled, “follow me Clarke.”

**Clarke**

Clarke stifled the gasp that threatened to break free from her throat as she watched Arizona exam the little girl. Scars covered Ontari's back and stomach and bruises covered her alabaster skin.

“You paged,” a raspy voice called from the door.

“I think her arms broken,” Arizona said, “I didn't want to move it until you looked at her.”

“What happened Ontari?” The brunette doctor asked.

Ontari shook her head and leaned into Clarke's embrace.

“Sophia told me that the two of you wanted to take dance classes.” The brunette doctor gently lifted Ontari's arm checking it.

“You're Sophia's mama, I remember you from her birthday party.” Ontari's eyes lit up as she stared at the doctor.

“That's right, I'm Dr. Torres but you can call me Callie,” Callie winked at the little girl. “I'm going to take her to get an X-ray but I'm almost positive it's broken.”

Clarke nodded and watched as the group of interns took Ontari out of the room.

“Shes suffered a lot of trauma but other than her arm, she should heal soon. There are no signs of internal damage, but she's going to need therapy. The scars show years of abuse in both her and Aden,” Arizona explained. “She can go home with you as soon as Callie is done with her, but Aden will need to stay a little longer.”

Clarke nodded her head, she was at a loss for words as she took in what she was hearing.

“I need to review the scans, but I'm pretty sure that she has a clean break and will only need a cast. It's a good thing you your wife found out about this when she did,” Callie added.

“Oh, we aren't married,” Clarke spoke up.

“Sorry for assuming,” Callie smiled.

“As soon as I check on Aden and clear Ontari, I'm off for the night. Do you mind if I bring our daughter up to see her?” Arizona asked Clarke.

“That may keep her calm when I put on the cast,” Callie added.

“I think she'd like that,” Clarke smiled. “It may help to have another friendly face around since she doesn't know us as well as Aden does.”

“I'll go get Sophia, Ontari should be done soon,” Arizona said.

“I'm going to go review the X-rays,” Callie spoke.

Clarke smiled when she watched Arizona hold the door open for Callie. She knew Arizonas wife worked at the hospital from conversations they had when she would bring Xander in for check ups. She hadn't met the other woman until today and she had to admit they made a gorgeous couple. Clarke felt her phone buzz in her pocket and checked it.

_Thank you, love. **Lexa.**_

_For what? **Clarke.**_

_Taking charge and calling my mom. For knowing I would want to protect these kids. For being so amazing and wonderful. **Lexa.**_

_You don't have to thank me, I would have taken them a long time ago if I knew. **Clarke.**_

_We're going to need to find out if they have any family. **Lexa.**_

_I don't think they do but we will look into it. Let's just get them both home safe first. How is Aden? **Clarke.**_

_Still asleep. I want to stay with him tonight, will you be okay with Ontari and Xander? **Lexa.**_

_We will be fine without you for a night. Focus on Aden and keep me updated. **Clarke.**_

_I'll let you know when you can bring the kids to visit. **Lexa.**_

_I love you. **Clarke.**_

_I love you, too. **Lexa.**_

Clarke put her phone away just as two brunette five year old girls entered the room chatting about school.

“Clarke, this is my friend Sophia,” Ontari said happily.

“Nice to meet you,” Clarke smiled.

The two girls settled themselves next to each other in the bed. Clarke listened to them talk as they waited for the results of Ontari's X-ray.

…

“I know Lexa wants a huge family but are you sure this is a good idea?” Indra asked when Clarke entered the dinning room.

“It's not ideal but they need a home and we have more than enough room.” Clarke sat down and reached for the tea Indra made for her.

The day had been long but she finally got Ontari down for bed comfortably. She was grateful for Xander's thoughtfulness as he suggested a slumber party in his room. The two slept soundly in a pillow fort blissfully unaware of the troubles around them.

“This isn't about Lexa wanting a big family. It's unexpected and horrible timing with me being pregnant but they deserve better than possibly being separated in a foster home,” Clarke sighed. “I don't know if this will become a permanent situation, I haven't talked to Lexa yet. I've known Aden and Ontari since Xander was one, I just can't stand the thought of not keeping them safe here.”

“When Gustus and I took in Lexa and Anya, we had no intentions on having more kids. We were fine with our small family but we just couldn't bare the thought of them being with anyone else. It was the best decision we ever made.” Indra sipped her tea and Clarke felt herself relax. “Their situation is very similar to my girls, be sure to talk to Lexa and find out how she feels. They are good kids and you're right they deserve the best. If you're absolutely sure you can take on a household of five kids under five then you should. If you need any help Gustus and I are always here.”

“Well, I’m stepping back at work so now is good timing to help them adjust. We still have a few months before these two arrive. I think we can get through this together. You don't think this is crazy?”

“I didn't say it wasn't crazy, I just know if anyone can handle the pressure it's the two of you.”

Clarke's phone vibrated in her pocket.

_Aden is sleeping, he should be able to come home tomorrow. How are things there? **Lexa.**_

_Xander and Ontari are asleep in a pillow fort we set up. I'm having tea with your mother. **Clarke.**_

_We have a lot to talk about, I don't want you to feel obligated to do this. I'm sure I can find suitable accommodations for them. **Lexa.**_

_You'd prefer them to stay with us though. You'd prefer to know they are safe under our care. **Clarke.**_

_Yes, I can't help it. I would have been terrified being with someone I didn't know. I keep thinking about how I would have felt if my parents didn't take us in when they did. **Lexa.**_

_I want them here too, Lex. We can discuss everything when you two come home. **Clarke.**_

_You're amazing, I love you. **Lexa.**_

_I love you, too. Get some sleep. **Clarke.**_

Clarke sat her phone down and smiled at Indra.

“You look so much happier now that Lexa's back,” Indra commented.

“Is that a nice way of saying I looked like shit before?” Clarke laughed.

“No, but you seem to have gotten your glow back.”

“I got the love of my life back.”

Clarke and Indra continued to drink their tea in silence with thoughts of Lexa invading their thoughts.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Things are going to start changing soon with the addition of two children. We now have their backstory to dig into along with finding out how Anya is, Clarke's pregnancy, and learning more about A.L.I.E.
> 
>  
> 
> **Feed the Beast**


	22. Expanding the Family

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lexa and Clarke spend time together but are interrupted by the kids.  
> Clexa Smut.  
> Lawyers show up.  
> Lexa helps Clarke relax.  
> Clarke and Ontari spend time together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I own nothing.
> 
> All mistakes are mine.
> 
> Tumblr – ImaginationTransport
> 
> Wanted to post before the holiday because I've been lazy as shit and writing nothing. I've literally done nothing other than read all week and get more addicted to Tumblr. That's a lie, I drove all over SoCal in the rain when I wasn't reading.
> 
> BTW it's finally rained here! YAY! Everyone be safe this Holiday weekend!
> 
> Shout out to all of you who continue to support me.

**Clarke**

“Fuck,” Clarke moaned as her nails scraped across Lexa's back. “Harder, baby!”

Clarke was spread wide open before Lexa on the bathroom counter. Lexa’s fingers were buried deep in Clarke hitting her spot with force. Clarke could feel Lexa's cock poking her clit, begging for attention. Clarke whined as Lexa removed her fingers.

“Patience, love.” Lexa circled Clarke's clit with her thumb. “You're so wet, is this all for me?”

“Yes, daddy.” Clarke pulled Lexa down for a kiss and Lexa took the opportunity to slide her hardened cock into Clarke. The two let out deep moans as Clarke's pussy tightened around Lexa.

“CLARKE!!! LEXA!!!” A tiny voice yelled through the intercom.

“Fuck, fuck, fuck,” Clarke whimpered burying her head into Lexa's neck. “I need to go check on the kids, Lex.”

Lexa groaned as she removed herself from Clarke. When Lexa took a step back, Clarke watched precum leak from the tip of her erection.

“Don't you dare finish without me,” Clarke warned as she got dressed in her robe and walked out the room.

Heading down the hall to Xander's room, Clarke took a deep breath to compose herself. Opening the bedroom door, Clarke walked in slowly so she wouldn't scare the two kids bundled together under the blankets.

“Hi guys, what's going on?” Clarke asked the kids.

“I had a scary dream,” Aden mumbled.

“Did you? What was it about?”

“Daddy took us away,” Aden cried.

“You wouldn't let him take us, would you Clarke?” Ontari asked, her voice laced with fear.

“You're safe with us, we won't let him near you again.” Clarke was careful not to promise they would be staying there indefinitely.

“Can I sleep with you?” Aden asked and Ontari nodded beside him.

“Of course you can,” Lexa spoke from behind Clarke.

Clarke watched a now fully dressed Lexa walk into the room and lift Aden and Xander, who had woken up with the other two. Lexa shifted both boys in her arms and squatted down with her back to Ontari.

“Jump on little one,” Lexa smiled with a wink towards Clarke. Once Ontari was on her back, Lexa stood up slowly. “Hold on tight, wouldn't want anyone to fall.”

Lexa left the room with the three kids looking like koalas as they hung off of her. Clarke chuckled and shook her head before she followed them back to her room.

This wasn't an uncommon routine over the last two weeks. Ontari or Aden would wake from a nightmare and Lexa would end up carrying all three kids back to their bedroom.

Clarke stood in the doorway as Lexa positioned the three children in the middle of the bed and climbed in beside Xander.

Smiling, Clarke walked towards the bathroom to change back into her pajamas. When she entered the bedroom again, she noticed that both boys had crawled half on top of Lexa and were falling back asleep.

“Come snuggle Clarke,” Ontari said patting the bed next to her.

Clarke laid down and wrapped an arm around Ontari. She felt the little girls cast covered arm wrap gently under her stomach. Ontari shifted and kissed her belly softly.

“Goodnight babies, goodnight Clarke and Lexa.” Ontari laid her head against Clarke's chest before she started to drift off to sleep.

Despite the presence of the children, Clarke's body was still thrumming with arousal. It has been two long weeks and this was the closest she had gotten to a release from her girlfriend.

“Callie is taking Sophia to a dance class tomorrow morning, she offered to take Ontari too.” Lexa said breaking the silence. “Lincoln is going to take the boys out so that we can have some time alone before we meet with the lawyers.”

A smile broke across Clarke's face before she could stop it. She loved having the kids all the time, but a few hours of alone time with Lexa was all she could think about in her hormonal state. Her fingers weren't keeping her sated and she needed Lexa in a way she never knew was possible.

“When should they be ready to go?” Clarke asked shifting Ontari into a more comfortable position.

“I'll get them ready, I’ll wake you up when I'm done.” Lexa attempted to move closer to kiss Clarke but Aden shifted closer to her preventing the action.

“I love you, baby.” Clarke beamed at Lexa puckering her lips and blowing an air kiss.

“I love you, always.” Lexa whispered back before she laid back.

Clarke laid silently and drifted off to sleep thinking about the next day.

**Lexa**

Lexa was riding high for the first time in two weeks as her body tensed in pleasure. Clarke was shaking beneath her, wet and needy.

Lexa shifted and thrusted harder into Clarke making sure to press down on her clit at the same time. Clarke came with a scream and the feeling of her walls clamping down on Lexa's cock almost pushed Lexa over the edge.

Pulling out of Clarke, she climbed carefully to Clarke's head.

“Suck me,” Lexa demanded.

Clarke's soft lips enveloped Lexa's shaft purposefully. She could feel Clarke's tongue licking her cock and Lexa shook in pleasure. She abandoned her intentions to be gentle when she felt Clarke swallow the tip of her cock.

Fucking Clarke's mouth was second best to fucking her pussy. She grabbed onto Clarke's hair and roughly tugged the girls head back. Her cock freed itself from the confines of Clarke's mouth and Lexa felt Clarke's lips slide down her shaft.

Clarke's hand held her tightly and her lips wrapped around her balls. The sensation drove Lexa mad with need and she gripped tighter onto blonde hair. She felt Clarke suck hard on her sack and a thumb run across the head of her dick and shifted back quickly.

Grabbing Clarke by the jaw, she shoved her cock back into the girls mouth as deep as she could. As soon as she felt Clarke swallow around her, she felt the orgasm rip through her body. Lexa shook emptying two weeks of built up tension into Clarke's mouth.

Feeling Clarke swallow her thick load, Lexa moaned as the aftershocks of her orgasm rushed through her body.

When she was finished, Lexa moved to the side of Clarke and collapsed against the pillows. She felt Clarke's giggle on her lips as she was kissed roughly. She could taste herself on Clarke's lips and opened her mouth to accept more of the other girl.

All too soon, Clarke's lips were gone and she was left in a daze. She needed and wanted so much more but felt herself drifting off to sleep.

…

“Since they have no known relatives, I want to start the process of adopting them.” Clarke's abrupt words shocked Lexa.

She searched the blondes angry face and listened to Indra speak beside her.

“It won't be as easy since you're not married. It might be better for one of you to adopt them and the second to petition a second parent adoption once it's finalized.” One of the lawyers on Indra’s team spoke up careful not to upset the blonde any more than he already had.

Over the last two hours, Lexa and Clarke had been listening to the information gathered on the Emerson’s and their family. The conversation was easy until Lexa and Clarke were told that this wasn't the first time allegations had been brought up against Carl Emerson.

Lexa saw red when learning that Ontari had broken her arm at the age of two but nothing was investigated further despite the lackluster reason that was given. She steeled herself and refused to talk as she continued to listen to the history of “accidents” the children had causing them to visit the hospital. A teacher called CPS when Ontari beat up another child claiming she was going to punish him just like her daddy punished her. But even then, with all the signs pointing to abuse, nothing had been done; until now.

“Start the paperwork, mom. It took you guys a while before you were able to adopt Anya and I. Clarke and I will discuss things and do whatever we can to prove to the courts that we deserve these kids.” Indra nodded and rose from her seat.

“We will go get started now,” Indra kissed Lexa on the forehead.

Clarke walked the group out and Lexa sat back in her seat. She was trying everything she could to not go to the Emerson house and show Carl what it felt like to be beaten.

“How is he out already? He shouldn't be allowed to roam free after everything he did.” Clarke sat in Lexa's lap and buried her head into her neck.

“He's out on bail, his court date isn't until next month. There’s nothing more we can do right now.” Lexa rubbed Clarke's back attempting to calm her down.

“How did they do it? Your parents. How did they wait so patiently for Titus’s court date? How did they not lose their shit when he got off?” Clarke was shaking in Lexa's arms.

“I don't know, they shielded us from a lot. Titus got off cause he had money and Indra hasn't said much more about it. I never really cared to ask because I was safe with them. I doubt Carl will get away as easily since he can't even afford his own lawyer.”

“I won't let them go back to him.” Lexa hadn't seen Clarke this angry before and she was starting to worry.

“We won't, we're going to fight for custody of them.” Lexa lifted Clarke into her arms bridal style as she stood and walked to their bedroom.

“He can't get away with this Lexa, I won't let him!”

“He won't get away with anything, I'll make sure of it.” Lexa kissed Clarke gently. “I think we should take a little time to relax. You get undressed and I'll go run the bath.”

Lexa sat Clarke on the bed and walked into the bathroom. After starting the water to fill the tub, Lexa added lavender bath salts to the water. She spread candles throughout the bathroom once the tub was filled and turned the lights off.

When Lexa walked back into the bedroom, she had to take a calming breath when her gaze fell upon Clarke. Clarke was laying on the bed fully nude with her hair sprawled across the pillows beneath her.

“You're gorgeous, love.” Lexa smiled and kissed Clarke before lifting her in her arms and walking into the bathroom.

“Lexxxx,” Clarke whined shyly. “You didn't have to do all of this.”

“I wanted to,” Lexa said and sat Clarke into the tub. “Relax, I'll be right back.”

**Clarke**

Closing her eyes, Clarke stretched out in the tub feeling the heat calm her anger. The day had started great but the two hour conversation with the lawyers aggravated her to the core. It was rare that she felt herself become this angry but as usual, Lexa was quick to find a way to calm her down. Everything else could be talked about later.

“Is there room for me?” Clarke opened her eyes to a smiling naked Lexa and sat up scooting forward.

She felt Lexa climb in behind her and laid back against her chest. Tilting her head back, Clarke captured Lexa's lips in a soothing kiss. Once the need for air was too much, Clarke broke off the kiss panting slightly.

“I love you,” Lexa whispered into her ear. Clarke leaned into her arms happily and opened her mouth to reply but was cut off, “years ago I saw something that made me think of you.”

Clarke felt Lexa slide her lips down her neck and shivered from the sensation.

“I didn't give it to you then because it had only been 6 months of our relationship but I knew then what I know now; what I've always known.” Clarke turned her head to look into green eyes.

“What is it?” Clarke asked curiously before Lexa kissed her again. She was lost in the kiss and barely registered Lexa moving behind her.

When they broke away from the kiss, Clarke registered the mischievous glint in Lexa's eye.

“I knew from the day I first met you that you were special.” Lexa continued ignoring the slight pout on Clarke’s lips because her question had been ignored. “You're everything I could ever want and need. You're my best friend and the love of my life. You and I are building this beautiful family but it's not complete yet. There's one more thing I want more than anything.”

Clarke looked down at Lexa's hands that were no longer on her hips.

“Will you marry me and continue building this amazing family with me?” Clarke felt tears streaming down her face as Lexa opened a black box and a stunning diamond came into view. It was elegant and beautiful yet subtle in a way that suited her perfectly.

“Lexa,” Clarke gasped. “This is gorgeous.” Clarke was at a loss for words as she stared at the ring.

“I know it's soon and we're doing everything out of order but--“

“Of course I’ll marry you!” Clarke cut Lexa off and turned in the tub to kiss her hard. Water splashed over the edge of the tub at the sudden movement and Clarke situated herself so she could wrap her legs around the brunette. “I love you so much!”

Lexa removed the ring from the box and placed it on Clarke’s finger. Clarke kissed her again meaning for it to be soft but it quickly deepened and had Clarke grinding her hips down hard on Lexa.

“I'd love to continue this, but the kids will be home soon,” Lexa groaned.

“Then we will have to celebrate quickly,” Clarke said as she stroked Lexa's cock.

…

Clarke watched Lexa crawling on the floor chasing Aden from her spot on the couch. Xander was trying to climb on top of the woman to slow her down but Lexa was persistent in her chase.

“Clarke, will you help me?” Ontari said sitting down beside her.

"Sure, what do you need?” Clarke rubbed the little girls head as she buried it into her side.

“I want to draw like you,” Ontari said with a shy smile.

“Well, we can go draw while they do whatever it is they're doing.” Clarke stood up and put her hand out for Ontari to grab.

“Trees,” Ontari said excitedly.

“Nature is my favorite thing to draw.” Clarke retrieved the kids art supplies and sat them on the dinning room table.

“I love trees, they make me happy.” Ontari spoke with a smile on her face. “Can we have butterflies too?”

“Art is whatever you want it to be,” Clarke chuckled sitting with the little girl in her lap.

Clarke noticed Ontari sat forward careful of her stomach that was poking out more now that she was 24 weeks pregnant.

“How was dance class?” Clarke asked as she noted that Ontari was left handed. She smiled and kissed the little girl's dark hair.

“Sophia and I had so much fun. We learned so many things and then Callie took us for lunch and ice cream.”

“Would you like to do it again?” Clarke asked and Ontari nodded her head excitedly. “I'll ask Callie when Sophia goes and maybe we can work it out so you two go together.”

The two continued drawing together, Ontari only struggling when it came to the butterflies.

“Clarke?” Ontari asked shyly looking up at her. “When then babies come are you going to send us away?”

“Absolutely not.” Clarke's kept her voice gentle not wanting to scare the young girl. “I think tomorrow, you and I should go shopping for your new room. What do you think?”

“Just us? No boys?”

“Just you and me, little one.” Clarke smiled as Ontari jumped off her lap.

“Lexa, Lexa guess what!” Ontari yelled running to the living room.

Clarke laughed to herself and cleaned up before putting the drawing on the kitchen fridge.

Arms wrapped around her and kisses were pressed against her neck. She leaned back into the embrace as soft hands rubbed her stomach.

“I guess our surprise for their bedrooms has been spoiled,” Lexa chuckled into her neck.

“Sorry, but I couldn't let her think we would send them off because of the babies.”

“No big deal, at least now we will know what color to paint her room.” Lexa kissed her cheek and pulled her closer. “I was thinking it's a great night for pizza and a movie.”

“Perfect,” Clarke kissed Lexa.

It wasn't long before three sets of tiny feet were heard running towards them.

“Who wants pizza?” Lexa asked as she ran after the kids chasing them back into the living room.

…

“Aden would love this,” Ontari said looking at a Spider-Man bed frame.

“Should we get it for his bedroom?” Clarke asked.

“We won't share a room?”

“Of course not, everyone gets their own room except the babies until they are older.”

“I've never had my own room,” Ontari mumbled. “I shared a room with my dad and Aden.”

"Well now you'll get a room and we can paint it whatever color you want.” Clarke said as she looked at a princess bed frame. “This is cute, do you like it?”

Ontari nodded her head furiously and ran her hands down the side of it.

“It's pretty,” Ontari said. “It's so pink!”

“Do you like the bed set too or do you want something different than the display?”

“No, I want it just like that. Can we paint the walls to match it?”

“You want a pink walls?”

“Yes,” Ontari said shyly.

“It's your room, we can do that.”

Clarke found an employee to ring them up and put everything in the back of Lexa's truck. After the two girls stopped at the house for Lexa to unload the beds, they continued their journey to the hardware store.

“Do you think Aden would like it if I painted the solar system in his room?” Clarke asked Ontari.

“With stars and planets?”

“Yep.”

“Would you do something like that in my room?”

“What design would you like?”

“Princesses, just like my bed.”

“It will take a while, you'll have to sleep in Xander's room a bit longer if you want that.”

“That's okay, you don't have to.” Ontari cast her eyes to the floor.

Clarke leaned down as best she could to meet the girl's eyes.

“If you want princesses, you will get princesses. Don't ever be scared to ask for something. Okay?”

Ontari nodded her head and Clarke stood up. The two girls found someone to mix the paints they needed and check them out before they headed back to the truck.

“We still have time, lets go buy some clothes.” Clarke smiled at Ontari.

“Shopping for me?”

“Today's about you, isn't it?”

“I think… I think I'd like that.”

Clarke turned her focus to driving as they continued their journey to the mall.

…

“Did you leave anything in the store?” Lexa chuckled carrying her second load of bags into the house.

“She deserves nice things. Despite everything she's been through, she still had perfect grades this school year.”

“You're just excited to finally have a little girl to dress,” Lexa sat the bags down on the couch.

“Like you're any better, I saw how many superhero shirts you bought Aden,” Clarke scoffed.

“Did you also see the shirts I bought Ontari? They both had a shopping trip the day after Aden came home. Admit it, you're excited there's a little girl in the house and you finally have a kid that follows your every move.” Lexa sat down and pulled Clarke into her lap.

“It is really nice,” Clarke admitted. “Okay so I love all of the cute things I can dress her in and not having sports themed everything!”

Lexa laughed and kissed Clarke on the forehead. The two sat together in silence.

“Should we be worried at how quiet the boys are?” Clarke asked suddenly.

“I put them down for a nap about five minutes before you got home. Ontari went back to sleep as soon as I laid her down.”

“So it's just us?”

“It's just us.” Lexa rubbed Clarke’s lower back.

“Mmmm keep doing that,” Clarke purred.

Lexa continued to massage Clarke and Clarke felt herself relax. As Lexa's hands roamed her body, Clarke fell asleep on the couch.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Merry Christmas Eve!
> 
> I may not post much over the holidays because my best friend is coming home and we see each other about twice a year.
> 
> I hope you enjoyed this quick update and understand that this is a busy time for me. Always comment and send me anons on Tumblr whatever you want, I always make sure to respond as soon as I see them.
> 
>  
> 
> **Feed the Beast**


	23. Sibling Squabbles and Fluff

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aden and Ontari fight.  
> Clexa finds out what they are having.  
> Clexa smut.  
> Time Jump.  
> Fluffiness.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I own nothing.
> 
> All mistakes are mine.
> 
> Tumblr – ImaginationTransport
> 
> So I've been going over my story and fixing minor issues and realized I made a big error in chapter 12. I celebrated the twins’ birthday when their birthday should have been in September. To fix this error, I have gone back and changed it from their birthday to a different special day that some families here celebrate which is their adoption day. Honestly, I'm shocked none of you called me out on this because you're all pretty quick. Hope this doesn't confuse things too much for you. Sorry for the mistake.
> 
> I'm back after a great break with my best friend. I'm fully stuffed and in need of the gym. I probably messed up a bit and need to go back to church too but that's a story for another day. I hope you all had a great Christmas and a safe and Happy New Year. Now that all that is over it's back to reality for most of us which means it's time for me to write again!
> 
> **Californians:** Go check out our new driving laws that were implemented on the first. They kinda mess with me so it may mess with you too.

**Clarke**

“We have a doctors appointment in the morning,” Clarke said sitting on the couch.

“I thought it was Thursday,” Lexa replied.

“Tomorrow is Thursday,” Clarke laughed.

Lexa looked up at Clarke with a small frown.

“You're tired, you should go to bed.” Clarke kissed Lexa gently.

“I've been so busy with everything I guess I just lost track of time. I'll be there, my schedule for the morning is already clear.” Lexa stood from the couch stretching out. “I need a shower, love.”

“I'll get the kids ready for bed and meet you in a little bit.” Clarke stood up and walked with Lexa up the stairs.

“NO ADEN, CLEAN IT UP NOW!” Clarke and Lexa exchanged glances and headed to the sound of Ontari’s raised voice.

“I DON’T WANT TO!” Aden shouted back at his sister.

Clarke watched as Ontari’s hand raised to strike her younger brother. Lexa was quick to stop her before she hit the boy beside her.

"We don't hit in this house,” Lexa said sternly looking down at Ontari.

“He won't clean up the mess he made and --“

“We will deal with Aden, he's not your responsibility.” Clarke spoke up moving into the room.

"Hitting is _never_ acceptable, Ontari.” Lexa picked up Aden and set him on her hip. “Did you make this mess Monkey?”

The little boy nodded into her shoulder but didn't speak. The fear on his face broke Clarke's heart as she watched the two brunettes move around the room.

“It's almost bedtime, your sisters right you need to clean up. But, raised voices and fighting will not be tolerated in this home. Do you understand?” Lexa asked both children.

Both kids nodded their response before Lexa set Aden back on the floor.

“You help him in here and talk to him. I'm going to take Ontari with me for a chat.” Clarke kissed Lexa on the cheek before reaching out for Ontari's hand.

The two made their way silently to the master bedroom.

“Xander, why are you in here?” Clarke asked the little boy sitting in the middle of the bed.

“They're loud, mommy.” Clarke laughed at the exhausted response and motioned for him to climb out of the bed.

“Welcome to having siblings,” Clarke said to the boy. “Go help mama and Aden clean up, it's time for bed.”

Once Xander was out of the room, Clarke shut the door and motioned for Ontari to sit with her on the bed.

“Do I get a spanking now?” Ontari asked suddenly.

“We don't hit in this house, we talk.” Clarke said quietly to the little girl beside her. “Why were you so upset that Aden wouldn't clean up?”

“If we don't keep everything clean, you'll send us away.” Ontari sniffled into Clarke's side.

“We’re not going to send you away. You have to understand that you're safe here now. Even if that were a possibility? Why did you think it's okay to hit him?” Clarke rubbed circles on the girls back.

“Daddy said the best way to make people do what they are supposed to do is to make them.”

“Is that how he made you do what he wanted?”

“Yes, I just wanted Aden to be good so you'd keep us.”

“Listen to me, whether you're good or bad you are _NOT_ going anywhere. I promise you, we will do everything in our power to keep you here and safe. But there is no hitting allowed, do you understand?”

Ontari nodded into her side as she began to cry.

“I think you should go say sorry to your brother. You didn't like when your dad hit you did you?” Ontari shook her head. “Let’s go talk to him and then it's time for bed.”

“Clarke?” Ontari called out to her as she stood from the bed. Clarke turned her eyes back to the little girl. “Am I in trouble?”

“Not this time, but next time you will be.” Clarke said gently.

“If you don't hit me, then what happens?”

“The same thing that happens with the boys. It depends on what you're in trouble for but if it's for hitting you will be grounded immediately.”

“What's grounded?”

“Something that I hated when I was a kid. No TV, no games, no dessert, no art…” Clarke heard the gasp beside her. “Being grounded is no fun.”

“I don't want to be grounded, Clarke.” Clarke wanted to laugh at the seriousness on Ontari’s face but held back.

“Then you need to be a big girl and go apologize. If you feel angry you come talk to us about it but you do not hit. Okay?”

“Okay.”

The two walked out of the room and back to Xander’s now clean room. Clarke watched as Ontari walked over to Aden and wrapped her arms around him.

"I'm sorry Aden, I love you.” Ontari whispered to her brother.

“I love you, too” Aden responded.

“Everyone in their blankies, it's story time.” Lexa called out tossing Xander onto his bed.

Xander laughed and climbed under the covers as Lexa placed kisses all over his face. Once Lexa gave a series of kisses to the other two, she turned to leave the room.

Clarke positioned herself on Xander’s bed and opened the book he handed her. She pushed her thoughts of the nights drama from her mind as she began to read to the kids sprawled out around her.

**Lexa**

“I know hitting amongst siblings is normal, but should we be worried about Ontari and Aden?” Clarke's asked as she slipped into bed beside Lexa.

“We should get them therapists just in case. Mom suggested it when all of this started but I forgot.” Lexa said closing her book and turning to Clarke. “There haven't been any problems until tonight, but it's better to be safe than sorry.”

“We should get Xander one too for a bit to make sure he's coping with the adjustment.” Clarke ran her fingers under Lexa’s shirt outlining her abs.

“I can call around tomorrow after our appointment.” Lexa kissed Clarke gently. “I can't believe you're already 26 weeks. I'm so excited to see them on the screen.”

"I'm ready for them to come out, I feel like a whale.” Clarke groaned into her neck.

“You're the sexiest whale I've ever seen,” Lexa chuckled when Clarke swatted her stomach.

“It’s not funny! I still have 16 weeks and pretty soon we won't even be able to have sex!” Lexa’s laugh grew louder at Clarke's pout that accompanied her words.

“Other than the weird foods you eat, this pregnancy hasn't been too bad.” Lexa said relaxing into her pillows and rubbing Clarke's stomach. “Besides, we've been pretty creative with our positions I'm sure we will make it work.”

“But you can't even pick me up now.” Clarke turned her face up so Lexa could see her pout.

“Just because I don't doesn’t mean I can't,” Lexa huffed.

As if to prove her point, Lexa jumped up and lifted Clarke into her arms.

"You're not to heavy to lift, I just don't want to hurt you or the babies. You're not a whale and I've never been more attracted to you than I am right now.” Lexa shifted Clarke so she could kiss her. “I don't want to hear anymore negativity from that pretty little mouth of yours.”

Lexa laid Clarke back on the bed and moved to her side so she wouldn't squish her stomach. Wrapping her arms around the girl beside her, she dragged her lips down the back of Clarke's neck.

“I love you,” Lexa whispered.

“I love you too,” Clarke responded turning her head to capture Lexa's lips with her own.

The two girls exchanged light kisses over the next few minutes before falling asleep.

...

“Those are our babies, love.” Lexa smiled down at Clarke.

Using her thumb, Lexa whipped a tear falling from Clarke's eye and bent over to kiss her.

“Have you decided if you want to know the sex or not?” Addison asked the women.

“We do.” Clarke said with excitement in her tone.

Lexa focused on Clarke's eyes as they searched the screen. Clarke's eyes were bright and wide with joy. Lexa smiled at her beautiful girlfriend before turning her attention back to the doctor.

“Congratulations ladies, you're having two little girls.” Addison smiled at them.

Lexa turned her head in time to see the beautiful smile cross Clarke's face. Clarke lifted her head and kisses Lexa hard.

“Two little girls,” Clarke whispered against her lips.

“Mini versions of you,” Lexa chuckled.

“If they look anything like Xander they will be 100% you!” Clarke huffed but couldn't form the pout Lexa saw her trying to put on her face.

Addison cleaned up around them as the girls whispered sweet nothings to each other.

“Here's two copies of the ultrasound. The babies are both healthy and growing at an appropriate rate. Clarke if you have any questions or trouble, feel free to call me.” Addison spoke before heading to the door. “I'll see you both next month.”

Lexa helped Clarke sit up and get dressed. The two girls worked together quickly so they could leave.

“Do you want to get lunch before I have to leave for work?” Lexa asked as she guided Clarke to the receptionist area.

“I want something else, take me home Lex.” Clarke whispered in her ear making Lexa shiver.

**_July 2017_ **

**Clarke**

Lexa's lips felt like they were everywhere at once. Her hands roamed freely leaving goosebumps on Clarke's skin.

Clarke felt herself being consumed by the feeling of lips trailing up her spine. Hands gently ran over her shoulders and began to massage her tense muscles.

Clarke was turned on her side as the tension of the day was released from her body. Hands worked the muscles of her back and lips found her neck at a slow pace.

Clarke's back arched as fingers worked at a sensitive spot. She shivered when teeth grazed her neck. Clarke was in heaven from the gentle caressing of the girl behind her.

Hands roamed her hips and fingers left a trail of fire as they dipped down between her thighs. Clarke felt her breath hitch in her chest and she gasped for air. Fingers slid down her wet slit as a tongue circled her ear.

Clarke turned her head to capture a gentle mouth with her own. Fingers slid easily inside of her and she let out a breathless moan. The lips against hers curved into a smile as Clarke tried to deepen the kiss.

A strong arm lifted her gently placing her on her back on top of the body beneath her. She could feel the hard cock twitch against her ass as the hand that wasn't buried inside her made its way to her breasts.

Fingers circled a nipple as a thumb rubbed against her clit. Clarke's body shook from the jolt that coursed through her. Teeth grazed the back of her neck and fingers slid slowly in and out of her.

Clarke moaned when she felt Lexa twitching against her. Grinding her hips down, she felt the girl groan into her neck. Shifting herself so that she was spread open, Clarke gave Lexa more room to explore her body.

The straining cock replaced fingers and Clarke gasped in ecstasy. Feeling Lexa moving slowly in and out of her in the new position made Clarke cum too soon. Hips kept thrusting slowly against her helping her ride out her orgasm.

She could feel her juices running out of her as strong hands continued to play with both nipples. Relaxing her body into her fiancé, Clarke allowed Lexa to control the pace and work her body to another orgasm.

The quiet room was filled with passionate moans and declarations of love as Lexa continued to please her. Clarke felt Lexa's hips falter as the coil in her stomach tightened.

A thumb brushed across her clit and Clarke let out a strangled cry. The second swipe of a thumb before it pressed down was accompanied by kisses being peppered across her neck. Clarke fell apart with a moan and felt the air escape the mouth on her.

Feeling Lexa release into her, Clarke shook hard. Her pussy clamped down on the cock inside of her and milked it until it went soft.

Fingers continued playing with her hardened nipple and clit at the same time. The sensation threw Clarke into another orgasm and her body curled into a ball on her side too sensitive to continue.

Hands rubbed her back soothingly and kisses were placed on her cheeks as her body shook.

Clarke felt the blankets being pulled over her and rolled back slightly half way onto the warm body next to her. Strong arms enveloped her and Clarke relaxed into the embrace.

“Sleep well, my love.” Clarke heard as she drifted off into a deep slumber.

...

The next morning, Clarke woke up with the urge to pee. She hastily untangled herself from Lexa and tried to roll out of bed. Struggling, Clarke slapped Lexa on the shoulder.

“What? What's wrong?” Lexa sat up groggily.

“Help me up, I have to pee.” Clarke whined trying and failing to get out of bed.

“Careful, love.” Lexa said gently pushing Clarke up and helping her stand.

Clarke grunted as she waddled to the bathroom as quickly as she could. She was unamused by the silent laughter she heard from the bed but continued on her mission.

Finishing up, Clarke finally laid back on the bed. She relaxed into the pillows beneath her and looked at the time. It was 6 and Clarke groaned knowing Lexa would be leaving soon.

“Good morning, love. Why are you groaning so much?” Lexa wrapped her arms around her.

"I can't even get myself out of bed now!” Clarke exclaimed in frustration slapping Lexa's hands from her stomach.

“Well you're 32 weeks pregnant with twins, it's okay to need help sometimes.” Lexa chuckled into her neck.

“I'm worn out and it's your fault,” Clarke grumbled.

“Then go back to sleep, I can take the kids to their activities.” Lexa was always so thoughtful and it was hard to stay grumpy when she was so willing to do everything for Clarke.

“It's Ontari’s birthday, I promised her a girl's day.” Clarke responded turning her head to face Lexa.

Lexa's lips brushed against hers in a sweet kiss that didn't last long enough.

“Dinner at my parents tonight, your dad's bringing the cake.” Lexa said as she slipped out of bed. “I'll take the boys to day care and leave Ontari with you.”

“Will you help me bathe first?” Clarke asked sweetly.

“We can shower together,” Lexa said helping Clarke back out of bed.

“You spoil me,” Clarke kissed Lexa before heading to the bathroom.

“I know,” Lexa replied with a cocky wink when Clarke faced her again.

The two prepared for their day together before waking up two cranky boys and readying them for the day ahead.

…

“Why haven't you called your mother yet?” Jake asked when he sat beside Clarke on the couch.

“I've been busy. I doubt she's noticed, she hasn't called me either.” Clarke responded irritably.

It felt like she was always on edge these days and she had to keep herself from snapping at people constantly.

“She's been waiting for your call since your birthday, that was a little over 2 months ago.” Jake continued despite her attitude.

“I know when my birthday is, she apparently doesn't since she didn't even message me until two days after.”

“I doubt she could forget your birthday after you took your sweet time coming out.” Jake laughed and Clarke rolled her eyes.

“Today isn't about wherever you're going with this dad. Today is about Ontari, this can wait.” Clarke said as she used all her strength to get up from the couch. Her pregnancy was making it hard to get up quickly without his help and it frustrated her more.

Walking into the kitchen, Clarke spotted cookies in the corner and headed towards them.

“If you spoil your dinner, I will not be happy Clarke.” Indra’s voice rang from behind her.

“I always have room for pasta, even when I'm not eating for three.” Clarke smiled as she turned around with a cookie in her mouth.

Indra tsk’d at her before wrapping her in a hug.

“Where's the birthday girl?” A loud shout called through the house interrupting them.

"Outside with Lexa and the boys.” Clarke responded, stealing another cookie once Indra turned away.

"All the kids just ran into the living room with dad and Lincoln,” Lexa said wrapping her arms around Clarke.

Clarke jumped slightly, at the sudden presence of her girlfriend before she relaxed into the embrace, Clarke shared her cookie with Lexa.

“Hey Anya,” Lexa said as the blonde hugged the two of them. “How have you been?”

“Great, I decided to go back to school and I start in August.” Anya smiled at the girls cuddled in the corner.

“That's awesome, what are you studying?” Clarke asked as Indra removed the cookies from beside her with a stern look.

“She got into the UCLA law program,” Raven said walking into the room with a now 4 month old Brittany in her arms.

“I'm proud of you Anya,” Indra kissed Anya's cheek. “Now everyone out of my kitchen, dinner will be ready in five minutes.”

"I'll set the table,” Anya said.

“I'll help,” Lexa offered.

“I'll get the kids cleaned up,” Clarke kissed Lexa and walked to the living room.

Walking into the living room, Clarke’s eyes landed on three grown men crawling around the floor each with a child attached to their back.

“What's going on in here?” Clarke asked in amusement.

“Pony rides,” Ontari exclaimed.

“Gustus is going to break a hip,” Octavia said from the couch.

Clarke's eyes zoned in on Gustus and Lincoln as they raced across the floor with the boys shouting commands from their backs.

“I hate to end all the shenanigans but dinners almost ready. It's time for everyone to wash their hands,” Clarke said.

The groans of the kids rang through the room mixing with grunts from Lincoln, Gustus, and Jake.

“I'll take them,” Octavia offered standing from the couch.

Grateful, Clarke made her way into the dinning area and sat down with a relieved sigh. The day spent shopping and playing with Ontari had taken a lot out of her and now she was exhausted.

Feeling hands kneading at the stress in her muscles, Clarke relaxed back into her seat.

“Mommy, grandma made pasghetti for dinner.” Xander said running into the room and sitting to her left.

“Spaghetti sweetie,” Clarke gently corrected.

Aden and Ontari clamored into the room arguing about who sat where. Feeling hands leave her shoulders, Clarke let out a whine. Hearing Lexa chuckle, Clarke turned her head in time to see a wink thrown her way that made her breath hitch.

Lexa sat Ontari to Clarke's right and moved to sit between Aden and Ontari.

“Smile,” Octavia said from across the table snapping pictures of the family of five. Ontari beaming up at the camera from the middle.

Once everyone sat down, dinner was served and conversation was relaxed. The three kids kept everyone laughing with stories of their day and the adventures with each other. Smiles got brighter when Indra brought in the cake and everyone sang happy birthday to Ontari.

“Make a wish Little One,” Lexa whispered into the little girl's ear.

“I wish you would be my mama and Clarke my mommy,” Ontari said before blowing out her candles.

Clarke felt tears forming in her eyes and leaned over to kiss Ontari’s hair.

“Is that what you want to call us?” Lexa asked the little girl.

“Yes,” Ontari looked up shyly.

The room around them was silent as Clarke continued to cry.

“We love you,” Clarke hugged Ontari tightly. “Both of you,” she reached over ruffling Aden’s hair.

“All of you,” Lexa added picking up Xander and Aden settling them both on her hips. “If you want to call us mommy and mama then you can.”

"You are their mommies,” Xander said with a confused look on his face. “They have their own rooms.”

“We are,” Clarke confirmed looking over at her son who was now sitting on Lexa's lap.

The sound of the doorbell interrupted their moment and heads turned to the door.

“Were we expecting someone?” Gustus asked.

“No,” Indra replied standing up and walking towards the front door.

Clarke watched as Lexa rose from the table setting both boys in the seat beside her.

All the adults at the table stood up when they heard shuffling behind them. Turning in her seat, Clarke’s blood ran cold at the sight of the person standing in the doorway.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Someone asked for this kind of smut so I did my best. It took like two hours to write because I don't get much softer than what I've previously written. I hope you enjoyed my attempt at gentle love making.
> 
> I try not to leave you on cliffhangers but I did. Sorry, not sorry.
> 
> You guys are amazing so I will rush to get the next chapter up ASAP.
> 
> **Feed the Beast**


	24. The Unwelcome Guest

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Who was at the door?  
> Clarke remembers something from the past.  
> Clexa smut.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I own nothing.
> 
> All mistakes are mine.
> 
> Tumblr – ImaginationTransport
> 
> Sorry for the wait! You're all amazing and I'm a lazy asshole! Honestly I sat on this for two reasons.
> 
> 1\. I had two routes to choose from when writing who was at the door.  
> 2\. I've been reading so much that it's suddenly 2am and I have to sleep at some point
> 
> But I finished and I won't promise no more cliffhangers but I will try to keep them to a minimum cause I personally hate them.

**Lexa**

"Raven and Octavia please take the kids upstairs.” Clarke's voice from behind her was angry.

The shuffle of feet moving to the back stairs is the only sound heard as everyone stands staring at the intruder.

“Clarke, please --“

“No,” Clarke replies in a stern tone cutting Lexa off before she can finish asking her to go upstairs as well.

“But --“

“NO,” Lexa grits her teeth at being interrupted again.

“Leave now, before I call the police.” Indra says walking in the room rubbing her back.

“If you touched her, you will regret it.” Gustus growls at the person in front of him.

The room grows tense as the unwelcome guest laughs and steps forward. Lincoln blocks their path immediately straightening himself to his full height prepared for what's to come.

“I'm fine,” Indra grunts and walks towards the phone.

“That's unnecessary, I'm only here to talk.” They back up a step when Lincoln steps closer to them. “I want my company and my house back, it's not yours to keep Alex.”

“That's NOT my name and everything is legally mine whether you like it or not,” Lexa growls. “I suggest you leave before the police arrive and find out you faked your death.”

“There's no legal document that states that I'm dead. They would have no reason to hold me.” The laugh that accompanies the words cause a chill to run down Lexa's spine but she doesn't move an inch.

Feeling Clarke's hand on her back, her body tenses ready to protect her fiancée and unborn children.

“Nothing is yours, we have the paperwork stating that Anya and I are the rightful owners of the Polis Enterprises and there's nothing you can do about it, Titus.” Lexa is furious at the ghost from her past standing in front of her very much alive.

“The paperwork? How did you?” Titus stutters as he steps forward running into Lincolns unmoving form. “My parents started that company and it is rightfully mine!”

“No, it's not.” Anya says stepping beside Lexa. “Their will left it to us and there's nothing you can do about it.”

“I want my company and my house, NOW!” Titus yells, face red with anger.

“The house isn't yours either. Karen left that in the will to someone else and you aren't mentioned anywhere in it. Since your name wasn't on the deed, you can't contest that either.” Indra said coming to stand in front of the three girls.

“We were married, I paid for that house.” Titus said furiously.

“Then you shouldn't have died or disappeared.” Jake was now standing next to Indra with Gustus finalizing a solid barrier between the girls and Titus.

“I had to leave, she planned everything. She wouldn't leave me to come back with nothing.” Titus stuttered stepping back when Lincoln growled and took another step forward.

Looking at Titus now, Lexa felt underwhelmed by his appearance. Growing up the thought of him terrified her and plagued her with nightmares. The person in front of her looked malnourished and frail in comparison. Lexa pulled away from Clarke's grasp and walked around the bodies in front of her. Standing to her full height between Lincoln and the man that once tormented her, Lexa began to speak.

"Why do you want everything all of a sudden?”

Titus huffed and opened his mouth.

“There's something you don't want me to find so tell me what it is.” Lexa continued before he could speak. “Does it have anything to do with the A.L.I.E. program?”

Titus’s eyes grew wide before rage filled his features. Lexa watched as he moved to attack and stepped to the side before his fist could contact her face. Lincoln had Titus on the ground before he could make another move to attack her.

"You ungrateful bastard, we gave you everything and you have the audacity to try and strip me of all that is mine.” Titus yelled as two police officers entered the house. “None of it belongs to you! If you've ruined all of our hard work I will kill you and everyone you love.”

Lexa saw red and started to walk towards the man now on his feet in handcuffs. She felt Gustus wrap an arm around her and tug her backwards.

“Think of your children, think of Clarke.” Gustus spoke gently into her ear attempting to calm her down.

Lexa stood back and watched as the cops took Titus out of the house. Anger coursed through her veins and she focused on her fiancé and their kids as she took deep breaths.

**Clarke**

“I thought he was dead, Anya!” Lexa was screaming now that the house was free of children.

Clarke knowing she would need to focus on Lexa, sent the kids with Octavia and Lincoln.

“So did I, I went to his funeral.” Anya whispered, eyes falling to the ground.

“Did you ever see his body?” Lexa asked.

“No, Karen said she had him cremated.” Anya responded, “she told me he died of a heart attack and I believed her.”

“You saw her body though, right?” Clarke could see Lexa's brow twitch in anger as she continued questioning her twin.

“Yes, it was a bloody mess but I'm positive she's gone.”

“Let’s just take tonight to cool off.” Indra spoke up interrupting the girls. “Most of us have to work tomorrow but we can get together after and figure out what to do next.”

Clarke pulled on Lexa's hand as everyone began to walk to the door. After exchanging goodbyes with the others, Clarke climbed into the truck with Lexa's help.

_Clarke was walking home from school as fast as she could. The skies were darkening and she wanted to get inside before the rain arrived._

_Rounding the building quickly, she felt her body connect with a solid form. Looking up she saw a face that seemed familiar but ignored it in favor of trying to get home._

_“Sorry, excuse me,” she mumbled trying to step around him and continue her journey._

_A hand tugged her back and she stared up startled._

_“Clarke Griffin,” a gruff voice spoke._

_“Who are you?” Fear started to build in Clarke when she was unable to shake the unwelcome grip on her arm._

_“Titus Light, Alex’s father.” The man spoke not letting her go._

_“I don't know anyone by that name, now if you’ll excuse me…” Clarke trailed off trying to walk away again._

_“Oh yes, what is it my son tells everyone his name is these days? Ahhh…yes, you know him by Lexa.” Titus laughed as Clarke's eyes widened. “I see he's still keeping up this charade and playing dress up.”_

_Clarke narrowed her eyes in confusion but remained silent._

_“I need something from you,” Titus continued. “I need you to give him a message.”_

_“I doubt she wants to hear anything you have to say,” Clarke said through gritted teeth._

_"My son is not now nor will he ever be a she!” Titus’s voice rose in anger and he gripped Clarke’s arm tighter pulling her closer to him. “You will deliver him a message for me or you will be sorry.”_

_“Let her go,” a voice growled from behind Clarke._

_Clarke her head and saw Lexa standing with Lincoln and Anya. She could see the scared look in Lexa’s eyes but her face held barely controlled rage._

_"I don't care what you have to say to me, I don’t want to hear it.” Lexa spoke again stepping closer to Clarke and taking her hand pulling her behind her._

_“You will NOT speak to me that way!” Titus yelled as he punched Lexa in the gut._

_Clarke let out a gasp and reached for Lexa but felt herself being pushed back into Lincoln. Lincoln quickly moved Clarke to stand with Anya before lunging forward to stop Titus. Titus hit Lexa again, this time in the face, before Lincoln tackled him to the ground._

_"What's going on here?” Clarke turned to see her dad jumping out of his car._

_“He says he's their dad,” Clarke stuttered watching in horror as Lincoln attempted to keep Titus on the ground._

_“Kids get in the car,” Jake said walking over to Lincoln and Titus._

_Clarke and Anya scrambled to help Lexa off the ground. Lincoln easily picked her up and the four of them piled into the waiting car. Anya sat in front while Clarke, Lincoln, and Lexa sat in the back._

_Pulling Lexa's head into her lap, Clarke attempted to drown out the angry voices from outside the car. Anya turned on the radio after handing Clarke napkins. Clarke cleaned up the blood on Lexa's face before pressing down on her lip hoping to stop the bleeding._

_The drivers door opened and closed when Jake jumped in quickly before taking off._

_“I think she needs stitches,” Clarke voiced her concern._

_Jake turned on to the main street in the direction of the hospital._

_“I'm fine,” Lexa huffed._

_“Stop being stubborn,” Lincoln said._

_Clarke remained silent as she fussed over Lexa._

_“What did he say to you, Clarke?” Lexa asked looking up into her eyes._

_“A lot of things before telling me he wanted me to deliver you a message.” Clarke massaged her fingers through Lexa's hair. “Who was that?”_

_“Anya and my’s biological father,” Lexa sighed._

_Clarke tried to hold in her shock as she focused on the green orbs staring up at her._

_“Indra and Gustus took us in when we were 7 and adopted us a couple years later.” Anya spoke up, “we don't talk about it much.”_

_Clarke nodded and continued rubbing Lexa's head. As they drove, Clarke watched the rain start to fall._

_“We’re here,” Jake said._

_“I'll call mom and dad,” Lincoln said getting out of the car._

_As everyone walked into the hospital, Clarke felt Lexa's hand grip on to her tightly. They sat together in a corner away from the others as they waited for Jake to find Abby._

_“I didn't tell you because I don't like thinking about it,” Lexa said._

_“You don't have to tell me anything you're not comfortable with,” Clarke replied._

_“I want to, it's just not the best memories.”_

_“He called you Alex and said you were his son.” Clarke could feel Lexa tense beside her and rubbed soothing circles over her hand with her thumb._

_“I…I was born different,” Lexa spoke in a shakey voice. “I know we've been friends for over a year now it's just not easy to talk about.”_

_“It's okay, you don't have to tell me.”_

_“I want to. I want to tell you everything, Clarke.” Lexa sighed and laid her head on Clarke's shoulder. “I was born Alexander Light …”_

_Clarke remained silent as she listened to Lexa's story of her childhood before becoming a Woods._

_“I understand if you don't want to be friends anymore,” Lexa said sitting up and staring at the ground._

_“Why wouldn't I want to be your friend?” Clarke asked pulling the girl back into her arms._

_“Because I lied to you. Because I'm a freak of nature,” Lexa said sadly._

_“I don't care that you didn't tell me before but I'm glad you did now.” Clarke turned her head to look at Lexa. “You're not a freak, you're my best friend, and you're a beautiful girl.”_

_Clarke smiled at the girl and squeezed her hand._

“Are you okay?” Lexa asked standing next to Clarke ready to help her out of the truck.

“Sorry, I was lost in thought.” Clarke allowed Lexa to help her out but pulled her in for a hug once she was standing. “Let’s go get ready for bed.”

Lexa nodded and guided them into the house and up the stairs after locking up. The two girls completed their night routine exchanging gentle caresses and kisses throughout the process.

Finally cuddling in bed, Clarke placed a hard kiss on the other girl's lips. Clarke's hands roamed Lexa's abs as she thought before she slipped one hand into her boxers.

“Do you remember when you first told me about your cock?” Clarke asked lightly stroking Lexa.

“I was terrified you wouldn't be friends with me anymore,” Lexa gasped kissing Clarke hard.

“I told you that you were a beautiful girl and I still think you are. Don't ever let anyone make you feel less than gorgeous.” Clarke kissed Lexa again when she felt the tension begin to leave Lexa's body.

Clarke's hand released Lexa when she felt precum on her hand. Lexa groaned and pushed her hips forward for more contact. Bringing her hand up to her mouth, Clarke licked it clean before kissing Lexa hard.

"I want to make you feel good, baby.” Clarke moaned against the other girl's lips.

“You always make me feel good,” Lexa replied with another kiss.

“I can't get on my knees for you anymore and I want you in my mouth.” Clarke felt the shudder run through Lexa at her words.

Lexa stood from the bed removing her boxers and shirt before reaching to remove Clarke’s shirt.

“No, tonight's about you.” Clarke pulled herself up and sat on the edge of the bed leaning over to kiss Lexa's abs.

Tracing the hard lines of Lexa's stomach, Clarke worked her way down. Stopping to leave a mark under Lexa's belly button, Clarke continued her journey. Using her tongue to run down Lexa's hard shaft, Clarke moaned when she tasted more precum on her lips.

Wrapping her mouth around Lexa, Clarke sucked hard making Lexa moan above her. She grabbed the girl's hands and guided them onto her head before pushing her head down and taking Lexa further into her mouth. As soon as her nose touched Lexa's body, she swallowed and felt Lexa twitch with excitement.

“Fuck,” Lexa moaned clenching her fists in Clarke's hair.

The reaction made Clarke moan as she moved her head back to the tip of Lexa's cock. Her hand took over for her mouth as she looked up into lustful eyes.

After being lost in each other's gaze for a few minutes, Clarke continued her slow pace with her mouth. Bobbing her head up and down and swallowing Lexa, Clarke moved her hands up to tug on hardened nipples.

Lexa's hips pushed herself deeper into Clarke's mouth and Clarke took a deep breath knowing how close the other girl was. Lexa's hands in her hair started to control the pace trying and failing to keep things slow as she chased her orgasm. Clarke moved one hand down to massage Lexa's balls knowing it always forced the girl over the edge.

After a few more pumps, Lexa came with a loud moan releasing down Clarke's throat. Clarke swallowed all that she could but felt some of it spill out of her corners of her mouth. When she felt Lexa begin to soften, she pulled her head back and used a thumb to wipe her mouth.

“Mmmm,” Clarke moaned licking her thumb clean.

Looking up, Clarke’s breath hitched as glossy emerald eyes gazed lovingly at her. Before she knew it, lips were attached to hers and her shirt was being tugged over her head. Her underwear were the next to go as Lexa clumsily undressed her while she kissed her hard and pushed her gently to the mattress.

“I just wanted to make you feel good Lexa, I'm okay.” Clarke groaned when teeth clamped down on her nipple and fingers stroked her wet folds.

“You did and now I want all of you,” Lexa groaned when she entered Clarke with two fingers. “You feel so good, love.”

“No,” Clarke whimpered when Lexa's fingers pulled out of her after a few well placed strokes hit her spot.

Clarke felt Lexa slip into her before Lexa's hands were on her breasts.

“Yes,” Clarke moaned. “More, please baby.”

Lexa's pace didn't speed up but she bent over Clarke awkwardly to kiss her hard. When Lexa stood back up, she slid deeper into Clarke making the girl squirm.

Fingers tugged at her nipples as her orgasm was built up slowly. This wasn't what Clarke had in mind for tonight but she wasn't going to complain as Lexa slowly brought her closer and closer to the edge.

Clarke felt the familiar coil in her stomach as Lexa hit her spot with a hard thrust. Suddenly, Clarke came hard releasing all of her stress. Lexa pushed herself deeper into Clarke, her cock pressing harder onto Clarke's spot making Clarke's walls spasm.

A second orgasm washed over her before the first had ended and Lexa's hips picked up the pace again. Clarke could see the warning signs of Lexa's orgasm on her face. Lexa's cock buried itself deep inside of her as fingers pushed down on her clit and Clarke screamed out Lexa's name when she felt another orgasm wash over her as Lexa came inside of her.

“Fuck. Baby,” Clarke gasped when she felt herself shaking from the orgasm that had taken over her.

“I'm right here, love.” Lexa’s hands massaged her body helping her calm down from the high she was on.

When Clarke's body finally relaxed, Lexa pulled herself out of Clarke causing Clarke to moan as a smaller orgasm washed over her. Lexa bent down kissing Clarke before she walked into the bathroom to clean up.

When Lexa returned with a wet wash cloth, she cleaned Clarke gently while kissing her softly. Once she threw the cloth into the hamper, she helped Clarke into the bed and under the covers. The two exchanged kisses and whispered words of love as they forgot about the day and drifted off to sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Only one of you guessed Titus which actually surprised me cause I never went into detail on his death.
> 
> I know it was short but it's about 2:30am here and I'm falling asleep writing. I wanted to stop being a little shit and give you the answers to the cliffhanger before I slept.
> 
> **Feed the Beast**


	25. Just Fluff

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Its so fluffy, I'm gonna die."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I own nothing.
> 
> All mistakes are mine.
> 
> Tumblr - ImaginationTransport
> 
> I have no idea what I'm doing in my real life but I've been gone too damn long. I'm kind of lost in my personal life at the moment so I'm sorry for that. Usually I'm just lazy but currently I'm just a fucking mess tbh. Depression and anxiety have a strong grasp on me and it's a disaster in my head.
> 
> This chapter is a bit short and unedited because I wanted to get back into the swing of writing but have to leave here soon. If there are mistakes please let me know. I'm sorry I've been all fucked up and not writing and I'm sorry this was short.

**Lexa**

Lexa was laying on the couch with Ontari on her chest watching Anastasia. Clarke would be home any moment with the boys and the two girls were enjoying the quiet while they could.

"Can we get a puppy?” Ontari asked suddenly.

"Ask mommy when she gets home,” Lexa deferred unable to say no.

“Ask me what?” Clarke’s voice rang through the room.

The two boys ran into the room jumping onto Lexa’s legs and crawled up so all three kids were laying in her arms. With a chuckle, Lexa pulled the kids closer to the back of the couch so they wouldn't fall off the couch.

“Can we get a puppy?” Ontari asked again smiling up at Clarke.

Lexa watched the shock play out on Clarke’s features as she sat down at the end of the couch.

"I…Well…Umm…” Clarke stammered unable to form a sentence.

“I want a puppy,” Xander pouted.

“Can he be black?” Aden asked.

“He? Who says it would be a boy?” Lexa tickled Aden’s side.

“Please mommy,” Ontari produced her best pout staring directly at Clarke.

Lexa waited for the response knowing that it was unlikely that Clarke would agree.

“We can get a puppy,” Clarke started but was interrupted by the kids cheering. “IF and only if you four are responsible for it. That means you guys walk it, clean up after it, and feed it.”

Lexa’s eyes widened as she stared into mischievous eyes. Lexa’s hands quickly covered her cock as the kids jumped up on her bouncing over to hug Clarke.

“Can we go now?” Ontari asked smiling brightly.

“That's up to mama, she's in charge of all things puppy related.”

“But…” Lexa was now stumbling over her words shocked that Clarke had agreed so easily.

Four sets of eyes stared at her expectantly as she stood up from the couch.

“Fine,” Lexa huffed in exasperation. “I get to choose the breed.”

Three pairs of feet ran towards the door screaming in excitement as Lexa helped Clarke off the couch.

…

“For someone who doesn't want anything to do with a dog, you certainly got more than enough stuff for him.” Lexa said bringing in the last of the dog toys and furniture.

“The more he has the less likely he will be to eat my things,” Clarke sighed.

“Does he really need 20 tennis balls though?”

“Our backyard is massive, I'm sure the kids have already lost one playing with him now.”

Lexa sat down behind Clarke wrapping her arms around her. Clarke leaned back into the embrace sighing contentedly.

“He’s potty trained right?” Clarke asked suddenly.

“He will have to get used to the house but he's three so I’d assume so,” Lexa shut her eyes and laid back on the couch.

The sound of the back door opening and closing was all the warning she got before her face was being licked by a black lab.

“Hypnos,” Lexa chuckled pushing the dog back. “No licking, please.”

“Mama can we take Hypnos on a walk now?” Ontari asked leaning over and hugging the dog.

“Sure,” Lexa sat up extricating herself from Clarke.

Lexa pulled out the leash and attached it to the dogs collar.

“Are you two coming?” Lexa asked the boys who were sitting with Clarke watching Toy Story.

When the boys didn't respond, Lexa shook her head and looked at Ontari.

“I guess it's just us this time,” Lexa said walking into the evening air with Ontari by her side.

As they walked, Ontari talked about her week at the local summer day camp. They walked along the street, stopping only when Hypnos decided to mark a tree.

“Mama, who is that?” Ontari pointed across the street when they reached their driveway.

Lexa looked up in the direction Ontari was pointing but the cars tinted windows didn't allow her to see inside of it.

“Probably a neighbors friend,” Lexa shrugged. “Why don't you go inside and I'll be there in a minute.”

When Ontari closed the front door, Lexa turned and walked towards the unknown car. Just before she reached it, the car took off and drove down the street. Staring at it as it drove away, Lexa noticed that it didn't have a license plate and felt an uneasiness settle in her stomach.

After staring down the street for a few moments, Lexa walked back to the house with Hypnos.

“Hey, what took you so long?” Clarke called from the kitchen.

“I'll tell you later,” Lexa said taking the leash off the dog.

Lexa watched quietly as everyone sat at the table eating and talking happily. She put on her best face smiling and joking with the kids but in the back of her mind she couldn't shake the question, _who was in the unmarked car?_

**Clarke**

Clarke was uncomfortable as she laid in bed trying to sleep. Every position she tried to move into was painful on some part of her body. With an exasperated sigh, Clarke finally rolled her back half on top of Lexa.

Feeling hands press against her stomach, Clarke finally relaxed. Tension left her muscles as Lexa rubbed her swollen belly. As hands wandered to her sides and down her back, Clarke felt sleep starting to pull at her.

Kisses were peppered against her skin and darkness began to overtake her. The gentle caresses faded away and Clarke finally gave into her exhaustion.

When Clarke woke up, she felt a warmness on her back. Turning over to look at the figure, she realized Hypnos had joined her in her slumber.

“You're not supposed to be in the bed,” Clarke chuckled as she scratched behind his ears.

The dog whimpered and rested his head on her belly closing his eyes again. The two laid in silence as Clarke attempted to wake up. Hearing the door open, Hypnos raised his head but laid it back down again uninterested by the intruder.

Feeling a body wrap around her back, Clarke leaned back into the embrace.

“I see you've made a friend,” Lexa said into her ear.

“Not by choice, someone let him into our bed knowing he's not supposed to be in it.” Clarke responded rubbing the dogs back.

“Must have been one of the kids,” Lexa said kissing her neck.

“It's way too quiet, where are they?”

“Anya just picked them up. She said something about aunts being more fun to spend a Sunday with.”

“So it's just us?”

“And Hypnos,” Lexa's lips continued their exploration of her neck.

“But he can stay here while we go out,” Clarke murmured.

“Where are we going?”

“Shopping.”

“No.”

“Yes.”

“No.”

“Yes.”

“Why?”

“We need baby clothes.”

“That's what the baby shower is for.”

“We also need to do the registry.”

“That's what the internet is for.”

“Please,” Clarke asked flipping over to face Lexa. Her breath hitched slightly as she looked into emerald eyes.

“It's not fair,” Lexa kissed her lips gently. “Nobody should be this beautiful when they first wake up.”

Clarke blushed as she kissed the brunette.

“We can go shopping after brunch,” Lexa sighed.

“Thank you. Now help me into the bathroom.” Clarke pushed Lexa back as she stretched out.

“Feeling like a princess today?” Lexa laughed pulling Clarke out of bed.

“I'm your princess every day,” Clarke smiled kissing Lexa before walking to the bathroom.

Clarke felt Hypnos brush against her leg when she started her morning routine. The dog stayed by her side constantly until she was getting into the shower. Lexa slipped in behind her and began washing her hair.

“That dog is worse than Xander was before you came back,” Clarke groaned.

“Shhh he can hear you,” Lexa replied.

“He's a dog, he doesn't know what I'm saying,” Clarke huffed.

“He has feelings too.” Lexa continued massaging Clarke's head.

“The agreement was that you and the kids take care of the dog and still he follows me around.”

“He loves you and wants to protect you.”

Clarke remained silent allowing Lexa to wash her. When finished in the shower, Lexa dried her and helped her get dressed. Clarke walked downstairs with Hypnos and went into the kitchen. Knowing Lexa would be upstairs for a few minutes, she sneaked him a treat before heating up tea for herself.

Picking up her sketch pad and sitting at the kitchen table, Clarke began to draw while she waited. Hypnos laid down at her feet snuggling against her legs.

Lost in her drawing, Clarke didn't notice when Lexa joined her at the table. The soft growl from the dog alerted her to the presence of the other girl. Glaring at the dog, she watched as he walked towards the front door and his growl intensified.

Clarke unable to see the dog looked at Lexa in confusion. Seeing the other girl stand up and walk away with a shrug, she listened as Lexa talked to Hypnos by the front door. When Lexa returned after letting the dog into the backyard, she hugged Clarke closely.

“I didn't see anything unusual in the front, must have been a cat or something.” Lexa kissed Clarke's forehead before sitting down. “So what's on the agenda today?”

“Food and shopping,” Clarke smiled when Lexa groaned.

“We should get going,” Lexa stood back up and held out her hand.

“Take care of your dog while I clean up and we can go,” Clarke stood up with Lexa's help.

“ _My_ dog?” Lexa glared playfully.

“Yes, _your_ dog.” Clarke smiled cleaning up the table.

Clarke chuckled to herself when she heard Lexa grumbling. After cleaning up her small mess, Clarke walked into the living room where Lexa was waiting for her.

…

“Is that the car from yesterday?” Clarke asked Lexa when they parked in the driveway.

“Yep.” Clarke saw Lexa's jaw tighten. “Let me help you in the house before I unload everything.”

Clarke waited for Lexa to come around the car staring in the review mirror at the black car sitting across the street. She jumped slightly when her door opened and turned her head to see the smiling brunette. With a roll of her eyes, Clarke grabbed Lexa's hand and allowed her to help her down.

Ignoring the chill that ran down her spine, Clarke walked to the front door to unlock it while Lexa grabbed the first batch of shopping bags. Walking into the house, Clarke was greeted by an excited dog wagging his tail.

“Come on,” Clarke said walking to the kitchen. Hearing Lexa walk back outside, Clarke quickly snuck Hypnos a treat before scratching at his head.

Hypnos followed her into the living room and jumped on the couch next to her when she sat down.

“You're not supposed to be on the furniture,” Clarke glared as the dog settled his head into her lap. “Fine, just this once.”

Clarke turned on the TV and began pet the dog that was in her lap. Hearing Lexa take things upstairs, Clarke settled back onto the couch closing her eyes.

When Clarke opened her eyes again, it was because Hypnos was growling in her lap.

“Lexa,” Clarke called out.

“It's just Anya and the kids,” Lexa said kissing her cheek.

“Why are you growling so much?” Clarke asked scratching the dogs head.

A few minutes later, Ontari laid into her side with her arms around Hypnos. Xander sat in Anya's lap in the recliner and Aden sat in Lexa's on the other end of the sofa. Clarke listened to the kids as they recounted the days events.

“Aunt Anya let us share a funnel cake before we came home,” Ontari announced proudly.

“They weren't supposed to know that part,” Anya whispered conspiratorially.

“Oops,” Ontari giggled.

“I met Snoopy and we wode the train,” Aden exclaimed.

“Rode, monkey. You rode the train,” Lexa corrected gently.

Aden blushed into Lexa’s chest and before he continued speaking.

“The bad guys tried to get on but they got caught,” he said proudly.

“Oh ya? So you enjoyed Knotts?” Clarke asked the kids.

The kids replied with excitement and more stories about their day while the adults listened. After an hour, Anya stood to leave and Lexa walked her out.

“Mommy,” Xander said sitting down next to her. “I missed you today.”

“I missed you too,” Clarke smiled and kissed him on the cheek. “What do you want to do tonight?”

“I want to paint,” Xander said cuddling into her side.

“Aden, Ontari, and I are going to take Hypnos out for a walk.” Lexa said from behind Clarke.

Hypnos raised his head hearing his name but settled back into Clarke's lap.

“Come on, it's time for a walk.” Lexa cooed at the dog trying to get him to move.

Xander and Aden laughed at Lexa's failed attempts to get the dog to move. Clarke pushed herself from the couch with a grunt and walked into the kitchen. Grabbing a few treats, she walked back into the living room with the dog following closely behind her the entire time.

“Give him these and he will follow you,” Clarke said handing over the treats. “Come on Xander, let’s paint.”

Clarke began grabbing the children's paint materials with Xander's help as they talked. When they finished laying everything out, Clarke sat beside Xander at the table.

“What are we painting?” Clarke asked helping him put an old shirt over his clothes in case paint got on him.

“It's a surprise,” Xander whispered dipping a paint brush into black paint.

“Do you want my help?” Clarke asked watching the boy drawing slowly onto his paper.

“No,” Xander looked up. “You draw your own, no peaking.”

Clarke laughed and began to outline her own painting. The two worked in silence both focused on their own work. Occasionally, Clarke tried to engage the young boy but he wasn't paying much attention and she gave up content to just be together.

After an hour, Clarke heard three pairs of feet and a dog come into the house.

“How's it going?” Clarke asked Xander looking up see his progress.

“You can't look yet,” Xander covered her eyes.

“Okay, I won't look,” Clarke dropped her eyes back to her own paper.

She felt Hypnos lay down at her feet and glared down at him. She wasn't sure why the dog insisted on sitting by her constantly when everyone else wanted to play with him.

“Go play with your mama,” Clarke said staring at the dog.

He lifted his head at her voice but returned to his position with a huff. Clarke rolled her eyes and continued to paint but was unable to focus. She sat there thinking about Xander and wondering what he was doing beside her.

“Mommy,” Xander said breaking her from her thoughts. “I'm done.”

Clarke looked up with a smile on her face waiting to see the young boys painting. When he held it up, Clarke tried to figure out what he had painted. For a three year old, the painting wasn't too bad. Clarke found herself feeling prideful as she realized it was a painting of their family at the park with Hypnos.

“That's me and Aden and Ontari and Mama and you with the babies in your tummy. Here's Hypnos laying on your feet because he likes it there.” Xander said smiling.

Clarke felt her eyes filling with tears as she looked into his green eyes.

“It's perfect,” Clarke leaned over to hug him. “After this drys, why don't we put it on the fridge?”

Xander jumped up from his seat running into the living room. Clarke chuckled as she heard him yelling out to Lexa in excitement. Clarke continued working on her own painting with Hypnos at her feet listening to the sounds of her family playing in the living room.

“Mommy, can I paint too?” Clarke looked up to see Aden standing beside her with Xander's shirt in her hand.

Grabbing the shirt, Clarke put it over his head and patted the seat beside her. She smiled watching him climb into the seat and look at everything in front of him. Sitting her own drawing to the side next to Xander's, Clarke stood up to grab new paper.

“Have you painted before?” Clarke asked when she sat back down.

Aden shook his head and stared at her with wide eyes.

“Well, what do you want to paint?” Clarke rubbed his back.

“Spider-Man,” Aden whispered.

“Would you like me to draw him and you can paint him?” Clarke pulled the boy closer as she took a pencil and began to outline his favorite superhero.

Clarke drew until Aden was content with what he saw.

“Take the black paint and draw over the lines, like this.” Clarke showed Aden how to cover the lines before helping him hold the paint brush on his own.

Over the next hour, Clarke helped Aden as he painted for the first time. Looking up at the time, Clarke noticed it was close to bedtime.

“You did great Aden,” Clarke praised the young boy.

“Xander was right, that was fun. Look mama,” Aden looked up when Lexa entered the room.

“Wow, are you sure that's your first time painting?” Lexa questioned with a smile.

“Yep. Mommy helped me though,” Aden smiled shyly.

“Pretty soon, you won't need help at all.” Lexa ruffled the boys hair as Clarke started to clean up. “Its bath time, monkey. Every one else is already clean so let's go get ready for story time.”

“Okay. Thank you,” Aden said throwing his arms around Clarke before running out of the room.

“The other two are in our bed when if you want to go with them. I can clean up later,” Lexa kissed Clarke softly.

Clarke wrapped her arms around Lexa's neck and deepened the kiss.

“Mama, its bath time!” Aden yelled through the intercom.

Lexa stood up straight winking at Clarke before she left the room. Standing from the table with a shake of her head, Clarke decided to clean up the mess in front of her. While putting away supplies and cleaning off brushes, Clarke heard Hypnos growl and run back towards the front door.

The sharp bark startled Clarke and she went to check on the dog. He moved in a protective stance in front of her as she approached the door. Clarke looked out of the eye hole in the door but saw nothing. Moving the curtains of the front window, Clarke looked out but couldn't find anything out of place.

Looking across the street, Clarke saw a car pass by but couldn't see what kind of car it was in the dark. Letting Hypnos into the backyard to use the bathroom, Clarke returned to the kitchen and finished cleaning the brushes.

When she was done, Clarke let Hypnos back into the house and locked up with him at her heel. When she was finally done, she walked upstairs and into her bedroom where Lexa was sitting down getting ready to read to the kids.

“Just in time,” Lexa smiled up at her.

Clarke climbed into bed next to Xander and laid back to listen to Lexa's story. As she laid there, Clarke had one thought on her mind. _Who's car was that?_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Getting a dog is not this simple, especially if you get rescue dogs but fuck it this is my AU.
> 
> If you can guess the reason for the name Hypnos (without googling) before the next chapter is up, I'll give you a shout out.
> 
>  
> 
> **Feed the Beast**


	26. A Series of Unfortunate Events

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shit gets real, real quick.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I own nothing.
> 
> All mistakes are mine.
> 
> Tumblr - ImaginationTransport
> 
> Special shot out to Becca, BluDrag0n, and Demadrogue. I’m proud of all of you for being so damn knowledgeable.
> 
> Becca, BluDrag0n, and Demadrogue guessed that Hypnos is the God of sleep in Greek mythology. While you're all right to a degree and deserve a shot out for knowing who he is, you’re slightly wrong. Hypnos is named after the God of sleep but the reason he is named after him is because Hypnos was the son of Nyx who is the God of night. I chose the God of night because Hypnos is black. I didn’t use Nyx cause Nyx was a female.
> 
> It's been a trying time and I just started school so please be patient with me. I’m not sure how many chapters I have left in me for this fic. I may be ending it in a few chapters and making it into a series. I haven’t decided if I will continue it or not but I probably wouldn’t start the sequel until summer. I’m so inundated with school work right now that my head is spinning off. I’m not going to just stop this either but it may take me a little time to pump out chapters. I’ll keep you posted on my Tumblr when things are happening.
> 
> So here it is, the chapter that I consider the climax of the story. It’s fucking dramatic and I’m really hoping I did it justice since it’s almost 540am for me. If I made any mistakes let me know so I can fix them. Editing with blurry eyes isn’t always the best.
> 
>  
> 
> **  
> _Pay attention to the bold italics because there is quiet a few time switches in this chapter_  
>  **
> 
>  
> 
>  **Warning:** Mentions of transphobic physical abuse including rape to an OC. I am going to try and make this minimally detailed as not to trigger anyone but I can’t leave out all of it. RAPE AND PHYSICAL ABUSE WILL NOT BE DETAILED it will only be acknowledged that it happened. However, what happened afterwards will be talked about.

**Lexa**

Darkness surrounded her and all that could be heard was the drip from a leaky faucet. The stench of the muggy room turned her stomach and she had to breathe through her mouth in hopes that she wouldn’t throw up on herself.

Lexa searched her memory trying to figure out where she was and how she got here. The ropes digging into her skin as she shifted in the chair proved to her that she wasn’t here by choice. The last thing she remembered was Clarke and the kids walking into the house while she pulled the gifts from back of her truck.

Alarm bells rang through her head as fear coursed through her veins. Lexa struggled to break free from her restraints so that she could go and make sure her family was okay. She wouldn’t die today, not like this. She wouldn’t die without knowing her family was safe.

Hearing the sound of a door open behind her, Lexa attempted to turn her head and see the intruder. Hearing a gun cock behind her head, Lexa thought back on the last time she saw the smiling faces of her family.

**_36 hours earlier_ **

“Clarke, this is ridiculous. Who has a baby shower at a country club?” Lexa whined.

“Babe, we need the room.” Clarke continued doing her hair without turning to look at Lexa.

“We have more than enough room here and here is free.”

“Here means we have to do all the work and I want to be able to relax without worrying about a house full of guests.”

Lexa huffed at the amused giggle Ontari let out from in front of her. Lexa continued braiding the girls hair while she brooded over having to dress up for a baby shower.

“Go get your brothers please and start getting ready.” Lexa said kissing Ontari on the cheek before she ran off.

Walking into the bathroom, Lexa slid her arms around Clarke’s waist rubbing her now 35 week baby bump.

“They will be here soon, I can’t believe how fast your pregnancy went.” Lexa kissed Clarke on the back of the neck.

“Fast? I need them out as soon as possible. I love them dearly but they are exhausting me.” Clarke turned in Lexa’s arms. Snaking her arms around Lexa’s neck, Clarke leaned in and connected their lips.

“Eww Mama,” Xander let out a whine entering the bathroom.

“Come on, lets get your hair done so we can get you two dressed.” Lexa picked both boys up and sat them on the counter. She started her own hair and makeup while Clarke styled the boys hair.

“You both need a hair cut,” Clarke said as she struggled to get Aden’s hair to spike properly.

“We can all get our hair done Monday, I’ll make an appointment.” Lexa said as she finished braiding her hair in a style similar to Ontari’s.

“I don’t want it cut off,” Xander whined.

“Just a trim, you can keep growing it.” Clarke said as she switched to style his hair.

“Hey Monkey, your clothes are laid out on my side of the bed. Start getting ready and I’ll help you finish when I’m done.” Lexa said setting the young boy on the ground before starting her makeup.

The young boy rushed out of the room to get ready. Lexa listened to Xander and Clarke talk as she continued getting ready. Despite her protests of having the baby shower at an overpriced country club, she couldn't wait to celebrate the newest additions to their family.

“Xander don’t jump --“ Clarke let out an exasperated sigh as Xander ignored her and jumped off the counter.

“Your clothes are on Mommy’s side of the bed, I’m almost done.” Lexa yelled as he raced out of the room.

“He’s going to break something one day,” Clarke groaned turning to start her makeup.

“Probably, but it’s okay; he’ll recover.” Lexa began to clean up her mess humming the song that had been stuck in her head all morning. “With the energy these kids have, they will probably all break something eventually.”

“That’s reassuring,” Clarke stated with an eye roll.

Lexa chuckled and walked out of the bathroom.

Aden sat on the bed staring at his shoes with his shirt still unbuttoned.

“Hey Monkey,” Lexa said leaning down to tie his shoes.

Aden smiled up at her but remained quiet as she helped him finish getting ready. Lex noticed over the last few days, the young boy had been quiet but decided not to push him. When he wasn't playing with Xander, he was cuddling with Clarke and Hypnos.

As if reading her thoughts, Hypnos came out of the bathroom and jumped on the bed laying his head in Aden’s lap. Aden began to pet the dog with a soft smile on his face.

"Mama, I can't get my zipper up,” Ontari said loudly as she walked back into the room.

“Come into the bathroom sweetheart,” Clarke called out.

“All done, you can watch TV in here while we finish up.” Lexa stood up and walked to Xander’s side of the bed helping him finish getting ready.

Looking at her watch, Lexa noticed it was almost time to go.

“Little One, put Hydros outside so he can use the bathroom before we go, please.” Lexa rushed into the closet to slip her dress on. It wasn’t often Lexa wore dresses now but she wanted to look good for this occasion.

“Don’t you both look handsome,” she heard Clarke exclaim from the bedroom.

“Thank you,” both boys replied.

“You look amazing,” Clarke said behind her.

Turning around as she smoothed the wrinkles on her dress, Lexa felt the air leave her lungs.

“Have you looked in the mirror? You’re stunning.” Lexa’s eyes wondered Clarke’s figure stopping to admire the generous cleavage that spilled from the sundress Clarke was wearing. Lexa tilted her head capturing Clarke in a soft kiss before slipping into her shoes.

The pair walked out hand in hand, stopping to turn off the TV and lead the boys out of the room. When they finally had everything ready to go and all the kids in the truck, Lexa put Hypnos back in the house and locked up.

On the drive, Lexa listened to Clarke give the kids instructions on how they were to behave. Rubbing Clarke’s leg, Lexa navigated the streets with ease. The drive was only twenty minutes and the family arrived just in time.

Picking up Aden, she noticed the slight frown on his face.

“Hey we will meet you in there,” Lexa said softly to Clarke.

With a nod, Clarke reached out for the other two children’s hands and walked away.

“What's going on Monkey?” Lexa asked rubbing his back.

“Nothing,” Aden shrugged looking down.

“You know you can tell us anything right?” Lexa watched Aden nod still looking at the ground.

“Why have you been so quiet lately?” Lexa continued to probe.

“The man said he was going to take you from us.” Aden said as tears began to fall from his eyes.

“What man?”

“The man that went to Grandpa and Grandma’s.”

Lexa struggled to keep her face calm so she wouldn’t alarm the boy in her arms. Wiping tears as they fell, Lexa sighed.

“When did he say that?”

“When we were at the park, I saw him in the bathroom.”

“Why didn’t you tell us then?”

“He said that if I told anyone, he’d take Mommy too.”

Lexa felt the anger rise in her chest but forced herself to stay calm for Aden’s sake. She could deal with all of this when they arrived back home. There was no need to ruin the party or upset Aden more than he already was.

“Listen Monkey. If you ever see him again, you tell us immediately. I am not going anywhere and I won’t let anything happen to your mom or you kids. I promise, I will always protect each of you. Okay?”

“Okay,” Aden smiled weakly but Lexa was relieved that he was despite the situation.

“No more tears,” Lexa cleaned off his face. “Let’s go eat some cake and see what everyone got for the babies!”

"Cake?" Aden's eyes lit up at the mention of the sugary treat.

“Yep, but we have to eat before you get any.”

At Aden’s nod, Lexa locked the truck and walked towards the entrance.

“I love you mama,” Aden sighed curling his head into her chest.

“I love you too,” Lexa kissed his forehead.

**Clarke**

Walking into the room that was covered in decorations, Clarke let out a gasp. Both children, let go of her hands and ran up to Raven who was currently surrounded by a hoard of kids.

“What, no hello for me?” Anya shouted after them.

“Hi,” they yelled in unison as they climbed into Raven’s lap.

Clarke chuckled as Anya scoffed beside her.

“This is amazing,” Clarke said hugging the taller girl.

“I’m glad you like it, but I actually didn’t have anything to do with any of this.” Anya helped Clarke sit down at the table closest to the door.

“Who did?” Clarke was curious who did everything since Anya asked to be in charge.

“I did,” a familiar voice said behind Clarke.

Sighing deeply, Clarke turned around to see her mother.

“I’ll be with the kids,” Anya said as she walked away.

“Clarke I--“ Abby began before she was cut off.

“What are you doing here? Did you really think decorating my baby shower would make me forgive you?” Clarke spoke through gritted teeth trying not to yell and cause a scene.

“Will you please step outside with me so that we can talk? If you want me to leave when we are done, I promise I will.”

Rolling her eyes, Clarke braced herself against the table pushing herself up. Feeling her mothers arms on her back helping her, Clarke tensed but said nothing. Walking towards the sliding doors, Clarke prepared herself mentally for the inevitable fight with her mother. When they reached the tree outside, out of sight from any guests, Clarke turned to glare at Abby.

“Please don’t be mad at Anya. Your dad and I convinced her to let me do all of this for you. I just wanted a chance to be in your life again and apologize for everything.”

“It’s been months, what makes you want to come back now?”

“I miss you, I miss Xander, I miss having my family and I see now how wrong I’ve been.”

Clarke stared in silence at her mother.

“I know that saying I’m sorry isn’t enough and that I need to apologize to Lexa too but I just…I wanted to make sure you knew how much I love you. I tried to call you on your birthday--“

“You mean the day after.”

“Yes, but only because when I went to call you on your birthday I was pulled into emergency surgeries at the hospital. It was a bad day and I didn’t get a chance to call you until it was too late.” Abby looked Clarke in the eyes, “I would never forget your birthday, Clarke.”

“I know that but I’d be lying if I said there wasn’t a part of me that was hurt when you didn’t even send a text.”

“I understand that, I promise it wasn’t intentional. You were on my mind all day, I was just too busy to stop what I was doing.”

“I understand that, but it was still seven months before you even tried to contact me.”

Abby sighed rubbing her face and Clarke felt her anger decrease recognizing the signs of exhaustion in her mothers body language.

“At first, I was intent on being angry at Lexa. I was sure that she would mess up again and you’d come back seeing that I was right. I was angry and I was stubborn and as a result your father and I argued constantly and I lost you and Xander. I thought I was right, I refused to accept that it had anything to do with Lexa being female and everything to do with the fact that she hurt you.”

“She had her reasons, we’ve talked many times about all of it.”

“I know you have, I know she has, but it didn’t change that I was set on her being the reason that everything went to shit between us. I didn’t want to admit that you were right about everything you said. I didn’t want to acknowledge that I was holding out hope that you would end up with a man. Then I found out you were pregnant and I was no longer angry, I was upset that I was missing out on my grandsons life and that I would be missing out on more grandchildren’s lives. And then…” Abby lets out a deep breath and Clarke sees intense pain her eyes.

“And then, what?” Clarke asks feeling slightly fearful of what caused her mother to suddenly struggle.

“Then one day about a month before your birthday, a young woman came into the ER. She had been beaten and brutally raped by three men. She was left for dead in the back of a nightclub and was discovered by a young man who was taking out the trash before going home. At first, she wouldn’t let me examine her and finally when she allowed me to and I discovered she was transgendered. My first thought was of Lexa, who I know is intersex not transgendered, but still I thought of how I would feel if that happened to her. I realized in that moment that I would be devastated if someone had done that to her. I cried after I left the woman’s room and left work early. I told your dad instantly that I had to change because all I was doing was hurting my family with my inability to see past my own ignorance.” Abby stopped to take a breath as tears began to fall down her cheeks. Clarke wiped them silently waiting for Abby to continue speaking.

“I treated you poorly because I didn’t want to accept you for who you were. I treated Lexa poorly because I didn’t want to accept that you were going to end up with a woman and a woman who was born differently just made it that much harder on me. It’s not an excuse for my behavior but it is the reason I behaved that way. I grew up being told daily how wrong it was to be gay and even though it felt okay for others to be gay, I couldn’t find it in me to accept that my daughter was bi. I believed it was my fault that you were and I needed to correct it so I kept trying to set you up with men in hopes that you would change. I see now that nothing I did made you that way, you were born that way. I see now that nothing I could have done would change who you were and I see how wrong I was. After I met the woman in my ER, I decided to start going to therapy to work through it. That’s why I didn’t contact you immediately, I wanted to get help so that I wouldn’t put you through all of that drama again. I have been going once a week since then. I know that saying I’m sorry may never be enough but I want you to know how deeply sorry I am. I need to apologize to Lexa too if she will let me because I was wrong for how I treated her. I was wrong for I behaved. I was wrong for everything I did to the both of you.”

Clarke felt the wetness on her cheeks as she continued to stare at her mother. She could see the sincerity in the other woman's eyes and her heart went out to the woman who her mother came into contact with. Guilt overwhelmed her as she realized a small part of her was thankful for what happened to the woman since it was a catalyst for her mom acknowledging her wrongdoings. Clarke thought over the last few months and how many times she wanted to talk to her mom about the babies growing inside of her. Despite their many differences and obviously tense relationship, Clarke missed her mother. Reaching out her arms, Clarke hugged her mother as best she could.

“I can forgive you but you have to talk to Lexa. I don’t want to keep fighting with you and maybe slowly we can repair our relationship.” Clarke sighed as she felt her mother’s grasp tighten around her.

“There you are,” Lexa’s said as she approached Clarke and Abby.

Clarke knew by the lack of shock in Lexa’s eyes that she knew exactly where Clarke was and only wanted to make sure things were okay.

“Octavia wanted you but I can tell her to wait,” Lexa said beginning to back up.

“Actually Lexa, can I talk to you for a moment before you go back inside?” Abby asked gently.

Clarke smiled at Lexa silently hoping that Lexa would agree. With a nod of her head, Lexa came to stand next to Clarke.

“I’ll let the two of you talk and go see what Octavia needs.” Clarke said excusing herself and walked away. Stopping, she turned back to her mother. “If Lexa agrees, feel free to stay. You can meet the other two additions to the family while you're here.”

“Yes, Aden and Ontari. You’re going to have quite a handful soon,” Abby chuckled.

“I can’t wait,” Lexa said smiling brightly at Clarke.

With a wink, Clarke turned back around and walked through the glass door.

**Lexa**

Once Lexa finished talking to Abby, she felt much more at ease around the woman. With tears falling down their faces, the two had shared a hug that felt more loving than she had ever felt from the older woman before.

When they finally returned to the party, an overly excited Xander ran up to his Nana and jumped into her arms. Lexa smiled at the joy in his eyes when he finally saw her for the first time in almost a year. Introducing Aden and Ontari was easy and Abby took over playing with the children throughout most of the baby shower.

Lexa pulled up to her house feeling exhaustion creep behind her eyes.

Helping Clarke out of the truck and ushering everyone into the house, Lexa walked back to start her first round of trips to collect all the items that various friends and family members gifted to the twins. As she began to pull the first bag out, she heard Hypnos barking from just inside the door. With the shake of her head she grabbed the second bag when suddenly she felt a hand cover her mouth and nose. Lexa started to fight back but suddenly, everything went black.

**_Present Time_ **

The gun pressed into the base of her skull and Lexa forced her body to remain still as the cold of the metal forced a chill through her body.

“I could end it all here and now but what would be the fun in that?” The gruff and familiar voice spoke close to her ear. His breath washed over her skin making it burn as if she had been bathed in acid.

Just as quickly as the gun was placed on her, it was removed. The tall man moved in front of Lexa and her eyes widened in surprise. Really she shouldn’t be surprised that it was her birth father but there was a part of her that didn’t think he would ever go to these extremes.

"The look on your face is priceless, son.” Titus laughed at her as she grit her teeth in effort not to respond to the man waving a gun in front of her face. “I bet you’re wondering why you’re here.”

Lexa again said nothing and stared back waiting for him to continue talking while she tried to figure out a way to get out of the situation.

“You’re observant and hard to catch off guard. Yesterday was the first day I was able to get you alone without you noticing someone was watching you.” Yesterday? Lexa tried to comprehend the information she was given but didn’t have time once Titus began speaking again. “You continue to act as a girl and play foolish games in that disgrace you call a family. You don’t deserve anything you have. Nothing you have belongs to you and I want my company and all my assets back, Alex…your house included.”

Lexa stared at him as she continued working at the rope around her wrists feeling them loosen silently. If she wanted more time, she would have to keep him talking or this would be over before she could get free.

“You can have everything, except my house.” Lexa finally spoke with venom.

“You’re in no position to make demands. It’s simple really. You give me everything, or everyone you love dies.” The smirk on his face made Lexa’s stomach turn in disgust. The fact that she came from this man made her want to vomit. Lexa needed more time, she had to stall just a little longer.

“I thought you were dead,” she said suddenly.

“Yes, that was your mothers idea. She sent me to an island to live in an old family estate in Eastern Europe. She thought that if I were gone you’d be more willing to comply to her demands. She needed you for all the experiments in hopes that she would succeed in completing that damn chip that she wanted to sell. It was a good idea, a way to make soldiers compliant to do what you demanded. I convinced her to sell it on the black market for more money but she was convinced we couldn’t do it without you.” Titus grabbed Lexa by the chin yanking her head up as he towered over her. “What is it about you that made her love you more than me? There’s nothing special about you. We already had Anya, we could have used her but your mother was so intent on making it be you.”

Titus let go of Lexa’s face and turned around walking back to lean against the wall. His eyes bore a hole into her as he stared at her with wild eyes.

“The boy who plays dress up was special all because his blood was to foul to accept the original chip. You weren’t a failed experiment, you were just an unnatural and detestable boy. Still she was obsessed despite the fact that you should have been killed for being worthless.” A smile curled at his lips as he continued to stare at her. “Don’t worry, you’ll be dead as soon as you sign these papers.”

Titus grabbed the papers off the table beside him.

“This gives me full control of every single thing that is in your name currently. You will do it or I will make you watch me torture everyone you call ‘family’ before I end their miserable lives.”

"How did you find out she was dead?” Lexa asked boldly feeling more of the rope falling from her wrists close to being completely free. She just needed him closer with his guard down once she got completely free.

“It took a while because you and Lincoln watched her so closely but eventually, Nia got word to me. I came as soon as I found out what happened. She has been funding me for years and we plan on finally being together once everything is mine again.” Titus stretched out pointing the gun in her direction walking closer with the papers now in his hand.

“So Nia is the traitor who has been committing fraud. We’ve been watching that situation closely, working with the police but haven’t been able to find the source.” Lexa felt the rope completely loosen. “I’ll sign the papers but I need you to untie me so that I can.”

Titus smiled but it fell when suddenly a loud noise rang from behind Lexa and smoke filled the air. Lexa pushed herself onto the floor and crawled to the other side of the room as she heard the sound of gunshots being fired around her.

**_24 Hours Earlier_ **

**Clarke**

Clarke was going to kill Hypnos if he didn’t stop barking soon. She was in the kitchen with the kids preparing cake and hot chocolate for the five of them.

“One of you go get the dog, please.” Clarke said continuing what she was doing.

Hearing the sound of feet leaving kitchen, Clarke sighed as she heard Aden telling Hypnos to quiet down.

“Mommy,” Aden ran back into the kitchen. “He won’t stop and I can’t find mama.”

Walking out of the kitchen to put the dog into the backyard, Clarke called out for Lexa. Not hearing a response, Clarke went out front to find Lexa. Clarke looked around in confusion not seeing Lexa anywhere. Walking to the other side of the truck to see if she was there, Clarke frowned not seeing her. As she turned to walk back into the house, Clarke saw something on the ground from the corner of her eye. The back of the truck was still full and three bags lay scattered on the ground. Hearing the squeal of tires, Clarke looked up to see the unmarked car that had been around randomly over the last few weeks speeding down the road.

Walking quickly to back into the house, Clarke locked the house with a sinking feeling in her chest.

"Reaching for her phone, Clarke called the police and told them what she had seen. After they told her they were on their way, Clarke called her dad and Lincoln asking the latter to call everyone else.”

Trying to remain calm, Clarke finished making hot chocolate and served the kids while she waited for everyone to arrive. Clarke waited anxiously, freaking out internally as she prayed for Lexa to walk through the door knowing she may never see her walk through their front door again.

When the doorbell rang, Clarke walked slowly to answer it. A uniform officer that she recognized from the precinct stood before her. Behind him she could see another officer looking at the truck and the items around it.

“Ms. Griffin, I’m Officer Wilson.”

“Call me Clarke, please.”

“Clarke, can you tell me what happened?”

“Yes, I just need to get my kids situated so that they don’t know what is going on.” The officer gave her a small smile as he agreed to wait outside.

Entering the family room, Clarke turned on a movie for the kids.

“I’ll be right back,” she said quietly.

“Where’s Mama?” Xander asked.

“She had to take care of something, she will be back as soon as she can.” Clarke said kissing his head.

Once they were all occupied, Clarke stepped outside her door to speak with the officer. She breathed a sigh of relief when she saw her dad, Lincoln, Raven, and Anya talking to the officer. Clarke threw her arms around her father and began to cry.

“I’ll go play with the kids,” Raven mumbled entering the house.

“It’s okay, sweetie.” Jake rubbed Clarke’s back attempting to calm her dawn. “We need you to breathe so that you can tell the officer what happened.”

“I don’t know what happened, we came home and she was unloading the truck. While I was making the kids hot chocolate the dog wouldn’t stop barking. Aden went to get him but said he wouldn’t stop barking and that he couldn’t find Lexa. So I went to look,” Clarke stopped talking as tears streamed down her face.

“Shhhh, take your time, Clarke. I need you to calm down, you can’t be too stressed right now with the babies.” Lincoln said as he wiped at the tears in her eyes with a handkerchief.

Clarke took a deep breath and continued to tell her story through her tears. When she was finished, she felt exhausted and Lincoln lifted her into his arms carrying her to her room. He stayed with her while she fell asleep, stroking her hair and singing softly as she laid on his chest.

**Anya**

“If you guys can stay with Clarke, I can take the kids back to the house” Jake said to Anya.

“I’m sure Raven or Lincoln will stay with her. I’m going to try and talk to the cops. If you want to be here with her, I’m sure my parents will take the kids.” Anya gasped, “shit I forgot to call them.

“Don’t worry, I called them on the way over. I told them not to worry about coming over, they have their phones next to them waiting for any news.” Jake wrapped Anya in his arms. “I’m going to go pack a bag and take them with me.”

Jake walked into the house and Anya walked up to the officers.

“Can I move these things into the house and lock up the truck now?”

“Not yet, we need CSI to dust for fingerprints and we will need to take anything that is evidence with us excluding her purse.” Officer Wilson smiled weakly at her, “we will do our best but I have to be honest there isn’t much to go on. Hopefully, we will find a print and there will be a match in the system.”

“You have my number, please contact me if there is a match. I will be here tonight.” Anya turned and walked into the house.

Hugging and kissing each of the kids goodbye, Anya let Hypnos in the house and took him up to the master bedroom. Laying on the other side of Lincoln, Lexa found Raven’s hand on the other side of Clarke as she cuddled into them as much as she could. Before long, Anya’s tears began to fall as her heart began to break. She knew her sister was still alive, she was just scared that she wouldn’t be alive when they finally found her.

“She’s strong, we will get her back soon.” Lincoln said rubbing her back.

“I told them I think it was Titus, they said they will look into it.” Anya sighed into his chest.

“I already have some of my buddies looking into it” Lincoln replied.

“Is this my fault?”

“Absolutely not.”

“I should have been a better sister to her and told her I loved her more.”

“She knows you love her.”

Anya forced herself to relax and closed her eyes. After twenty minutes of laying in silence, Anya finally drifted off to sleep.

…

Anya woke to the sound of her cellphone ringing.

“Anya Woods,” she answered sleepily.

“Hello, this is Officer Wilson. I have some good news and some bad news. The good news is, we found a match in the system.”

“And the bad news?”

“The print matches Titus Light, our records show you both have restraining orders placed against him.”

“Yes, we do on all of us actually.”

“Do you have any idea where he might have taken her? Any childhood homes or houses that we are unaware of?”

“The only place I can think of is in Big Bear, we had a cabin there when I was a kid but I don’t remember the exact location.”

“We will look into it and call you as soon as we know anything.”

“Thank you Officer.”

Anya sighed as she hung up the phone. Looking at the time, she noticed that she had been asleep for twelve hours and the four of them were all still laying in the same positions they fell asleep in.

Sending a text to her parents and the Griffin’s, Anya pulled herself out of bed and used the bathroom. When she was finished, she walked downstairs to make breakfast knowing everyone would be up soon.

Anya got to work with thoughts of Lexa and all she put her through. With a sob, Anya put her back against the wall beside her and slid to the ground. Curling into herself and resting her head on her knees, Anya cried feeling the regret of everything that she had done stinging her eyes. She wanted to hold her sister more than anything and know that she was okay. She wanted to protect her and yet she couldn’t and the thought made her feel useless.

Feeling arms wrap around her, Anya lifted her head. Raven stared at her inviting her to lay her head in her lap. When she did, she felt Raven begin to stroke her hair as the two sat together in silence. With Raven there, the pain began to ease and suddenly she didn’t feel so helpless.

...

Octavia showed up an hour after Lincoln and Clarke woke up. Brittany was with Indra and Gustus for the day so that Octavia could be with the other four. Anya was grateful for her presence when she took to taking care of everyone and finishing the breakfast that Anya had left forgotten on the counter.

The five of them were sitting quietly in the living room when they were startled by the sound of Anya’s phone ringing.

“Anya Woods,” she answered.

“This is Officer Wilson. We’ve located the cabin thanks to the help of your mom.”

“That’s good, right?”

“Yes, it’s great. We’ve obtained a search warrant and a team of officers are on their way to the cabin now to see if they are there.”

“Can I come with you?”

“I'm sorry but that wouldn’t be a good idea. I will call you as soon as I hear back from them.”

“Thank you.” Anya sighed as she hung up the phone. “They found the cabin and they are sending a team to see if that’s where he is with Lexa.”

“She’s been gone almost 24 hours, what if they’re too late?” Clarke asked quietly.

“They won’t be,” Anya said sternly.

“How do you know that?” Clarke asked on the verge of tears.

“Because I can still feel her, she’s alive and as long as she’s alive, she will fight to get back to you.”

The room was quiet until Octavia excused herself to call and update both sets of parents. Lexa was alive, she had to be, Anya could feel her. If she couldn’t feel her, Anya was sure that she would die herself from the heartbreak of losing her twin. Anya smiled softly when she thought of all the times Lexa called them “womb mates.” She had thought it was dumb when they were younger but she would give anything to hear Lexa say it one more time.

**_Present Time_ **

**Lexa**

The sound of gunfire stopped but Lexa could hear loud ringing in her ears. Feeling a hand on her shoulder, Lexa went to disable whoever was touching her. Looking down, she saw S.W.A.T. on the man’s vest. Quickly, she stepped back and surveyed her surroundings.

“Sorry,” she mumbled quickly.

Lexa saw his lips move but couldn’t make out the words the ringing still clogging her ears even though it had dulled significantly. Looking over to where she last saw Titus, she saw him laying on the ground blood pulling around him as officers surrounded him one crouching down to check his pulse.

“No pulse,” she heard the man say.

“Ma’am, we need to get you out of here and to a hospital.” The man she had just attacked said to her reaching slowly to put his hand on her shoulder.

She allowed him to guide her out the door and to the ambulance waiting for them.

“I need to call my fiancée and let her know that I’m okay,” Lexa informed the man.

“Don’t worry, I’ll get the message to the officer that has been in contact with your family. Do you have anything on you?”

“No, I don’t know where anything is.”

The officer nodded and left her with two EMTs. Lexa sat quietly and followed the instructions that they gave her. While she was being checked over by them, another officer came and took her statement. Finally, she was loaded into the back of the ambulance and rushed to a local hospital for further tests.

Two hours later, Clarke showed up face full of tears and as beautiful as ever. Lexa pulled her close to her body reassuring her that she was fine. She held her in her arms and placed kisses on her until she felt Clarke begin to calm down. Now that Clarke was here, Lexa finally relaxed. The only concern she had was for her family's safety. She felt nothing about Titus’ death and pure relief knowing that Lincoln and Anya were in the waiting room with her parents. The only thing that mattered was that her family was safe and her biological parents couldn’t do anything to her anymore now that both were dead.

…

The drive home after she was released, Lexa fell asleep with Clarke against her chest. Lexa was jolted awake by Clarke crying out suddenly.

“What’s wrong?” Lexa asked worried by the grimace on Clarkes face. Looking around, Lexa noticed that they were on their street almost home.

“Anya, turn around, we need to go to the hospital.” Clarke said calmly.

“What’s wrong, are you okay?” Lexa began to fuss over her looking to see that she was okay. Looking down, Lexa noticed that both she and Clarke were wet. “We should stop at the house, I think you pee’d in your sleep.”

“No babe,” Clarke said through gritted teeth. Lexa stared at her in confusion. “My water just broke and the contractions are coming quickly.

Lexa’s eyes widened and she felt the car speed up as Anya rushed in the direction of the hospital.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: IRL I suggest that you don’t let young kids use the bathroom alone even if you’re standing outside of it. Unfortunately, not even that is safe in our current society. Many people do it, I’m just not one of them.
> 
> It’s a shame the 100 got cancelled mid-episode and they could only film up until Clarke and Lexa finally fell into bed. So many people are living in denial and talking about a season four and I'm still waiting for the rest of season three. Don't worry guys we can write the conclusion here on AO3!
> 
>  
> 
> **Feed the Beast**


	27. Welcome to the Family

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Finally it's here...
> 
> The Woods babies finally arrive.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I own nothing.
> 
> All mistakes are mine.
> 
> Tumblr – ImaginationTransport
> 
> Shit, it's been a minute. I've been reading nonstop for school so I'm a bit behind on my writing. I’ve also been job hunting recently so I've had zero time. I don't see many more chapters in this story because I’m sure we can all agree that it’s time for this story to end. Tell me if you want my next story to be g!p or not? My thought for the next one has a severe lack of children [i.e. zero] so I can write it either way. From now on I plan on prewriting my stories so that you don't have to wait for long periods of time in between posts.
> 
> [Start of rant] Someone gave me a comment this week (I don’t know which chapter I deleted it from my inbox) basically saying my story was all fluff and smut over the last few chapters and a few other things they didn’t like. To that I say it absolutely did and it did because I was at a low point where writing angst would have killed my soul. But also, as the story evolved it became less about everyone hurting each other and more about building a family. To the rest of the comment I say that if you have a problem with the number of kids they have, the fact that they are unmarried, or the fact that I don’t have them fighting with everyone all of the time you have the option to not read. I have mad love for everyone but we aren’t always going to be into the same things and that’s okay. I won’t always go the route that people want and that also is okay. This story is kind of mix of things because it was never supposed to grow into what it has become. It was supposed to be a small 5 chapter max story about Lexa coming back into her sons life. It was a writing exercise to get myself back into writing. My next story will be more thought out and better planned. Probably significantly less smutty and better edited but this is my first story and because of that I love it. If you don’t I’m sorry you feel that way ... you can stop reading this _free_ piece of writing that you dislike so much. Trust me, I’ll survive; I lost most of my favorite commenters with the whole Anya thing and I survived it. If I thought it was a great piece I would have taken it off AO3, changed the names, and published it. [end rant]
> 
> So I know nothing about childbirth because surprise surprise I have not pushed a kid out. I have watched the birth of my youngest brother and well I will without a doubt adopt if I ever have kids after watching that.

**Clarke**

“Lexa? How did this happen?” Clarke asked staring at the babies in her arms.

“Well, when two people really love each other—“

“Shut up” Clarke interrupts Lexa. “I know how I got pregnant; what I don't understand is how _this_ happened.”

Clarke felt Lexa's lips brush against her forehead as she let out a chuckle. Looking around the room, Clarke spotted Xander, Aden, and Ontari curled against each other asleep and smiled. Clarke laid back once Lexa removed each baby from her arms laying them in their bassinets and recalled the events that led her to this moment.

**_24 hours earlier_ **

“We’re almost there Clarke, breathe with me.” Lexa held Clarke’s hand as she took deep calming breaths. Clarke rolled her eyes feeling fine with the exception of the sharp pains in her abdomen every five minutes.

She followed Lexa's instructions not wanting the brunette to feel left out of the process. The truth was, the contractions at this point were less painful than when she was in labor with Xander.

“I sent out a group text, everyone will meet us here” Lincoln said as they arrived at the hospital.

With Lexa and Lincoln's help, Clarke made her way out of the car and slowly to the front desk while Anya parked.

“I'm Clarke Griffin—“

"She's in labor,” Lexa interrupted.

Clarke leaned into Lexa as another contraction hit. When it was over, a male nurse helped her into a wheelchair and started towards the labor and delivery unit.

"I'll wait for Anya,” Lincoln said releasing her hand. With Lexa still holding her other hand tightly, they continued their route in silence. Clarke could feel the tension in Lexa's hands and began to rub soothing circles across the other girls knuckles.

“Everything’s fine,” Clarke said once she was situated in bed.

“I hate that you're in pain,” Lexa pouted. Clarke leaned up to kiss the pout off her lips when another contraction hit.

“I'm okay,” Clarke said through gritted teeth.

“How are my beautiful girls doing?” Addison asked as she entered the room.

“We’re fine,” Lexa answered standing up straight.

“She's talking about the babies,” Clarke smiled.

“Oh, ya…they're fine just a bit early” Lexa said quietly while blushing.

“Well let’s check on them,” Addison laughed as she put on her gloves.

“The contractions were five minutes apart but they’ve seemed to have slowed down” Clarke spoke as she relaxed into her pillows.

“You’re five centimeters dilated so I’ll come back in a bit and check again,” Addison stood up. “If you need anything tell the nurse to page me. My shift just started and I’m here all night.”

Clarke closed her eyes finally feeling the exhaustion take over her body. The sound of the machines and Lexa humming lulling her to sleep.

The excruciating contraction jolted her awake with a scream. She felt Lexa’s soothing touch run up and down her arm in an attempt to calm her down.

“I’m surprised you slept as long as you did,” Lexa chuckled beside her. “You were asleep a good four hours.”

“Well I haven’t slept well since you went missing. What time is it?”

“Just after midnight. I’m here now and from the looks of it Squid and Turtle will be here soon.” Lexa bent over to kiss Clarke gently.

“Will you ever call our children by their actual names?”

“Of course I will, how else will they know they are in trouble?”

Clarke smiled before the grimace took over her face when another contraction hit.

“Let’s see how far along you are now,” Addison stepped into the room.

“Perfect timing,” Clarke grunted sitting up. “Is there any chance I can get that epidural soon?”

“I’m afraid not, you’re ten centimeters and it’s time to start pushing.” Addison said paging the nurse and setting up for the delivery.

“Of course it is,” Clarke scowled falling back gracelessly onto the bed. “This is the last time I’m giving birth to your children, we have enough and it’s the second time I’m not getting to have an epidural.”

Lexa’s laugh was cut off by Clarke’s grip cutting off the blood circulation of her hand as another contraction hit.

“Okay Clarke, on the next contraction I’m going to need you to push for me.” Addison called out from the foot of the delivery bed once Clarke was repositioned.

“You can do this love,” Lexa cooed when Clarke began pushing.

“Alright one more big push,” Addison said three pushes later.

Clarke felt pain radiating throughout her body as she bit down and pushed hoping the first baby would be out quickly.

A cry rang through the room and Clarke released Lexa’s hand. Looking up she saw a dazed excitement glaze Lexa’s eyes before the other girl moved to cut the cord.

“She’s beautiful Clarke,” Lexa kissed her forehead.

“One down, one to go,” Addison said resuming her position after passing the baby to a nurse to be cleaned up.

“You’re doing great,” Lexa took Clarke’s hand in her own grazing her lips across their intertwined fingers.

Another contraction hit and Clarke started the process over pushing with everything she had in her.

“I see the head just one more should do it,” Addison encouraged her.

Clarke braced herself as another contraction hit and pushed with the last of her strength. After a few seconds she watched as Addison lifted the crying baby so that Lexa could cut the cord. Clarke laid back content that she successfully pushed out two beautiful baby girls with less pain than she anticipated.

“You’re amazing,” Lexa kissed her lips.

“We need you to push out the placentia and you can…,” Addison trailed from the foot of the bed. “Actually, it looks like you’re going to have to do this one more time.”

“What do you mean?” Lexa asked exchanging confused looks with Clarke.

“It looks like we’re going to need another team for our surprise here,” Addison said looking up at her nurse.

“You’re getting a vasectomy,” Clarke said through gritted teeth.

“Push for me Clarke,” Addison spoke loudly.

After what felt like hours to Clarke she finally heard a cry as Addison pulled the third baby from her. Too tired to look up, Clarke shut her eyes as everyone moved around her. Feeling Lexa return to her side after cutting the cord Clarke groaned.

“I’m serious,” Clarke grunted. “I’m not having anymore accidents.”

“But he’s beautiful,” Lexa laughed beside her.

“He?” Clarke opened her eyes to see Lexa’s forrest green eyes staring back at her.

“Yep, Mr. Chameleon is a handsome healthy little guy despite hiding from us.”

“Mr. Chameleon, huh?”

“He blended in so well we didn’t even know he was coming.”

“You’re far too pleased with yourself right now,” Clarke groaned leaning her head into Lexa’s chest fighting the urge to fall asleep.

**_Present Time_**

She couldn’t find it in herself to worry when she looked around at her family. All six of her kids slept peacefully without concern for how they were going to manage this surprise. It took around four hours for the three older kids to detach themselves from Lexa once they were reunited with her and saw for themselves that she was okay. But now that they were sure she wasn’t leaving again they were happily asleep and waiting to be picked up. A soft knock pulled her from her thoughts.

“My shift just ended. I’m sorry I couldn’t get here to meet them earlier I was in surgery all day.” Abby said gently looking at the babies laying quietly next to the bed. “They are a perfect mix of the two of you. Have you decided on their names yet?”

“Lexa will you wake those three up so they can go home with my mom, please?” Clarke asked smiling when Lexa nodded and kissed her cheek.

“Tegan, Sawyer, and Jaxon.” Clarke pointed out each child as she spoke.

All three children came out with a head full of hair. Tegan (7 lbs. 5 oz.) had blonde hair and blue eyes and was the spitting image of Clarke. Sawyer (7 lbs. 8 oz.) had brunette hair and green eyes and was the spitting image of Lexa. Jaxon (6 lbs. 4 oz.), her hidden gem with her sapphire eyes had Lexa’s brunette hair. Where Xander took after Lexa, Jaxon took after Clarke and she couldn’t be happier with the outcome of this birth. She was inclined to believe Lexa felt the same if the way she talked nonstop to anyone who listened about her little chameleon who surprised them was any indication.

“Bye mommy,” three voices sleepily said as they moved to the bed to kiss her goodbye.

“Sleep well my angels, I will be home tomorrow.” Clarke cooed before hugging her mother goodbye.

With the three older kids gone Clarke allowed herself to revel in the silence that she knew would be rare over the course of the next eighteen plus years.

“I told you I’m taking the night shift,” Lexa smiled kissing her softly. “Get some rest and I’ll wake you if they need to eat.”

Clarke nodded rolling onto her side making room for Lexa to climb into the bed beside her. With Lexa’s arms wrapped around her she felt her body relax and fell into a deep sleep.

**Lexa**

The children were only a day and a half old and Lexa was already unsure if she would survive. The babies were angels while in the hospital only crying when they were hungry or needed to be changed. They had only been home an hour and already all three were screaming at the top of their lungs. It was an unfortunate chain reaction that had Lexa ready to tear her eyes out. After feeding them, Clarke excused herself upstairs to take a shower. They were all asleep peacefully in their portable cribs in the living room when an obviously disgruntled Jaxon began to scream. Swooping him into her arms in an attempt to calm him down, Lexa began walking around cooing, singing, and trying everything she could think of to calm the little boy down. After five minutes of his crying, Sawyer started crying as well. Not even a minute later Tegan joined in.

“Who broke the babies?” Raven asked entering the living room from the kitchen with Anya.

“I have no idea what they want,” Lexa admitted defeat. “I’ve never done this before, what do I do? I’ve done everything I can think of. What if I can’t--"

“Give him to me,” Anya said taking Jaxon leaving Lexa with Tegan in her arms. Raven picked up Sawyer and all three walked around bouncing and cooing at the children. Nothing worked.

“Mama, they’re so loud!” Aden yelled ten minutes later from the dinning area where the older children sat eating their lunch.

“Sorry Monkey,” Lexa yelled back.

“I have no idea why they are screaming,” Raven said loudly.

“MAMA,” Xander yelled. “Make them stop.”

“I’m trying,” Lexa responded.

“Hypnos not you too,” Ontari hollered when the dog began barking while he circled the couch.

“Why is everyone yelling,” Clarke’s voice rang out from the stairs before she walked to the living room.

“Mama broke the babies,” Aden answered.

“She what?” Clarke laughed.

“That’s what Raven said,” Xander and Octavia spoke at the same time.

“Little narcs,” Raven grumbled.

Clarke reached for Jaxon laying him against her chest. Lexa watched astonished as Clarke rocked the little boy and hummed a lullaby. Instantly Jaxon settled down and stopped crying. A minute later, Tegan followed suit and quieted down as well. The only culprit left screaming was Sawyer who wailed in Raven’s arms. Raven laid her in Lexa’s arms and instantly she settled down just as the other two had moments before. Hypnos sat at attention between Clarke and Lexa quietly watching Raven as she moved away.

“I’m offended,” Raven said.

“Finally,” Aden grumbled with the other two mumbling after him.

“He just wanted his mommy,” Clarke cooed rocking Jaxon back to sleep.

“Are you sure I didn’t do something wrong?” Lexa asked anxiously.

“I’m sure. Watch,” Clarke switched Jaxon and Sawyer taking Sawyer as well. Instantly both babies began to cry.

“Not again,” Xander grumbled as Tegan began fussing with her siblings. Meanwhile, Hypnos started circling the adults with a soft growl.

Trading Jaxon and Sawyer again, Clarke rocked Jaxon and Tegan while Lexa rocked Sawyer. Simultaneously, both settled down and Tegan followed suit. Hypnos whimpered laying back down between the two.

“Looks like Jaxon favors Clarke,” Anya said taking Tegan from Clarke.

“Obviously Sawyer favors Lexa,” Raven added.

“And Tegan just doesn’t like her siblings being upset” Clarke said noticing Tegan didn’t begin to fuss again. 

Lexa sighed in relief realizing that her children weren’t upset because of something she did.

“Well that was fun but I think we’re going to entertain the three stooges for a bit since the three musketeers all look like they are going to fall asleep.” Anya said dragging Raven to the kitchen.

“Why do you look upset?” Clarke asked following Lexa up the stairs.

“I thought I did something to upset them and when I couldn’t calm them down…” Lexa trailed off.

“I know the feeling,” Clarke chuckled. “It felt like Xander screamed constantly no matter what I did and for the first few months I thought I was a terrible mother.”

“I’m sorry you went through that alone,” Lexa frowned while setting Sawyer in the crib. Luckily they had bought a big crib for their bedroom when they found out they were expecting twins. It was just big enough for the surprise triplets who seemed to sleep best pressed against each other, something they learned in the hospital and Jaxon had to be in the middle..

"There's no need to apologize,” Clarke helped Lexa situate the babies before walking to the bed. “It’s in the past.”

“But still--"

“Don’t finish that sentence and come lay with me,” Clarke interrupted.

Lexa laid beneath the sheets and pulled Clarke half on top of her. Clarke’s lips found hers and both let out a deep moan. The kiss gradually deepened before both pulled away gasping for air. Lexa looked into Clarke’s eyes and raised an eyebrow.

“We haven’t really had a moment to ourselves since the morning of the baby shower,” Clarke mumbled her half explanation.

“I’m not one to complain about a kiss like that but we should probably try and sleep before they wake up again.”

“Why?”

“Because they are going to keep us up all night and we need to rest when we can while Raven and Anya are entertaining the other three.”

“Correction, they are going to keep you up all night long.”

“How do you expect me to feed three babies when you are the milk factory?”

“Figure it out,” Clarke pecked Lexa’s lips and rolled over.

“I promised night duty for one and got three, now I’ll never sleep again,” Lexa halfheartedly complained. If she were being honest with herself, Lexa would give up sleep for the rest of her life if it meant keeping her family happy.

**Clarke**

Clarke woke up to an empty bed for the fifth morning in a row. Groaning and stretching out exhausted limbs, Clarke reached for her cellphone.

_Shouldn’t you be up breastfeeding instead of sleeping? Get your ass downstairs. **O.**_

_We decided against breastfeeding two days ago. **Clarke.**_

_I’m tired of watching the wonder twins make parenting look easy alone so come down or I’m coming up. **O.**_

Chuckling to herself, Clarke pulled herself out of bed. She had no idea how Lexa managed to get three newborns downstairs without waking her each morning. As if that wasn’t a feat in and of itself she managed taking care of all six of their children without destroying the house. Often over the course of the week since the triplets were born, Clarke found herself thinking back to when Xander was a baby and how hard it was for her to take care of only him. Leave it to Lexa to make parenting look effortless with nothing more than a smile. After the incident their first afternoon home, Lexa had no trouble keeping their children calm and despite wanting to be irritated with the seemingly flawless brunette, Clarke found herself falling more in love than ever before.

Running down the stairs after her morning routine, Clarke rolled her eyes when she heard Octavia’s exasperated sigh.

“Well look who the cat dragged in.”

“Shut up. _Someone_ keeps taking my human alarm clocks from the room every morning.” Clarke responded lifting Jaxon into her arms.

“Does she even sleep? She had breakfast ready before we got here.”

“ _She_ is right here and I just want Clarke to rest while she can. Pretty soon I have to go back to work and she will have to do this on her own.” Lexa kissed Clarke and handed her a bottle.

“Anyway, I’m glad you’re down here because watching these two run around while handling seven kids and a dog without stopping is driving me insane. The babies haven’t cried once which I find unfair considering Brittany constantly cried for the first two months and Xander wasn’t much better.”

“In all fairness, the babies have been asleep since we got here O,” Lincoln chimed from the floor with Aden on his back as he chased Hypnos. “We just came by to drop off the new strollers Lexa had me buy.”

“Thank you, Lincoln.” Clarke smiled surveying the room. Spread on the floor were pillows. In the middle Ontari, Xander, and Lexa sat played a board game. Lexa held Tegan in her arms feeding her a bottle and Sawyer and Brittany lay in portable cribs beside her. It was a picture Clarke was happy to see first thing in the morning.

“Any plans today?” O broke her from her thoughts.

“I was thinking of setting up a movie day and a picnic in the backyard when the three little ones take their nap,” Clarke answered.

“That sounds great but it’ll have to wait a day.” Lexa spoke up from her spot on the floor.

“Why?”

“Lincoln volunteered to watch the kids with O while we go grocery shopping and have lunch.”

“Lincoln did, did he?” Octavia said with pointed eyes at Lincoln who was now laying with Aden on his chest playing a game on his phone.

“How hard can it be?” Lincoln replied with a cheshire grin. As if on cue, Sawyer started to fuss causing Brittany to do the same. “We’ve got this, go get ready.”

“You heard the man,” Octavia took Jaxon from Clarke’s arms. “We’ve got this, what’s the worse that can happen? Wait, don’t answer that.”

Clarke sighed as Lexa approached her wrapping her arms around her waist.

“We should go before they change their minds,” Lexa whispered. “I have an idea for a nice day date while they take care of the merry men.”

“And women,” Ontari called out.

“Of course, little one. And merry women.” Lexa winked before taking Clarke by the hand. “Let’s go.”

Clarke and Lexa took their time saying goodbye before walking out the door. Once they were seated in the truck the two women sat back in their seats.

“Do you hear that, Clarke?”

“Hear what?”

“Silence.”

“Don’t get too used to it.”

The two girls laughed as Lexa started the truck and began to drive.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to those of you who gave me name suggestions. Don't kill me for the multiple children. I have been obsessed with multiple births ever since I could remember. To top it off I always wanted quad boys. Fucking crazy right? I know and now that I'm older l have decided that's never going to happen. I'm not even sure I'll ever have kids. Scientifically speaking the girls would be identical twins since I’ve never heard of more than two eggs dropping at once unless fertility treatments were involved. But that’s the beauty of an AU, I can do whatever I want.
> 
> Send me any lingering questions you have. I think I've answered most of them but I don't want to leave anyone feeling incomplete.
> 
> I've been thinking … why do we have such strong opinions on things that mean very little in our actual lives? For example, I have strong opinions about the 100 and the death of Lexa. I mean I get why she died (Alycia was moving on to FTWD) but I do not respect the way it happened or how JRoth handled the whole situation. I don't want to go into a (another) rant but the whole thing has me wondering, why do I even care? I mean seriously, we are past the year mark of Lexa's death and I'm **still** pissed off. I bring this up because I want your thoughts and opinions on this…why is it that we attach ourselves to characters created for entertainment purposes? Don't fight with each other, we all differ in opinions. Debate only if you can respect each other's differences (I say this mainly to myself cause I'm a fucking asshole). I'm intrigued by all the thoughts on this subject.
> 
> I don’t know if every hospital releases patients this quickly but the last four people I know who gave birth were released the very next day. One person gave birth around 11pm and was released by 3pm the following afternoon. This may not be in every area but it is here so that is why I have written it this way.
> 
> **Feed the Beast**


	28. A Day To Remember

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lexa plans a day Clarke will never forget.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I own nothing.
> 
> All mistakes are mine.
> 
> Tumblr – ImaginationTransport
> 
> So it seems you guys want more g!p stories which is cool. Slightly weird considering I'm a lesbian and just describing what I'd do with a penis for a day but I'm down to write more. If I do get to write out another it's going to be complete before posting. I abhor making you guys wait!
> 
> I'm not about to write a list of excuses for my absence I'm just going to keep it real. I've been running myself into the ground working full time, tutoring part time, going to school full time, looking for a new place, and trying to get another job. This story is always on my mind but sitting down and writing has become a luxury and I just have not had time. I don't have it in me to give you a load of shit for the sake of posting; you don't deserve that. If you're still down to read I'm not intending on stopping before it's over. If you follow me on Tumblr, I've been telling you what's going on as much as I can.
> 
> To the person who reported me for incorrectly using a tag do me a favor and just comment. I have no problem removing or changing something if I've done it wrong. While I'm furious that you have endangered this story for others who want to read it, I'm also hurt. It's been an emotionally exhausting few months and I jumped into bed, checked my email, and instantly felt like crying. I have said since day one to let me know if I make a mistake with tags and that still holds true. Please just let me know and I will fix the error.
> 
> This is short guys. There probably won't be smut for a bit cause I'm not feeling very smutty (why did autocorrect make that slutty?). Big thanks to those who have been supporting me through this exhausting transitional phase of my life. [I did **NOT** plan for this change to happen.]

**Clarke**

A cool breeze swept through her hair as she sat beside Lexa watching the waves crash on the shore. Lunch was great but this was almost perfect. The only thing missing were the children that she wanted to badly wrap in her arms.

“I miss the kids,” Lexa said suddenly.

Clarke chuckled before leaning onto the girl beside her.

“I was just thinking that.”

“Well we have one more stop so let’s get it over with before we go home.”

"Where are we going?”

“It’s a surprise,” Lexa spoke helping Clarke to her feet.

Clarke walked beside Lexa back to the car enjoying the scent of the ocean. The silence was rare with their now full house. She would never give up the life she had but these few moments of peace were sacred to her.

“Actually, there's been a change of plans,” Lexa spoke suddenly pocketing the phone Clarke didn't realize was in her hand.

“And what was the plan?”

“To distract you from what we're about to do next.” Lexa kissed Clarke soundly on the lips before opening the car door. “But now it's time to go home.”

“No!”

“No?” Lexa stared at Clarke with a raised eyebrow.

“You said we were going on a date and after watching you flirt with half the wait staff and challenge everyone about sports for an hour I'm still waiting for the real date!” Clarke huffed plopping down gracelessly into the car.

“You're going to get something better” Lexa said before walking to the drivers seat. “And he was a Pats fan, Clarke. He lives in America for a year and chooses the damn Pats!”

“I'll choose the Pats if I don't get at least an hour of your full attention tonight.”

“What if I give you two?”

“Find a way to make it three and I'll get a Seahawks tattoo.”

“More than three and I get to choose the location?”

“If you really make it worth my wild, you get to choose the design too.”

“Deal,” Lexa said driving back towards their home. Clarke wasn't the least bit bothered by going home. Secretly she was ready to see the kids and watching Lexa interact with others was always fun. She wasn't worried about the deal either there was no way Lexa would be able to secure even an hour alone without a child around tonight unless--

“Falling asleep watching Netflix doesn’t count,” Clarke said suddenly.

“I wouldn't dream of it love,” Lexa smiled bringing her knuckles to her mouth.

The drive was relatively fast considering the amount of traffic. Clarke was happily laying against the window staring at Lexa when they pulled into the driveway.

“I have something for you but I need you to wait here.” Lexa said kissing her before jumping out of the car.

Clarke closed her eyes inhaling deeply hoping that she wouldn't walk in to a destroyed house. She loved her friends and trusted them but she wasn't sure if they could handle seven kids at one time. Actually, she was positive they couldn't unless they called backup. Most days she wasn't sure how she kept her head on straight and if it wasn't for Lexa being disgustingly perfect then she was positive everything would have fallen apart—

“WHAT THE FUCK,” Clarke shouted falling out of the car.

“Let's go Clarkey,” Raven shouted in her ear. “It's time to get you all dolled up.”

“Don't call me that and what are you talking about? I'm waiting for Lexa to come back out.”

“No, I'm who you're waiting for now let's go!”

Clarke huffed standing up thankful they took her car and not the truck today.

“What are you doing?” Clarke felt her irritation growing when her eyes were suddenly covered.

“Stop complaining and watch your step,” Raven said too close to her ear.

After almost falling over twice, lots of shouting, and being sure she was going to kill Raven if she hit one more wall, Clarke was finally able to see where she was. She stood in the middle of her bedroom looking around at her. Off the closet door hung a garment bag and on the dresser a dozen rainbow roses with a note beside them.

“Mama says you have to read the note first before I can say anything,” Ontari said from beside her giggling.

“Oh does she? And what happens if I don't?” Clarke held back the smile and ruffled Ontari’s hair.

“You have too!” Ontari's shouted.

“Okay, okay.” Clarke chuckled walking to the dresser. She felt a slight tremble in her hand as she slowly picked up the parchment.

_Clarke,_

_My love, I have no idea how to put into words everything you make me feel. You mean more to me than you will ever know. I’m sitting here watching you sleep and I cannot stop regretting the time we spent apart. I know dwelling on the past does nothing for the present or future but it's been hard not to think of lately. Watching you give birth to our beautiful babies was a reminder of everything we talked about when we were young. We had so many dreams back then. At this point we have found a way to make each of those dreams a reality. Every dream we wanted we finally have together. Obviously I still want one more child maybe two_

“Hell no,” Clarke mumbled with a small laugh.

“What?” Ontari's asked with her bottom lip poking out.

“Hey, come sit with me and let mommy finish the letter” Anya laughed. “You can always adopt more Clarke.”

“You already read it?”

“About three times, finish reading.”

_I promise only two more. I'll do all the hard work. Well, I can't give birth but we will figure that out later. ANYWAY, the point of this letter is to tell you how much you mean to me. You are the most hardworking, caring, adorable geek I know and I love this life we've built together. We've done it, we've accomplished all of our dreams except two. Growing old together and getting married. Now I know we have plans to do both but there's no time like the present so will you Clarke Griffin do me the honor of becoming my wife today?_

Clarke felt arms wrap around her and turned laying her head against the chest. With a deep inhale she was engulfed in the scent of her father instantly calming her. A content smile fell across her face as tears flowed from her eyes.

“Even after all this time she manages to find ways to surprise me” Clarke laughed.

“She's been planning this for a while,” Jake spoke before kissing her temple.

“There's a plan?”

“Of course there's a plan so it's time to get ready before you ruin this suit Lexa picked out for me.”

Clarke lifted her head to see her father in an all black suit with a navy blue vest.

“Go take a shower so you can see the dress you're getting married in. I'll go tell Lexa you said yes, unless…”

“Of course I said yes!”

“Alright then ladies, you have three hours. Abby will be here in 30 minutes for hair and makeup.”

Clarke watched her father walk away before picking up Ontari and smothering her with kisses. “You're going to be the cutest flower girl in all of history.”

**Lexa**

“I don't know how you did this but she's going to love it.”

“It was pretty easy considering she already had it planned.” Lexa paced waiting for when Clarke would walk down the aisle.

“The only thing I don't get is how she never noticed everything being delivered and setup this morning.”

“The real question is how did she wake up for Xander when he was a baby? She can sleep through anything and everyone followed the instructions perfectly which made it easier.”

“There were a few times when Raven had to wake her up or just do it herself.”

“That doesn't surprise me. Hey Lincoln, thank you for helping me with this,” Lexa smiled. “I never would have been able to pull this off without you guys.”

“MAMA,” three voices screamed from the doorway.

“Mama, Mommy said yes” Ontari ran into the room sitting next to Lexa.

“Well that’s good to know. You guys look so adorable!” Lexa looked over her older children. Ontari stood in a simple navy dress with her long braided hair laying over her shoulder. The boys wore matching suspenders and suit pants with navy fedoras.

“Mommy sent us to tell you that the babies are up and she needs you to feed them” Aden said laying next to Ontari. “All they do is eat.”

“And sleep” Xander added following Lexa out the room.

“Babies need to eat and sleep to grow strong. How do you think you got so big?” Lincoln asked picking Xander up and carrying him back into the room.

Lexa smiled to herself slipping into the girl’s nursery. Her three babies lay side by side fussing for attention.

“Okay, who’s first?” Lexa asked picking up Sawyer who was the loudest. “I’m sorry it took so long for me to get here but today’s a big day for our family. Today, mommy will finally become a Woods. It’s strange how long it’s taken to happen isn’t it?”

Lexa continued the feeding routine with Sawyer before picking up Jaxon. “My boy, you’re getting big already. You were the best surprise, did you know that? We didn’t know you were coming but we’re so happy that you’re here.”

Picking up Tegan, Lexa smiled. “Hi Squid,” she kissed her softly on the forehead. “I’m not playing favorites here but you’re going to be special. Maybe it’s because you’re the spitting image of your mother but I know you’re going to be just like her. For that you are lucky.”

Lexa felt her phone vibrate in her pocket.

_So the only one of our kids that’s like me is your favorite? **Clarke.**_

“Well it looks like Mommy is being nosey instead of getting ready. Hopefully you didn’t get the eavesdropping gene from her.” Lexa kissed Tegan before laying her down and preparing to dress her three younger children.

_It’s hard not to hear you talking to them when you leave the baby monitor on. **Clarke.**_

_I’ll be sure not to give away my secrets next time. **Lexa.**_

_What kind of secrets do you have hidden from me? **Clarke.**_

_Ohhhhhhhhhh you know…this and that **Lexa.**_

_Don’t worry, I’ll suck them out of you later but for now I need to finish getting ready. **Clarke.**_

_Wait, what? **Lexa**_

_Does that mean …? **Lexa**_

_;-) **Clarke**_

“Your mother is going to be the death of me.”

**Clarke**

Clarke inhaled deeply as she prepared to walk out of the room. Her brief conversation with Lexa only made the butterflies more intense. This was it. She was finally going to be a Woods like she had wanted for years. She was finally getting the happy ending she deserved and Clarke could not be happier.

“Considering we didn’t get you fitted for this dress, it looks perfect.”

“Thanks O.”

“What’s wrong?”

“It’s just…” Clarke looked beside her at Octavia. “I have no idea what anything looks like and no control over anything and I’m anxious to see everything.”

Octavia’s loud laugh beside her startled her for a moment. Clarke rolled her eyes shoving Octavia.

“I’m sorry Clarke but when are you ever in charge of anything when Lexa is involved.”

“Hey I’m always in charge even if you don’t see it. She doesn’t even realize it half the time. For instance when we’re going at it--”

“I get the picture Clarke but this is different and you’re going to love it.”

“Who’s here?”

“Seems like everyone we ever met is here,” Jake walked into the room. “Octavia can I steal Clarke for a moment?”

“Sure.”

“Dad,” Clarke wrapped her arms around Jake falling slightly into him. “It’s finally happening.”

“Remember what you told me years ago? You were right honey.”

The pair stood quietly for a few minutes.

“I know that you’re mom is supposed to do this but I have something for you before you go out there. This neckless is something new and something blue. It’s from Lexa.”

Clarke turned around as her father put the necklace on her. From a simple white gold chain hung a sapphire in the shape of a diamond.

“And this is your something old and something borrowed. I’m not dead yet but for now I think you can hold on to it.”

“Dad this is…”

“My fathers watch,” Jake smiled. “Now I know it may be a little bulky for you to wear today but Lexa said that I should offer it anyway.”

“Dad, I love this so much! Of course I’ll wear it!” Clarke squealed holding her hand out to her dad.

“Well I think that’s everything. Are you ready?”

“I’m ready, lets go.” Clarke mumbled wrapping her arms around her dad.

Clarke and her father walked out of the bedroom and followed the path to the stairs. Clarke listened to the soft melody that drifted from the backyard and briefly wondered if this was an elaborate dream.

Standing at the top of the stairs in the wedding dress of her dreams that she vividly remembered drawing years ago, Clarke took calming breaths. This was it. This was the day she was going to marry the love of her life before God and all her family.

Following her fathers lead, Clarke was lead down the stairs behind her two best friends who carried Tegan and Sawyer. Ontari lead the way commanding the attention of the few people she passed with a bright smile on her face.

Stopping at the back door, Clarke rested her head on her dads shoulder. If she could do it all over again, she wouldn’t change a thing. Every hard moment in her life led up to this amazing time where she could just be happy with her children and soon to be wife.

The soft music transitioned and grew louder as the back doors were opened and Ontari stepped outside. Gasping when she looked up, Clarke attempted to hold back her tears. In her view, Clarke saw Ontari walking down an aisle throwing rose petals. At the end of the aisle stood Lincoln with Xander in front of him and Brittany in his arms. Next to him was Anya with Aden in front of her holding a sleeping Jaxon.

Knowing Lexa found a way to make all of their kids part of the ceremony turned Clarke into an emotional mess. Clarke watched as her friends made their way down the aisle when it dawned on her.

“Dad,” Clarke turned her head. “Everything we are wearing and this whole setup is from my wedding diary I made when I was younger.”

“Is it?” Jake laughed leaning over to kiss her forehead. “Let’s get you married.”

The music changed as Clarke took her first step into the backyard. Looking straight ahead of her, Clarke met Lexa’s smiling eyes. Clarke tried not to run to Lexa as her dad held her firmly in his grip while they walked side by side.

Clarke only saw Lexa in front of her. Unable to tell you who else was there in that moment, Clarke startled slightly feeling a hand take her own when she was half way to he destination. Looking down, Clarke was greeted with her favorite eyes staring back at her.

“Hi Mommy, you look beautiful.”

“And you look handsome. Are you walking with me the rest of the way?”

“Yep Mama said I have the biggest job in this ceremony.”

“What’s that?”

“I get to tell everyone that Grandpa and I are giving you away. I don’t know what that means but I get to walk with you the rest of the way.”

Clarke chuckled before kissing Xander softly. “That is a big job, shall we continue?”

Xander nodded excitedly before moving forward. When they reached Lexa, Xander moves back to his spot with Lincoln.

“Hi love,” Lexa smiled and Clarke couldn’t hold it anymore. The damn broke and her tears flew down her cheeks. “I hope this is _more_ romantic.”

_**August 2012** _

_”Be my girlfriend.”_

_Clark looked up from her book to see Lexa staring at her._

_“Be my girlfriend and marry me one day.”_

_“Well I hope I get a more romantic wedding day than this.” Clark threw a pillow at Lexa’s face before laying down._

**_Present Time_ **

Clarke laughed through her tears smiling at the memory of when they officially became a couple. She wouldn’t have guessed that this is where they ended up before getting married. Five businesses between them, six kids, a house, cars, and so much more were in the plans but not until after being wed. But they had unconditional love that fused them together and everything was perfect for her.

Before she knew it it was time for wedding vows and Clarke felt nervous having nothing written.

“To be fair, I didn’t write anything down because you didn’t get a chance. I don’t know where to start with all that we have been through that lead us to this amazing moment. We’ve had four adorable children that look just like us and two gorgeous children that act just like us. For that we are blessed but more than that I am blessed. I found this loving and beautiful woman somewhere along the way that accepted me for me. Every time I have thought that I messed up too much, your patience won out. You helped shape me into who I am and for that I am grateful and I make this vow of commitment to you today. From this day forward I will be your rock, I will be the patient one, I will give you everything you deserve and more, I will love you, I will spoil you, I will clean, I will do anything and everything to make you happy because you deserve more than I can ever give you. To our kids I vow to be the best mama I can be and play with them, love them, correct them, teach them, I promise to be the one that you all come to when you need help or are scared. I promise to keep this family safe, healthy, and most importantly happy. I … I’m rambling now because I’m nervous because today I get to marry my best friend, the mother of my children, the love of my life who I promised forever with five years ago. I promise to give you the best parts of me.” Clarke watched as Lexa smiled and pushed the ring onto her finger.

Clarke smiled up at the brunette pondering what to say next. Green eyes sparkled as they stared back at her with pure love and adoration.

“If you would have told me when we first me that this is where we’d end up I would have smiled and told you ‘I know.’ From the moment that we met, I knew you were something special. I knew that you were my person and I knew that there would be nothing in this world that could tear us apart. I never questioned if we would end up together, I only questioned when. Even after all that happened when you left, I knew that we would eventually end up together. You have always been and always will be my home. Watching you with our children strengthens my love for you every day and I know I could not have picked a better partner. Whether we are done having kids or you convince me to have more, I’m not scared because I know we can get through it together. We’ve been a team since the first day we met and now we will officially be the Woods family. I promise to love, to cook, to clean, to raise this beautiful family with you. I promise to let you rub my back every night after work.”

“Do you now?”

“I do and I promise to marry and spend our forever as one.” Placing the ring firmly on Lexa’s finger, Clarke smiled up before Lexa captured her lips.

“I hate to interrupt but we have a few things left before you are wed.” The Pastor interrupted before continuing the ceremony. The two girls stared into each other’s eyes happily following traditional guidelines. Finally before they knew it, it was over. Clarke didn’t know her heart could beat so happily until she heard the words, ** _“Ladies and Gentlemen may I present to you Mrs. and Mrs. Woods.”_**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It’s been a while and I can’t promise to write again tomorrow. I’m going to do my best though and try to be better for you. I struggle too.
> 
>  
> 
> **Feed the Beast**


	29. Not A Chapter

I’m laying here trying to figure out why I’m so scared of this and fearful of finishing and publishing the final chapter. I open up the document constantly and I just start to get overwhelmed and want to cry. Why is this so painful for me? Why can’t I just finish? It’s halfway complete and just holding onto it for dear life. Someone help me finish without falling completely apart.


	30. 5 Years Later

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Smut.  
> Love.  
> Family.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I own nothing.
> 
> All mistakes are mine.
> 
> Tumblr – ImaginationTransport
> 
> I know I’m an asshole but in my defense, my life has done a full 180 in the last year. WTF, a year! I literally went from “I’ll never leave California” to standing at the DMV waiting to change my address (which is fucking torture if you’ve never done it). This story means a lot to me for reasons beyond what you see. It brought me the love of my life and the most annoying friends you could imagine but I wouldn’t change any of it.
> 
> I had an epic ending for this story but someone told me she would punch me in the face repeatedly if I did what I wanted so I threw that draft away and now you’re left with this. This story is concluding but the next is being written soon (I’ll probably have a due date and allow Chris to post my real cell number if I don’t post on time so you can troll me until I finish). You can decide if you want me to post it as I write or wait until I’m finished to post. Keep in mind that I’m finishing getting my new place in order, going to school, and working.
> 
> Geez this is going to be emotional for me, I hope you enjoy it as much as I did writing it.

**Clarke**

“Daddy,” Clarke screamed into the air as Lexa slammed her against the door. 

“On your knees Mrs. Woods.”

Clarke felt herself flood as she did what she was told. Commanding Lexa made her feel things like never before but being called Mrs. Woods brought the whore out of her.

“Do you remember our signals?” Lexa asked during a moment of gentleness.

“Yes Daddy,” Clarke moaned as she tried to reach for hard cock. Lexa quickly took control pulling her back by her hair.

“Did I say you could touch me yet?”

“No,” Clarke pouted.

Lexa waited staring into her eyes. If it weren’t for the slight shake of her hand, Clarke wouldn’t be as sure that Lexa would be giving in soon.

“I don’t think you deserve a reward _Klarke_.” Clarke shuttered and dropped onto her heels lowering her gaze submitting fully to Lexa.

A grunt came from above her and the hand wrapped around her hair tightened. Suddenly her mouth was pried open with two fingers. Clarke knew better than to move if she wanted the fun to continue.

Her breath hitched as the tip of Lexa’s leaky cock rubbed across her lips before resting on her tongue. Her mouth salivated in want and need while her body begged to shift her head and swallow all of Lexa at once but that wouldn’t get her what she wanted. With all the control she could find, Clarke waited quietly for the good part to come ( _literally_ ).

Just when Clarke was about to give in to temptation and take all of Lexa, her nose hit Lexa’s stomach feeling Lexa force her cock down her throat. Clarke let out a throaty moan as Lexa growled her satisfaction at the feeling of Clarke swallowing her with ease. Before Clarke could adjust, Lexa pulled out and slammed back into her setting a brutal pace selfishly throat fucking her. 

As soon as Clarke felt Lexa’s hips stutter, she began to try and take control. The growl that left Lexa sent shivers down Clarke’s spine. Feeling Lexa’s hand pulling hard on her caused Clarke to suck harder using her tongue to clean the precum from her wife’s swollen head.

A whine ripped itself from her throat as she was pulled away from her prize.

“Since you can’t behave, you don’t get to watch.” Lexa threw Clarke against the bed. “Get on your knees.”

Clarke did as told straightening her spine anticipating what was to come. Clarke struggled to keep herself up when she felt the tip of Lexa’s pulsating cock hit her clit. Lexa’s agonizingly slow pace made it hard to focus on anything other than her next orgasm. Clarke bucked her hips trying to get more friction only to be disappointed when cool air hit her hardened clit.

“No no no no no come back daddy, I’ll be good.”

“Don’t cum,” was the only warning Clarke received before he was filled to the brim more than she had been in a long time. Stars danced behind her eyelids while her pussy shook violently in an effort to not cum on the cock currently assaulting it.

The breath escaped her lungs and her eye rolled back when Lexa’s fingernails dug into her hips. Just when Clarke was ready to utter her safe word she felt the warmth of Lexa’s cum coat her canal. Clarke felt the tear of the sheet beneath her as she held on tightly in an attempt not to orgasm. Lexa’s teeth on her pulse point as she groaned into her skin nearly pushed her over the edge. The only thing that stopped her from fully giving in to her bliss was the sound that made her whine into the bed.

_“MAMAAAAAAAAAAA”_

“No,” Clarke cried out.

“Shhhhhhhhhh maybe he will go back to sleep,” Lexa spoke hopefully.

_“Mama, Mama, Mama, MAMAAAAAAAA.”_

“I’m sorry, love.” Lexa signed standing up and walking into the bathroom to clean up. Clarke whimpered stretching out on the bed pouting. “I’ll be back in a minute.”

Clarke got comfortable in bed knowing that it could take a while before their youngest daughter Madi was asleep again. Before long Clarke drifted off thinking about the last five years of her life.

Seven kids with the love of her life. All happy little accidents that Clarke would never trade in. Four girls and three boys that ruled their home and kept the Woods mothers with very little alone time. As much as Clarke loved her alone time with Lexa, she was more than happy to share that with her children.

Although happy, she was currently grumpy over the throbbing of her clit and juices running down her leg. With a grunt, Clarke rolled over onto her back attempting to relieve the pressure.

These exhausting kids that she loved dearly always knew how to ruin a good orgasm. This wasn’t the first nor would it be the last time since they were in the process of adopting another child.

Lexa wanted more boys in the family and Clarke didn’t have it in her to say no. The only request she had was that the rest of their kids be adopted. After five children, three at one time, Clarke’s body was tired of being pregnant. Of course Lexa, being the doting wife she was, agreed.

Ontari, who was now eleven, was less than pleased that more kids were going to be joining the family.

“If you adopt more kids, you’ll forget about Aden and me,” she cried one morning. It took Clarke three hours to calm Ontari down but by then Aden was upset.

“If we have more children, you have more kids to play with when your other brothers and sisters don’t want to.” At this Aden was pleased and went back to hanging out with Sawyer, who had become his not-so-secret favorite sibling.

Life was great in the Woods home, even if having an orgasm was harder these days. Luckily she had a wife who usually made it her priority to get Clarke off first. Today was their 5th wedding anniversary, which Clarke forgot. To make it up, Clarke allowed Lexa to do whatever she wanted to her body, within reason, with a promise to do something special over the weekend.

Clarke’s mouth opened instinctually to suck in air when her nose was suddenly pinched. Lexa sheathed herself inside Clarkes mouth resting there and letting go of her nose. Sometime while Clarke was lost in her thoughts, Lexa had snuck in and gotten undressed. Clarke had no complaints at the situations he was in.

“If you can make me cum in under five minutes, I’ll let you cum as many times as you want for the rest of the night.” Lexa’s husky voice was filled with want and Clarke knew she was in for a long night.

Clarke reached her hands up and massaged Lexa’s balls while gently sliding her tongue from the base to the tip of the thick shaft in her mouth. Releasing Lexa from her mouth with a pop, Clarke repositioned herself to suck on Lexa’s balls while her hand jerked Lexa off. Sloppily, Clarke let out a moan and smiled when she felt Lexa twitching. Lexa was close and Clarke only had 3 minutes left.

Pushing Lexa onto the bed, Clarke positioned herself on top of Lexa before dropping down fully on her dick. The gasp from Lexa spurred her on as Clarke began to ride her hard and played with her nipples between her fingers.

“Fuck Clarke, that feels….” Lexa couldn’t finish her sentence as Clarke’s pussy squeezed her cock. Clarke fucked herself until she was on edge when he finally saw Lexa’s eyes glaze over. Lexa moved her thumb to Clarke’s clit, “cum my love.” Lexa pressed hard causing Clarke to fall apart on top of her as her cum flooded Clarke’s canal and spilled out onto her as her full load overflowed out of Clarke.

Clarke couldn’t focus on anything other than the sparks behind her eyes. Tight circles were being drawn on her clit causing Clarke to lose any air that was left in her lungs.

“LEX,” Clarke screamed as Lexa pulled out and slammed back into her.

Flipping their positions, Lexa sat on her knees and began fucking Clarke with lighting speed. Her cock hadn’t softened and she was determined to fuck Clarke until she couldn’t move anymore.

Clarke struggled to breathe as Lexa lifted her making her feel like she was floating. Being held in Lexa’s arms, Clarke gasped feeling Lexa hit her deeper than before. 

“Baby,” Clarke moaned feeling Lexa tapping her gspot.

“Let go baby,” Lexa moaned tweaking her nipple. “I’ve got you.”

**Lexa**

Lexa felt Clarke shiver around her cock before she fully slumped over. Lexa came for the third time and struggled to relax as she twitched inside of Clarke.

Maneuvering Clarke so she was comfortable on the bed, Lexa smiled to herself. After a quick peck to Clarkes temple, Lexa stood to clean up. When she had finished cleaning herself and Clarke, Lexa laid down beside her smiling.

She pretended she was upset that Clarke had forgotten their anniversary but with everything going on she had secretly forgotten also. Lexa chuckled at the look on Clarke’s face when she realized it was their anniversary. Xander reminded Lexa when she drove the kids to school that morning giving Lexa time to stop and get Clarke a gift.

Pulling Clarke into her arms, Lexa thought about the life they had made for themselves. With five successful businesses between the two of them (Clarke had opened two more tattoo shops), a beautiful home, three sons and four daughters, Lexa was the happiest she had ever been. Being owners allowed both Clarke and Lexa to spend as much time with their children and each other as they wanted.

They spent so much time with the children that sometimes they forgot about themselves. Lexa didn’t want to continue that trend so she booked a vacation for two to the Bahamas for next month. When she surprised Clarke, she almost couldn’t hold it together as the look of shock crossed the blonde’s face.

Lexa giggled crawling behind Clarke and wrapping around her. It had been a while since they were able to play like tonight and Lexa loved every minute of it.

Wide awake, Lexa found herself bored and staring at the hottest body she had ever seen in her life. Her dick twitched between her thighs and Lexa felt the need to take care of Clarke completely. Repositioning herself between Clarkes legs, Lexa took a long lick up Clarke’s slit.

With a hum, Lexa circled Clarke’s opening teasing her until she felt the blonde try to get more contact. Lexa pushed into Clarke, massaging her gspot.

Lexa groaned at the wetness coating her lips and tongue. She felt hands clawing at her scalp making her dick twitch against the bed. She was hard and she needed to be inside her wife but she wasn’t willing to give up this taste just yet.

“So close,” Clarke moaned grinding up on Lexa’s tongue. Lexa felt her nose hitting the hard clit and brought her fingers up to tug rock hard nipples. Just when Clarke had Lexa so close she wasn’t sure if she would last another second without taking a breath, hot liquid spilled into Lexa’s mouth and down her chin. 

Clarke let out a guttural scream with her pussy clenching around nothing as Lexa quickly pulled out her tongue. She was quickly filled back up as Lexa slammed back into her with cock and placed a harsh bite on her neck. Clarke struggled for air while raking her nails down Lexa’s spine while cumming again.

The rocking of Lexa’s hips kept Clarke’s orgasm slamming against her walls as she held her as close as she could. Lexa could feel the pulsating against her hard shaft as she struggled to move inside of her wife. Her dick was ready to release again but she wouldn’t let go until she knew Clarke was satisfied.

Hammering her dick into Clarke while bitting her neck and pulling on her nipples, Lexa felt more than heard the soft scream Clarke released as her body finally relaxed. At the final twitch of Clarke around her she released into her wife, passing out still inside of her.

 

The harsh sound of the alarm meant the kids slept in for once. It normally was a welcomed sound but after the night she had, Lexa desperately wanted to break the damn thing. Many rounds of hot, dirty, sexy, love making and fucking left Lexa’s muscles sore and her body wanting to rest for a day. It had been a long time since they did something like that. The last time was almost four years ago resulting in baby Madi.

“Turn it off,” Clarke groaned on top of her.

“That’s a little hard with you laying on top of me,” Lexa laughed.

“Figure it out,” Clarke grumbled gripping tighter onto Lexa.

Lexa lifted Clarke with her to turn off the alarm and gasped feeling her dick hit Clarkes walls. Clarke moaned on top of her squeezing down for more and Lexa couldn’t help but pull back and push back into Clarke hard.

There was nothing sexy about this, Lexa and Clarke were chasing their orgasms. Tongues circled each other and teeth slammed together as their mouthed brutally fought for dominance as their hips worked together trying to achieve a common goal.

Lexa pounded into Clarke twisting to make sure she hit the spot that made Clarke moan in Lexa’s favorite way. She wasn’t going to last long with the way Clarke was holding onto her and she needed Clarke to come with her. She shuttered feeling nails on her sides. The uncomfortable tickle of them made her harder and she tried to slow down so that she wouldn’t cum first.

Unfortunately or fortunately for her, Clarke wasn’t having it. Clarke gripped her tighter and met her thrusts with as much force as she gave. The two were using each other to cum with little regard for how the other felt but at the same time needing to feel the others release. They were needy for the simultaneous expression of their desire for each other.

As soon as Lexa felt Clarke squeeze and begin to cum, Lexa exploded her biggest load in a while into Clarke. A rare moan escaped her lips at the feeling of release inside this beautiful woman that she loved. She could feel their simultaneous orgasm making hers last a bit longer than normal. The spurts continued as Clarke pulsed around her in her own multiple orgasm.

The two shook in each other’s arms while trying to calm down. They weren’t sure how they were going to unravel from each other but if you asked them they weren’t all that worried about it either. Laying quietly together the girls breathed in the scent of each other gently rubbing each other’s backs.

“We have to get up,” Lexa mumbled into the nape of Clarke’s neck.

“Mmmmmm,” Clarke sucked the tan skin of Lexa’s collarbone. “No we don’t.””

“The kids are —“

“Gone.”

“Where?”

“With Octavia and Lincoln,” Clarke rolled on top of Lexa. “They picked them up at 7.”

Lexa’s body shuttered feeling the cool air on her wet shaft as Clarke lifted her hips slowly.

**Clarke**

Waking up again some time later, Clarke smelled coffee. The smell made her curl into Lexa feeling completely relaxed. Wait—

“Lexa, did you get up and make coffee?”

“No,” Lexa groaned turning over.

“Then who did?”

“Who did what?”

“Made—“

“Rise and Shine, bitches!” Clarke jumped at the door bursting open.

Feeling Lexa’s body cover hers, Clarke smiled.

“I come bearing food and coffee, get up and get dressed.”

“Raven, I’m gonna kill you,” Lexa mumbled.

“But I brought coffee,” Raven pouted.

Clarke giggled reaching over Lexa for a donut.

“You’re forgiven but why are you here?” Clarke asked mid chew.

“Eww, don’t talk with your mouth open,” Raven grimaced. “Did you forget that we have a family dinner tonight?”

“No, but why are you here now,” Lexa sipped her coffee agitated.

“It’s your turn to host and I wanted to make sure we would have food since Octavia had to pick up the kids so you could play hide the sausage all day.”

“Hide the sausage?” Lexa looked up confused.

“Don’t ask,” Clarke added standing up.

“Whoa Clarke, I’m still in here” Raven turned around.

“So leave.”

“Okay, but you have 20 minutes or I’m coming back up here.”

30 minutes later a cleaned up Clarke entered the kitchen.

“So what’s the plan Raven?”

“Actually there’s no plan, I already bought everything you asked for.”

“Everything?”

“Everything.”

“Perfect. Now are you leaving?”

“Hell No, Anya has the twins.”

Multiples obviously ran in the Woods genes seeing as Anya gave birth to twin boys two years ago. They looked exactly like their birth mother but were as destructive as Raven.

“The two of them give me a headache and I need a break.”

“What did they break now?” Clarke knew that Raven rarely wanted to be away from Marcel and Nicklaus.

“My telescope,” Raven yelled. “How did they even get into my office!?”

Clarke heard laughter behind her as Lexa entered the kitchen.

“They’re your kids, I’m sure they watched you.” Lexa winked making Clarke melt a little. “I’ll start cooking.”

Clarke made no objections, “Great I’ll go shopping.”

Clarke ran out of the house with Raven before Lexa could protest.

 

The house was loud. So loud that Clarke wasn’t sure if she would ever get a word in. Xander and Aden were showing their science project to Raven and bragging about the explosion they caused in class, which resulted in almost being suspended. All of the girls were in the kitchen with their Grandma arguing over who got to help pass out dessert. Jaxon sat on Lexa’s lap happily listening to his mama talking with his Grandpa. Marcel and Nicklaus were suspiciously quiet so Anya went to make sure they weren’t getting in any trouble.

This was Clarke’s happiest moment of the day. This was what she loved. Her family surrounding her and spending time together. Thinking over the years, Clarke knew she wouldn’t change a thing. Their children all played soccer and basketball, they enjoyed reading and writing, and once a week they requested an art session with Clarke. Their kids were a perfect split of the two of them and there was never a dull moment in the Woods home.

Xander still hadn’t grown out of his desire to be just like his Mama. Currently, they were wearing the same dress pants, button down, and suspenders. Aden on the other hand emulated Clarke. Dressed in a band tee and jeans, Aden had paint stains all over him from painting daily. Ontari was as independent as ever and by far the girliest of the bunch. With a bow in her hair and a frilly dress, Ontari always wanted to look like a princess. Tegan was currently obsessed with wearing cowboy boots and plaid button downs. After watching Heartland on Netflix, she was determined to work with horses one day. Sawyer lived in yoga pants and loved doing yoga. She would force her family to stretch together every night before bed. Jaxon decided he wanted to be the worlds best goalie and was constantly in soccer jerseys. He showed a passion for playing soccer so Lexa decided to get him a private coach despite his young age. Finally there was Madi, their baby who never settled for wearing whatever they wanted her to. She was developing a stubborn personality and would often cry until she was allowed to wear her combat boots. Seven kids, Seven personalities, and another that would be born any day now.

Clarke wouldn’t change a thing.

**Lexa**

Lexa watched as Clarke stared off into space. She knew that look of contentment as she felt it often herself. She was so happy to be part of such an amazing family. Through the ups and downs they did everything together as a team.

Lexa smiled with a wink as Clarke looked her direction. She never thought she would come this far. She never thought she would be here with this perfect life. And as Lexa listened to the sounds around her she knew this is where she was meant to be.

“Lexa?” Clarke’s voice interrupted her thoughts, throwing her into the memory of all those years ago when she found her in New York.

“Hey,” Lexa smiled and shifted Jaxon so Clarke could fit on the couch beside her.

“What are you thinking about?” Clarke smiled kissing her temple.

“I’m grateful you showed up in New York. Thank you for taking me back, thank you forgiving me such an amazing family, and thank you for being the perfect wife.”

With twinkling eyes the color of the ocean, Clarke beamed at Lexa. Leaning slowly to kiss her, Lexa smiled back.

“MAMA! MOMMY! HELP ME PLEASE!” Sawyers little voice rang through the air as she ran and jumped in Clarke’s lap. “I can’t get my shoes off.”

Laughing at the little girl who interrupted their moment, Lexa helped untie the knotted shoelace.

“Never a dull moment,” Clarke whispered in her ear.

“Every day gets better,” Lexa said kissing Jaxon.

And it was true, the days did get better and Lexa loved every second of her life.

Lexa wouldn’t change a thing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok .. this is done. I don’t have words.
> 
> *deep breath*
> 
> So here’s the story of the last two years of my life.
> 
> 2016 was effn awful. I was depressed and this story often kept me alive. I had major panic attacks and I was often scared the second I woke up.
> 
> 2017 started off exhausting. I got a new job and had school and I was kept busy nonstop. Turned out it was the job from hell that screwed me over in more ways than one. BUT, around the last time I wrote a chapter this amazing girl came into my life. I was stressed and posted on Tumblr about how hard I was struggling to write with everything going on in my life. She literally slid into my DM’s which if you knew here you’d know that is definitely not something she’d normally do. We got together and I visited her for Christmas.
> 
> 2018 has truly been the year of me. I’m finally finding my voice and my happiness and how to get what I deserve. All of this with an amazing partner. I visited in February for Valentine’s Day as a surprise and I couldn’t stand to not be with her so I brought her to Cali for a month to spend time with me. I won’t lie, I started writing this around then but was so focused on her I didn’t do a great job so I deleted it. I decided I couldn’t not be with her so I worked on moving and finally I moved last month after we spent each month finding a way to be together for 5 months we were able to make it work and I moved out of SoCal. Which still amazes me cause damn I didn’t think I could. But I’m so much happier and so much more myself here and I am able to work on me.
> 
> Currently, I can hear her snoring beside me and I think that is why I’m so scared to lose this story. The last two years have been a rollercoaster between family, friends, and a new life. Now I truly am starting a new chapter as this one comes to a close.
> 
> Thank you for taking this ride with me. I hope to see you on the next journey.
> 
> **Feed the Beast**


End file.
